Tentadoramente Irresistible
by Inefable
Summary: “Era una catástrofe. Y ni siquiera le gustaba del todo. Lo detestaba… pero le atraía. ¡Pero lo detestaba! ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara tanto una persona que le gustaba tan poco?” – Harry/Draco Post-DH
1. TIxPrólogo

**Prólogo**

Con la derrota del Señor Oscuro, la guerra no concluyó sino que dio lugar a La Cacería. Aún había muchos Mortífagos libres y para vengar las muertes de los inocentes y recuperar la estabilidad de la comunidad mágica, éstos comenzaron a ser cazados para luego enfrentar, prácticamente, una eternidad en Azkaban. Pero algunos Mortífagos corrieron con una mejor suerte y se mantuvieron alejados de los feroces barrotes de la justicia. Algunos de aquellos Mortífagos con suerte fueron los Malfoy.

Tras la muerte del Señor Oscuro, el matrimonio y su hijo se vieron sometidos a un juicio. Cuando todo parecía perdido para la aristocrática familia, se presentó el testigo más inesperado para el Wizengamot: Harry Potter. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a dudar del héroe de batalla y a la familia Malfoy se le concedió la libertad por "haberse arrepentido a tiempo y haber contribuido con la tarea de derrotar a Aquél Que Aún No Debe Ser Mencionado, arriesgando sus vidas en el proceso."

Cuando el juicio concluyó, Narcissa Malfoy se acercó al muchacho de ojos verdes, cuyas meras palabras la habían salvado de una vida de encierro y sufrimiento. Lo observó durante unos instantes, le susurró una palabra y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se retiró con su esposo y su hijo, quienes ni siquiera se dignaron a observar a su salvador.

Más de la mitad de los juicios concluyó y comenzó La Reconstrucción. El Ministerio de la Magia, ahora comandado por Kingsley Shacklebolt, decidió que todos aquellos que habían sido absueltos de sus crímenes debían ayudar a arreglar el antiguo Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, que había quedado devastado luego de la batalla final. Esa ayuda fue, en realidad, una tarea comunitaria obligatoria y los Malfoy fueron parte de ella.

El arreglo quedó finalizado luego de un mes entero de arduo trabajo por parte de los ex Mortífagos.

Un mes después de que el Colegio volviera a brillar en su supremacía, una vez más, sus puertas se abrieron para dar inicio a las clases.

Las autoridades del Ministerio y de Hogwarts decidieron que sería prudente 'atrasar' un año para que los alumnos pudieran aprender verdaderamente, dejando atrás las atrocidades que se les había enseñado durante el año previo. Fue debido a esta imposición que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger regresaron al castillo. Esta última retornó contenta por no haber perdido la posibilidad de continuar con sus estudios.

Por otra parte, a pesar de que ese nuevo séptimo curso fue reducido considerablemente, los tres Gryffindors no fueron los únicos que regresaron a concluir su aprendizaje mágico. Lo que Harry Potter no había tenido en cuenta fue que su antiguo enemigo escolar también tendría la opción de regresar… Y regresó, para dar comienzo al año más interesante para Harry.

* * *

_  
_

_Sé que fue bastante estático y tranquilo… Sí, aburrido. ¡Perdón! Lo que pasa es que era algo absolutamente necesario para poder situar la historia en un determinado contexto. Les prometo que los próximos capítulos serán muchísimo más divertidos._

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (06/09/09)_


	2. TIxCapítulo I

**Capítulo 1**

Harry no tenía reales ganas de regresar al castillo porque le traía malos recuerdos, pero Hermione había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para persuadirlo de que, si quería ser Auror, debía completar sus estudios. Además, más allá de sus anhelos, Harry sabía que no podía dejar solo a su mejor amigo. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, Ron habría estado con él, así que Harry decidió volver para acompañarlo y ayudarlo. Ron ya no era el mismo. Aún decía bromas ocasionales, amaba el Quidditch y odiaba a los Malfoy pero ya no era igual, estaba cambiado. La muerte de Fred le había dejado altísimos niveles de depresión, pero el suicidio de George fue lo que hizo que sus pocas fuerzas por seguir adelante colapsaran y lo obligaran a recluirse, extrañando a sus hermanos.

Harry, por otra parte, también estaba preocupado por Ginny. Cuando la guerra concluyó y, a pesar de la ausencia de Fred, Ginny le hizo saber que aún lo quería y deseaba estar con él. Se volvieron pareja nuevamente, pero luego de la tragedia de George, ella se alejó. Harry no podía culparla, ya que hasta él mismo se sintió responsable por lo que había pasado. En el fondo sabía que no habría podido salvarlo pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo tendría que haber intentado con más fuerzas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y remordimientos, Harry ingresó al Gran Salón junto a sus amigos y, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, se llevó una sorpresa tan grande que no pudo continuar avanzando.

Notando la comprensible estupefacción de los estudiantes, Severus Snape se puso de pie y dijo:

—Siéntense.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, el monosilábico profesor se dispuso a explicar qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Es evidente que pocas personas son capaces de comprender el verdadero poder de las pociones —. Observó a Harry detenidamente y luego continuó su discurso, hablando pausadamente—. Qué decepcionante —. Hizo un gesto de disgusto—. No morí en manos del Señor Oscuro como se creyó pero ahora que estoy comprobando su mediocre ineptitud para el arte de crear pociones, desearía haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos negros brillaron por una milésima de segundo y luego recuperaron su frialdad habitual.

—Por supuesto, sus frágiles mentes no serían capaces de tolerar los detalles y es por eso que solamente diré lo mínimo indispensable para que comprendan qué sucedió: antes de que comenzara la batalla y, sabiendo que esa noche sería la última para El Señor Oscuro, bebí El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida —. Realizó una pausa —. ¿Alguien sabe en qué consiste esa poción?

Un solo brazo se alzó en el aire. Snape, decepcionado, continuó:

—Si se dignaran a leer sus libros de texto, lo sabrían. Bien, Granger, ilumine a sus compañeros.

La muchacha, notablemente nerviosa, se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:

—El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, también conocido como El Filtro de los Muertos Vivos y, en ocasiones, confundido con La Poción de los Muertos Vivos, es una de las pociones más complejas para crear debido al extremo poder y peligro de sus resultados. Si la poción se realiza correctamente, aquel que la creó será el único que obtendrá la consecuencia esperada: aparentar la muerte. El cuerpo muere por un determinado tiempo y luego regresa a la vida. La poción crea síntomas catalépticos y evita que la verdadera muerte hiera el cuerpo. Lo único que la poción no puede impedir es el fallecimiento a causa de Avada Kedavra, el hechizo imperdonable de muerte.

El silencio que había reinado en el salón se disipó rápidamente y comenzó el murmullo general. Apretando los dientes y procurando mantener la compostura, Snape indicó a todos que se mantuvieran en silencio.

—Aún no han terminado los anuncios.

La Profesora Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie y tomó la palabra.

—Este año habrá cambios en Hogwarts que han sido estipulados por el Ministerio de la Magia y los profesores de esa institución —. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en los de la mujer del sombrero puntiagudo—. Siendo que no acepté el rol de Directora, El Ministro de la Magia le ha entregado el cargo a Severus Snape.

Regresaron los susurros generalizados.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Snape, y McGonagall, tras una breve pausa durante la cual observó a la larga mesa de Slytherin, continuó—: La mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin de sexto y séptimo cursos no estarán presentes este año y no podemos tener una casa con doce alumnos como total de los últimos dos cursos. Esa es una de las razones por la cual se ha decidido que los alumnos de esos dos años pertenecientes a Slytherin serán re-distribuidos a través de un sorteo.

Al notar las miradas preocupadas de los alumnos más pequeños, agregó:

—Por supuesto, Slytherin seguiría presente en los primeros cinco cursos... La otra razón que nos llevó a decidir este cambio es que nos parece pertinente que aquellos alumnos puedan verse integrados y dejen a un lado todos los prejuicios. Lo mejor será olvidar las peleas del pasado y lograr una reconciliación entre los alumnos de las diferentes casas.

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy la observaban enfurecidos.

—El Profesor Snape —continuó McGonagall— se dedicará pura y exclusivamente a la dirección del colegio y el resto de los profesores retomaremos nuestros puestos. Aun así, la dirección del colegio no será lo único modificado sino que también 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras' sufrirá cambios. Durante este año, la asignatura quedará en manos de Charlie Weasley.

El muchacho pelirrojo se puso de pie y recibió los calurosos aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Instantes después se sentó, al igual que la Profesora McGonagall.

Con el salón en silencio, Snape anunció que era hora de repartir a los alumnos de Slytherin. El Profesor Flitwick levitó una vasija negra, con una serpiente verde y plateada tallada en su parte central, hacia el lugar en donde cuatro años antes habían salido cuatro nombres del Cáliz de Fuego.

—Cuando la Profesora McGonagall diga sus nombres, de la vasija saldrá humo del color de la casa a donde pertenecerán de ahora en más. Al ver el color, diríjanse a la mesa correspondiente —comunicó Snape con pocas ganas. Evidentemente, no había estado de acuerdo con la desintegración de su casa.

La Profesora McGonagall tomó un pergamino y dijo el primer nombre:

—Daphne Greengrass —. Inmediatamente, la vasija negra comenzó a temblar y, al cabo de unos segundos, expelió humo amarillo. La joven, notablemente apesadumbrada, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. La siguiente estudiante, Kacee de Lenfrent, fue sorteada en Ravenclaw, al igual que el tercero y el cuarto. El quinto estudiante, Gregory Goyle, se sorprendió al ver humo rojo y caminó muy lentamente hacia una mesa llena de estudiantes, cuyos ojos lo observaban con reproche. Las sexta y séptima alumnas se dirigieron a Hufflepuff y los cuatro siguientes a Ravenclaw.

Al escuchar su nombre, Malfoy no levantó la vista, la cual había estado fija en el suelo desde el funesto anuncio de Snape. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que mirara la vasija, puesto que el ahogado grito de Ronald Weasley confirmó su más profundo temor. No queriendo afrontar su mala suerte, el rubio no se movió de su lugar y la Profesora McGonagall tuvo que pedirle tres veces que fuera hacia la mesa de la casa que le había tocado. Cerrando los ojos y con paso lento, como el paso de una persona que va a ser ejecutada, Draco Malfoy caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

No había transcurrido ni una hora desde el comienzo de la tortura y Draco ya sentía la necesidad de suicidarse con un tenedor. Cansado de estar rodeado de Gryffindors y del tangible silencio del otro ex Slytherin, Draco pensó que lo más prudente sería irse. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando recordó que no sabía dónde iba a dormir ahora, después de los decepcionantes cambios.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie hubiese tenido la decencia de informarle que Slytherin sería disuelto? Una voz rió en su interior. Pero, ¿por qué razón alguien le tendría que haber informado? ¿El apellido Malfoy, quizás? ¿La reputación? ¿El poder?... Ya no quedaba nada, sólo lágrimas y cenizas. El Ministerio los había despojado de su mansión y posesiones.

Por supuesto, de haberse quejado habrían ido automáticamente a Azkaban. Siendo que los tres Malfoy no tenían intenciones de despedirse de su libertad, se resignaron a vivir en una humilde casa en el sur de Plymouth. Claro que era humilde a sus ojos pero a los ojos de cualquier Weasley la casa habría parecido un palacio, razonó Draco. _'Pero podría haber sido peor,'_ se dijo a sí mismo. De acuerdo, no tenía mansión, dinero, reputación, amigos ni ganas de pasar el resto del año rodeado de imbéciles pero si algo era cierto también era el hecho de que tanto sus padres como él estaban vivos. Y más importante aún: estaban libres.

Draco recordó con una débil sonrisa en su pálido rostro el momento en que los tres habían sido dejados en libertad. Sin lugar a dudas, no había sido un momento glorioso pero sí memorable. Casi podía recordar la felicidad que había sentido en ese momento. Pero ya no había felicidad y, evidentemente, no la habría durante lo que restaba del año. Miró de reojo a Gregory y notó que éste estaba inmóvil, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Durante años, Draco lo había considerado un mero sirviente pero en su sexto curso, después de un año de incondicional ayuda, había comenzado a considerarlo su amigo. Al igual que a Vincent Crabbe. Pero Vincent ya no estaba, Gregory lo odiaba a él por eso, ya no había mansión, ya no había Slytherin y la comida estaba demasiado caliente. Pero, a la vez, ya no había presiones, ni muerte, ni marca, ni nada… Nada, exactamente eso: nada. Draco estaba feliz por estar vivo, pero sentía que ya no tenía razón para vivir. Siempre sería considerado una escoria, un Mortífago. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir si no podía vivir bien y como él quería?

Escuchó una risa que le llamó la atención y volteó la cabeza. A pocos asientos de él estaba Harry Potter, sentado junto a sus amigos y riendo. Weasley dijo algo aparentemente gracioso y la mitad de los Gryffindors lo miraron a él, la serpiente atrapada en el Coliseo, y luego rieron. _'Rían todo lo que quieran. Esto no quedará así, comadreja.' _

—¡Y Harry le tenía que pedir que dejara de llorar! 'Potter, sálvame, por favor, sálvame' le gritaba llorando el hurón —. Más risas.

_'Eres tú el que va a rogar ser salvado, Weasley.'_

—Lo tendrían que haber visto… Lloraba como una niña, como cuando el hipogrifo le rozó el brazo en tercero—. Potter ya no reía, probablemente, porque sabía que no era cierto que Draco había llorado. O, tal vez, porque ya había reído tanto que no podía reír más.

—Apuesto a que él y su papi lloraron cuando les sacaron su lindo castillo.

_'Suficiente.'_ Draco se puso de pie con los puños apretados y caminó hacia Weasley con paso decidido. La mesa quedó en silencio y el pelirrojo se dio vuelta para observarlo.

—Si tienes algo que decir sobre mi familia y yo, dímelo en la cara, Weasley —. En el rostro de Ron Weasley se dibujó una mueca que podría haber pertenecido al mismísimo Draco. Mirándolo, Weasley se puso de pie y la diferencia de estatura que lo favorecía se hizo aterradoramente significativa para el otro muchacho.

—Ya no tienes guardaespaldas, Malfoy. ¿Qué harás sin ellos? —Draco metió la mano derecha en la túnica, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, Potter ya estaba de pie, apuntándole al pecho con la suya.

—Piérdete, Malfoy —le dijo contenidamente.

Su instinto anti-Potter le indicó a Draco que no le hiciera caso, pero luego los recuerdos inundaron su mente y se alejó con lentitud. Potter lo había salvado. Podría haberlo dejado morir en las llamas, pero no lo había hecho. Al sentarse, nuevamente en el otro extremo de la mesa, Draco pensó confundido que quizás Potter tomaría su accionar como un 'me salvaste, así que, no sacaré mi varita para arrancarte los ojos con magia oscura.' Algo así… Perfecto, porque Draco no tenía intenciones de decirle 'gracias'. Un Malfoy nunca decía 'gracias'. Aunque un Malfoy tampoco hacía tareas domésticas y, ahora, Narcissa y Lucius (ella no quería ser la única que sufriera) debían hacerlas, pues no se les permitía el uso de elfos domésticos. Draco estaba imaginando a su padre realizando encantamientos para lavar los platos cuando escuchó la voz de Severus Snape, quien se había puesto de pie, una vez más.

—Aún queda un anuncio por hacer —. Los estudiantes cesaron de hablar y enfocaron su atención en el nuevo Director—. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos en la comunidad mágica, Hogwarts ha decidido que los últimos cinco cursos, de todas las casas, deberán atender obligatoriamente a la asignatura 'Estudios Muggles'.

La mesa de Slytherin se tornó ruidosa debido a las quejas de sus miembros. Al ver esa reacción, la Profesora McGonagall se alzó de su silla y dijo:

—Silencio, por favor —. La mayoría del ruido cesó—. Es de vital importancia que los alumnos de Hogwarts comprendan la gravedad y ferocidad de una guerra. Si bien el punto central del pasado conflicto no fue la exterminación de individuos no mágicos, sí fue la raíz, puesto que todo comenzó con planes de purificación.

Los alumnos más pequeños la observaban absortos; algunos, con miedo reflejado en sus rostros, posiblemente, debido a que eran hijos de Muggles.

—Este cambio no fue realizado al azar, sino que fue extremadamente meditado por todo el personal de Hogwarts. Los profesores creemos conveniente que los jóvenes comprendan mejor a los Muggles y aprendan a pensar en ellos no como seres inferiores sino como seres humanos. El hecho de que no puedan realizar magia no los hace peores y la sangre derramada por magos en los últimos tiempos es una prueba fehaciente de ello. Hasta el más poderoso mago puede ser un terrible ser humano.

Los alumnos continuaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su profesora, quien, segundos después, volvió a sentarse. Snape consideró que era el momento propicio para continuar.

—Como todos, probablemente, ya saben… —empezó a decir y luego miró a Draco por un fragmento de segundo— la Profesora Charity Burbage ha sido asesinada por seguidores del Señor Oscuro —. Draco percibió la culpa en su voz pero seguramente nadie más la había notado—. En su lugar tendremos a un ex alumno de Hogwarts —prosiguió Snape— que aún no ha llegado pero lo hará en instantes.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una muchacha de Hufflepuff de tercer año.

—Oliver Wood —fue la respuesta.

_'Genial, otro Gryffindor más ha venido a torturarme,'_ pensó desdichadamente Draco mientras observaba a Potter y los demás leones que, con sonrisas en sus estúpidos rostros, alentaban a Wood.

Minutos después del anuncio de Snape, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón para que Wood, con una pierna enyesada, pudiera ingresar.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —escuchó a Potter preguntar y, como no podía ser de otra manera, la respuesta provino de la boca de la sangre sucia.

—En 'El Profeta' dijeron que una bludger lo golpeó en su último partido contra los Malpies Roses-

—Montrose Magpies —la corrigió Weasley.

—... y cayó de la escoba —concluyó Granger, ignorando la corrección de su amigo.

Draco, queriendo huir de la masa dorada y escarlata, le preguntó a Gregory si sabía dónde quedaban sus nuevas habitaciones pero no obtuvo respuesta puesto que el chico lo estaba ignorando. Resignado, le hizo la misma pregunta a un alumno de quinto año que lo miró con desprecio y luego le dijo:

—¿Acaso tengo cara de saber? Pregúntale a un Delegado y no vuelvas a hablarme.

_'Perfecto',_ pensó Draco. Tenía dos opciones: preguntarle a Potter o a Granger, o dormir en el baño de Myrtle. Prefirió el baño de Myrtle. _'Bueno, como sea, pediré una cama en la Sala Multipropósitos… si aún existe,'_ decidió.

—El banquete se da por finalizado. Para averiguar sus contraseñas, hablen con un Prefecto —dijo el Profesor Snape.

Los Prefectos, incluyendo a Weasley, comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos más pequeños para guiarlos. Los Delegados, por otra parte, se dirigieron a hablar con los ex Slytherins de sexto y séptimo. Mientras Granger fue a hablarles a Solbica Almains y a Daphne Greengrass, Potter se acercó a Draco y a Gregory.

—Síganme para que los lleve a sus habitaciones —. Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

_Nota: Escribo Narcissa en vez de Narcisa porque el nombre original va con doble S :)._

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Versión beteada (06/09/09)_


	3. TIxCapítulo II

**Capítulo 2**

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo él? Harry le había dicho a McGonagall que no quería ser Delegado, pero ella le había contestado que sería un gran honor serlo, al igual que lo habían sido su padre y su madre. Sólo por esa razón, porque sus padres habrían estado orgullosos, Harry accedió.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo él? ¿No podía otro Delegado hacerlo?

Malfoy y Goyle lo seguían de lejos y con una considerable distancia entre ellos. Harry, sin embargo, había creído que Malfoy lo iba a molestar durante todo el trayecto. Pero al igual que antes, cuando creyó que iba a sacar su varita, Harry había estado equivocado.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y, en vez de dirigirse hacia la pintura de la Dama Gorda, Harry fue hacia la de un hombre vestido de rojo. Estando frente al cuadro, susurró:

—Geminio.

El retrato se movió y dio lugar a un hueco en la pared. El Gryffindor entró por el hueco y los otros dos lo siguieron cautelosamente.

Harry concluyó que Malfoy, evidentemente, estaba sufriendo de verdad. Al entrar en el sala y ver los decorados dorados y escarlatas del vestíbulo, al rubio se le plasmó una sensación de palpable agonía en el rostro; y Harry se permitió una sonrisita.

—La escalera de la derecha va a tu habitación —le señaló a Goyle— y la otra hacia a la tuya —le dijo con desdén a Malfoy, quien lo ignoró por completo—. Cada habitación tiene un baño individual y esa puerta —añadió, indicando una alta puerta de madera oscura— los llevará a la Sala Común.

Realizó una breve pausa.

—Los profesores no quieren que se sientan aislados del resto de la casa, así que, si quieren estudiar o hacer la tarea lo tienen que hacer en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Malfoy lo observó con disgusto.

—¿Acaso no puedo estudiar en mi cama, si quiero? —preguntó fríamente.

—Claro que puedes pero no es lo que el… nuevo Director prefiere. Quiere que hagas amistades para-

Lo interrumpió Malfoy.

—¿Amistades? ¿Con los de Gryffindor? —El rubio, seguramente, pensaba que era una broma.

Harry lo miró durante unos segundos y luego replicó:

—Tú también eres un Gryffindor ahora. Será mejor que te acostumbres, Malfoy.

—Jamás formaré parte de esto —le respondió Malfoy, señalando el escudo de la casa.

Harry, ignorándolo, sacó algunos papeles doblados de su bolsillo.

—Aquí están sus horarios y también la información acerca del equipo de Quidditch de este año —. Les entregó los papeles a los dos muchachos y Malfoy, repentinamente, lució pensativo—. Aún sigo siendo Capitán y Buscador pero necesitaremos más jugadores, así que, puedes ir a la prueba del Jueves para ver si quedas en el equipo —le comunicó al rubio, con clara ironía.

—¿Jugar contigo? Ni en tus sueños —rió maliciosamente Malfoy.

—Todas las posiciones están libres excepto la de Buscador. Y no sé si Ron querrá jugar… Ginny no quiere —continuó Harry, distraídamente, como hablando consigo mismo—. Están muy tristes por lo que pasó.

—No te pedí que me contaras la historia de sus vidas. No me interesa, Potter. Además, ¿qué parte de que no quiero estar en tu equipo no entiendes? ¿Demasiada información para tu cerebro?

Harry debió saber que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Malfoy seguiría siendo el mismo bastardo insensible de siempre. Se dio media vuelta para irse pero recordó algo.

—La contraseña de este cuadro seguirá siendo 'geminio'. Si quieren cambiársela se lo tienen que pedir a un Profesor, a Hermione o a mí. Y la contraseña de la Sala Común es 'recuerdo'.

Ahora sí, sabiendo que ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir, Harry se fue.

**xxx**

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó tarde y de mal humor porque nadie lo había despertado. Preocupado porque llegaba tarde a su primera clase, corrió al aula de 'Estudios Muggles'.

Cuando ingresó al salón se encontró con un panorama un tanto singular. Los alumnos no estaban sentados con sus amigos sino con gente de otras casas u otros años (había varios alumnos de Sexto). En algunos casos, estaban sentados con gente de la misma casa pero con los que no hablaban normalmente; como Ron y Parvati Patil. ¿Por qué estaba Ron sentado con ella?

Miró hacia el otro extremo del aula y encontró a Hermione, sentada con una chica de Slytherin. Muchas mesas tras ellos, estaba Malfoy, sentado solo.

—Ah, señor Potter. Se ha dignado a aparecer —dijo un sonriente Oliver Wood. Harry se preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz—. Como verá, he hecho algunos cambios —. Y señaló al grupo de alumnos—. La pelea por el tipo de sangre es ridícula, así que, senté a los de sangre pura con los de sangre mestiza. Quedaba un solo hijo de magos sin compañero pero ya está usted aquí para solucionar el problema —concluyó Oliver, con una traviesa sonrisa y mirando a Malfoy.

Harry hizo un gesto de desacuerdo y se acercó a Oliver.

—Con todo respeto, Profesor, creo que ha enloquecido. Además, mis padres también eran magos.

Oliver levantó las cejas y se acercó a Harry para susurrarle.

—No seas tonto, es tu oportunidad para vengarte. Si por casualidad lo molestas y él se enoja e intenta hacer algo, me veré obligado a darle detención.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que se comportara como un profesor?

—Jamás olvidé el disfraz de Dementor y que perdimos el partido por su culpa —le confió Oliver.

Harry recordaba perfectamente que no habían perdido la vez que Malfoy se disfrazó, sino la vez en la que habían llegado los verdaderos Dementores; pero no era una mala idea devolverle todas las detenciones que, por su culpa, le había dado Snape durante seis años. No, no era una mala idea…

Dándole a Oliver una mirada significativa, dijo:

—De acuerdo, Profesor.

Caminó hacia el fondo del aula y se sentó al lado de Malfoy, cuya incomodidad y desagrado eran más que visibles.

—Bueno, ahora sí daremos comienzo a la primer clase de 'Estudios Muggles'. Para los que no me conocen, soy Oliver Wood, ex alumno de Hogwarts, antiguo Capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor y Guardián titular de los Falcons. Este año vamos a–

Una mano se alzó en el aire.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger?

Hermione bajó el brazo.

—¿Por qué aún tiene la pierna enyesada, Profesor? ¿Por qué no la curaron los Sanadores?

Harry se percató de que la pregunta de Hermione tenía mucho sentido. Los deportistas Muggles se lesionaban y debían esperar a recuperarse pero los Magos eran sanados con suma rapidez.

—Buena pregunta. Me golpearon con una Bludger en un partido, ¡pero era un partido muy importante! En cuanto recobré el conocimiento quise seguir jugando. Los Sanadores me dijeron que era grave la herida en la pierna pero yo no confiaba demasiado en mi suplemente, así que, decidí seguir en mi puesto —dijo orgullosamente el Profesor. Harry había empezado a olvidar lo obsesivo que era Oliver con el Quidditch.

—Cuando terminó el partido, siete horas después, los Sanadores intentaron curarme pero, como todos saben, las heridas hay que tratarlas cuanto antes porque sino la recuperación se hace más lenta —. Realizó una larga pausa—. Ahora que ya está aclarado esto, les contaré en qué consiste esta asignatura.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla.

—Este año realizaremos una salida al mundo Muggle —. Se escucharon exclamaciones; algunas de entusiasmo; otras, de indignación—. Cuando llegue el momento de realizar la salida, explicaré con más profundidad, pero básicamente, la idea es que estén en contacto con los Muggles y conozcan su modo de vida. Este proyecto será el trabajo final de la clase y consistirá en vivir como Muggles durante un día entero.

Harry vio la mirada asesina que Malfoy le estaba dedicando al Profesor y tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa. Malfoy viviendo como un Muggle. _'Será entretenido'_, pensó.

—Esta primera clase la utilizaremos para ver qué nivel de conocimientos tiene cada alumno. ¿Alguno ya había cursado esta asignatura? —preguntó. Unos seis alumnos levantaron las manos—. Muy bien. Bueno, a ver, háblenme acerca de los Muggles. ¿Qué saben sobre ellos? —Nadie dijo nada—. ¿Nada? Entonces haré preguntas. Weasley, ¿qué es un microondas?

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas.

—Es una… hmmm, una especie de caja en donde meten comida los Muggles. Mi padre me dijo que la usan para calentar… o algo así.

—Algo así, sí… Avicuses, ¿sabe cómo lavan los platos los Muggles?

El muchacho de Ravenclaw dudó por unos segundos y luego respondió.

—Utilizan agua y otro líquido… Ese otro líquido es como el encantamiento Pristo. Hace espuma para que se lave todo. Ah, y usan las manos. Tienen que poner la espuma en cada plato y después sacarla con agua.

Harry había estado en la Madriguera una infinidad de veces y sabía que los platos se lavaban solos pero jamás pensó que el detergente no existiría en el mundo mágico.

—Muy bien, señor Avicuses. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw—. Oliver sonrió, pícaro y luego le dijo a Malfoy—: Ya que lo veo muy compenetrado con la clase, Malfoy, cuéntenos cómo son los métodos de prevención sexual Muggle.

El silencio se apoderó de la clase para luego ser desplazado por un sinfín de risas y murmullos.

Malfoy, repentinamente, perdió el interés en el crecimiento de sus uñas y observó, perplejo, al profesor—. ¿Disculpe?...

—¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy, acaso su ignorancia no le termine responder a mi pregunta?

Tras una breve e incómoda pausa, Malfoy se incorporó en su asiento, con aire arrogante. Harry pensó que, seguramente, no le gustaba ser tildado de ignorante.

Con una voz tan baja que era por poco un susurro, el rubio empezó a hablar.

—Por supuesto que puedo responder a su pregunta, _Profesor_. Existen diversos métodos de prevención sexual, entre ellos las pastillas y los preservativos.

Ni bien Malfoy finalizó su breve explicación, una voz melódica y soñadora se escuchó en el frente de la clase.

—Oh, sí, mi padre me ha hablado sobre eso —. En ese momento, los estudiantes observaron a Luna Lovegood, quien parecía estar siguiendo con su vista una figura voladora invisible—. Me ha contado que los Muggles usan una especie de sombrero transparente que evita que los bebés se escapen.

Muchos rieron y otros, simplemente, no comprendieron qué quiso decir.

Oliver, divertido con la bizarra explicación de Luna, preguntó si alguien conocía el método de utilización de profilácticos.

—¿Nadie? ¿Qué hay de usted, señor Malfoy? ¿Puede explicarnos cómo colocar un profiláctico?

Harry notó que las mejillas de Malfoy estaban un tanto ruborizadas. Nunca lo había visto así pero el concepto de un Malfoy humillado le resultó bastante interesante.

—Es una verdadera decepción que no tenga todas las respuestas. Al parecer, es cosa de familia presumir saber todo y no saber nada, en realidad.

Oliver había ido lejos y Harry lo sabía, pero también sabía que Severus Snape se había aprovechado de él durante años en sus clases y nadie había hecho nada al respecto.

Malfoy, notablemente enfadado, dudó antes de hablar.

—Para colocárselo a alguien hay que ponerlo en el miembro y estirarlo, asegurándose de que no le duela. Para colocárselo a uno mismo es distinto porque-

No pudo continuar porque el Profesor lo interrumpió:

—¿A uno mismo? ¿Le ha colocado muchos profilácticos a otros hombres, Malfoy?

Los alumnos que habían intentado disimular su risa, no pudieron evitar reír después de oír la pregunta.

Ron, al parecer, olvidando que estaba en una clase, se puso de pie y dijo:

—A este hurón le gustan los hurones, en vez de las hurinas —. La mayoría rió pero Hermione le dio una mirada reprobadora—. ¿No entiendes, Hermione? Hurones en vez de hurinas…

—Entiendo perfectamente, Ronald, pero el femenino de hurón es hurona, no hurina.

Ron entornó los ojos y se volvió a sentar.

Malfoy, por otra parte, ahora sí estaba completamente colorado y Harry notó que apretaba con muchas fuerzas el borde de su túnica. _'Quizás está tratando de controlarse para no matar a Oliver'_, pensó.

—Bien, hoy, por ser la primer clase, los voy a dejar ir antes—. Todos aplaudieron—. Pero no sin explicar algunas cosas. Primero, la tarea —. Ese comentario se ganó varias quejas—. Para la clase que viene deben elegir cinco hechizos e investigar cinco formas de obtener los mismos resultados a través de procedimientos Muggles.

Parecía haber terminado cuando, de pronto, agregó:

—La charla de hoy fue sumamente educativa y estoy seguro de que usted la disfrutó tanto como nosotros, señor Malfoy. Es por eso que investigará los siguientes hechizos: Lubrico, Coitem, Impeco, Vibrato y Egoco.

Malfoy perdió la palidez que había recuperado y sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse de un tono rojo furioso en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

—Ahora que la tarea está explicada, les voy a hablar sobre los trabajos en parejas. Como están sentados hoy, trabajarán durante todo el año.

Harry levantó la cabeza de manera tan brusca que sus anteojos se le fueron a la punta de la nariz.

—Dentro de un mes no sólo realizarán tareas individuales sino que, también, deberán trabajar con sus compañeros. Y el trabajo final, que consiste en vivir como Muggles durante un día, también lo harán de a dos, con la persona que están sentados ahora —concluyó el Profesor.

Harry no pudo evitar decir:

—Por favor, no —pero Oliver lo ignoró y agregó un "buena suerte a todos."

_'¿Trabajar con él? Moriré o lo mataré en el intento,'_ pensaron Harry y Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Iba a matar a alguien. _'Sí. Definitivamente,'_ pensó Draco. _'Maldito Wood.'_

Aún podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y oír las risas de los Gryffindors en su cabeza.

Lo que había sucedido había sido una completa injusticia, según él. Claro. Seguramente Potter quería vengarse por todos los castigos que había tenido con Snape por su culpa y por eso había hablado con Wood. Era evidente que había pasado eso. Y ahora él ya no tenía dinero ni poder como para hacer algo al respecto.

Caminó hacia su habitación con paso apesadumbrado. Llegó a su cama, se quitó la estúpida corbata dorada y escarlata, y se desplomó bocabajo en las sábanas.

_'Lubrico, Coitem, Impeco, Vibrato y Egoco. Maldición.'_

Continuó tendido durante media hora, pensando en todas las posibles maneras de hacer sufrir al autor de 'Mil y un razones por las cuales los Muggles son inferiores'. Si no hubiese sido por ese perverso libro, no habría sabido qué formas de protección existían.

_'Debí quedarme callado, con mirada amenazante,'_ se quejó.

Observó el reloj y decidió que iría a comer algo antes de ir a 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras'.

El comedor estaba un tanto desierto, debido a que aún era temprano pero Draco lo prefirió así. En otras épocas, directamente, no habría ido a comer y se habría conformado con los dulces de su madre pero ella ya no se los enviaba.

Por instinto, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin pero cinco minutos después, Filch lo tomó del brazo y, prácticamente, lo arrastró a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Resignado, Draco se sirvió pollo y papas fritas, en el instante en el cual llegaron Potter, Granger y Weasley. Al verlo, los tres se sentaron lo más lejos que pudieron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

—¡No quiero! —gritó Weasley, inesperadamente, y Draco lo observó al momento que se metía una papa frita en su boca.

Granger notó que Draco los estaba mirando, entonces le dijo algo a Weasley. Éste, de muy mala gana, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Draco.

—¿Has leído los anuncios en la Sala Común? —preguntó, muy seco.

—No.

—Dice que todos los alumnos de Slytherin necesitan un guía para conocer mejor la casa y no sentirse solos —. Parecía que Granger le había hecho memorizar el discurso—. Se hizo un sorteo y yo soy tu guía —continuó, mortificado, el pelirrojo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Weasley lo miró con desagrado y contestó:

—Si quisiera molestarte, te diría que a mi padre lo ascendieron en el trabajo y que me da mucha lástima que ahora tú seas la pobre comadreja, pero no, no es broma y te aseguro que me agrada tanto como a ti.

Granger observaba el intercambio, orgullosa de lo bien que lo estaba manejando su amigo. Mientras, Potter comía papas fritas, ignorándolos.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagas como mi guía? —preguntó Draco con tono frío y desinteresado.

—Tengo que sentarme contigo en las clases, ayudarte con las tareas, recordarte la contraseña de la Sala Común,-

—¿_Tú_? ¿Ayudarme a _mí_ con las tareas? En todo caso, yo te tendría que ayudar a ti… Pero no lo haría, claro.

—Mira, Malfoy. Yo no decidí esto, así que, acéptalo o cámbiate de colegio —. Weasley dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. Recién ahí, Potter levantó la vista y le dijo algo. Debió ser algo gracioso porque Weasley rió.

Y Draco que tanto se había quejado por tener que abandonar Wiltshire. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era mucho peor que tener que vivir en un hogar pequeño.

El estómago se le cerró y no pudo continuar comiendo, por lo cual, fue a su habitación a buscar su mochila y luego se dirigió a la sala de 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras' a esperar el inicio de la clase.

Potter y Weasley llegaron tarde pero, por supuesto, con Charlie Weasley como Profesor, ¿quién podía esperar más que el "Procuren llegar en hora" que les dijo?

Si Draco hubiese llegado tarde, le habría bajado puntos. _'Quizás debería hacerlo, así le quito puntos a esta patética casa,'_ razonó, enojado.

—Buenos días a todos —comenzó Weasley II, como decidió, internamente, llamarlo Draco—. Soy Charlie Weasley y hasta hace poco trabajaba en Rumania con dragones. La Profesora McGonagall me ofreció el cargo de Profesor de 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras' y no pude resistirme —. Realizó una pausa y observó a Weasley I. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia su escritorio. Tras leer un pergamino escrito en tinta verde, se dirigió a su hermano—. Al parecer, eres uno de los guías… —Weasley I le suplicó con la mirada—. No voy a permitir 'peros'. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Vamos, ve.

Potter observó a su amigo y se encogió de hombros. El pelirrojo, colérico, tomó sus pertenencias y caminó hacia la mesa de Draco. Se sentó en la silla sin decir una palabra ni dirigirle la mirada al rubio.

—Antes de dar comienzo a las lecciones, quisiera saber quiénes de ustedes son ex estudiantes de Slytherin.

Gregory y Draco alzaron sus manos, orgullosos.

—¿Sólo ustedes? Sinceramente, no esperaba verlo a usted, señor Malfoy. No veo cómo pudo ser calificado de 'valiente'.

Los Gryffindors rieron y Draco apretó sus puños, molesto. El mal humor de Weasley I parecía haberse disipado para ser reemplazado por una tonta y cruel sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

—Tengo entendido que el año pasado tenían la asignatura 'Artes Oscuras.' Me gustaría saber qué aprendieron. ¿Qué puede contarme, Malfoy?

—No estuve demasiado concentrado en los estudios el año pasado —replicó Draco.

—Sí, seguramente estaba preocupado por la guerra. Lo vi a fin de año, estuvo aquí en la batalla… y en el bando equivocado.

Estaba claro que los Martes iban a ser días terribles para Draco. Sus dos profesores lo detestaban, _'y con mucha razón',_ le dijo una vocecita que aniquiló instantáneamente.

—Entonces usted, señor…

—Goyle —respondió el fornido muchacho.

—Goyle. Dígame qué le enseñaron el año pasado. Póngase de pie, por favor.

Gregory dudó por un segundo y luego se paró.

—Nos enseñaron a conjurar serpientes— _'Eso lo sé desde segundo,'_ pensó Draco —, a coser labios, cortar lenguas, provocar ceguera, el hechizo Cortexpa, a-

El Profesor lo interrumpió y le pidió que explicara el hechizo, añadiendo que no todos estaban tan familiarizados con las Artes Oscuras.

—El hechizo Cortexpa sirve para quitarle toda la piel a una persona y mantenerla viva. Puede estar horas, incluso días, sin su piel. Es más doloroso que el Cruciatus.

La clase, horrorizada, contempló a Gregory. Un muchacho de pelo negro azabache, sin embargo, no parecía asustado y no aparentaba estar demasiado atento. Draco lo observó enfadado. _'Maldito Potter, no le tiene miedo a nada.'_

—Continúe, por favor —le dijo Weasley II a Gregory.

Gregory asintió y prosiguió con voz cautelosa.

—También nos enseñaron los tres hechizos Imperdonables, a crear ilusiones y pesadillas, a penetrar mentes,… a conjurar Fiendfyre —. Su voz se quebró al decir esas últimas palabras. Inesperadamente para todos, menos para Draco que también sintió un dolor en el pecho, Gregory salió del aula sin autorización.

—Ya volverá —dijo el Profesor, desinteresadamente. Draco estaba seguro de que su hermano le había contado los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Sala Multipropósito—. Bien, empecemos con las serpientes. ¿Alguien conoce algún hechizo para deshacerse de una serpiente conjurada?

Potter levantó la mano mas no su vista. Recién cuando Weasley II le dio permiso para hablar, levantó la cabeza y dijo con voz clara:

—Vipera Evanesco —palabras que, Draco recordaba, habían salido de los labios de Snape en una oportunidad.

—Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

_'Encima le regalan puntos'_ fue el enfadado pensamiento de Draco.

—Sigamos —dijo Weasley II—. ¿Alguno sabe cómo descoser labios? —Granger levantó la mano—. ¿Sí? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

Granger titubeó y luego dijo:

—Creo que podría hacerse realizando con extremo cuidado y precisión el hechizo Diffindo.

Draco ni se preocupó por oír la respuesta del Profesor; ya estaba demasiado aburrido y odiaba cada milésima de segundo de su vida en Gryffindor. Que el idiota de Weasley tuviera que estar todo el día con él no mejoraba las cosas. Además, ¿acaso pensaban que era tan idiota como para creer en el asunto de los guías? Estaba más que claro que no había guías, sino espías, vigilantes que debían asegurarse de que ningún ex Slytherin tomara algún rumbo sinuoso. Guías… Sí, claro.

Observó a Weasley de reojo… Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, la tortura tenía que finalizar. Aún estaba mirándolo cuando percibió la incomodidad que éste sentía al estar sentado con él. Al notar ese claro molestar, algo hizo 'click' en la mente de Draco.

Si lograba que la tortura fuese aún peor para Weasley, éste iba a renunciar… o a suicidarse.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se apoderó del pálido rostro de Draco.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer. Me alegra que les agrade la historia :)._

¡Saludos!

- Inefable

xxx

Capítulo beteado (06/09/09)


	4. TIxCapítulo III

**Capítulo III**

La clase de 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras' terminó y Harry se vio obligado a escuchar las quejas de Ron durante todo el trayecto del aula hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Insultó a Malfoy sin importarle que el rubio estuviese pocos pasos atrás, completamente capaz de escucharlo.

Harry se limitó a asentir y decirle que no podía ser tan malo, después de todo, lo único que había hecho había sido sentarse a su lado.

—¿No tan malo? ¿Qué sucede contigo, Harry? Estamos hablando de Malfoy. Todo lo relacionado con él es más que 'no tan malo'— le contestó Ron, enfadado.

Hermione, por su parte, hacía caso omiso a la situación, actitud que Harry no agradecía porque así, sólo él tenía que lidiar con la ira de su amigo.

—No me importa lo que digas sobre Snape, yo sigo creyendo que nos odia a todos. Seguramente él se aseguró de que yo fuese el guía del hurón fanfarrón—. Ron ya casi hablaba para sí mismo—. Lo hizo para hacerme sufrir.

_'O hacernos sufrir'_, razonó Harry. Definitivamente, las quejas de Ron eran como haber tenido que sentarse con Malfoy.

—Mira, Ron, no creo que Snape lo haya hecho a propósito. Fue un sorteo… McGonagall no habría permitido que no se siguieran las reglas —le dijo sensatamente.

Ron sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero lo ignoró y continuó quejándose. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común se calmó porque vio a unos niños de primer año con un juego de cartas de los Sortilegios Weasley. Comprensiblemente, los recuerdos y el dolor echaron a un lado a la ira desenfrenada.

Harry vio los ojos semi-llorosos de su amigo y no supo qué decir. Él no tenía hermanos, pero pensó en cómo se sentiría al perderlo a él o a Hermione y el dolor en su pecho fue tan grande que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sin saber qué hacer, le posó una mano en el hombro, en el instante en que Hermione se acercaba para abrazarlo. Ron rompió el abrazo y dijo que iría a dormir un rato.

xxx

A la mañana siguiente, el humor de Ron era aún peor y los tres caminaron a desayunar en un murmullo de quejas.

Harry comió poco, pues no tenía apetito.

Ya en el aula de 'Transformaciones', vio cómo Ron iba a sentarse con Malfoy, y frunció el ceño al notar que el rubio muchacho estaba sonriendo como si fuese Navidad. Algo no encajaba…

La clase comenzó con un breve discurso de McGonagall y continuó con una práctica para transformar tierra en agua, con el hechizo Aquate. Harry sabía que esa materia era importante si realmente quería convertirse en Auror, así que, leyó varias veces la teoría y luego se concentró en el encantamiento.

Hermione, por supuesto, ya sabía muy bien la teoría y fue la primera en realizar la transformación. Para su propia sorpresa, Harry fue el segundo y lo logró sin demasiado esfuerzo. Quizás, ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto, sí podría dedicarse a sus estudios.

Antes de volver a Hogwarts, cuando Hermione intentaba convencerlo de retomar sus deberes, ella le dijo que si no hubiese sido por todas las complicaciones que había tenido durante los previos siete años, podría haber sido un brillante estudiante y que ahora podría probar que no era sólo un nombre famoso.

Harry dudó mucho acerca de la parte de 'brillante', pero sí se esperanzó pensando que, después de todo, capaz podría ser un buen alumno, ahora que ya no tenía tantas presiones.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se escuchó una gran cantidad de agua impactar contra algo. Miró a su costado y vio a Ron, empapado de pies a cabeza. Sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y el suelo también estaban mojados.

McGonagall caminó rápidamente a la mesa y preguntó qué había sucedido. Malfoy se encogió de hombros y dijo.

—No pude controlar la dirección del hechizo.

Así se dio comienzo a la verdadera tortura. Durante las dos horas de 'Transformaciones', Malfoy perdió 'el control del hechizo' en varias oportunidades y, cuando McGonagall quiso darle detención, éste alegó que "soy un estudiante y estoy aprendiendo. No puede esperar que todos seamos como Granger y nos salga todo bien en el primer intento."

Hermione quiso conservar la mirada de reprobación pero no pudo evitar sentirse complacida por el ejemplo de Malfoy.

Cuando finalizó la clase, el rubio se retiró con la misma sonrisa que le había visto Harry dos horas antes. Ron, por otra parte, estaba a punto de explotar de enojo.

xxx

Los Miércoles sólo tenían esa clase, por lo cual, Ron dedicó el resto del día a odiar a Malfoy. Hermione, percibiendo que todo el día sería así, dijo que debía investigar unos hechizos y se fue a la biblioteca. Harry habría estado feliz de acompañarla, pero no quería dejar solo a su amigo.

Las quejas de Ron se habían vuelto cíclicas. Primero, eran acerca de lo mucho que odiaba estar con Malfoy; luego, continuaban con lo mucho que odiaba a Malfoy; un rato después culpaba a Snape por todo y finalizaba con que su vida era terrible… "Claro que no sería terrible si no tuviese que ser el guía del hurón." Y así comenzaba todo otra vez.

Llegó la tarde y Harry estaba desesperado. No iba a poder soportar que Ron fuese así todos los días.

Estaban sentados en la mesa cuando un sonriente Malfoy se le acercó a Ron y le dijo:

—No entendí la tarea que nos dio McGonagall. Cuando termines de comer, ve a la Sala Común y explícamela —. Y luego se fue.

Durante el resto de la comida, como no podía ser de otra forma, Ron se quejó.

* * *

Esto estaba resultando mucho más divertido de lo que había esperado. La comadreja moriría en cualquier momento. En un solo día había logrado enfurecerlo al punto de que no pudiese dejar de quejarse. Una semana más y su corazón no lo resistiría. Perfecto.

Sentado en una de las mesas de la Sala Común de los leones, Draco esperó a que llegara el Trío Fantástico. Cuando Weasley llegó y lo vio, Draco sonrió. _'Muy divertido.'_

Weasley caminó hacia la mesa, acompañado por Potter.

—No es necesario que estés aquí, Potter. Estoy seguro de que Weasley es un excelente guía y podrá despejar mis dudas —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, como de costumbre.

Potter le dirigió una breve y amenazadora mirada y luego se fue a hablar con Longbottom, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

—No entiendo la Transformación Empática, qué son los Minerales K, las cinco reglas de Bryns ni cómo usar los filtros. Explícame todo —. Levantó una ceja al ver que Weasley se había quedado mudo—. Eres mi guía y tu tarea es ayudarme, Weasley —añadió—. Aunque para ayudarme, quizás, tendrías que transformar tu masa gris en un cerebro de verdad —rió maliciosamente—. Tu cerebro está tan muerto como tus herman-

Jamás llegó a terminar la frase porque Weasley le profirió un violento puñetazo en el rostro. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y sintió que el chico le golpeaba el estómago.

—Basta, Ron. ¡Detente! —Potter sujetaba a su amigo para que éste no pudiera seguir golpeándolo—. No vale la pena, Ron. Basta.

xxx

El dolor no cesó hasta un par de horas después, en la Enfermería.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Hermione Granger, que estaba sentada a su lado.

La muchacha, que lo observaba con desprecio, comenzó a hablar.

—Eres una basura. Lo que le has hecho a Ron es despreciable, casi tanto como tú.

—Agradezco que hayas venido a insultarme, Granger, pero sinceramente, no estoy de humor.

La muchacha suspiró con fuerza y continuó.

—Harry estuvo en la Torre la noche que dejaste entrar a los Mortífagos y sabe que Voldemort iba a matar a tu familia. Imagina, por una milésima de segundo, cómo te sentirías si los hubiese matado. Así se siente Ron. Y no sólo deberías comportarte por respeto sino como muestra de agradecimiento. Sólo estás vivo gracias a él y a Harry. Yo te habría dejado morir —. Sin decir más, se puso de pie y se fue.

Las palabras de Granger retumbaron en la cabeza de Draco durante un largo rato.

xxx

A la mañana siguiente, Madam Pomfrey le permitió asistir a clase, así que, fue a su habitación a cambiarse y a recoger sus libros, y luego, hacia las mazmorras, deteniéndose ante la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, antes de ir al aula de 'Pociones'.

La clase comenzó con un Snape malhumorado diciendo que no iba a permitir mediocridad ni ignorancia en su clase.

Cuando Brown preguntó dónde estaba Slughorn, Snape le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor por la insolencia y explicó que Slughorn estaba tratando unos problemas de salud y que estaría de regreso después de Navidad.

—Este año es fundamental y decisivo. Si no van a utilizar sus máximos potenciales, ya pueden retirarse —. Nadie se levantó, pero eso no mejoró el humor del Profesor.

—Comenzaremos con la poción Anejax. ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué consiste esta poción? —Snape, fastidiado, le permitió a Granger decir la respuesta:

—La poción Anejax o Anexax es un veneno indetectable, por lo cual no tiene olor, sabor ni color. Quien la bebe muere dos horas después sin sufrir ninguna clase de dolor. Sus orígenes datan de la Antigua-

—Suficiente, Granger —, la interrumpió Snape. Con un gesto de su varita, una serie de ingredientes e instrucciones aparecieron escritos en el pizarrón central del aula—. Comiencen.

Draco fue a recoger los ingredientes y cuando regresó a su banco, 'sin querer', arrojó un poco de Pyris en el cabello de Weasley. Snape le dirigió una mirada significativa, pero no lo reprendió. Weasley, lejos de ir a quejarse con Snape, se limitó a apretar los puños con fuerza y a quejarse por la dificultad de la poción.

A Draco no le costó trabajo la preparación y fue uno de los primeros en llegar a la primera fase de la Anejax. Cuando la mayoría hubo llegado al mismo resultado, Snape recorrió las mesas, quitando puntos y criticando.

Al llegar al caldero de Granger, debió reprimir las ganas de desvalorizar la poción. Draco, contento, pensó que Snape se iba a desquitar con Potter y no se equivocó.

—¿Cuántas gotas de Pyris utilizó, Potter?

—Tres —replicó el muchacho.

—Eran cuatro. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Añada una gota más y espere a que la poción pierda el color antes de agregar la infusión de ajenjo.

Snape llegó a la mesada de Draco y le dijo que su poción estaba muy bien y podía proseguir. A Weasley le dijo que comenzara de nuevo y le quitó veinte puntos más a Gryffindor por su "infame intento de poción."

—Continuarán la próxima clase. Lean las páginas trece, catorce y quince, y tráiganme trainta centímetros de pergamino acerca de la teoría. Fuera.

Todos se retiraron del aula y Weasley empezó a contarle a Potter que seguramente Draco había saboteado su poción para que Snape le quitara puntos.

Draco rió por lo bajo mientras oía la conversación. Iba a decirle algo a Weasley, cuando recordó las palabras de Granger. _'Al Diablo con Granger,'_ resolvió.

—¡Weasley!

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y entornó los ojos

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Quiero que me ayudes con la tarea… No sé si podré escribir los trainta centímetros sin tu excepcional ayuda.

Weasley iba a replicar pero Granger se le adelantó:

—Ron no puede. Si quieres ayuda, yo te ayudaré —. Sus amigos la miraron atónitos.

—Quizás debas recordar que Weasley es mi guía, no tú, Granger. Weasley, me ayudarás o hablaré con el Director.

Antes de que Weasley pudiese decir algo, Draco ya se había ido.

* * *

Después de Pociones, Harry fue con Ron y Hermione a su tercera hora semanal de 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras'. Harry estaba agradecido de que Malfoy no tuviese esa clase los Jueves.

Cuando McGonagall le dio los horarios de él y Goyle, Harry vio que Malfoy sólo tenía dos horas semanales de esa materia y que los Jueves, después de 'Pociones', tenía 'Historia de la magia'.

Lamentablemente, la ausencia del rubio, no calmaba a Ron que, últimamente, estaba más susceptible que nunca.

La clase adicional con Charlie Weasley se desarrolló con tranquilidad y fue bastante entretenida, pero Harry a penas pudo concentrarse, ya que, Ron le relataba sin cesar lo terriblemente dura que había sido la clase anterior.

Le tomó todo su autocontrol no golpear al pelirrojo. Ya estaba bastante harto de sus quejas y se preguntó si él era igual de molesto cuando se quejaba.

La clase estaba por finalizar, pero Harry ya había tenido demasiado. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a hablar con Charlie.

—Profesor, ¿puedo retirarme unos minutos antes? Necesito hablar con el Director —. Antes de obtener respuesta, añadió—: Es sumamente urgente. Por favor.

—De acuerdo. Ve, pero luego pide la tarea.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Recogió sus libros e ignoró las miradas de sus amigos.

—Luego les cuento —dijo antes de irse.

Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra, se percató de que no conocía la contraseña. Tras varios intentos que incluyeron 'Príncipe', 'Pociones', 'Slytherin', 'Serpiente' y 'Verde', Harry se rindió. Se quedó apoyado contra la pared, esperando a que Snape decidiera salir de su despacho.

_'Si yo fuera Snape, ¿qué contraseña elegiría?'_ Súbitamente, la respuesta se hizo muy clara en su mente—: Lily.

La gárgola de piedra dio lugar a una escalera caracol que Harry subió con prisa hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina. Golpeó una vez y aguardó. La puerta se abrió bruscamente instantes después y Snape le dijo:

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—Necesito pedirle algo, Profesor —contestó Harry, procurando sonar lo más respetuoso posible.

—Siéntate.

Harry ingresó a la oficina y Albus Dumbledore le sonrió desde su retrato. El chico, con un repentino sentimiento de vacío, también le sonrió. Se sentó frente al escritorio y observó el resto de los retratos. Meses atrás, después de que la batalla terminara, Harry había estado en esa misma habitación y no había visto el retrato de Snape. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que no podía estar muerto si su retrato no estaba allí.

Snape lo estaba observando fíjamente, con aire irritado.

—¿Y bien, Potter? No tengo todo el siglo.

—Ron Weasley es guía de Draco Malfoy y quiero pedirle que le de esa tarea a otra persona. Ron no se encuentra bien… La pérdida de sus hermanos lo afectó mucho y no puede lidiar con Malfoy.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Snape.

—De acuerdo. Relevaré a Weasley.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Snape estaba siendo extrañamente amable con él. No podía ser verdad.

—¿Algo más, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para irse.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

Su mano estaba a un centímetro del picaporte cuando Snape habló de nuevo.

—A propósito, Potter, tú eres el nuevo guía de Malfoy.

xxx

Harry llegó al Gran Salón pálido como un vampiro. Tomó asiento junto a sus amigos, pero no pudo comer nada.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede? Hace diez minutos que llegaste y aún no has dicho nada—. Hermione estaba preocupada.

—Snape… No cambió. Aún me odia —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ron lo miró confundido.

—Pepo siemple te hag odiadop. ¿Por quép estás azí ahorak? —preguntó, con un enorme pedazo de carne en la boca.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse y miró a su amigo.

—Le pedí que ya no fueras guía de Malfoy y accedió. Ya no eres su guía —. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de alegría y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro—. Ahora, yo lo soy —concluyó Harry y el rostro de Ron se ensombreció.

—¡No! —dijo, pero no pudo ocultar la alegría provocada por liberarse de Malfoy—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Nada —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. No dejaré que Malfoy me altere.

—Bien dicho, Harry —expresó la voz de Hermione a su lado—. Eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer. Simplemente, ignóralo. En algún momento se rendirá.

—No lo creo —replicó Harry—. Pero yo tampoco me rendiré. Si quiere molestarme, que lo haga, pero él saldrá perdiendo.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó, pero al ver la expresión de Ron, lo soltó y empezó a comer sin despegar la vista de su plato. Harry ni se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido porque en el instante en que Hermione lo había abrazado, Malfoy hacía su entrada al Gran Salón. Tenía varios libros en la mano y lucía enfadado. Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Goyle, pero éste, al verlo, se levantó y se fue. Malfoy suspiró y luego bebió un vaso de jugo.

—¡Harry!

Harry parpadeó varias veces y miró a Ron que lo estaba observando con una mueca de confusión. Había estado tan compenetrado mirando a Malfoy que ni siquiera notó que su amigo le hablaba.

—Lo siento, me distraje…

—Ya me di cuenta —dijo Ron, extrañadamente—. Te pregunté cuándo le vas a decir la noticia.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que ahora —. Se levantó y caminó hacia Malfoy—. Tengo algo que informarte.

Malfoy no levantó la vista y lo ignoró por completo.

Harry, imprevistamente enfadado, farfulló:

—No puedo creer que seas tan desagradecido… Mira, lo haré simple. Ron ya no es tu guía —. Esperó a la reacción de Malfoy, pero ésta no llegó. No obstante, Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy moría de felicidad—. Yo soy tu guía, ahora.

Esta vez, Malfoy no pudo reprimir su opinión al respecto.

—No hablas en serio —. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, como si la posibilidad de que aquéllo fuera verdad, fuese nula.

—Ya tuviste esta conversación con Ron y, otra vez, no, no es broma. Snape lo decidió —. Malfoy lucía desesperado y furioso—. Sólo te advertiré que yo no me dejaré afectar por tus juegos. Jamás perdí contra ti y no tengo intenciones de empezar a hacerlo ahora —. El muchacho rubio estaba frunciendo tanto el ceño que a duras penas se le veían los ojos—. Ya madura, Malfoy.

Harry volvió a sentarse con sus amigos.

xxx

Tras el almuerzo, Harry se dirigió al campo de Quidditch dado a que, como Capitán, debía llevar a cabo las pruebas para elegir a los jugadores de Gryffindor. Como sucedió en su sexto año en Hogwarts, el campo estaba abarrotado de personas. Pero Harry no pudo ver quiénes estaban; sus ojos estaban fijos en Malfoy, que se había presentado descaradamente.

Un poco nervioso, les dijo a todos que se elevaran con sus escobas. Casi automáticamente les pidió a varios alumnos y alumnas de Primer Año que se retiraran. Éstos lo hicieron con muecas de tristeza. Los más pequeños que quedaron fueron de segundo y ambos volaban muy bien.

Minutos después les pidió a cuatro alumnas de quinto que se retiraran porque se habían quedado varadas en el aire sin moverse. La más alta de las chicas reconoció que sólo lo habían ido a ver a él y tenían miedo a volar. A Harry no le causó tanta gracia como a Malfoy, quien no solamente volaba estupendamente sino que también tenía la escoba más rápida que estaba en el aire en ese momento: la Saeta de Fuego 2.0.

Cuando sólo quedaban veintiún aspirantes, Harry les hizo señas desde el suelo para que descendieran.

Primero realizó las pruebas de los Bateadores. Un corpulento muchacho de tercero y Jimmy Peakes, que ya había estado en el equipo, se quedaron con los puestos.

A continuación fue el turno de elegir un Guardián y la seleccionada fue una muchacha morena y muy bonita de Cuarto Año.

Por último, se dispuso a escoger a los tres Cazadores. Los dos chicos de segundo lograron embocar la Quaffle una vez; el resto de los aspirantes, no embocó ni una vez; y Malfoy embocó dos veces.

_'Patético,' _pensó Harry.

Jimmy le sugirió que Nataly no vigilara los aros durante las pruebas de los Cazadores. Lo cierto era que el Bateador tenía razón, concluyó Harry. Los reflejos de Nataly eran excelentes y durante su prueba sólo había perdido una pelota.

Harry le pidió a Nataly que le cediera el lugar a Josh, el muchacho que había quedado segundo en el puesto de Guardián.

Los Cazadores volvieron a jugar y, esta vez, los chicos de segundo embocaron cuatro de cinco, mientras que Malfoy embocó todas las veces.

_'Maldición'_ fue lo primero que pensó Harry al ver a la pelota de cuero ingresar por el aro central por quinta vez. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente y Harry sintió ganas de empujarlo de la escoba.

No tuvo excusa para no darle el puesto de Cazador y trató de auto-convencerse de que sería útil tener a Malfoy; después de todo, había sido el mejor.

Finalmente, el equipo quedó constituido por Nataly (Guardiana), Oscar (Bateador), Jimmy (Bateador), Jake (Cazador), Edward (Cazador), Malfoy (Cazador) y Harry, en su clásico puesto de Buscador.

Las pruebas finalizaron y todos se retiraron. Harry se quedó a juntar las pelotas y a anotar los nombres de los jugadores, antes de olvidarlos. Estaba anotando a los Bateadores cuando escuchó pasos tras de sí. Se dio vuelta y vio a Malfoy.

—¿Acaso no te alegra verme? —le preguntó el rubio.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le contestó.

—Si esta es una de tus estrategias para enloquecerme, lamento informarte que no funcionará. En cuanto des un paso en falso, te saco del equipo.

—Lo que usted diga, Capitán —replicó Malfoy, llevándose una mano a la frente. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue con su Saeta en la mano derecha.

Harry lo vio alejarse y se preguntó qué estaría tramando. Fuera lo que fuesa, no podía ser algo bueno.

xxx

El Viernes, después del desayuno, el alumnado de Gryffindor tuvo una clase especial con la Profesora McGonagall, quien informó que las tres semanas siguientes también tendrían esa clase.

—Los que leyeron los anuncios en la Sala Común sabrán que hablaremos sobre las distintas carreras por las cuales pueden optar. Como Jefa de Gryffindor, me encargaré de despejar todas sus dudas durante estas cuatro clases especiales —. Realizó una pausa y tomó un papel del escritorio—. Hay dos alumnos que están cursando ocho materias y me gustaría hablar con ellos al finalizar la clase. El resto cursa entre cinco y siete materias, lo cual, también, es perfectamente aceptable.

Harry notó que Hermione observaba a Malfoy, que se sentaba con él, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué ocurría porque la Profesora comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Hoy nos dedicaremos a hablar acerca de las tres carreras más solicitadas, últimamente: Creador, Auror y Sanador. Por favor, tomen nota de todo.

Hermione había empezado a escribir todo desde el comienzo de la clase.

—Los Creadores son magos sumamente capacitados que se dedican a crear nuevos hechizos, encantamientos o pociones. Deben tener EXTASIS en 'Transformaciones', 'Encantamientos', 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras' y 'Pociones'. La carrera dura tres años y el primer año es puramente teórico.

Varios alumnos se quejaron al oír esa última frase.

—La carrera de Auror tiene la misma duración y requiere los mismos EXTASIS, incluyendo el de 'Herbología'. La carrera está dividida en cuatro entrenamientos: Ocultación, Sigilo, Disfraces y Rastreo. Es indispensable distinguirse en tres de las cuatro categorías. A diferencia de los Creadores, los Aurores viven bajo riego constante y deben saber cómo reaccionar en situaciones límites. Los Creadores pueden tardar muchísimo tiempo creando los hechizos, mientras que los Aurores tienen que utilizar la magia instintivamente, sin pensar demasiado porque unos segundos de duda les puede costar la vida.

Hermione miró de reojo a Harry desde el pupitre contiguo. Suspiró y continuó escribiendo.

—Los Sanadores deben estudiar y prepararse durante cinco años, pero al tercer año pueden trabajar como enfermeros. Se requieren seis EXTASIS, incluyendo los de 'Herbología', 'Pociones' y 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras'. La carrera es sumamente bibliográfica. La práctica se empieza a realizar en el segundo año y se suelen leer dos o tres libros por semana durante toda la carrera.

—Quizás deberías ser Sanadora. Terminarías la carrera en la mitad del tiempo —Harry escuchó a Ron decirle a Hermione y vio que ésta le sonrió, no sabiendo si tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido.

—¿Quiénes de ustedes están interesados en ser Creadores? —inquirió la Profesora.

Tres alumnos, entre ellos, Neville, levantaron sus manos. Éste no lucía muy convencido y Harry creyó conocer la razón: Neville quería ser Auror, pero no había obtenido los MHB de las materias requeridas y por eso no podía cursarlas. Harry se sintió súbitamente enojado. ¿Qué importancia podía tener una estúpida calificación? Neville era más que capaz de ser Auror. Era muy injusto que no pudiese serlo.

—Muy bien. El Profesor Flitwick me comunicó que está dispuesto a hablarles acerca del tema, pero pueden profundizar leyendo el quinto capítulo del libro. ¿Quién piensa seguir la carrera de Auror? —Harry y Ron levantaron las manos y McGonagall asintió, complacida—. El sexto capítulo, Potter, Weasley. ¿Alguno desea ser Sanador? —Parvati y Hermione levantaron sus manos.

Antes de que McGonagall pudiera decir algo, Hermine habló:

—Profesora, he leído el séptimo capítulo, pero tengo dudas en cuanto a la Ley de Rafling. El libro dice que a veces se la puede ignorar, pero no dice en qué casos.

—Las leyes se crean para no ser ignoradas, pero sí, es cierto que hay casos especiales… Uno de ellos está sentado en el aula —contestó mirando a Harry, quien la observó, confundido. No tenía idea de lo que era esa ley.

—La Ley de Rafling —comenzó la Profesora— indica que todo cuerpo humano impactado con la Maldición de Muerte debe someterse a dos hechizos purificadores. El primero elimina todo residuo de magia en la piel y el segundo permite que el cuerpo se descomponga de manera natural. Sin ese segundo hechizo, el cadáver queda por siempre como estaba cuando recibió la maldición. En el caso de Potter, se ignoró la Ley, ya que, evidentemente, no es un cadáver.

A su lado, Harry escuchó una risita y fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada.

—Bien. Ahora necesito que llenen este formulario —. McGonagall le entregó a cada alumno un pergamino. Harry comenzó a llenar el suyo y, una vez que finalizó, se lo entregó a la Profesora. Malfoy había entregado su ficha tan solo unos minutos antes.

—Muy bien. Pueden retirarse todos, menos ustedes — informó McGonagall, dirigiéndose a Hermione y a, para sorpresa de muchos, Malfoy.

Harry y Ron se miraron con los semblantes fruncidos y fueron los últimos en retirarse del aula.

* * *

La Profesora McGonagall retuvo a Draco y a Granger después de la clase para comunicarle que todos los alumnos que cursaban ocho o más materias y tenían buenas calificaciones, podían solicitar becas de estudio por mérito académico.

Draco enrojeció levemente. Un año atrás, no habría necesitado ninguna beca; ahora, casi no tenía dinero. Sus últimos ahorros los había gastado en una escoba de Quidditch y, en el fondo, se arrepentía por haberlo hecho. Cuando compró la escoba, no sabía que no iba a poder jugar para Slytherin. Pero lo bueno era que la nueva Saeta lo iba a ayudar con un propósito tan bueno como el triunfo de su casa: la derrota de Gryffindor.

Había sido más que sencillo conseguir el puesto de Cazador. Los demás aspirantes daban lástima y él, al igual que su escoba, era muy bueno.

Al comienzo se había negado rotundamente a jugar para Gryffindor, pero tras la fatídica noticia que le había dado Potter acerca del cambio de guía, Draco decidió que había otra opción: jugar en contra de Gryffindor y desde el mismo equipo. Sería la peor derrota del siglo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tanto McGonagall como la sangre sucia lo observaban, curiosas. Seguramente había estado sonriendo como un tonto.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó fríamente.

McGonagall dijo que eso era todo y les permitió ir a la siguiente clase. Draco habría preferido quedarse justo donde estaba.

Granger y él caminaron –muy separados– al aula de 'Estudios Muggles'.

Draco ya había empezado a sentirse nervioso. No le había divertido en lo más mínimo hacer la tarea para Wood.

Cuando llegó al aula, todos se estaban riendo. Granger le explicó a Wood dónde habían estado y Draco caminó abatidamente a la mesa que debía compartir con el anteojudo imbécil de Potter que, cuando lo vio, rió con más fuerzas. _'Idiota.'_

—Me alegra que nos deleite con su presencia, señor Malfoy. ¿Sería tan amable de leer su tarea en voz alta?

_'¡Maldición!'_

—Claro —dijo, procurando sonar tranquilo. Tomó su escrito y comenzó a leerlo—: Lubrico, Coitem, Impeco, Vibrato y Egoco son cinco hechizos de índole sexual. El primero da como resultado una sustancia lubricadora que los Muggles conocen como Lube o Lubricante. Este hechizo es utilizado por hombres homosexuales, principal pero no exclusivamente.

—¿Y para qué lo usan? —quiso saber Wood.

Draco tomó aire audiblemente.

—Para que el acto sexual sea menos doloroso y más placentero —. Volvió a leer del papel—. El segundo hechizo, Coitem, provoca... orgasmos tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Los Muggles pueden obtener resultados similares con pastillas estimulantes o comida afrodisíaca —. Tras una pausa, continuó—: El hechizo Impeco es un poco más complejo que los anteriores. Su objetivo es que la persona que reciba el hechizo no pueda llegar al clímax. Recién pueden tener el orgasmo cuando se dice el contra-hechizo, Inpeco. Siendo que ambas palabras son parecidas, es riesgoso utilizar este hechizo. Si se dice Inpeco en primer lugar, la persona llega al éxtasis una y otra vez hasta perder todas sus energías. El efecto se quita con una poción que conlleva dos semanas de preparación.

»Impeco es utilizado para generar múltiples orgasmos, lo cual sucede después de que el hechizo está en la persona durante una importante cantidad de tiempo.  
Los Muggles no tienen una manera de reproducir este efecto. Pueden impedir la eyaculación de los hombres con diversos artefactos que se le aplican al miembro, pero los resultados son distintos.

»Por otra parte está el hechizo Vibrato, que permite generar vibraciones en determinadas partes del cuerpo. Se utiliza con frecuencia durante... el sexo anal y la masturbación —. Las mejillas de Draco estaban tan coloradas que parecían arder—. Los Muggles han creado vibradores que provocan un efecto muy parecido. La principal diferencia es que Vibrato es una sensación mientras que un vibrador es un objeto.

Draco estaba tan ruborizado y le temblaban tanto las manos que casi no podía leer. Jamás había estado tan avergonzado en toda su vida. Lo peor era que Potter se reía a su lado, evidentemente a propósito, sólo para incomodarlo… Y estaba funcionando.

Cuanto antes terminara la tortura, mejor.

—Egoco genera una mano invisible que brinda placer al miembro masculino. Los Muggles tienen artefactos que hacen lo mismo, pero no son invisibles —. Al fin, terminó. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza para no tener que ver a nadie. Las risas, sin embargo, sí las pudo oír con toda claridad.

Potter se destornillaba de risa y Draco no podía tolerarlo. Sin prestar atención a lo que Wood decía, tomó su varita y, disimuladamente, la apuntó a su guía. Concentrándose en el hechizo, realizó el Vibrato de manera no verbal.

Al instante, los ojos de Potter se abrieron de manera caricaturesca. Se acomodó en la silla y su respiración se volvió agitada. Draco sonrió cuando Potter cerró los ojos y gimió. A Wood no se le pasó por alto el extraño comportamiento del muchacho y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy bien, Profesor —respondió Potter, entrecortadamente. Draco pensó que seguro estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir públicamente que sentía vibraciones en la próstata.

Draco y el resto de la clase lo observaron retorcerse en su silla, pero ninguno percibió dolor alguno, sino todo lo contrario. Repentinamente, Potter abrió los ojos y miró a Draco.

—Juro que te mataré —le susurró y tras eso, se puso de pie y salió corriendo del aula, antes gritándole a Wood que debía ir a la Enfermería con suma urgencia.

El resto de la clase no le resultó tan malo a Draco, que se entretuvo pensando en el placer agonizante que le había causado a Potter.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, lo buscó con la vista, pero no lo encontró. Tampoco estaban sus esclavos.

Llegó a la clase de 'Encantamientos' complacido con sí mismo, pero perdió su alegre sonrisa cuando vio al trío de idiotas en el aula. Potter se separó de sus amigos y fue a sentarse con él, con un andar colérico.

Flitwick les dio la bienvenida a la primera clase de su materia, pero ninguno de los dos muchachos le prestó atención. Ambos se miraban fijamente. La mirada desafiante de Draco estaba alterando a Potter y eso, a Draco, le encantaba. De pronto, Potter desvió la mirada y miró al Profesor.

—Disculpe, ¿qué me dijo, señor? —preguntó.

—Le pedí que pasara al frente, si es tan amable —fue la respuesta del pequeño profesor, que estaba subido a una pila de libros.

Potter se levantó y caminó al frente del salón, con un rostro que denotaba desconcierto.

—Muchas gracias, señor Potter —dijo el Profesor, y luego se dirigió al resto de la clase—. Este año estudiaremos encantamientos en el cuerpo humano. El primer hechizo que aprenderán es el siguiente —. Apuntó su varita a Potter y dijo—: Glaciem.

Una luz azul salió de la punta de la varita y le pegó a Potter en el pecho. El chico se balanceó hacia atrás y luego miró al Profesor, confundido.

—El señor Potter no siente nada extraño, pero su temperatura corporal ha disminuido y ahora se encuentra en cero grados centígrados —comunicó el pequeño hombre.

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones y Potter abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Este hechizo se utiliza para pasar por ciertos detectores. En la Antigüedad, los magos convertidos en vampiros solían realizar hechizos para detectar humanos. En esa época había muchos 'espías'. Los vampiros resultaban muy excitantes para muchas personas y éstas se unían a sus comunidades, tomando una poción que hace crecer los colmillos y adoptar otras características vampíricas. Los vampiros aún podían reconocer a los humanos por su temperatura y color de piel. El encantamiento Glaciem permite perder la temperatura y el color. Con este hechizo y algunas pociones (sobre las cuales pueden hablar en la clase correspondiente), un ser humano puede simular ser un vampiro.

La clase estaba deslumbrada y Draco le agradó la perspectiva de convertirse en vampiro por unas horas. Podría ser interesante.

—Ahora, en parejas, practiquen el hechizo. Para quitarlo tienen que decir Finite Glaciero.

Potter volvió a su lugar y le gritó Glaciem a Draco. Antes de éste pudiera reaccionar, la luz azul entró en su cuerpo por segunda vez y ahora sí sintió algo. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo estaba duro como un hielo.

—¡No! El hechizo sólo debe realizarse una vez, señor Potter.

—Flitwick le quitó los hechizos a Draco y éste logró agarrar su varita.

—¡Manice Evanesco! —gritó Draco y la varita de Potter cayó al suelo, pues sus manos habían desaparecido.

Granger soltó un grito al ver a su amigo sin manos y el Profesor Flitwick, furioso, le quitó cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor y les dio detención por pelear en clase.

—Acompañe a Potter a la Enfermería —le dijo a Draco, quien puso mala cara, pero obedeció.

Madam Pomfrey, indignada, le dio una poción a Potter y le hizo comer un tomate, diciendo que eso aceleraría el efecto de la poción. El chico preguntó por qué no decía un contra-hechizo o algo similar y la mujer le respondió que era riesgoso dado a que estaba bajo la influencia de dos hechizos de naturalezas muy diferentes.

Cuando Draco se estaba yendo, Madam Pomfrey le dijo que intentara solucionar sus problemas de otra manera.

—No tengo interés alguno en curar a Potter más de dos veces por día.

Draco sonrió inocentemente y se fue de la Enfermería.

* * *

_  
_

_Gracias a todos los que leen :)_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/10/09)_


	5. TIxCapítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba furioso con Malfoy. Primero las vibraciones y ahora, sus manos. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él seguía siendo un arrogante bastardo.

Iracundo, regresó a la Sala Común y encontró al rubio, sentado al lado de la chimenea, leyendo un libro sobre vampiros.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, fue a sentarse con Hermione que escribía un pergamino frenéticamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry.

—Estoy agregando información extra que encontré para el ensayo de 'Pociones'. ¿Ya lo has terminado? —La muchacha habló sin dejar de escribir.

Harry recordó esa tarea y se deprimió.

—Aún no lo he empezado y no sé cuándo podré hacerlo. Supongo que el Domingo. Hoy tengo detención y mañana, práctica de Quidditch y detención, otra vez. Creo que Flitwick se excedió.

—Y con todo el derecho del mundo. Se estaban comportando como cavernícolas.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —replicó Harry, ofendido. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Malfoy que cerró el libro cuando notó que estaba siendo observado. Harry se percató de que tenía puesta la corbata de Slytherin.

Se acercó, sonriente, al chico de ojos grises.

—¿Extrañas tu antigua casa? —preguntó con tono burlón.

—¿Extrañas a tus padres? —fue la respuesta que le costó la nariz a Malfoy. Harry, olvidando dónde estaba, le profirió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, se escuchó un 'crack' y de la nariz de Malfoy empezó a brotar una desmesurada cantidad de sangre.

Definitivamente, estaban destinados a pasar el resto del año en la Enfermería y en detención. Hermione le quitó veinte puntos a Gryffindor y obligó a Harry a que llevara a Malfoy con Madam Pomfrey que, al verlos, dijo que se comunicaría con el Director para reportar el vergonzoso comportamiento de ambos.

Horas más tarde, Harry acompañó a Malfoy a su habitación y éste lo obligó a taparse la cara con la corbata de Slytherin mientras se cambiaba la ropa.

—Podría esperar afuera —refunfuñó Harry.

—No, dijo Madam Pomfrey que como castigo tendrías que cuidarme, así que, no puedes irte.

Las palabras de Madam Pomfrey habían sido: "La nariz ya está bien, pero debe vestirse y comer con cuidado. El Director me ha dicho que lo deje ir a su habitación y que usted, Potter, lo vigile. Creo que es una irresponsabilidad, pero no puedo hacer nada. Si le duele la nariz, avísenme inmediatamente."

—Potter, me duele demasiado la nariz como para quitarme los zapatos. Hazlo tú.

Malfoy, sin lugar a dudas, tenía una capacidad innata para sacar provecho de toda situación.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y Harry comenzó a sentir hambre. Pronto sería la hora de cenar, pero él no había almorzado _'por culpa de Malfoy.'_

Súbitamente, recordó que Flitwick les había dado detención.

—Después de cenar tenemos que limpiar los trofeos —le recordó a Malfoy.

—Lamento informarte que tendrás que hacerlo tú solo. Mi nariz está muy débil.

—Eres un mentiroso —replicó Harry, enfadado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Malfoy fingiera dolor, pero era simplemente insoportable—. Tú y tu nariz irán a limpiar los trofeos conmigo —dijo terminantemente.

Bajaron al Gran Salón –Malfoy, haciéndose la víctima, como siempre– y Harry tuvo que sentarse con él para ayudarlo a comer ("¡Ten más consideración con mi nariz!").

Ron y Ginny, que habían estado juntos toda la tarde, comieron en silencio, pero sorprendidos por el comportamiento de los dos muchachos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Harry llevó a Malfoy por la fuerza al Salón de Trofeos. Flitwick estaba ahí, sentado y leyendo.

—No pueden utilizar sus varitas —les comunicó y continuó su lectura.

Al cabo de una hora, el Profesor se había quedado dormido y Malfoy sólo había lustrado dos trofeos.

—Cuanto más rápido lo hagas, más rápido nos iremos, Malfoy —dijo Harry, apretando los dientes y limpiando la placa de Andrei Paganini. Hacía un buen rato que estaba limpiando el nombre, pero no quedaba bien.

Malfoy se acercó a ver y, al leer la placa, sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Paganini! ¿Crees que sea su descendiente? —le preguntó entusiasmado a Harry como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Descendiente de quién?

Malfoy entornó los ojos y realizó una mueca de disgusto.

—Eres tan inculto que ya no me sorprende. Me refiero a Niccolò Paganini, el violinista, uno de los más grandes magos de la historia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Jamás oí hablar de él…

_'Le preguntaré a Hermione' _se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente.

—Seguramente correrás a preguntarle a Granger —dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

Una hora más tarde, Malfoy terminó de lustrar su cuarto trofeo.

—Ya es tarde y me duelen los dedos. No soy un elfo doméstico. Es una falta de respeto que me den esta tarea.

—Si un elfo doméstico puede hacerlo, tú, que eres claramente superior, también puedes —replicó Harry, sarcásticamente.

—Pero los elfos usan magia —contestó Malfoy, irritado—. Me harté. Me voy —. Dejó el trofeo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Harry dejó la placa, caminó rápidamente y lo agarró del brazo—. ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Malfoy, intentando soltarse.

Harry lo liberó.

—Eres demasiado delicado.

El otro muchacho le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—No lo soy —. Miró al diminuto Profesor que continuaba dormido—. Podríamos terminar esto con magia.

Harry, tentado por unos segundos, no respondió. Hermione habría estado indignada, pero a Ron le habría encantado la idea. Observó al expectante Malfoy y, finalmente dijo:

—No —sólo para llevarle la contra.

—San Potter… —murmuró Malfoy, enojado—. ¿No te cansas de ser tan correcto?

—¿No te cansas de ser tan molesto?

—No; de hecho, me encanta —le respondió el rubio, levantando las cejas para darle más énfasis a la última palabra.

Durante la siguiente hora, también lustraron trofeos y placas. Harry ya no toleraba las quejas de Malfoy.

—De acuerdo, ¡basta! Le diremos a Flitwick que seguiremos mañana —. Harry caminó hacia el Profesor y lo despertó. Éste dijo que era tarde y que lo tendrían que haber despertado antes.

Al escuchar eso, Malfoy miró furioso a Harry y, cuando se estaban yendo, le dijo, soberbiamente:

—Te lo dije. No había caso en seguir.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta la Sala Común, que estaba vacía cuando llegaron. Malfoy miró la cartelera de anuncios y luego se fue a su habitación sin decirle adiós a Harry.

—¡Y yo soy el maleducado! —le gritó Harry, seguro de que Malfoy había oído.

xxx

Al otro día, Harry despertó tarde y almorzó junto a Hermione. Ron, una vez más, no estaba a la vista. Hermione dijo que lo vio en los terrenos, caminando con Ginny. Hacía tiempo que Harry no hablaba con ella.

Su hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por una cabeza platinada que se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—Un poco de jugo y pavita —le respondió Malfoy.

Harry le dio la espalda y comió, ignorándolo. Estaba por levantarse cuando sintió un dedo en su brazo. Se dio vuelta, de mal humor.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba si en el entrenamiento de hoy ibas a volar o a mirar todo desde el suelo como hiciste antes. Así cualquier idiota es Capitán.

—Esas fueron las pruebas. Claró que volaré hoy —. Se puso de pie y se fue.

La práctica fue más que excelente. Harry se sentía culpable al pensarlo, pero Nataly era mucho mejor Guardiana que Ron. Y si bien Malfoy no era Katie, Angelina ni Alicia, volaba tan bien como Ginny y tenía una escoba rapidísima. Claro que eso no era un factor determinante porque él, Harry, le había ganado con una escoba inferior. Ahora los dos tenían la Saeta de Fuego 2.0, pero Harry prefería su antigua escoba porque había sido un regalo de su difunto padrino.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que, al esquivar una Bludger, chocó con Malfoy, que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que aferrarse de un hombro de Harry para no caer de la escoba.

Más allá de ese leve incidente, el entrenamiento transcurrió sin problemas y todos volaron muy bien. Harry atrapó la Snitch sin inconvenientes.

A las seis de la tarde todos estaban cansados, doloridos y hambrientos, por lo cual, la práctica se dio por finalizada. Todos fueron a los vestuarios, menos Harry que se quedó guardando las pelotas y Malfoy que se quedó molestándolo.

—Tengo que hacer mi ensayo de 'Pociones', guía —le comunicó a Harry, quien se quejó por lo bajo.

—¿Seguro de que quieres mi ayuda? Sabes que soy terrible en 'Pociones'.

—Lo sé. Simplemente quiero echarte en cara lo bueno que soy yo —dijo Malfoy, sonriendo—. Además, después tenemos que continuar con los malditos trofeos.

Harry entornó los ojos.

—Tú no hiciste nada anoche. Lo hice yo solo.

Notó que los labios de Malfoy se curvaron antes de decir.

—¿Me acusas de impotente? —Harry se sonrojó y Malfoy rió—. De acuerdo, esta noche lo haremos juntos —. Y, tras decir eso, se fue, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Harry.

Cuando el moreno llegó a la Sala Común vio un cartel con su apellido en la chimenea. Unos chicos de segundo estaban intentando agarrarlo, pero una barrera invisible se los impedía y los arrojaba al suelo.

Harry tomó el papel y lo desdobló.

_Potter:_

La Sala Común está llena de idiotas. Ven a mi vestíbulo.

DM

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y realizó una mueca. Se acercó a Hermione para decirle a dónde iba, pero ésta se enojó porque él aún tenía el pelo mojado por la ducha y le había salpicado un libro.

Fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas y se encontró con Ron, que dormía con la boca abierta. Después tendría que hablar con él.

* * *

Draco estaba acostado en un sofá de dos plazas cuando escuchó que entraba alguien. Se sentó bien en el instante en que ingresó Potter.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese sillón verde y qué-? —El muchacho se interrumpió a sí mismo al observar el vestíbulo. Todo estaba verde y plateado.

—Realicé unos cambios para la tranquilidad de mi salud mental —comentó Draco casualmente—. Siéntate.

Potter se sentó en un sillón individual y apoyó su mochila en la pequeña mesa que lo separaba del sillón en donde estaba Draco.

—Hermione empezó con la historia de la poción, así que, deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

—No haré lo mismo que ella. Empecemos con el significado del nombre. Eso nos llevará hablar sobre la historia.

—Es lo mismo… —dijo Potter con tono cansado.

—Hay algo que te quiero preguntar desde hace bastante —confesó Draco improvistamente, dos horas después, cuando ambos ya habían llegado a la parte de los ingredientes—. ¿Por qué no me dejaste en la Sala Multipropósito?

A Potter, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Dejó de escribir y miró a Draco.

—No lo sé —respondió pensativo—. Supongo que habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Me acabas de comparar con cualquiera, Potter? —Levantó una ceja.

—Sí —dijo Potter, desafiante—. Mira… No lo sé. Creo que- Siempre fuiste muy cruel con mis amigos y conmigo, pero no merecías morir así —. Entornó los ojos durante unos segundos, como analizando cómo formular la oración—. Esto no lo pensé en ese momento porque hacía demasiado calor como para pensar pero… El año pasado, en tu mansión, tú sabías que era yo. Sólo tenías que decir 'es él' y no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para pensar con detenimiento la respuesta.

—- No lo sé, tampoco. Podría decirse que esos días en la mansión no fueron los más felices de mi vida y... quería que acabaran.

—Podrías haberte suicidado —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, pero instantáneamente, su rostro se ensombreció y cerró los ojos—. No lo dije en serio.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no, eres demasiado bueno como para desearle la muerte a alguien —. La legendaria bondad de Potter lo irritaba en demasía.

—No, es que… No estaba pensando cuando lo dije —replicó Potter, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en el sillón—. Sé que no estabas muy contento —agregó, cambiando de tema—. Vi lo que Voldemort te hacía hacer. Te vi torturando a un Mortífago y a Ollivander. No querías hacerlo.

Draco se puso a juguetear con su pluma de pavo real.

—¿Cómo pudiste verme? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin mirar al otro muchacho.

—Lo vi en mi mente. También vi que bajaste tu varita, esa noche en la Torre. ¿Ibas a aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore? —El tono de Potter no era acusador, pero tampoco era amable.

—Estabas con tu capa, ¿verdad? —Potter asintió—. Estaba muy confundido. No lo entenderías.

—Pruébame —propuso el moreno.

Draco dejó la pluma en la mesa y lo consideró un poco antes de hablar.

—Tú no tienes a tus padres, así que, no sabes lo que significa que sus vidas dependan de ti. Si no hacía lo que me había dicho El Señor Oscuro, ambos iban a morir. Iba a ser mi culpa.

—No iba a ser tu culpa —replicó Potter, enfadado—. En todo caso, habría sido culpa de tu padre. Voldemort sólo quería vengarse de él y te usó a ti. Pero no tendrías que haber seguido con ese estúpido plan, tendrías que haber hablado con Dumbledore. Él habría sabido qué hacer… Siempre sabía —concluyó el muchacho, acongojadamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eres tonto? Snape se habría enterado.

—¡Él trabajaba para Dumbledore!

—Yo no sabía eso. Creí que era un espía del Señor Oscuro.

Potter resopló.

—Ya deja de llamarlo así. Su nombre era Voldemort y no volverá porque tú lo llames por su nombre —. Draco se estremeció y Potter suspiró—. No somos tan distintos —añadió abstraídamente.

Draco entornó los ojos.

—Claro que sí. Yo soy más inteligente e infinitamente más encantador.

—Sí, y más cobarde, también… ¿Más encantador? ¿O sea que sí soy, al menos, un poco encantador? —preguntó Potter con una mueca digna de Draco.

—Yo no dije eso —replicó el rubio, indignado, pero con una leve sonrisa—. No hemos terminado —. Miró su reloj de plata y se alarmó—. Ya pasó la hora de cenar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Potter con sorpresa—. Estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí.

—Eso parece —respondió Draco, sorprendido, también—. Y ahora moriré de hambre por tu culpa.

—Tengo unas tartas que me envió la señora We- Que me envió alguien. Si quieres, las llevo y comemos en la Sala de Trofeos.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—Bendita sea tu alma caritativa, Potter —dijo, sardónicamente.

—Tomaré eso como un 'sí', supongo —. Potter tomó sus pertenencias—. Nos vemos en un rato —dijo antes de irse.

—Como sea…

* * *

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Leslie Rebeka Black Snape, gladiz y Simca-chan. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus opiniones :)._

_El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste el plan de Draco xD._

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/10/09)_


	6. TIxCapítulo V

**Capítulo 5**

Despertó cuando Raven, la lechuza negra que le había regalado Hermione ("No pretendo que reemplaces a Hedwig, pero necesitarás una lechuza, Harry") le picoteó la nariz. La miró malhumorado y ella le entregó un sobre negro.

Harry le acarició un ala porque no era culpa de la pobre lechuza que Hedwig estuviese muerta; no tenía porqué descargarse con ella. Raven se fue y Harry abrió el sobre.

En su interior encontró un papel negro, también. En rojo tenía escrita una palabra: Pronto.

Harry no comprendió qué quería decir e intentó volver a dormirse, pero no lo logró, aunque no por falta de sueño. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta las tres de la mañana con Malfoy en el Salón de Trofeos. Cuando Flitwick despertó y los vio en el piso, hablando, rodeados de comida y sin trofeos en sus manos, se enojó y les dio otro día de detención. Cuando vio la hora, agregó otro día, por las dudas.

Malfoy, por supuesto, culpó a Harry por todo y dijo que lo había obligado a quedarse, lo cual, no era cierto. La verdad era que, para sorpresa de ambos, les resultaba sencillo conversar. Eso era algo bueno porque significaba que no estaban golpeándose ni haciendo duelos. Pero sí hubo algunas discusiones que desembocaron en pedazos de tartas voladores que fueron a parar en sus caras.

Comenzaron hablando sobre la guerra, pero la mayoría del tiempo conversaron acerca de Quidditch. Malfoy se confesó fan de los Montrose Magpies y criticó mucho a los Chudley Cannons. Harry sospechó que sabía que Ron era admirador de ellos.

Finalmente, tenían tanto sueño que la conversación ya no tenía coherencia alguna y se basaba, principalmente, en lo mucho que odiaban a Filch ("Este pedazo de tarta me hace acordar a Filch porque tiene nueces y yo las detesto.").

Ahora, Harry decidió bajar a desayunar temprano. Estaba cambiándose cuando escuchó a Ron decir 'Fred' mientras dormía. Quiso despertarlo de lo que, seguramente, era una pesadilla, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que capaz a Ron le gustaba soñar con Fred. Después de todo, era la única manera que tenía de verlo.

Un tanto apesadumbrado por su amigo, Harry bajó al comedor. Había pocos alumnos y desde la mesa de Profesores, Snape lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Harry se dispuso a terminar los diez centímetros de ensayo que le faltaban y, a la tarde, fue a la Sala de Espadas y Floretes para cumplir con el castigo del Profesor de 'Encantamientos'.

Malfoy que ya estaba allí, examinando una espada dorada, cuando vio a Harry dijo:

—No sabía que existía esta sala.

—Yo nunca vine, pero la vi en el mapa.

—¿Qué mapa? —preguntó Malfoy, tocando la punta de la espada.

—¿Es de oro esa espada? —Fue un intento apresurado por cambiar de tema, que no le pasó desapercibido a Malfoy.

—Sí, parece ser. ¿Se dará cuenta alguien si me la llevo?

Harry rió por lo bajo.

—¿Ahora también eres ladrón? Es lo único que te faltaba, Malfoy.

—Sí, ahora sí soy perfecto… Pero vamos, Potter. No te quedes parado ahí. Empieza a limpiar que no quiero estar toda la tarde contigo.

—Cállate. Si no fuera por mí, estarías completamente solo —. El talón de Aquiles, aparentemente. Malfoy le dio la espalda y no le dirigió la palabra durante las tres horas que estuvieron lustrando las espadas.

Harry se disculpó una vez (_'No tienes por qué hacerlo, él nunca te pidió perdón por nada'_ le dijo una vocecita), pero Malfoy no le respondió.

Cuando Flitwick les dijo que sería suficiente por ese día, Malfoy se fue sin mirar a Harry.

xxx

La segunda semana de clases fue increíblemente aburrida para Harry. Snape criticó su caligrafía y dijo no estar seguro de poder descifrar su ensayo.

En 'Estudios Muggles' hablaron sobre tecnología y Harry estuvo toda la clase pensando en los Dursley y preguntándose si Dudley ya tendría el Nintendo 64 que vio en Londres cuando se fue a comprar ropa Muggle.

Con Charlie practicaron hechizos de defensa rumanos que resultaron ser sumamente efectivos y dolorosos; y con McGonagall transformaron plumas en ropa. Por alguna razón, toda la ropa de Harry quedaba de color verde.

Las prácticas de Quidditch fueron buenas y eso lo entusiasmó. El primer partido de la temporada, que sería dentro de una semana, era entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y su equipo estaba jugando intachablemente. Sin lugar a dudas, ganarían.

El Jueves, en la tercer hora semanal de 'Pociones', Snape obligó a Harry a beber un poco de su propia poción y, por desgracia, ésta estaba mal hecha y Harry estuvo todo la mañana estornudando.

Llegó el Viernes y Harry ya estaba harto. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por las tareas ("¡Es el año de los EXTASIS, Harry!").

Ron era una piltrafa humana. De vez en cuando hacía bromas, pero, en general estaba sumamente deprimido. Hermione intentaba ayudarlo, pero él no quería hablar con nadie.

Ginny también estaba muy cambiada. Harry le habló el Miércoles y ella dijo que no tenía nada que hablar con él. También habló con Neville y le pareció que éste estaba muy triste.

Los únicos que estaban como siempre eran Luna (que lo hacía reír mucho durante las clases de 'Estudios Muggles') y Hagrid (a quien visitó el Jueves, después de las prácticas).

Pero Harry no estaba alterado por Snape, ni Ginny ni los bolos quemados que le hizo comer Hagrid. No. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el comportamiento de Malfoy. El Lunes tuvieron el último día de detención y el rubio no le habló ni siquiera para insultarlo. En las clases, a pesar de estar sentados juntos, lo ignoró por completo y se mostró más aplicado que nunca, rivalizando con los altos niveles de responsabilidad académica de Hermione.

Durante las prácticas de Quidditch del Martes y del Jueves, voló excepcionalmente y fue el primero en irse del campo cuando terminaron de practicar.

En la clase especial sobre carreras, McGonagall entregó las fichas (el test de Harry dio como resultado que podía ser Auror, Jugador de Quidditch o Profesor de 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras'), pero Malfoy ni se molestó en leer la suya. En el transcurso de esa hora, McGonagall habló sobre ser Profesor y abarcó cada una de las materias posibles. Malfoy escuchó, pero parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

La clase de 'Encantamientos' resultó tan divertida como la anterior y aprendieron a hacer tatuajes.

Al llegar la noche, Harry estaba sentado en la Sala Común hablando con Hermione y Ron acerca de los tatuajes que habían hecho, cuando Malfoy entró por el orificio del cuadro.

Harry lo observó, pero el otro chico no le devolvió la mirada, sino que le pasó por al lado como si no lo hubiera visto. Se acercó a la cartelera, leyó rápidamente y se fue.

Ron estaba intentando sacarse un tatuaje, así que no percibió nada, pero Hermione sí prestó atención a lo acontecido.

—¿Te pidió ayuda con la tarea de 'Defensa contra las Artes Cscuras'? —le preguntó a Harry.

—¿Eh? Ah, no —respondió éste, distraídamente—. Tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

Se acostó y estuvo varios minutos con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. _'¿Qué ganas pensando en ese idiota?,'_ se preguntó a sí mismo. _'No es problema tuyo. Cállate,__' _se respondió.

Verdaderamente, no quería pensar en Malfoy, pero no podía evitarlo. Al final de la semana pasada habían llegado a una clase de entendimiento. Aún discutían y se peleaban, pero, de cierta forma, estaba bien, estaban cómodos. Pero ahora Malfoy ni le hablaba y eso era simplemente intolerable. Harry no quería admitir que extrañaba ser molestado sin cesar. Ahora faltaba algo… Algo que hacía la vida más interesante.

Cuando Ron, Neville y Seamus se fueron a acostar, Harry se hizo el dormido. Una hora después, con los ronquidos de Ron de fondo, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y fue a la habitación de Malfoy. Golpeó la puerta varias veces y como nadie le respondió, entró. La cama estaba vacía, con excepción de algunos papeles.

Harry tomó el test vocacional de Malfoy y leyó que podía ser Inefable, Artista, Jugador de Quidditch o Creador de Pociones. Por un terrible momento lo imaginó con la ropa y la nariz de Snape. Se sorprendió al pensar _'su nariz es mucho más linda',_ pero decidió ignorarlo. ¿Dónde estaría Malfoy a esa hora?

Como no tenía idea fue a consultar el Mapa del Merodeador. Malfoy estaba en la Sala de Espadas y Floretes.

Harry se apresuró a llegar a la Torre de Astronomía para pasar por el túnel que lo llevaría a una espaciosa sala con seis puertas. Abrió la puerta que la semana anterior le había indicado Flitwick y entró sigilosamente. El lugar estaba vacío y no había señal alguna del ex Slytherin.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una incorpórea voz habló:

—¿Quién está ahí?

Malfoy, evidentemente, estaba ahí, pero no se dejaba ver. Harry salió de la habitación, se quitó con cuidado los zapatos y volvió a entrar. Caminó muy despacio para no hacer ruido, pero no pudo ver a Malfoy en ninguna parte. No tenía sentido.

Aventuró un ruido para comprobar que no había imaginado la voz.

Esta vez, no hubo ninguna pregunta, pero Harry vio que una varita apareció de la nada y empezó a iluminar la habitación. La varita apuntó hacia la puerta y ésta se cerró.

Repentinamente, la varita desapareció, pero Harry notó que la tierra de las macetas se estaba moviendo. Lo próximo que supo fue que empezó a llover torrencialmente en la habitación, después de que escuchara "¡Aquate!"

—Puedo ver tu silueta —dijo la voz de Malfoy.

Harry, temporalmente inmovilizado por la sorpresa, no dijo nada. Cuando vio las pisadas en el agua que se le acercaban, salió con prisa del salón y corrió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, en donde tuvo que esquivar a la Señora Norris.

Se quitó la capa, la secó y luego se acostó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, como lo habían estado anteriormente, cuando intentaba dormirse y no podía.

¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? Primero, había pensado acerca de Malfoy durante toda la semana y después había decidido espiarlo como una especie de psicópata…_ 'No'_ se dijo._ 'En realidad quería hablar con él, nada más' 'Sí, es cierto. Gracias.'_

Algo no estaba bien, pero no era momento de solucionarlo. Era tarde y mañana tenía práctica de Quidditch temprano.

Lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormirse fue en que se dejó los zapatos afuera de la sala en la que estaba Malfoy.

xxx

A las siete menos diez, Harry empezó a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch. Nataly, Jimmy y Edward ya estaban allí cuando él llegó.

Malfoy llegó cinco minutos después, con una mirada indescifrable.

En la práctica hubo un pequeño incidente: una Bludger golpeó a Jake y le dislocó el brazo derecho. Harry lo acompañó a la Enfermería y Madam Pomfrey les dijo que al brazo le llevaría, por lo menos, seis horas sanar por completo.

Continuaron el resto de la mañana sin él.

A las doce del mediodía, Harry les permitió irse y, cuando estaba guardando las Bludgers, Malfoy se le acercó y le dijo:

—No vuelvas a seguirme—. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia el castillo.

Cuando Harry volvió a su habitación, encontró los zapatos al lado de su baúl. Los tocó con cuidado, temiendo que Malfoy les hubiera hecho algo, pero parecían estar bien y libres de macabros hechizos.

Harry estuvo todo el día en la biblioteca con Hermione y Ron, haciendo la tarea que les había dado Snape sobre pociones africanas para reducir cabezas.

Cada vez que entraba una persona rubia al lugar, Harry levantaba la vista, entusiasmado y, de inmediato, volvía a concentrarse en las pociones. _'Si sigues comportándote así, te golpearé,' _se dijo a sí mismo.

—Habla, Harry. ¿Qué sucede? —Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró fijamente.

Harry, se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Qué sucede con qué? —preguntó, mirando su tintero.

—Con Malfoy —respondió Hermione y Ron levantó su cabeza, prestando atención. Al ver que Harry no tenía intenciones de responder, la muchacha continuó—: Lo has estado buscando con la mirada durante toda la semana y cuando tú no te das cuenta, él te mira a ti con mirada pensativa. No se hablan, no pelean y tú pareces estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo, como en sexto…—No terminó la oración, pero el significado quedó más que claro.

—No creo que esté tramando nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa —contestó Harry, quitándole importancia al asunto—. De todas formas, no me creerías —añadió con un deje de resentimiento.

Ella lo percibió.

—Eso fue antes; ahora sí sé de lo que es capaz esa alimaña.

—No es tan así, él nunca quiso hacer esas cosas realmente. No lo justifica, pero creo que está arrepentido de verdad, aunque es demasiado arrogante como para admitirlo —Malfoy y Harry habían hablado mucho sobre el tema la semana pasada, _'cuando aún me hablaba…'_

Hermione no consiguió hacerle decir nada más sobre el tema, pero no dejó de sospechar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Harry quería decirle, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Era muy vergonzoso extrañar discutir con Malfoy. Además, Ron estaba allí y una declaración de ese calibre no le habría hecho bien.

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a visitar a Hagrid y éste se puso a llorar cuando mencionó a los hermanos de Ron, sin darse cuenta ("¡Soy tan bruto! Y ellos eran tan buenos… ¡Lo siento!").

Durante el resto del día, Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca a traducir runas, mientras que Ron decidió dormir. Harry, por su parte, quería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Malfoy, así que, se quedó en la Sala Común a leer 'Tácticas de Quidditch: Juega bien o muere en el intento'.

Después de un rato se cansó de estar sentado y decidió ir a leer en la cama. Al llegar a su habitación encontró un sobre negro arriba de su baúl. Lo abrió y encontró un papel negro con texto en rojo: Culpable.

Observó el papel durante varios minutos, intentando comprender su significado. Culpable… ¿Culpable de qué?

xxx

La siguiente semana transcurrió de la misma manera que la anterior, con la diferencia de que practicaron más porque el Sábado era el primer partido del año.

El Viernes, los nervios de Harry eran tan grandes que apenas pudo dormir.

Y llegó el Sábado.

El Equipo de Gryffindor salió al campo instantes después que el de Slytherin y los espectadores rompieron en gritos y silbidos.

Harry y el capitán de Slytherin, Acker, se estrecharon las manos con fuerza innecesaria. Acker, a pesar de estar en quinto, tenía la misma estatura que Harry y su espalda era el doble.

Madam Hooch dio por iniciado el partido.

—Es un hermoso día para jugar Quidditch… O para cazar nargles. Ese muchacho moreno de Slytherin tiene la pelota de cuero. Nunca me gustó mucho esa pelota, me gusta más la Snitch. Mi padre dijo que me regalaría un Snidget para mi cumpleaños —. Luna se vio interrumpida por la Profesora McGonagall, quien le pidió que se dedicara a relatar el partido.

Harry no estaba prestando atención a los comentarios de Luna porque cuando empezó el juego, Knightly tomó la Quaffle y se dirigió a toda marcha a los aros de Gryffindor.

Malfoy, que estaba cerca, le quitó la pelota… y la arrojó al aro. Nataly, que estaba desprevenida porque la pelota la tenía un integrante de su equipo, no pudo frenarla.

—Diez puntos en contra de Gryffindor. Slytherin va a la cabeza —anunció una enfadada McGonagall.

Harry descendió a toda velocidad y se puso al nivel de Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —gritó furioso.

—¡Jugar! —le respondió Malfoy, que fue en busca de la Quaffle. Se la arrebató a Jake y la arrojó al aro derecho de Gryffindor, pero esta vez, Nataly sí la atrapó.

Jimmy y Oscar volaron hacia Harry y el segundo dijo:

—No te preocupes. Ve por la Snitch que nosotros nos encargaremos de él —. Jimmy le tiró una Bludger a Malfoy, que la esquivó y se dio vuelta para sonreírle.

—No entiendo mucho, pero parece que Slytherin tiene cuatro Cazadores. Eso me hace acordar a un cuento sobre duendes. El duende Diddy estaba enamorado de un gnomo invisible…

Luna divagaba mientras Harry intentaba concentrarse en la Snitch y no en el estúpido de Malfoy._ 'Te dije que no confiaras en él'_ le dijo la voz de su conciencia. _'Lo sé… Pero no me dijiste que jugaría en contra.'_

Harry debatía consigo mismo mientras el juego más insólito se desarrollaba metros más abajo. Los jugadores de Slytherin se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y empezaron a jugar con Malfoy, pasándole la Quaffle y defendiéndolo de las Bludgers que los miembros de su propio equipo, Oscar y Jimmy, le arrojaban.

Nataly estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Los Bateadores de Slytherin entretenían a los de Gryffindor, así sus Cazadores y Malfoy podían acercarse a los aros sin problemas. Edward y Jake intentaban conseguir la pelota, pero además de ser mucho más pequeños porque cursaban segundo año, eran dos contra cuatro.

Los Cazadores de Slytherin se pasaban la pelota de un lado al otro para marear a Nataly… Y lo estaban logrando.

—Setenta a cero con Slytherin a la cabeza —comunicó McGonagall.

Harry empezaba a desesperar cuando Edward pudo quitarle la Quaffle al Cazador más bajito y avanzó con toda velocidad al otro extremo del campo. En el camino tuvo que evadir a las dos Bludgers y cuando estaba a metros del aro, el Buscador de Slytherin salió de la nada para interceptarlo y lo derribó de la escoba.

Jake, que estaba cerca, lo atrapó en el aire, al momento en que la Bludger que había lanzado Jimmy le pegaba en la cara al Buscador.

Madam Hooch le concedió un penal a Gryffindor por la falta de Jackson que tuvo que retirarse del juego con la cara ensangrentada.

Slytherin seguía en la punta, pero ahora, sin su Buscador. Eso le dio esperanzas a Harry, que voló el campo más concentrado que nunca. Vio un destello dorado unos veinte metros por debajo y cerca del aro central de Gryffindor.

Malfoy, viendo que Harry se acercaba en picada, sonrió y atrapó la Snitch, que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

Los espectadores no comprendían qué sucedía. ¿Había acabado el juego?

—El partido finaliza cuando la Snitch Dorada es atrapada por un Buscador, no por un Cazador. Malfoy cometió un Snitchnip, así que, se le conceden dos penales a Gryffindor —informó Madam Hooch desde el megáfono de comentarista que ahora estaba en manos de la Profesora McGonagall.

_'Aún no ha terminado' _se dijo Harry a sí mismo y le dio carrera a Malfoy que se había alejado a toda velocidad con la Snitch fuertemente apretada en su puño derecho.

—¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?! —le gritó cuando se le puso a la par.

—Pretendo que pierdas —le respondió el rubio y cambió de dirección vertiginosamente. Pero Harry no se quedó atrás y lo siguió, sin saber qué hacer—. Vamos, Potter. ¿La quieres?... ¡Quítamela! —Malfoy se detuvo en seco y empezó a descender en picada. Harry se encontró a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ciento sesenta a veinte, a favor de Slytherin —comunicó McGonagall.

_'Ahora o nunca'_ se dijo Harry y agarró con fuerza la escoba de Malfoy. La frenada impulsó al chico hacia delante y casi cayó de la escoba. Harry aprovechó ese momento de inestabilidad para agarrarle la mano y sacarle la Snitch. Malfoy, para impedir que Harry le quitara la pelota, lo empujó y, dado a que estaban inclinados hacia el suelo, Harry cayó de la escoba, arrastrando a Malfoy con él.

Cayeron al césped con un golpe seco. Malfoy estaba despatarrado arriba de Harry, que, a pesar de todo, sonreía porque tenía la escurridiza Snitch en su mano.

La caída no había sido demasiado grave porque habían estado a pocos metros del suelo y el impacto casi no los lastimó. Malfoy se hirió un poco la muñeca, pero sin contar eso, no se hizo nada porque Harry había amortiguado su caída.

Por su parte, Harry se lastimó un poco la espalda y se hizo un chichón en la cabeza, pero se puso de pie con la Snitch, sin inconvenientes.

El partido terminó y ganó Gryffindor, por una rasposa diferencia. El Equipo fue a los vestuarios para luego ir a festejar a la Sala Común.

Los chicos querían matar a Malfoy, no obstante, Harry los detuvo.

—No vale la pena que les den detención por su culpa. Ni siquiera sirvió lo que hizo porque ganamos de todas formas.

Los últimos que quedaron en el vestuario fueron Harry y Malfoy. Los demás se ducharon rápido, pero a Harry aún le dolía un poco la espalda, así que, tardó un poco más.

Se vistió y salió de la ducha.

Malfoy estaba sentado en un banco, con el semblante fruncido. Cuando vio a Harry, se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir, pero Harry lo agarró con fuerza del brazo. Malfoy no intentó soltarse.

—Eres una… porquería, Malfoy —le dijo Harry con veneno.

Malfoy se dio vuelta y Harry pensó que lo iba a golpear o a gritar… o a hechizar… o cualquier cosa menos lo que hizo. El beso lo tomó tan por sorpresa que Harry le soltó el brazo y se quedó como petrificado. En cuanto reaccionó, lo separó, bruscamente.

Malfoy asintió y salió apresurado del vestuario.

Harry se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar sin entender nada.

* * *

_Por supuesto, **hay una explicación para ese beso**, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el capítulo seis xD Ojalá les haya gustado :p_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/10/09)_


	7. TIxCapítulo VI

**Capítulo 6**

– Dos semanas antes –

"Cállate, si no fuera por mí, estarías completamente solo."

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Draco. Y lo que más le molestaba no era que fuera cierto sino que Potter lo había dicho. No quería reconocerlo, pero sí estaba solo. Sus padres solamente podían escribirle una vez al mes porque el Ministerio consideraba peligroso que tuviese demasiado contacto con ellos; Pansy se había mudado a Italia con su familia y aún no le había escrito; Gregory no le hablaba; Blaise había decidido no continuar con sus estudios; y Vincent estaba muerto.

Nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo y, a veces, se descubría a sí mismo envidiando a Potter, no porque le agradaran Weasley o Granger, sino porque a él le habría gustado tener amigos así de incondicionales… o cualquier clase de amigos, realmente.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que la amistad era una debilidad y que los amigos podían convertirse en los peores obstáculos, pero Draco había aprendido que no tener amigos también era un obstáculo.

Las últimas noches, inesperadamente, se había divertido con Potter. Con Pansy y Blaise solía criticarlo durante sus conversaciones, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que Potter era diferente a lo que él había creído. Durante mucho tiempo creyó en su padre y se equivocó al hacerlo; quizás, también se había equivocado con Potter.

A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, el otro chico estaba dispuesto a hablarle. Claro que no lo trataba como a la comadreja, pero no lo trataba mal. Y Draco tampoco lo hacía. Sí se peleaban mucho, pero era parte de sus personalidades.

"No sería yo si no peleara contigo" le había dicho a Potter cuando, en la Sala de Trofeos, ambos querían comer la misma porción de tarta.

"Lo sé… Aunque no estoy seguro de saber quién eres realmente" había sido la contestación.

Ahora, Draco estaba acostado en su cama de sábanas verdes, incapaz de dormir o siquiera intentarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en Potter y en lo que le había dicho. ¿Sería verdad que sólo lo tenía a él? Era ridículo, _'pero absolutamente cierto.'_ Draco suspiró, derrotado. Sí, sólo tenía a Potter. Era el único que le hablaba, el único que no lo ignoraba, el único que recordaba que existía.

Pero estaba mal, no podía ser así. Lo mejor sería alejarse de él. _'Prefiero estar solo, antes que aceptar la limosna de Potter.'_ Lo acababa de decidir. Basta de Potter.

xxx

La tarea que se había impuesto era más difícil de lo que había creído.

El Lunes, en 'Pociones', Snape criticó el ensayo de Potter y Draco sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de decir algo burlón al respecto… pero se abstuvo.

Durante la clase se dedicaron a completar la segunda fase de la poción Anejax y Draco quiso reír cuando la rama de Fantum le mordió el dedo a Potter… pero no rió.

Por suerte, no volvió a verlo durante todo el día porque sus próximas asignaturas fueron 'Runas Antiguas' y 'Aritmancia' (en donde lo obligaron a trabajar con la insufrible de Granger).

Al día siguiente, Wood lo humilló un rato en su clase, comparándolo con un secador de pelo; y, a continuación, fue impactado por un hechizo rumano _accidental_ de Weasley en 'Defensa contra las Artes Sscuras'.

Draco notó que Potter lo había observado en todo momento, al igual que en la práctica de Quidditch que prosiguió y en la clase de 'Transformaciones' del día siguiente. Esa clase le resultó divertida a Draco, que se dedicó a crear el uniforme de Slytherin con las plumas transfiguradas. Lo único que lo irritó fue la excesiva cantidad de plumas que necesitó para cada prenda.

En el almuerzo, Potter también lo observó incesantemente y Draco decidió comer rápido para poder ir pronto a su habitación. En el camino a la Torre, se cruzó con Gregory que caminaba con un libro en la mano. Eso le intrigó, pero no preguntó nada porque sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Al llegar a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto alejarse del imbécil de Potter?

Era cierto que era el único que le hablaba, pero eso no lo hacía indispensable… De todas formas, podía hablar con su espejo. Lo miró y éste le dijo: "A mí no me molestes. Ve a molestarlo a él."

Genial, ni siquiera a su reflejo le agradaba. Enojado, tomó un libro de su biblioteca y se puso a leer. Tras una hora de leer a los personajes preguntarse quién era el asesino – aunque él se dio cuenta desde el comienzo que había sido la madre – dejó el libro y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tener su piano. Éste se lo había regalado su padre al cumplir seis años y él mismo le había enseñado a tocar. Ahora, el piano le pertenecía al Ministerio.

Draco pensó que Hogwarts era un lugar enorme y que no podía ser el único alumno en la historia que hubiese querido tocar el piano. Seguramente, habría una sala con instrumentos en alguna parte.

Considerablemente más contento, fue a preguntarle a Snape, a quien encontró en las mazmorras. "En el cuarto piso" fue lo único que le dijo el Profesor.

La relación entre ambos ya no era lo había sido antes pero Snape seguía teniendo un trato preferencial con él… aunque seguro era así sólo para molestar a Potter.

Potter, otra vez. Había logrado dejar de pensar en él. _'No necesito hablar con nadie' _se dijo a sí mismo.

Caminó por el cuarto piso y no encontró la sala. Al cabo de diez minutos, le preguntó al retrato de un joven de ojos verdes.

—Debes encontrar el retrato de Clauz, el flautista, y pedirle permiso para entrar.

Clauz, el flautista, estaba en el ala oeste del piso y le permitió la entrada a Draco de muy buena gana ("Es una pena que no haya más gente como tú").

La Sala era, en una palabra, increíble. Su tamaño era el del Gran Salón, pero en vez de mesas, tenía toda clase de instrumentos. En donde tendría que haber estado la mesa de los Profesores había un escenario con un telón rojo. A pocos metros se encontraban siete pianos, tres negros, tres blancos y uno marrón cobrizo.

A Draco le gustó el piano negro del medio y se acercó a él. Sonriendo, comenzó a tocar 'Hungarian Dance No. 5' de Brahms. Cuando sus dedos tocaron las teclas, los demás instrumentos empezaron a tocarse solos, acompañándolo.

Cuando finalizó se acercó a los violines. Sólo sabía tocar dos canciones con ese instrumento y habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Aún así, creyó que podría intentarlo. Tomó uno de los violines y la 'Danse Macabre' de Saint-Saëns se apoderó de la sala para, luego, cederle su lugar a 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik' de Mozart.

Resignado porque no podía aprovechar más el violín, regresó al piano y se entretuvo un rato más. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de tranquilo.

Regresó a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dispuso a hacer las tareas que le habían dado esa semana.

Llegó la hora de cenar y comió poco. Lo cierto era que quería regresar a la Sala de Música. Era tarde y Filch le iba a dar detención si lo veía… pero no iba a verlo.

Ya en su habitación, abrió su armario y tomó una caja que había en él. En el interior de la caja de terciopelo verde se encontraba el regalo de cumpleaños de dieciocho que le había enviado su pariente, Eloise, desde Francia. ("Esto vale más tu vida, así que, cuídalo.").

Con sumo cuidado, Draco se puso la capa de invisibilidad y cuando salió del vestíbulo, escuchó la voz de Potter.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás bien, si te puedo ayudar con algo.

—¡No necesito ayuda! Y no tengo nada de que hablar, menos contigo —contestó furiosa la voz de Ginny Weasley.

Draco rió, olvidando que estaba con la capa y no se suponía que su risa anduviera sola por los pasillos.

Avanzó y vio que Potter entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Lucía triste y abatido. _'No es problema mío.'_

Estaba por emprender camino hacia el cuarto piso cuando… no pudo evitarlo. Sencillamente, tuvo ganas de ver qué hacía Potter.

Esperó a que llegara alguien y entró tras esa persona para que el retrato no se abriera, aparentemente, solo.

Potter estaba sentado con Longbottom. Se acercó con sigilo y escuchó la conversación.

—Quizás te den un permiso especial… Le preguntaré a Hermione si puedes rendir los exámenes. Si rindes libre, sí podrás hacerlo —decía Potter, tratando de convencer al otro chico.

—No lo sé, Harry. El Ministerio tiene reglas y-

—El Ministerio está cambiando. Shackelbolt es diferente a Fudge y a Scrimgeour. Él entenderá. En las vacaciones hablaré con él —le aseguró Potter, sonriendo débilmente.

El rostro de Longbottom se iluminó.

—¿En serio lo harás? —Parecía un niño de seis años.

—Claro. Le diré que si no fuera por ti, Voldemort aún seguiría vivo. No podrá negarse —dijo Potter con convicción, acomodándose los anteojos.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente Longbottom—. Si lograste convencer al Wizengamot de que los Malfoy son inocentes, seguro convencerás a Shackelbolt de que no soy un completo inútil. Y, por cierto, ¿por qué hiciste eso con los Malfoy?

Potter titubeó. El tema, claramente, lo incomodaba. Draco se le acercó más para escuchar mejor.

—Narcissa Malfoy me salvó la vida en el bosque… y Malfoy, o sea, Draco, no es tan malo. Bueno, sí lo es pero… No lo sé, no es como Lucius. Y no quiso hacer lo que hizo. No es excusa, pero es algo, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí. Lo que importa es que esté arrepentido, pero yo, en tu lugar, jamás podría haberlo perdonado.

—No lo he perdonado. No sé si alguna vez podré hacerlo. Simplemente saldé la deuda que tenía con su madre.

Draco no quiso escuchar más. Se fue, ignorando lo raro que sería que el retrato se abriera solo, y perdió las ganas de tocar el piano.

Él había estado presente durante el juicio, pero ahora era distinto. Potter realmente lo consideraba una deuda que saldar. Y jamás podría perdonarlo._ 'Bien, de acuerdo, no necesito tu perdón,'_ pensó furioso.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? Se había equivocado. Potter jamás podría considerarlo un amigo. Punto.

Lo mejor sería dormir y dar el asunto por terminado.

xxx

La mañana siguiente fue sumamente aburrida. Snape dijo que debían pasar unos días más para que pudieran terminar la Anejax, así que, les dijo que hicieran una poción rápida para quitar la tos. La poción se terminó en cuarenta minutos y la de Draco estaba bien preparada. La poción de Potter, sin embargo, no y eso provocó que estuviese hasta el mediodía estornudando como un idiota.

En 'Historia de la Magia', Binns adormeció a los estudiantes hablando acerca de Leopold, el Bondadoso, un vampiro que bebía de sus víctimas y luego les regresaba la sangre con transfusiones.

Cuando Draco terminó de almorzar fue directamente a la Sala de Música y estuvo ahí hasta que empezó la práctica de Quidditch.

Estaba regresando a su habitación cuando escuchó a Granger hablar con Weasley sobre Potter. Cuando Granger se percató de que Draco estaba unos metros por de tras, se calló.

De lo poco que había escuchado, Draco entendió que Granger pensaba que Potter estaba obsesionado, pero no logró escuchar con qué.

Esa noche soñó que Potter tenía escrito 'Obsesionado' en la frente y lo perseguía con la escoba por el colegio. Luego, él mismo se transformó en Ginny Weasley y lo mató.

Despertó sobresaltado y pensó que había sido el sueño más bizarro de su vida.

El Viernes, McGonagall, en la clase especial, habló sobre la carrera de Profesor y Draco se aburrió bastante. La mayoría del tiempo estuvo pendiente de que Potter lo miraba furtivamente, creyendo que él no se daba cuenta.

Cuando la Profesora devolvió las fichas vocacionales, Draco no se preocupó por leer la suya. Lo haría luego, tranquilo y en su habitación, donde Potter no lo acosaba con la mirada.

La mirada… La verdad era que Draco no podía reprochar nada, ya que él mismo había observado a Potter en muchas oportunidades. Cuando era más chico, se entretenía mirándolo para criticar su despeinado cabello y sus ridículos anteojos. Hacía mucho que no se burlaba de él. Pero pronto lo haría, se burlaría en el primer partido de la temporada. Quiso sonreír, pero por alguna razón, no pudo. Potter le había dicho a Longbottom que no lo había perdonado, pero aún así había sido levemente amigable con él.

Ahora estaban sentados juntos y Draco quería pretender que no era consciente de la existencia del otro chico, pero era todo lo opuesto. Cuanto más intentaba olvidarse de él, más pensaba en él. Era simplemente imposible de ignorar. No había podido ignorarlo durante seis años de colegio y lo detestaba; ahora que lo detestaba un poco menos, era menos capaz de ignorarlo que antes.

Y así surgió el interrogante. ¿Por qué detestaba a Potter? Su padre le había dicho en reiteradas oportunidades que convenía que fuesen amigos pero… Ah, claro, eso fue.

Draco no lo había olvidado. Tantos años después y aún recordaba el rechazo. Le había ofrecido su amistad al famoso Harry Potter y éste se había negado. ¡Qué descaro! Draco nunca había podido perdonarlo.

Y después habían encerrado a su padre por culpa de Potter. Internamente, Draco sabía que Lucius había merecido estar en Azkaban, pero era más fácil odiar a Potter que reconocer la verdad.

Luego, en sexto, las cosas se habían complicado tanto que Draco ya no sabía ni dónde estaba parado. El único rastro del incidente en el baño del segundo piso era mínimo y se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo. Snape había logrado curar todas las heridas, pero extrañamente, había quedado una cicatriz de menos de tres centímetros de longitud en el exacto lugar en donde podría haber estado la Marca Tenebrosa. La cicatriz era casi imperceptible pero Draco no podía ignorarla, era un recordatorio de que la magia oscura sólo provocaba dolor y cicatrices.

En esa época, ¡cómo le habría gustado irse y dejar todo! Pero no había podido hacerlo. Si lo hubiese hecho, sus padres y él habrían muerto.

Por su culpa, los Mortífagos habían entrado en el colegio y Dumbledore había muerto… pero, aún así, Potter lo había salvado... Salvado de las llamas sin importar que su Profesor favorito estuviera muerto por su culpa. Potter había mentido, él era algo más que una deuda que saldar, era una constante en su vida; como Potter era una constante en la vida de Draco. Era por eso que el muchacho de ojos verdes lo miraba sin cesar y era por eso que Draco no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Habían peleado durante años, estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. El fin de la falta de contacto había sido tan brusco que ahora ambos sentían que habían perdido algo. Y no habían perdido a su mejor amigo sino a su mejor rival. Porque el Señor Oscuro había sido el enemigo mortal de Potter, no su rival, su equivalente. El Señor Oscuro había poseído poderes que le habrían dado pesadillas al hombre más valiente y Potter sólo era un chico con mucha suerte para sobrevivir en situaciones de vida o muerte.

La verdadera rivalidad yacía entre ellos dos y eran tan opuestos y similares a la vez que se complementaban.

_'Ya me has mareado'_ le dijo una voz en su interior.

Salió de ese semi-trance en el que estaba sumido y miró de reojo a su compañero de banco. Potter lucía preocupado. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca y tenía la corbata torcida. Draco, en cambio, tenía el pelo perfectamente peinado y su aspecto era impecable.

Observó los apuntes de Potter. La caligrafía era legible y bastante prolija, pero no le prestaba la más mínima atención, subrayaba sin regla y hacía dibujitos. Los apuntes de Draco eran mucho más prolijos y escribía en verde.

Incluso físicamente eran muy distintos. Dejando a un lado los peinados, Draco era más alto que Potter, pero más delgado. Potter tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado y las chicas solían ir a verlo jugar al Quidditch, esperando que se quitara la camiseta.

Draco era mucho más pálido y sus ojos eran fríos, carentes de emoción… Jamás habían tenido razón para ser distintos. El verde de los ojos de Potter denotaba lo contrario. Cada sentimiento se veía reflejado en sus ojos. Cada vez que reía, éstos se iluminaban y cuando estaba enfadado, brillaban furiosamente. Cuando Draco hablaba con él, el verde solía brillar más de lo normal. Evidentemente, Draco hacía algo que molestaba a Potter y a Draco le pasaba lo mismo. Esas noches que estuvieron en la Sala de Trofeos, Draco se divirtió, pero a la vez, estuvo enfurecido por estar ahí con Potter. Era increíble. A pesar de que se estuviesen llevando bien, había algo en él que le rogaba llevarse mal, pelearse.

Pansy, una vez le había dicho: "No toleras estar cerca de él, pero tampoco estar lejos." A la chica siempre le había irritado que él hablara tanto sobre Potter. Le había dicho varias veces que estaba obsesionado.

Draco recordó las palabras de Granger. ¿Y si a Potter le ocurría lo mismo? ¿Y si también extrañaba discutir y pelear por los pasillos? ¿Y si también sentía que le faltaba algo?... Algo que hacía la vida más interesante.

La clase terminó y a continuación tuvieron 'Estudios Muggles'. Draco tuvo que interpretar a un empleado de McDonald's para explicar qué eran los negocios de Fast Food.

En 'Encantamientos' crearon tatuajes y a Draco le incomodó la clase. La palabra Morsmordre dio vueltas por su mente durante todo el transcurso de la tarde. Pero ni siquiera así pudo dejar de pensar en Potter. Tal vez había cometido un error al alejarlo. No tenían que ser amigos, pero podían continuar siendo… lo que sea que fueran. Así, ambos iban a estar tranquilos.

Llegó la noche y Draco decidió meditar un poco al respecto antes de hablar con Potter. Además, no sabía qué tenía que decir. _"¡Potter!... Sí, te quería hablar. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo de nuevo porque de lo contrario me aburro y me siento solo?"_ Definitivamente, tendría que pensar qué decirle.

Con su capa de invisibilidad empezó a caminar hacia la Torre de Astronomía. La última vez que había hablado con Potter había sido en la Sala de Espadas y Floretes, y creyó que sería propicio pensar sobre el tema allí.

Estuvo en la Sala, mirando las estrellas por la ventana, admirando su constelación durante un buen rato. A su madre le gustaba mirar las estrellas… La extrañaba mucho. No se habría animado a decirle nada, pero ella habría entendido todo.

Escuchó un ruido y se dio vuelta. La puerta se había abierto. Aguardó unos segundos y, al no ver a nadie, pensó que podría tratarse de un fantasma y preguntó:

—¿Quién está ahí? —No hubo respuesta, pero a Draco le pareció oír pasos que se alejaban. La habitación estuvo en silencio sepulcral durante un rato y, de pronto, se escuchó un suave golpe contra una de las paredes. Draco sacó la varita por fuera de la capa y dijo "Lumos" de manera no verbal. La Sala se iluminó, pero seguía vacía. _'Por supuesto,'_ pensó Draco. Estaba clarísimo lo que sucedía.

Guardó la varita y se acercó a unas enormes macetas que había en la sala. Apuntó a ellas y dijo "¡Aquate!". Era mucha cantidad de tierra, así que, Draco utilizó el agua transfigurada para que lloviera torrencialmente en la habitación. Si Potter estaba ahí, Draco lo iba a averiguar.

Cerca de la puerta se pudo vislumbrar una figura sobre la cual impactaba la gran cantidad de agua.

—Puedo ver tu silueta —dijo Draco en voz alta. Instantes después, comenzó a acercarse, pero la figura se dio cuenta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

No había caso en correrlo por todo el castillo. Draco estaba seguro de que esa persona había sido Harry Potter, que lo había estado siguiendo. Draco no entendió cómo lo había hecho. ¿Cómo hizo para seguir a un hombre invisible?

Ahora no importaba. Si Potter quería seguirlo, de acuerdo. Pero él no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Salió de la sala, iluminando con la varita y vio un par de zapatos en el suelo. Puso los ojos en blanco. _'Qué idiota.'_

Cuando regresó a su habitación, dejó los zapatos al lado de la puerta y utilizó su varita para secar la capa de invisibilidad. Caminó hacia su cama para vaciarla, vio la ficha del test vocacional y leyó los resultados: "El alumno Draco Malfoy tiene las cualidades adecuadas para trabajar como Inefable, Artista, Jugador de Quidditch o Creador, en el rubro de Pociones."

_'Sí, puede ser,' _pensó. Las cuatro opciones le agradaban, pero la que más le interesaba era la primera. Podía escribir y tocar música en sus ratos libres. Lo mismo con las pociones. Podría experimentar cuando quisiera. Y el Quidditch era más un hobbie que un trabajo, además, con sinceridad, no creía que lo fueran a aceptar en las ligas mayores. Ser Inefable, en cambio, sonaba extremadamente atractivo. Sabía poco sobre el tema, así que, luego investigaría un poco más.

Despertó malhumorado porque no quería entrenar tan temprano. Esperó a que Potter se fuera y le dejó los zapatos en la habitación.

Cuando la práctica terminó, le dijo que no lo siguiera. _'Aunque no creas que yo no te seguiré a ti.'_

Fue, invisible, con Potter a la biblioteca y se puso a leer sobre trabajos en el Ministerio de la Magia, mientras Potter hacía la tarea de 'Pociones' que él ya había terminado.

Notó que Potter miraba a cada persona rubia desilusionado. Draco sonrió. Ya no se sentía mal por haber confundido cabellos despeinados con el suyo durante toda la semana.

Granger habló en el preciso instante en que el libro abordaba el tema de los Inefables. Cuando escuchó su nombre, cerró el libro y escuchó con atención.

Granger dijo que él miraba a Potter cuando no se daba cuenta. Maldita Granger, siempre sabía todo.

La chica seguía hablando.

—… ahora sé de lo que es capaz esa alimaña —. Lo había llamado de muchas maneras, pero alimaña era algo nuevo, casi sonaba simpático.

—No es tan así, él nunca quiso hacer esas cosas realmente. No lo justifica, pero creo que está arrepentido de verdad, aunque es demasiado arrogante como para admitirlo.

Potter acababa de defenderlo. ¿Había el mundo empezado a girar al revés? Potter era la última persona que Draco pensó que oiría alguna vez defendiéndole. Y de Granger. Parecía una locura.

Granger quiso que Potter le siguiera hablando, pero el chico se negó. ("Mira, Hermione, no quiero hablar sobre el tema.") Draco volvió a sonreír y observó con más detenimiento a Potter. Los anteojos no sólo le quedaban ridículos sino que también le daban un aspecto aniñado. Parecía más chico que él.

Potter suspiró audiblemente y Draco frunció el ceño. _'¿Qué estará pensando?,' _se preguntó. Siempre creyó saber todo sobre Potter, pero lo cierto era que no sabía nada.

La segunda noche en la Sala de Trofeos, hablaron sobre la guerra. Potter le confió que no había creído poder vencer a Voldemort y que muchas veces no había sabido qué hacer. Dijo que si no hubiese sido por Granger, quizás no habría sobrevivido.

Draco le preguntó qué significaba todo eso de la Varita de Saúco, pero Potter le respondió que no le podía contar.

—Por suerte te desarmé… Si no lo hubiese hecho, no sé dónde estaríamos todos ahora.

Draco se había preguntado varias veces por qué su varita le funcionaba a Potter. Era extraño.

Recordó el día en que le llegó un paquete con ella y una tarjeta que decía 'Ya no la necesito.'

De improvisto, Potter, Granger y Weasley juntaron sus cosas y se fueron. Draco hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de subir al séptimo piso, se quedó en el cuarto y fue a la Sala de Música, en donde estuvo dos horas tocando el piano.

xxx

El Domingo, Draco se sentía demasiado como un psicópata por seguir a Potter, por lo tanto, se quedó escribiendo en su habitación. Jamás le había mostrado a nadie sus escritos y jamás lo haría.

El día siguiente transcurrió demasiado lento. Como todos los Lunes, tuvo dos horas de 'Pociones' (en donde terminaron la Anejax y Snape le puso la máxima calificación), 'Runas Antiguas' (tuvo que traducir un poema medieval) y 'Aritmancia' (cuando Granger guardó todos sus libros, se le cayó una hoja y Draco la recogió. Lo que leyó en ella lo dejó pensando todo el día).

Fue con la hoja a su habitación y la leyó otra vez.

_HARRY // POTTER  
12345 // 123456_

DRACO // MALFOY  
12345 // 123456

(**Cinco** y **seis** letras)

_HARRY // POTTER = 65 = 6 + 5 = 11 = 1 + 1 = **2**  
81997 // 762259_

DRACO // MALFOY = 50 = 5 + 0 = **5**  
49136 // 413667

**HARRY = 2**

2 = Cooperación y equilibrio. Imaginativo, creativo y amable. Paz, armonía, compromiso, lealtad, sentido de la justicia. Idea de conflicto, de fuerzas opuestas y de facetas en contraposición: el día y la noche, lo bueno y lo malo.

_**DRACO = 5**_

5 = Inestabilidad y desequilibrio. Cambio e incertidumbre. Se siente atraído por muchas cosas a la vez. Aventurero y lleno de energía. Engreído, irresponsable, irascible, caprichoso e impaciente.

5 + 2 = 7 = Número mágico. Complementario / Opuesto. (Teoría de Aritmética de Nùme Goro: 'Atracción irrefrenablemente mágica y tentadoramente irresistible')

Draco contempló la hoja en silencio. Complementario y opuesto. Sí, él también había llegado a esa conclusión. Lo que le preocupaba era que Granger se hubiese puesto a hacer esas pruebas y que hubiese relacionado los conceptos con un libro llamado 'Atracción irrefrenablemente mágica y tentadoramente irresistible'. ¿Atracción? ¿Qué atracción? A él **no** le atraía Potter.

—No, no me atrae —dijo en voz alta.

—Ja… Claro. ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó el espejo.

xxx

En las clases de 'Estudios Muggles' y 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras', Draco no hizo más que estar alarmado… peligrosamente alarmado. Cada vez que Potter lo miraba de reojo, Draco apretaba los puños. No, Granger estaba equivocada, sin lugar a dudas. Él se sentía solo y Potter era el único dispuesto a hablarle. Draco se sentía solo… Solamente eso. Sí. Eso.

Wood había dicho que dentro de dos semanas empezarían a trabajar en parejas. Al ver la cara de pánico de Draco, había agregado:

—Sí, usted será la pareja de Potter, señor Malfoy.

La pareja de Potter. Había algo increíblemente incorrecto e inconcebible en esa frase. Él no quería ser el nada de Potter y, mucho menos, su pareja.

Se tranquilizó pensando en el hecho de que Wood se había referido a que debían trabajar de a dos y nada más.

Todo era culpa de Granger. Él había estado tan bien sin esa estúpida hoja. Súbitamente empezó a sentir un odio de niveles insospechados por la Aritmancia.

Si no hubiese leído esa hoja, ninguno de estos siniestros pensamientos habría tenido el descaro de circular por su mente. _'Habrían tardado más, pero sí habrían tenido el descaro.' '¡Blasfemias!'_

Lo único que debía hacer era olvidar esa hoja y continuar con su vida. _'Como quieras, pero ya necesitarás a tu Dos.'_

Por supuesto, su plan no dio resultado, y después de la práctica de Quidditch, a la noche, se encontró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con la capa de invisibilidad, mirando a Potter. Entornó los ojos. Era ridículo. ¿Qué podía llegar a gustarle Potter? Era aburrido, moreno, mestizo, tonto y Gryffindor… Demasiado amable y bueno para su gusto.

De repente, los ojos de Draco se abrieron exorbitantemente. Aburrido, moreno, mestizo, tonto, Gryffindor, amable y bueno… ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto el importantísimo detalle de que Potter también era un chico?

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. _'¡Basta!'_ No podía estar siquiera considerando la posibilidad de… No. **No.**

Se peleaba consigo mismo cuando Potter dijo casualmente:

—Tengo sueño. Anoche casi ni dormí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Granger, curiosa—. ¿Fuiste a algún lado? —agregó en susurros.

—No. Es que tenía un sueño raro. Una comadreja comía salchichas —contó, sonriendo por lo absurdo de la idea—. No creo que sea demasiado profético —continuó con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—No puedes estar seguro de ello… Ya sabes que no creo en el tema, pero una comadreja representa el amor por una persona poco conveniente y las salchichas, si no me equivoco, representan una gran pasión, por lo general, un tanto violenta —. Granger sonrió para sí misma—. Qué curioso que hayas soñado eso, ¿no? —continuó con picardía.

Potter se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando a la ajedrez con Weasley, quien dijo:

—Mientras que la comadreja no signifique que te vas a enamorar de mí, no me molesta. Aunque no me molestaría comer las salchichas. Muero de hambre.

Potter y Granger rieron.

Draco comprendió más la sonrisa de Granger que Potter. Él estaba seguro de que ella estaba segura de que a él le gustaba Potter… Aunque el sueño no había sido suyo. Draco tampoco creía en la interpretación de los sueños, pero sí había sido curioso.

Unas palabras de Weasley aparecieron en su mente: "Si quisiera molestarte te diría que a mi padre lo ascendieron en el trabajo y que me da mucha lástima que ahora tú seas la pobre comadreja."

Draco se estremeció. Tenía que hablar con Potter y lo haría hoy. Ahora.

Se acercó al muchacho y le susurró al oído:

—No digas nada. Debo hablar contigo. Ve a mi habitación.

Potter se puso de pie.

—Creo que iré a caminar un rato —anunció.

Draco fue a su habitación y se quitó la capa. Instantes después, llegó Potter.

—Al fin te has dignado a hablarme. ¿Qué quieres? —Sonaba enojado, pero Draco podía percibir que no lo estaba realmente.

—Ven. Siéntate —le dijo.

Potter se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama y lo observó expectante.

—No sé de qué quiero hablar contigo —reconoció Draco, finalmente, tras un interminable silencio.

Potter sonrió.

—¿Quizás quieras contarme por qué no me molestaste hasta el cansancio durante toda la semana pasada? —arriesgó.

Ahora, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —A Potter, al parecer, la pregunta lo desorbitó un poco, pero asintió. Draco abrió un armario y sirvió jugo de calabaza en dos vasos, dándole la espalda a Potter. Cuidadosamente, agregó un poco de su poción favorita a uno de los vasos. Antes de darse vuelta, a último momento, agregó la misma poción a su bebiba—. Toma —le dio uno de los vasos a Potter, que bebió unos cuantos sorbos—. ¿Querías que te hablara la semana pasada?

—Sí, claro. Ha pasado toda la semana y no me has dicho ni una vez lo mucho que me detestas. La verdad es que me he aburrido muchísimo sin ti. Ron está muy deprimido y Hermione, muy atareada. Ya no puedo escribirle a nadie y ni siquiera puedo hablar con Dumbledore. Hasta extraño a mi lechuza y a mi antigua escoba. Lo único que me divierte últimamente es el Quidditch. Y también me divertía discutir contigo. De cierta forma, me hacía olvidar todo lo demás. Además, me agrada tu manera de hablar. Arrastras mucho las palabras y es gracioso —. Cuando terminó de decir todo, se quedó callado y luego miró su vaso—. Eres un maldito imbécil.

Draco rió.

—Bueno, al menos he confirmado que cuando me dices eso, lo dices en serio —, comentó y luego bebió de su vaso—. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

—Ni tú te crees que le has puesto Veritaserum a tu propio vaso —dijo Harry, enfadado. Draco, entonces, le quitó el vaso y bebió de él.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Ser honesto conmigo mismo. No logro llegar a ninguna verdadera conclusión por mérito propio, así que, supuse que la poción me ayudaría. Pero eso lo decidí recién. En realidad quería darte la poción para preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué me has estado mirando durante toda la semana? Antes dijiste que extrañabas discutir conmigo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mirarme todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, a nadie le podría molestar mirarte. Eres muy lindo —. Al instante, Harry se puso colorado como un tomate—. No puedo creer que dije eso.

A Draco le fascinó la revelación.

—¿Qué es lo que más te agrada de mí? —inquirió, mirando a Harry fijamente.

—Que eres distinto a los demás. El resto me trata como a alguna clase de Rey y es molesto. Tú, en cambio, me pones al mismo nivel que a ti. Estamos a la par y no me tratas como a una celebridad. También me gusta cómo vuelas… Y tienes una risa muy melodiosa —confesó Harry, avergonzado. Antes de que Draco pudiera hablar, preguntó—: ¿Y a ti te gusta algo de mí o detestas todo?

Draco suspiró.

—Me gustan muchas cosas de ti. Algunas siempre me habían gustado, pero nunca me había dado cuenta. Y hay cosas que no sabía que existían pero me gustaron —. Todo esto le resultaba confuso. Quería dejar de hablar, pero no podía detenerse—. Me gusta que me hables porque nadie más lo hace; cómo vuelas (me gustaría volar como tú); tus ojos; que te ruborices; que seas un buen amigo, aunque yo nunca tuve uno; que me mires; que me hayas salvado aunque no tuvieses razón para hacerlo; que sonrías y, más importante, que no seas como creí que eras—. Se detuvo y notó que Harry miraba el suelo—. También me gusta que seas modesto —agregó sonriendo—. ¿Sabes qué? Yo no sabía nada de esto. Me di cuenta recién, cuando preguntaste y la respuesta vino sola a mi mente. Si me lo hubieses preguntado sin poción de por medio, no habría sabido qué decir y, aunque sí hubiese sabido, no lo habría dicho, por supuesto.

Harry asintió.

—Entonces supongo que aprovecharé este momento de grandes verdades. ¿Por qué siempre has sido tan malo conmigo? ¿Qué diablos te hice?

—Me rechazaste y esa es una de las peores cosas que podrías haberme hecho. Odio la idea de no ser el mejor en todo y el hecho de que hayas considerado mejor a Weasley me enfureció. Además, como dije antes, creí que eras distinto, que te agradaba ser una celebridad y obtener toda esa atención. A mí siempre me gustó la atención y no podía soportar que tú la obtuvieras en mi lugar. Soy muy caprichoso y egoísta—. Harry sonrió—. No es gracioso. No me gusta que la poción me obligue a decir cómo soy —dijo Draco serio—. Sé que es… infantil. Y pensé así durante mucho tiempo pero, últimamente, no.

—Quizás hayas empezado a madurar. Ya era hora —replicó Harry—. Todo esto es muy extraño —añadió pensativamente—. Jamás creí que alguna vez nos pondríamos a hablar civilizadamente bajo los efectos de Veritaserum.

—¿Te enojaste porque te di la poción?

—No, sólo me atrapaste desprevenido. Recordaré no llevarme a la boca nada que provenga de ti.

Draco levantó las cejas.

—Eso lo veremos —. Harry lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Buscaré algo que nos quite el efecto —. Se puso de pie y caminó al armario. Éste tenía una buena cantidad de pociones, algunos polvos, una jarra con agua y una de jugo de calabaza que se llenaban solas, y muchos vasos y frascos vacíos. Agarró un frasco con el nombre de 'Purificador' y vertió un poco de poción en dos vasos distintos. Al segundo vaso también le agregó dos gotas de otro líquido. _'Dos gotas. Dos horas.'_

Regresó a sentarse en su cama y le dio el segundo vaso a Harry.

El moreno lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Tiene la poción que neutraliza el Veritaserum? —Draco respondió que sí—. ¿Tiene veneno o cualquier otra cosa que pueda llegar a lastimarme o matarme? —Draco sonrió débilmente y dijo que no.

Ambos bebieron de los vasos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, creo ya me tendría que dormir —le comunicó Draco.

Potter, tras beber la poción, se quedó muy quito, mirando el vaso. Al irse el efecto del Veritaserum, volvió a ser él mismo y empezó a sentirse incómodo.

—No tendrías que haber hecho esto. No estoy enojado, pero no estuvo bien.

—No me des clases de moral, Potter.

Potter sacudió la cabeza.

—Así que, ya eres el mismo idiota de siempre. Qué alivio. Fue aterrador oírte diciendo que te gustaban mis ojos —se burló, pero al ver la cara de Draco, agregó—- No lo dije en serio. Bueno, de hecho, sí. Me asustó un poco, pero te prometo que guardaré tu oscuro secreto—. Realizó una pausa—. Siempre y cuando no publiques que me gusta tu manera de hablar —y sonrió.

Draco seguía en silencio.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No te has enojado, no me odias.

Potter hizo un gesto de confusión.

—¿Por un poco de honestidad? No, por eso no estoy enojado ni te odio.

—Pero por otras cosas sí, ¿no?

Potter no respondió en seguida y lo miró muy serio.

—No te odio, pero más allá de que tengas linda risa, no me agradas. Es cierto que extrañé hablar contigo, pero jamás podría considerarte un amigo. Aún si pudiera perdonarte todo, jamás podría olvidarlo —contestó, finalmente, con voz firme.

—Jamás —repitió Draco, asintiendo.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

Potter se fue y Draco se quedó solo, otra vez.

xxx

Draco despertó temprano, casi al mismo momento que Harry Potter, quien se lavó la cara varias veces, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior.

El rubio tomó sus cosas y bajó a desayunar. Miró a Potter durante una fracción de segundo. _'Si recordara, no estaría tan tranquilo… ¿No?'_

—Seguramente tenías mucho sueño y por eso no te acuerdas —escuchó que Weasley le decía a su amigo.

Draco sonrió y llegó más tranquilo a la clase de 'Transformaciones', durante la cual transfiguraron uñas en frascos de cristal y ramas en cuerdas.

Al llegar la hora de almorzar, un gran malestar se apoderó de Draco. Él no había olvidado la breve conversación del día anterior y algunas frases aún se apoderaban de sus pensamientos: "La verdad es que me he aburrido muchísimo sin ti", "No me agradas", "Jamás podría considerarte un amigo", "Aún si pudiera perdonarte todo, jamás podría olvidarlo".

_'No le agrado, pero se ha aburrido sin mí; sólo lo divierto.' _Suspiró, derrotado. En realidad, la poción no había servido demasiado. Antes de ella, había sabido que a Potter no le gustaba, la poción sólo lo había confirmado. Y lo que también había hecho, había sido confundirlo a él. ¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba claro que no detestaba a Potter tanto como le habría gustado, pero tampoco se sentía atraído… O quizás sí. De hecho, sí sentía atraído, pero no en el sentido convencional.

Potter no le gustaba, no lo amaba, no lo excitaba, no nada… pero sí le atraía. Estaba todo el día pensando en él y si eso no era atracción, Draco no sabía qué podía serlo. Pero era más que atracción, era obsesión. Sí, esa era la palabra: obsesión. Draco Malfoy estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter.

Draco rió, repentinamente. Pero eso siempre había sido así, él siempre había estado obsesionado con Potter.

Ya le dolía la cabeza, por lo cual, fue a la biblioteca y se puso a leer sobre los Inefables. Un texto escrito en el margen le llamó la atención. La caligrafía era sorprendentemente parecida a la suya y el escrito decía: '_Dile que tiene que venir en la Navidad de sexto. Pronto olvidaré todo, pero tú no debes olvidarlo. Todo depende de ti._'

Draco, confundido, leyó el mensaje varias veces. Ese texto había sido escrito por él, estaba seguro, pero, ¿cuándo lo había escrito? ¿Navidad de sexto? ¿Qué significaba? ¿A quién se lo tenía que decir?

—… a Potter.

Draco levantó la vista. Madam Pince hablaba con Granger.

—Se lo olvidó aquí.

Granger tomó un libro rojo y lo guardó en su mochila.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo a la mujer.

Esa noche, Draco tuvo un sueño extraño. Él estaba sentado en los terrenos del colegio y el día estaba muy nublado. A su lado había una comadreja y, de la nada, apareció un lobo y se la comió. Potter apareció a los lejos y el lobo se fue con él, muy feliz. Draco se quedó quieto, observándolos y, luego, una llave le cayó en la cabeza.

Despertó súbitamente y pensó acerca del sueño.

xxx

El Jueves, Snape les hizo crear una poción que podría llegar a serles útil. Dio una lista de ingredientes y sus propiedades, y cada alumno tuvo que intentar que la mezcla de algunos ingredientes lograra algo que no fuera envenenarlos.

Draco creó una poción energizante para no tener que dormir. Sabía hacerla a la perfección porque había empezado a practicarla desde muy chico. Snape le dijo que estaba muy bien y le dio treinta puntos a Gryffindor, que quitó luego de ver la poción de Potter.

En 'Historia de la Magia', Binns habló sobre Gellert Grindelwald, el mago tenebroso. Draco tuvo la leve impresión de que no era normal que un mago como Dumbledore retrasara un duelo durante años, sabiendo que la gente estaba muriendo. _'Qué extraño.'_ ¿Por qué no habría querido Dumbledore pelear con Grindelwald? No pudo indagar mucho sobre el asunto porque Binns cambió de mago tenebroso y comenzó a hablar acerca del Señor Oscuro, y a Draco se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

El Sábado sería el partido y él aún no sabía qué hacer. Decidió que necesitaba relajarse y por eso fue a la Sala de Música. Estuvo allí una hora porque ver el lugar tan desprovisto de gente le hizo acordarse de lo solo que estaba, lo cual lo llevó a pensar en Potter.

Potter. Quizás verlo un rato le ayudaría a decir qué haría el Sábado. Lo buscó por todo el castillo hasta que escuchó que Weasley le decía su hermana que tanto Potter como Granger estaban en reunión de Delegados.

—Ah, no importa. No era nada imporante —dijo la pelirroja.

Draco se sentó a esperarlo en la Sala Común. Cuando Potter regresó, le dijo a Weasley que tenía sueño. Weasley y Longbottom estaban jugando a las cartas y señalaron que irían más tarde. Granger, por otra parte, se sentó a leer un libro titulado 'Cinco'. Draco entornó los ojos.

No supo qué hacer cuando Potter subió a su habitación. Al fin, se dijo a sí mismo que esperaría un rato, hasta que el otro chico estuviese dormido.

Cuando entró sigilosamente en la alcoba, no vio a Potter por ninguna parte. Segundos después, se abrió una puerta y el chico salió del baño, mojado y sólo con una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

La ruborización de Draco era tan grande que éste temió que se viera a través de la capa de invisibilidad.

Potter caminó hacia un armario y Draco ya no pudo verlo. La toalla fue arrojada al suelo e, instantes después, el muchacho de ojos verdes, vestido sólo con unos boxers negros caminó hacia su cama.

El rubio no pudo, por más que quiso, cerrar los ojos. _'Son sólo boxers.'_

El otro chico tomó un pantalón gris que estaba sobre la cama y se lo puso. Después se quitó los anteojos y se acostó.

Draco debía irse, lo sabía, pero como antes había podido cerrar los ojos, esta vez, no pudo marcharse.

Potter se durmió con rapidez y Draco caminó hacia su cama, en silencio. Lo observó durante un rato. Lucía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Aún con los ojos cerrados era lindo, reconoció Draco, _muy_ a su pesar.

Escuchó que Weasley y Longbottom se acercaban a la habitación y entró en crisis, pero luego recordó que no podían verlo y se tranquilizó. Aún no se había acostumbrado a andar con piel de Tebo encima.

Cuando Weasley y Longbottom se durmieron, creyó conveniente irse, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, Potter habló dormido y dijo su nombre. No, en realidad, dijo su apellido, pero a Draco se le paró el corazón de todas formas. Se quedó donde estaba, temiendo que Potter estuviese despierto, pero no, estaba muy dormido. Sólo estaba soñando con él. Draco sonrió genuinamente. _'¿Realmente está soñando conmigo?' _Era una lástima que Potter tuviese los ojos cerrados, a Draco le habría encantado entrar en su mente. Había otras formas de penetrar mentes, pero eran oscuras y Draco no se atrevió a utilizarlas.

Potter continuó durmiendo y Draco perdió las ganas de irse. Le susurró "Tempus Seis" a su varita para que lo despertara a esa hora y se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, al lado de las piernas del Gryffindor.

Cuando la varita vibró en su mano, Draco se despertó y bostezó. Potter casi no se había movido, pero ahora apretaba con fuerzas las sábanas. Draco se puso de pie, dolorido por la mala posición en la que había dormido y se fue.

Ese día tuvieron la tercera clase con McGonagall y ella habló de los trabajos en el Ministerio. Draco le hizo varias preguntas acerca de los Inefables, pero la mujer le respondió que esa era la única carrera sobre la cual no podía brindar ayuda porque era un completo misterio y nadie sabía nada sobre ella.

Gregory también se vio muy interesado por las carreras en el Ministerio y le consultó a McGonagall si los Ministerios de Magia de los demás países eran iguales al del Reino Unido.

La Profesora dijo que tenían casi los mismos departamentos, pero que, por supuesto, no eran idénticos. Cada país tenía su propia política.

Draco preguntó si había Inefables en todo el mundo y la respuesta fue que sí, pero que no había muchos porque era una carrera extremadamente difícil y se necesitaba un permiso del Ministro de la Magia para pode estudiarla. Draco se deprimió al oír eso. Jamás obtendría ese permiso.

En 'Estudios Muggles', Wood recordó, una vez más, que a partir de la próxima semana, trabajarían en parejas. Durante esa clase les hizo elegir un tema para el primer trabajo práctico. Draco elegió Literatura en nombre de él y Potter. Potter no discutió.

El ex Slytherin se avergonzó al pensar que había pasado la noche al lado del otro chico y que casi lo había visto desnudo. Eso no había estado en sus planes. Solamente había deseado verlo durante un rato, aunque no sabía por qué con exactitud.

Aún no sabía qué hacer con el partido del día siguiente.

Estaba sentado con su capa al lado de Potter en la Sala Común cuando decidió qué hacer. Ya no podía negarlo más. Algo le pasaba con Potter. Le gustaba. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía y era terrible pero cierto. Pero no importaba porque nadie jamás se enteraría. En el partido, haría perder a Gryffindor, entonces Potter lo odiaría, lo golpearía y le diría cuán detestable y odioso era. Eso lo ayudaría. Si Potter lo odiaba, Draco no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ser su amigo, o cualquier otra cosa, y, al final, terminaría rindiéndose y volviendo a la normalidad.

xxx

Pero lo que había pronosticado no sucedió. Jugó en contra de Gryffindor y se divirtió mucho haciéndolo, pero Potter logró sacarle la Snitch y Slytherin perdió.

No le habría molestado tanto el resultado si el resto de su suposición no hubiese sido errónea, también. Cuando Draco estaba esperando una buena golpiza que sabía que merecía, Potter lo salvó ("No vale la pena que les den detención por su culpa. Ni siquiera sirvió lo que hizo porque ganamos, de todas formas.") Pero no parecía feliz por haber ganado. Parecía… desilusionado, traicionado. Draco sintió una punzada al verlo así.

Mientras se duchó, pensó en lo ocurrido y se sintió peor aún. Con el efecto del Veritaserum, Potter le había dicho que últimamente sólo le divertía el Quidditch. Recordó la triste mirada de los ojos verdes y se acongojó más. Potter le había dado la posibilidad de volar una vez más y había confiado en él, y él le había arruinado el momento que lo divertiría y le haría olvidar las penas.

Salió de la ducha y se sentó en un banco a pensar. Qué tonto había sido. Ahora sí que jamás sería perdonado. Y estaba bien porque no merecía ser perdonado. Potter ponía la mejilla una y otra vez, y él no hacía más que abofetearlo.

Escuchó un ruido y luego lo vio. Potter aún no se había ido del vestuario.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie para irse. Era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarlo. Estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando el Gryffindor lo agarró del brazo y lo frenó.

Draco no tuvo las fuerzas como para intentar soltarse. Si Potter quería golpearlo, estaba en su derecho. _'¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Defiéndete!'_

Pero Potter no lo golpeó. A secas, le dijo:

—Eres una… porquería, Malfoy —. Sonaba enojadísimo. Y Draco sabía que esta vez era en serio. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo y, sin pensarlo, sin entenderlo, lo besó.

Cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los del otro chico, el corazón le dejó de latir. Había enloquecido, pero ya no le importaba. Quería besarlo y esa era la única verdad. No obstante, el beso no duró porque Potter le puso una mano en el pecho y lo separó con fuerza.

Draco, sin verlo a los ojos, asintió, resignado y se fue con prisa del vestuario.

Llegó corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza innecesaria. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Porque quería? ¿Era esa una razón válida? Siempre había controlado y medido sus acciones… pero nunca había podido reprimir sus deseos. Era un Cinco, era caprichoso.

Se arrojó boca abajo en su cama, presionando la cara contra la almohada, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido… o de asfixiarse. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido una completa locura. Él no era así. _'¿Qué me ha pasado?'_ pensó desesperado. _'Lo deseabas.' _Y sí, por supuesto que lo hacía y había logrado reconocerlo realmente en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los de Potter.

Pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado, no había podido controlarse. Probablemente, todo el colegio ya estaría diciendo que era un sexópata gay y que había intentado violar a Harry Potter. Rió levemente al imaginar la cara que pondría su padre.

Durante mucho tiempo había sido lo que su padre había querido. Había estudiado, burlado, humillado. Había querido poder, dinero, autoridad. Había sido frío, cruel, calculador. Basta. Ya estaba harto de ser su padre; ahora quería ser Draco, solamente Draco. Y Draco quería a Harry Potter.

* * *

_No sé si lo notaron, pero cuando Draco está bajo el efecto del Veritaserum, la narración deja de decir 'Potter' y empieza a decir 'Harry'. En el fondo, Draco lo quiere llamar por su nombre._

Ojalá ya no estén enojadas con Draco por lo que hizo en el partido.

El fragmento final es una versión modificada de un texto que escribió Nyu. Cuando solamente estaba escrito el Prólogo de la historia, ella escribió qué pasaría luego del primer beso.

Cuando llegó el momento de poner esa parte en el fic, había cosas que no coincidían porque Draco había evolucionado de una manera diferente y las situaciones no habían sucedido de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, publicaré esa escena como one-shot por si la quieren leer.

_¡Gracias por todo el apoyo y hasta el Martes!_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/10/09)_


	8. TIxCapítulo VII

**Capítulo 7**

Harry caminó hacia la Sala Común con extrema lentitud. Draco Malfoy lo había besado… ¡Malfoy! Harry había estado seguro de que el chico lo iba a golpear. Había estado tan cerca; la distancia perfecta para dar un cabezazo, sin embargo, el rubio lo había mirado fijamente para que luego sus labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

Harry, por supuesto, había estado tan sorprendido que había tardado unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar pero, cuando lo hizo, alejó a Malfoy. Ni siquiera tuvo que analizar la situación. Sus labios y Malfoy no tenían porqué estar relacionados de ninguna forma… a excepción de puñetazos o insultos.

¿En qué había estado pensando Malfoy? ¿En que se arrojaría a sus brazos?... Aunque, quizás, había sido alguna clase de coartada para confundirlo. Si ese era el caso, el ex Slytherin tenía una mente criminal privilegiada porque lo único que había hecho, desde el comienzo de las clases, había sido confundirlo magistralmente.

Al entrar por el orificio del cuadro, Harry se encontró un festejo dorado y escarlata. Le pusieron banderas y estandartes encima, lo abrazaron y felicitaron. Pero, a pesar del ruido, Harry tenía una sola cosa en la mente: el beso… o intento de beso.

¿Sería alguna estrategia para enloquecerlo? ¿O para meterlo en problemas? Quizás Malfoy había creído que lo iba a golpear o a hechizar. Pero eso no lo habría metido en problemas, no realmente. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que Snape le diera detención.

Sumamente aturdido, dijo que le dolía la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Ignorando por completo la hora, se acostó a dormir. Tal vez el descanso le despejaría la mente. _'Debo hablar con Malfoy para aclarar las cosas'_ pensó antes de dejarse dominar por el sueño, tratando de encontrar allí las respuestas; respuestas que en el fondo conocía, pero no podía aceptar.

xxx

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con la llegada de un nuevo sobre negro. Leyó la única palabra del mensaje ("el") y decidió que luego le mostraría los sobres a Hermione.

Los domingos, Harry nunca tenía demasiado por hacer y se dedicaba a terminar tareas atrasadas. Este domingo, sin embargo, fue un tanto distinto.

Cuando llegó al Gran Salón, se encontró con un panorama muy particular. Las enormes cuatro mesas que habituaban el salón ya no estaban y habían sido reemplazadas por mesas más pequeñas para dos o cuatro personas. Contra las paredes había puestos de comida. El más llamativo de todos se hallaba en donde tendría que haberse encontrado la mesa de los Profesores. Era rojo y amarillo y tenía una enorme W amarilla en el centro. Todos los alumnos de sexto de todas las casas estaban vestidos como Muggles, tras los mostradores.

Harry vio a Hermione, comiendo una ensalada en una de las mesas para dos personas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —le preguntó, sentándose en la silla desocupada.

—Buenos días a ti también —le respondió la chica—. El Profesor Wood les dio como tarea a los alumnos de sexto que manejen un comedor Muggle y el resto de nosotros tenemos que comprarles la comida. A decir verdad, es una tarea para todo el colegio.

—Ah —fue la respuesta de Harry—. Oliver tiene ideas muy extrañas —añadió.

—A mí me parece interesante —. Hermione observó a Ron que estaba intentado comprar unas hamburguesas. La chica de sexto le decía que era demasiado temprano y que debía desayunar—. ¿Y qué harás con Malfoy?

Harry abrió los ojos dramáticamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con rapidez.

Hermione lo miró fijamente con sus suspicaces ojos.

—A lo que hizo ayer, por supuesto. Tienes que hacer algo al respecto.

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio y pensó durante unos segundos.

—Estás hablando del partido… ¿verdad? —inquirió, asustado.

—Claro. ¿De qué creías que hablaba? —le preguntó ella, con los ojos entornados.

Harry, rápidamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada. Claro que hablabas del partido… y lo echaré del equipo.

—McGonagall estaba furiosa. Le ha dado detención dos días a la semana durante dos meses. Tendrías que haber visto a Ron. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan feliz.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Anoche, un rato antes de la cena —le contestó Ron que se acercaba con tres hamburguesas en las manos—. Intenté despertarte, pero no hubo caso —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó.

—Estaba muy cansando —se excusó Harry, viendo como el pelirrojo atacaba a las hamburguesas—. ¿Y dónde está Malfoy, ahora?

—No sé. Pareces muy interesado por él, últimamente —comentó Hermione con cautela.

—Sólo quiero darme el gusto de decirle que está terminantemente despedido —contestó Harry—. Creo que iré a buscarlo —. Se puso de pie y salió, apresurado, del Gran Salón.

Malfoy no estaba en su habitación, la Sala Común ni la biblioteca. Harry fue a buscar su mapa y, según éste, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el cuarto piso, en la Sala de Música. Harry había leído el mapa en muchísimas ocasiones, pero jamás se había dado cuenta de que había una Sala de Música.

Se colocó su Reliquia favorita y bajó tres pisos. Con el mapa como referencia caminó hasta el retrato de un flautista. El mapa no mencionaba ninguna contraseña, así que, Harry supuso que no se requería una.

—¿Es aquí la Sala de Música? —le preguntó al hombre del retrato, que entornó los ojos, confundido porque la voz de Harry provenía de la nada.

—Sí. Es aquí. Pasa —respondió el flautista y su cuadro se movió para dar lugar a un orificio.

Harry entró y, de inmediato, vio a Malfoy que, aparentemente, no se había percatado de su llegada, pues la sala era muy extensa y él se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la entrada. Lucía muy compenetrado tocando el piano y quizás por eso no se había dado cuenta.

Observó maravillado que el resto de los instrumentos de la sala se tocaban solos y acompañaban a Malfoy en su lúgubre melodía. La música le sonaba familiar, pero no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba ni de quién era.

Caminó lentamente hacia los pianos para poder observar mejor a Malfoy. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía triste, dolido. Sus largos dedos presionaban con furia cada tecla y su cuerpo se balanceaba levemente junto a la música. Harry pensó que lucía mayor. Le recordó al aspecto que tenía en Sexto. Ahora parecía igual de cansado, igual de perdido.

Súbitamente, el silencio se apoderó del lugar y Harry contuvo la respiración. Malfoy abrió los ojos y se quedó observando el piano durante unos instantes, que fueron eternos para Harry.

Malfoy suspiró y miró el techo.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?

Harry se quitó la capa, en cuanto logró moverse. Creyó que Malfoy no sabía que estaba allí.

—Quiero hablar contigo —anunció—. Primero, estás absolutamente fuera del equipo y segundo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El rubio se paró de repente y se le acercó.

—Sí, imaginé que me sacarías del equipo, pero con franqueza, esperaba una despedida más humillante.

—Si esperabas eso, entonces, no me conoces —respondió Harry, fríamente.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, —reconoció Malfoy e ignoró la reacción disgustada de Harry—. ¿Por qué te besé? A mí también me gustaría saberlo —continuó, casi en un susurro—.Te propongo algo.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo olvides.

Harry no podía creer lo que había oído.

—¿Que lo olvide? No me estás pidiendo que olvide un insulto o un hechizo.

—¿O sea que un beso es peor que cualquiera de esas cosas?

—¡Claro! —respondió Harry instantáneamente, pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión del otro muchacho.

Malfoy le sonreía, pero había algo extraño en esa sonrisa, no era genuina, pero no debió llamarle la atención. Malfoy nunca era genuino, en nada.

—Perdí —dijo de pronto.

Harry lo observó con detenimiento.

—¿Qué perdiste? —Malfoy volvió a sentarse y no respondió. Harry comenzó a inquietarse—. ¿Qué perdiste, Malfoy?

—La apuesta —. Y se quedó callado durante unos momentos—. Le conté a Pansy lo que iba a hacer en el partido y ella creyó que iba a perder. Entonces, hicimos una apuesta. Perdí y por eso tuve que besarte.

Harry no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar a Malfoy, confundido.

—Una apuesta —repitó finalmente.

—Sí —replicó Malfoy, indiferente y sin mirarlo—. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, te sugiero que te vayas, Potter.

El Gryffindor no quería oír nada sobre ese horripilante asunto, así que, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a cambiar, pero se detuvo antes de llegar al orificio del cuadro.

—Pero ella no está en el colegio. Podrías haberle dicho que me besaste sin haberlo hecho realmente.

—Ella pensaba que se lo ibas a decir a todo el mundo para humillarme.

Harry no tenía interés en seguir escuchando más idioteces, entonces, se fue.

No quería hablar con nadie, por lo tanto, decidió ir a los terrenos a caminar. Se sentó cerca del lago y se puso la capa, no para esconderse sino porque tenía frío.

Malfoy lo había besado a causa de una apuesta. _'¿Qué esperabas?' 'No lo sé, pero por un momento creí que lo había hecho de verdad.' 'Sus labios parecían bastante reales…' 'Sí pero creí que había querido hacerlo.' 'Qué ingenuo.'_

Antes, casi no había contemplado la posibilidad de que Malfoy hubiese querido besarlo, pero cuando lo vio tocando el piano creyó que estaba triste, que él lo había lastimado. Se rió para sí mismo. ¿Él, lastimar a Malfoy por un beso rechazado? La idea era ridícula, absolutamente insólita.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de la mente a Malfoy, quien ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, sin ninguna razón aparente.

xxx

Llegó la nueva semana y con ella, el primer trabajo de 'Estudios Muggles'.

"Los que han elegido como tema la Literatura deben escoger un libro ficticio de algún autor Muggle. La historia debe estar relacionada, de alguna manera, con la magia, ya sea a través de magos o brujas, criaturas fantásticas o mundos mágicos.

Una vez que hayan elegido la historia, tendrán que hacer una comparación entre la magia del libro y la del mundo real. El ensayo debe ocupar dos pergaminos de cuarenta centímetros. Como todos trabajan en parejas, hay un pergamino para cada uno.

La entrega será el Martes de la semana que viene y, si tienen dudas, podemos hablar de ellas este Viernes" había sido la explicación de Wood.

Ahora era Miércoles y, ya que tanto Harry como Malfoy tenían la tarde libre de clases, se habían encontrado en la biblioteca para elegir el libro, tarea que no resultó tan sencilla como esperaban. Lo cierto era que Malfoy tenía menos de Muggle que Voldemort de bondadoso.

Harry, por su parte, tampoco conocía libros Muggles. Los Dursley jamás le habían regalado uno y los únicos con los que había tenido contacto eran los de segunda mano que llevaba al colegio, y difícilmente, estaban relacionados con la magia.

Estuvieron en la sección Muggle durante un largo rato hasta que Malfoy encontró un libro que le atrajo la atención: 'El vampiro Lestat' de Anne Rice. Se rió y Harry lo observó, confundido.

—Mi padre me habló sobre Lestat una vez. Existe de verdad.

—Entonces no nos sirve. Tiene que ser una novela ficticia.

—Es una novela ficticia… en este mundo —dijo Malfoy, misteriosamente.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que aquí, Lestat, no existe. Usaremos esta novela.

Harry no tenía ganas de discutir y ni siquiera sabía quién era Lestat, por lo cual, accedió. Quería terminar el trabajo rápido.

Como había un solo ejemplar del libro, decidieron turnarse, leyendo ciento cincuenta páginas cada uno. Comenzó Harry y, cuando estaba por concluir su turno, fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

—Eso es una estupidez —comentó el rubio, indignado.

—No creo que lo sea —replicó Harry, marcando la página y cerrando el libro, ya que sabía que si se ponía a discutir con Malfoy, pasaría un buen rato hasta que pudiese continuar la lectura.

—Sólo lo dices para estar en mi contra —le respondió Malfoy—. Si realmente amaba tanto a Nicolas, se tendría que haber quedado.

Harry suspiró.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes. Eres tan… Malfoy.

El rubio curvó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me alegra que lo hayas notado.

—A lo que me refiero es a que jamás podrías entender los sentimientos de Lestat porque tú no tienes sentimientos. Lestat lo amaba y lo único que le importaba era que estuviese bien. No me sorprende que no lo entiendas. Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo—. Había un deje de resentimiento en la voz de Harry y Malfoy lo notó, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Harry continuó leyendo hasta que fue el turno de Malfoy. Recién al final de la novela, Malfoy volvió a hablar.

—Se tendría que haber quedado con Nicolas —dijo, pensativamente—. Louis está bien, pero él y Lestat son muy diferentes. Lestat es el chico malo que rompe las reglas y le besaría los pies a Lucifer si obtuviera algo a cambio. Louis, por el contrario, es el bueno, el que siente y sufre. Aburrido —. Harry no dijo nada, entonces Malfoy continuó—: Son demasiado opuestos. No hay química posible entre ellos.

—No estoy de acuerdo —lo contradijo Harry y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco—. Tú piensas que Lestat es el villano, pero no lo es. A veces hay reglas que vale la pena romper. Lestat las rompe por diversión, pero también por una razón. Siempre hay una razón. Él es un luchador, una persona que nunca se rinde. Louis puede ser su opuesto, pero eso no necesariamente lo convierte en el bueno.

Realizó una pausa y luego, prosiguió:

—Él está asustado. Es un vampiro, un asesino, pero no puede estar al nivel de las expectativas de su creador. Sabe que debe matar para sobrevivir y que se supone que haga lo mismo que los de su clase, así que, lo intenta porque quiere ser aceptado en ese mundo y no quiere desilusionar a su creador. Pero, por otra parte, al Diablo con su creador. Él no es un asesino, aunque lo hayan entrenado para serlo.

»En realidad, el que rompe las reglas es Louis, no Lestat. Lestat las rompe porque quiere cambiar las cosas y porque está en su naturaleza. Se supone que Lestat sea así, es lo que los demás esperan de él. No rompe ninguna regla, realmente. Es el rebelde, el héroe, pero se supone que sea eso. Rompería las reglas si no hiciese nada de eso y dejara las aventuras a un lado.

»Louis, en cambio, sí va en contra de todo porque se supone que sea alguien que no puede ser. Le da la espalda a su creador y a su especie. Sabe que las cosas serían más sencillas si hiciese lo que debe hacer, pero no puede hacerlo. En el fondo, quiere hacer lo correcto, al igual que Lestat. La diferencia es que actúan de maneras distintas pero… no son tan diferentes. De hecho, creo que se parecen bastante.

Harry sintió que no había hablado tanto en una década. Extrañamente, desde el comienzo de las clases, había hablado más con Malfoy que con Ron.

—Creí que en cualquier momento te iba a empezar a salir humo de las orejas. ¿Siempre pareces poseído cuando hablas de vampiros? —preguntó Malfoy, divertido. El análisis de Harry lo había entretenido y sospechó que un punto los vampiros no tenían nada que ver con lo que el chico decía—. Y, ¿qué hay de Nicolas? ¿No tienes algún increíblemente largo discurso sobre él?

Harry lo miró con mala cara.

—No —dijo, terminantemente—. Sólo pienso que todos llevamos un Nicolas con nosotros. Representa nuestros miedos y enojos. Es nuestra oscuridad interna.

—¿Oscuridad interna? ¿En serio?... Siempre creí que tu léxico no iba más lejos de 'Piérdete, Malfoy'. ¿Con quién has estado hablando, Potter?

—Contigo.

—Soy un buen Profesor —dijo el rubio, complacido. Harry se había quedado en silencio, observándolo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada —murmuró Harry—. A veces pienso que eres dos personas distintas.

—De hecho, somos tres —le respondió Malfoy, sarcásticamente, haciendo gestos, como si hablara con él mismo.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

—Siempre haces eso.

—¿Hablar con mis otras dos personalidades?

—Actuar. No creas que he olvidado tus parodias. A Rita Skeeter le habría encantado verlas.

—Y vio algunas.

Harry lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser tú mismo, sin personajes ni máscaras?

—Porque no me agrado —sentenció Malfoy, instantes antes de ponerse de pie e irse.

* * *

Draco salió de la biblioteca y se fue a su habitación. Se arrojó en la cama y miró el techo.

Potter no había vuelto a mencionar el beso desde que él le había mentido acerca de la supuesta apuesta. El concepto era poco creíble, pero Potter lo había creído y eso era lo que importaba.

Antes de regresar a Hogwarts, su madre le había dicho que hiciera lo que realmente quisiera, pero él ya no sabía qué quería. Había sido una completa humillación para sí mismo admitir que le gustaba Potter. Estar alejado de él no era la solución porque cuando no estaba cerca, estaba en sus pensamientos. Tampoco era una solución estar con él porque hacerlo le hacía recordar por qué le gustaba y, a la vez, por qué no le gustaba.

Ese era el verdadero problema. Que le gustara un chico no era tan grave. Su padre lo mataría al enterarse y le llegarían las burlas de Ron Weasley hasta la tumba, pero el Mundo Mágico era muy permisivo en lo que respectaba a la sexualidad. Claro que siempre había gente con la mente cerrada… y él era uno de ellos. Pero no tenía la mente cerrada en cuanto a que le gustara un chico sino en cuanto a que le gustara Potter. Era una catástrofe. Y ni siquiera le gustaba del todo. Lo detestaba… pero le atraía. ¡Pero lo detestaba! ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara tanto una persona que le gustaba tan poco? No lograba entenderlo.

Después de hablar con Potter en la Sala de Música había decidido no decidir nada. Basta de planes y estrategias. Si Potter quería hablarle, bien y si no, también.

Dejaría todo en manos de Potter y él se dedicaría a quitarse el estrés, tocando el piano y escribiendo.

Si el tiempo decidía que Potter y él volvieran a ser rivales, Draco iba a estar de acuerdo, y si las cosas los llevaban a ser amigos, Draco también iba a estar de acuerdo. De todas formas, lo que él realmente quería jamás iba a pasar.

El Jueves, McGonagall hizo que regara las plantas de los terrenos. Desde allí podía ver la práctica de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Draco supo que la locación del castigo no era casual. McGonagall creía que él iba a sufrir viéndolos volar, sabiendo que él ya no podía hacerlo. McGonagall era perversa, concluyó Draco.

Al día siguiente, en la clase especial de la mujer, que esta vez contaba con la presencia de las otras Casas, los alumnos se dividieron en cuatro grupos: Creadores, Ministerio, Sanadores y Otras Carreras.

McGonagall explicó que los Creadores trabajaban para el Ministerio, pero también podían hacerlo independientemente, pero con ciertos permisos.

El primer grupo, compuesto por muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff, se dedicó a pensar en hechizos, pociones y plantas que podrían ser útiles.

El segundo grupo estaba compuesto por menos personas. Weasley, Potter y un Ravenclaw querían ser Aurores; dos chicas de Ravenclaw querían trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; y tanto Gregory como Draco estaban interesados en el Departamento de Misterios.

Draco no podía creer que Gregory quisiese ser Inefable. _'No tiene la inteligencia'_ pensó, apesadumbrado por su amigo._ 'Ex amigo.'_

McGonagall les dijo que pensaran en un proyecto que pudiese llegar a involucrar a todos los Departamentos que les interesaban.

El tercer grupo se vio compuesto, principalmente, por mujeres y tuvieron que pensar en posibles soluciones para que los Sanadores se capacitaran en enfermedades no mágicas.

Los que deseaban ser Profesores, reporteros, comerciantes, artistas o cualquier otra cosa, conformaron el cuarto grupo y hablaron acerca de un posible manera de cooperar por un bien común.

La única alumna que no estaba en ningún grupo se encontraba sentada en el centro del aula y luciendo sumamente pensativa.

—Señorita Granger. ¿No tiene deseo alguno de estudiar una carrera en el futuro? —preguntó McGonagall, alarmada.

"Claro que sí, pero aún no he decidido qué haré primero. Estudiaré para ser Sanadora y también para ser funcionaria en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Me he comunicado con la Comisión Educacional del Ministerio, pero me han informado que, lamentablemente, no hay ningún plan académico que permita estudiar dos carreras en simultáneo —. Draco sabía que Granger era un ente de lo más extraño, pero jamás imaginó que fuese tan extraño—. La única opción es estudiar en sedes distintas, pero tendría complicaciones con las distancias y los horarios."

—Por favor, venga aquí —le dijo la Profesora. Hablaron durante unos minutos y luego Granger, en apariencia, feliz, se unió al grupo del Ministerio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió Weasley, aturdido.

—Te contaré luego —le respondió la muchacha.

Weasley observó a Draco y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ah, claro. Supongo que no quieres que ciertas personas escuchen.

—Y yo supongo que- —comenzó Draco, pero fue insolentemente interrumpido por Potter.

—Basta. Ambos. ¿Qué has decidido, Hermione?

—Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. No te preocupes, el Cuartel General de Aurores te lo dejaré a ti —le respondió ella con una sonrisa—. En realidad, estoy interesada en los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot y la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. La Junta de la Ley Mágica también es de vital importancia, por supuesto. De hecho, creo que es más importante que los anteriores. Las leyes deben ser claras y estar actualizadas. No pueden condenar a alguien que no sabe que está haciendo algo ilegal —. Realizó una pausa y frunció el ceño—. Hay muchas leyes que deberían ser reformuladas o eliminadas, como la Ley anti-hombres lobo —. Miró a las muchachas de Ravenclaw—. ¿Ya habían comenzado a hablar sobre el proyecto?

Una de las chicas, la más rubia, contestó:

—Simplemente hablamos sobre nuestras carreras. Ahora es el turno de ellos —y luego indicó a Draco y a Gregory.

—Veamos qué tiene que decir el hurón —dijo Weasley.

—Probablemente, más que tú, ya que yo sí sé formular una oración correctamente y conectarla con coherencia con el resto de mi discurso —respondió Draco con frialdad—. El Departamento que me interesa es el de Misterios. Quiero ser Inefable.

—¿Cómo sabes que quieres serlo? —le preguntó Granger.

Draco resopló y la miró con desagrado.

—Que tú no sepas qué quieres hacer no significa que el resto de los mortales tampoco sepamos.

—Sólo me refería a que no se sabe nada acerca de los Inefables. ¿Cómo sabes que te gustaría ser uno? —replicó ella, muy tranquila. Últimamente, nada dicho por Draco parecía afectarla.

—Me agrada el misterio —contestó Draco, crípticamente—. Y, ¿qué hay de ti? —le preguntó a Gregory. Éste no le hablaba, pero esta vez se trataba de un trabajo en grupo.

El enorme muchacho pareció incomodarse con la pregunta.

—Me interesan, pero creo que no podré hacer esa carrera. Se necesita permiso —respondió sin mirar a nadie.

—Es cierto. La Profesora McGonagall dijo que se requiere permiso del mismísimo Ministro de la Magia —comentó la Ravenclaw que aún no ha había hablado—. A mí me parece perfecto. En teoría, los Inefables estudian tópicos muy importantes y no creo que sea correcto que cualquiera tenga acceso a ellos —. Era obvio que no consideraba a ninguno de los dos ex Slytherins aptos para la carrera.

—Tú has estado en el Departamento de Misterios, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la otra muchacha a Potter, y Draco pensó que le parecía haberla visto espiándolo durante las prácticas de Quidditch.

—Ern… Sí pero… hmm… no pude ver mucho. Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna también estuvieron, pero creo que tampoco vieron demasiado—. Se había sonrojado un poco. Sus admiradoras, que salían de la nada sin ninguna razón que él pudiera comprender, lo incomodaban un tanto.

—Estábamos ocupados enviando a su padre a Azkaban —acotó un sonriente Weasley, mirando a Draco con desprecio.

—Yo no soy mi padre —replicó el rubio, tajantemente. Al parecer, ninguno esperaba esa respuesta y todos se quedaron callados.

—El proyecto —les recordó Granger, repentinamente—. Podría ser un secuestro internacional, como el que hubo en mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. Si secuestraran a un mago de otro país, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional tendría que intervenir y comunicarse con el Ministerio del país de la víctima. Los Aurores, por supuesto, serían los indicados para rescatar al secuestrado y capturar al secuestrador —. Hizo unas anotaciones—. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica sería el encargado de condenar al culpable. Y los Inefables…—Frunció el ceño—. Supongo que nada tendría sentido si ellos intervinieran.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El muchacho de Ravenclaw que quería ser Auror había estado callado hasta ese momento.

—Ellos podrían evitar el secuestro… Deberíamos pensar otra cosa —respondió Granger con cautela.

—¿No podrían ellos ayudar a encontrar al secuestrado? Deben tener alguna manera de localizar a la gente —aventuró Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En La Historia de Hogwarts se menciona que fueron los Inefables quienes crearon la pluma que anota todos los nacimientos mágicos para que la escuela sepa quiénes serán los futuros alumnos. De cierta forma, sí saben localizar a la gente…—compartió Granger.

—Yo leí que estudian la manipulación del espacio y del tiempo. Quizás no necesitan ir hacia el secuestrado sino que lo pueden traer a ellos —dijo Draco con aire de superioridad porque se le ocurrió a él, no a Granger.

—Es una opción, pero ninguno de nosotros está en posición de saber si es verdaderamente posible —. La chica empezó a escribir y el resto la observó en silencio, menos Draco y Potter que se estaban mirando mutuamente.

La varita de Draco le quemó la mano y éste la miró. Ya estaba fría otra vez, pero tenía un mensaje en la madera:

—Necesito hablarte. ¿Durante el almuerzo? —El mensaje se desvaneció.

Draco volvió a mirar a Potter y asintió. Granger terminó de escribir y le entregó el pergamino a McGonagall, quien se vio muy complacida con la idea del secuestro internacional. No dijo nada en cuanto a la supuesta manipulación espacio-temporal por parte de los Inefables. Draco tenía la esperanza de que dijera algo al respecto.

Antes del almuerzo tuvieron 'Estudios Muggles' y Wood les preguntó cómo iba el trabajo y ellos le dijeron que habían leído el libro y discutido un rato, pero que aún no habían empezado a escribir. Wood les dijo que habían elegido un libro complicado.

Cuando la clase terminó, Draco y Potter fueron los primeros en salir del aula. Potter agarró a Draco de la túnica y lo condujo hacia un pasillo desierto, aparentemente, intentado que sus amigos no lo vieran.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco, irritado y acomodándose la túnica.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Potter, dificultosamente. Draco no respondió nada, entonces el otro continuó hablando—. Snape me encontró… fuera de mi cama anoche y me dio un castigo. Dijo que la fiesta de Halloween tendrá ambientación medieval por el aniversario del colegio y que yo tengo que encargarme de todo —concluyó, furioso, el muchacho—. No puede hacer eso… Le dije a McGonagall, pero ella me respondió que Snape es el Director y tiene derecho a imponer cualquier castigo, pero se notó que ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y luego habló.

—Y, ¿por qué razón me lo dices a mí, exactamente?

—Snape me prohibió pedirle ayuda a mis amigos. Si los descubre ayudándome, 'el castigo que les daré será mucho más severo que éste, se lo aseguro, Potter' —dijo Potter, imitando el tono de Snape—. No puede hacerles nada en realidad, pero no quiero meterlos en problemas. Este año es muy importante para Hermione y no quiero arruinárselo con detenciones.

—Pero no te molesta arruinar mi año, ¿verdad?

—A ti no te pasará nada. Snape fue muy claro. Mis amigos no me pueden ayudar…

Draco se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Qué cruel, Potter. No me consideras un amigo, pero soy al primero al que acudes cuando tienes problemas. Qué interesado. Deberías avergonzarte."

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, mucha vergüenza, pero, ¿me ayudarás o no? Yo no tengo idea de cómo debe ser una fiesta medieval. Dijo que tengo que encargarme de la comida, el vestuario, los juegos, la música… ¿Música? Ni siquiera sé qué música se escucha ahora —. Draco notó que ya había comenzado a desesperarse y se largó a reír—. ¿Sí o no, Malfoy?

—De acuerdo, pero no creas que lo haré gratis.

—Lo imaginé. ¿Qué quieres?

Draco frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar.

—¿Qué me darías a cambio?

—Cualquier cosa, supongo. Pero nada diabólico o remotamente oscuro. Depende… Tú pide lo que quieras y, si puedo, te lo daré.

'Qué inocente,' pensó Draco.

—Ahora no sé qué quiero, así que, te ayudaré gratis. pero ya se me ocurrirá algo y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. ¿Trato?

Potter lo miró con detenimiento.

—Está bien, pero como dije, nada malo. Nada de lastimar gente o algo por el estilo.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, tenemos un trato. Tenemos un mes para planear todo. Hay que hablar con los elfos varios días antes del treinta y uno para que puedan hacer toda la comida. Y, según Snape, tengo que conseguir ropa para todos los estudiantes, pero ellos no pueden saber nada hasta el veintinueve. ¿Cómo conseguiré toda la ropa entre el veintinueve y el treinta y uno? —preguntó Potter, alarmado.

—Relájate. Conseguiremos la ropa antes del veintinueve.

—¿Cómo? Si nadie puede enterarse, no podemos averiguar talles ni gustos.

Draco suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No seas tonto. Averiguaremos todo sin que nadie sepa para qué es verdaderamente. Hoy irás a hablar con McGonagall y le dirás que necesitas ayuda. Ella te dirá que no puede contradecir las órdenes del Director y tú le contestarás que este castigo sólo te lo dio para enloquecerte porque sabe que no lo puedes hacer solo.

»Ella, probablemente, dirá algo sobre que no digas esas cosas sobre el Director, pero en el fondo estará de acuerdo contigo. Ahí tú le dirás que sólo necesitas saber talles y colores para la fiesta y le pedirás que le de a séptimo una tarea grupal relacionada con el hechizo de las plumas transfiguradas. Ella te preguntará para qué y tú le dirás que es sólo un pequeño favor y que Dumbledore te habría ayudado.

»Al oír su nombre, se ablandará un poco y te dirá que sí, pero que es muy poco correcto y que no olvides atenerte a las reglas escolares —finalizó Draco, muy complacido y sonrió al ver la expresión de Potter—. Haz eso y después hablamos. Iré a comer algo.

El rubio se fue y Potter se quedó parado en el lugar, muy confundido.

* * *

Cuando Harry salió de 'Encantamientos' fue a hablar con McGonagall y, sorprendentemente, todo ocurrió casi como había previsto Malfoy. La diferencia fue que a McGonagall no le agradó tanto la idea de hacer algo en contra de las órdenes de Snape.

—Con todo debido respeto, Profesora, esa orden es absurda. Además, supongo que ningún profesor, incluyéndola a usted, quiere que el aniversario de Hogwarts sea desastroso… y lo será si no nos da esa tarea.

Varios minutos después, McGonagall, finalmente, aceptó ("Espero que sepas lo que haces, Potter.").

El Sábado y el Domingo, Harry se reunió con Malfoy en la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo de 'Estudios Muggles'. Comparar el mundo mágico de Anne Rice con el real fue mucho más complicado de lo que habían esperado. Además, Malfoy insistió en realizar cuadros comparativos de Lestot y Lorcan d'Eath con Lestat de Lioncourt.

Terminaron el Domingo a la noche y a los gritos porque no estaban de acuerdo en cuanto al Estatuto del Secreto. Según Malfoy no fue infringido por los vampiros en mil setecientos cuarenta y nueve.

Al llegar a su habitación, Harry se encontró con un nuevo sobre negro. Ahora, el mensaje decía 'Pagarás'. Tenía mucho sueño como para preocuparse demasiado.

xxx

Despertó tarde el Lunes, pero corrió y logró llegar en hora a 'Pociones'. Malfoy ya estaba allí y cuando Harry se sentó a su lado, no le dijo nada. Seguramente, todavía estaba enojado por el tema de los vampiros.

—Hoy crearán una poción que permite modificar sus voces. Abran sus libros en la página treinta y siete —. Snape estaba malhumorado como de costumbre, pero a Harry no le intranquilizó.

Estaba por agregar cuerno de bicornio en polvo a su caldero cuando Malfoy le habló:

—No seas inepto, Potter. El polvo es lo último que se agrega.

Harry miró su poción.

—Ya agregué todo.

Malfoy puso una mano delante del caldero de Harry, tomó algo y se lo dio al otro muchacho. Era una hoja de plot.

—No agregaste todo —informó, empleando un tono arrogante.

Harry colocó la hoja en la poción y, a continuación, el polvo. Cuando Snape llegó a su mesa, deseoso de quitarle puntos, se enojó al ver que la poción estaba bien hecha.

—Ahora coloquen sus pociones en frascos y déjenlos en mi escritorio.

La clase terminó y después de almorzar, Harry se fue a 'Herbología', mientras que Malfoy tomó rumbo hacia el aula de 'Runas Antiguas'.

Llegó el Martes y Wood recogió sus ochenta centímetros sobre 'El Vampiro Lestat'. Durante el transcurso de la hora, hablaron sobre creencias y tradiciones Muggles.

En la hora libre antes del almuerzo, Harry fue al vestíbulo de Malfoy para hablar de la fiesta de aniversario.

—¿Te parece que funcionará? —preguntó, inseguro, después de que Malfoy le explicara su idea—. Sé que lo hará, pero Snape sabrá para qué es.

—No tiene porqué enterarse… Además, es una tarea para McGonagall. No tiene nada de malo —respondió Malfoy con voz inocente—. Ahora tendríamos que organizar la decoración. El colegio, claramente, tiene estilo medieval, pero deberíamos agregar algunos vitrales y gárgolas. ¿Sabes si se podrán utilizar los terrenos? —El rubio estaba entusiasmado con la fiesta, pero intentaba disimularlo.

—Snape dijo que la fiesta durará todo el día y que tiene que tener juegos. Supongo que sí podremos estar afuera —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Excelente. Entonces tendremos que hacer torneos de arco y flecha… ¡Y caballos! Tendríamos que traer caballos y hacer competencias con lanzas.

—Pero es peligroso.

Malfoy se rió.

—Suenas como Granger. No seas tonto, se pondrán hechizos amortiguadores en las armaduras. Todos los magos de la época los usaban y no sentían dolor alguno —. Se quedó callado, mirando a Harry—. Eres tan ignorante.

—Púdrete, Malfoy —dijo Harry con los ojos entornados.

—Tus modales, Potter —replicó el rubio con tono severo y Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que esa había sido una imitación de su padre, Lucius—. Tienes que escribir a la inútil de Madam Malkin y a Charlotte de Twilfitt y Tatting. No sé cómo se solucionará el problema del dinero y no entiendo por qué los padres no envían la ropa como hicieron en cuarto.

—También lo pensé, pero Snape dijo claramente que debía encargarme del vestuario. Mandaré las cartas hoy y les diré que se comuniquen con Snape para solucionar el tema del dinero.

—De acuerdo. Dile a cada una que necesitas ropa medieval para unas cuatrocientas personas y que dentro de una semana enviarás medidas y colores —. Malfoy se acercó a la mesa que tenía en frente y agarró un éclair—. Supongo que entre las dos podrán hacer ochocientos trajes en un mes.

Harry no lo veía probable, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

En la siguiente clase de 'Transformaciones', McGonagall dio una tarea que hizo sonreír a Harry:

—En grupos de tres personas deberán resolver dos problemas distintos a través de hechizos —. Se detuvo la voz de la profesora y luego les aconsejó tomar nota—. El primer problema consiste en transformar Hogwarts en un colegio Muggle. Simplemente, deben entregarme por escrito la manera en que lo harían. Quiero una explicación detallada de cómo transfigurarían la ropa de los estudiantes y profesores, los decorados del castillo y los libros de texto. Incluyan qué clases debería tener el colegio—. McGonagall dejó de hablar al ver la mano alzada de Hermione—. ¿Sí?

—¿Podríamos utilizar hechizos no pertenecientes a su materia?

—Sí, pero el ochenta por ciento de los hechizos debe haber sido aprendido en esta materia. He hablado con el Profesor Wood y éste será un trabajo compartido. El valorará su criterio para transformar el colegio en un instituto Muggle, y yo, la utilización de los hechizos.

Harry levantó la mano y la mujer asintió.

—¿Cómo deben ser los uniformes? ¿Deben tener el escudo de Hogwarts… en versión Muggle?

La profesora frunció los labios y lo miró sin parpadear.

—Puede ser institución pública, sin uniforme, así que, el vestuario queda en manos de cada alumno, pero debe ser Muggle —. Miró al resto de la clase—. Esta parte del trabajo la entregarán dentro de una semana y la otra, dentro de dos. Tomen apuntes de la segunda parte —. Todos escucharon con atención—. Este problema debe ser resuelto, estrictamente, con hechizos de transformación. Deben entregar por escrito una manera posible de transfigurar a un ser humano en un nundu.

Como era de esperarse, cuando la clase terminó, Hermione se dirigió a hablar con la profesora y luego arrastró a Harry y a Ron a la biblioteca.

—Una semana. No puedo creerlo. Es un trabajo sumamente complejo —. Hablaba sola—. ¡Ron! —exclamó de improvisto y el pelirrojo se sobresaltó—. Busca libros sobre arquitectura Muggle y tú, Harry, lee sobre moda Muggle.

—Ern… En realidad creo que tendríamos que saber cuántos alumnos hay en el colegio y averiguar qué les agrada.

—Es cierto. No podemos avanzar sin conocer el número exacto. Le pediré la lista escolar a Filch.

—¿Él tiene la lista escolar? —preguntó Ron con una mueca.

—Por supuesto. También la tienen el Director y los Profesores, pero no me parece plausible molestarlos por algo así. Ya regreso.

Veinte minutos después regresó a la biblioteca con varios pergaminos en la mano.

—Tardé porque no me quiso dar la lista y tuve que hacer un hechizo de reproducción para copiar los nombres. Habría tardado mucho copiándolos a mano —explicó la muchacha—. Hay setecientos setenta alumnos, pero me pareció que tener los nombres podría ser útil—. Abrió un cuaderno y empezó a hacer anotaciones —. Averiguar los gustos será lo más sencillo de todo el trabajo, así que, lo podemos hacer después.

Harry abrió los ojos, aturdido.

—¿Más sencillo? ¿Cómo se hace?

—Le pedí permiso a la Profesora McGonagall para colocar pergaminos en la puerta del Gran Salón así cada alumno anota su color favorito y su talle. De todas formas, el vestuario no es tan importante. Podríamos elegir los colores nosotros… Lo que sí importa es la infraestructura. Creo que habría que poner ascensores.

Harry sintió ganas de golpearse la frente con el libro que tenía en la mano. Una hoja en el Gran Salón. Era tan sencillo que resultaba idiota.

Todo era culpa de Malfoy. Ahora no sólo tenía que organizar una fiesta sino que tenía dos trabajos que le llevarían bastante tiempo terminar. Pero no todo había sido en vano. De esta manera no iba a tener que explicarle a todo el mundo porqué debía decir su color favorito y su talle sin revelar nada de la fiesta.

A las seis de la tarde, Hermione ya había resuelto la manera de cambiar casi todo el colegio y Ron, por su parte, no hacía más que quejarse porque no había almorzado y tenía hambre.

Media hora después, la chica les dejó ir y Harry dijo que tenía que ver a Malfoy. ("Trabajo de guía… Ya saben cómo es eso.")

Entró en el vestíbulo del rubio, pero el chico no estaba allí. _'Quizás está en su habitación.'_

Estaba en el segundo escalón de la escalera cuando se escuchó un ruido. Malfoy había llegado.

—Somos dos idiotas —reconoció Harry y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

—No, Potter. Tú eres un idiota —. Malfoy también se sentó y se quitó la túnica y la corbata—. Yo tuve una idea similar a la de la lista, pero, ¿qué le habrías dicho a todo el colegio? Esto es perfecto porque nadie sospechará nada y, probablemente, todos los trabajos utilizarán la lista de Granger —contestó despreocupadamente.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —Hacía calor en el lugar y Harry también se despojó de su túnica.

—Claro, y también, copiándome el trabajo. No esperabas que hiciera un trabajo extra sólo por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todo esto es una estupidez. Cosas muy importantes están pasando y yo estoy aquí, con Draco Malfoy, ideando ridículos planes para organizar una fiesta de disfraces sólo porque no le agrado a Snape.

—No es tarea para una celebridad como tú, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y qué es más importante que una fiesta medieval? —se burló el ex Slytherin.

—Los Mortífagos. Muchos de ellos aún están libres. Debería estar ayudando a encontrarlos pero no, estuve toda la tarde leyendo sobre comidas típicas Muggles y planes de estudios no mágicos.

—Frustrante, ¿verdad? Sí, debe ser una completa tortura. Vete, Potter —. Ahora Malfoy sonaba y lucía enfadado.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Harry, irritado.

—Estuve todo mi sexto curso haciendo algo que no quería hacer y que era mucho más difícil que encargar ropa y músicos, y no me quejé ni corrí a pedirte ayuda-

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, no es lo mismo pedir ayuda para organizar una fiesta que pedir ayuda para dejar entrar asesinos en el colegio y matar a Albus Dumbledore —. El tono contenido había desaparecido y, ahora, Harry hablaba fuerte y apretaba sus puños—. ¡Tú no pediste ayuda porque eres un cobarde! No te animaste a hablar con Dumbledore y arriesgaste a todo el colegio para salvar tu patética vida.

—¡Patética vida! Mírate a ti. Preocupado por una estúpida fiesta.

Ahora los dos estaban de pie y muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Tienes problemas de audición, Malfoy? Dije que no me preocupa la fiesta sino lo que ocurre en el mundo exterior. Me gustaría estar ayudando en vez de estar discutiendo con un imbécil como tú. Si sigues siendo así, terminarás como el fracasado de tu padre.

—Y tú, como tu mugrosa madre.

Ese fue el límite. Harry le profirió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El rubio era más delgado, pero Harry comprobó en carne propia que tenía bastante fuerza porque vio estrellas al recibir un golpe suyo. Ignorando el dolor, lo empujó contra la pared, pero no pudo golpearlo porque éste le pegó una patada en la pierna derecha. Harry trastabilló y se tropezó con su mochila, cayendo al suelo.

Malfoy se le acercaba cuando Harry le devolvió la patada. El golpe hizo que Malfoy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera arriba de Harry.

Estaban en esa posición cuando Severus Snape entró por el orificio del cuadro. Sus fríos ojos negros recorrieron la sala. La túnica y la corbata de Malfoy estaban en el sillón de dos plazas, mientras que la túnica de Harry había caído al piso.

Harry estaba en el suelo, todo despeinado (es decir, más de lo habitual), con la camisa arrugada y la cara colorada. Malfoy estaba arriba suyo, con un aspecto igual de incriminatorio.

Al ver a Snape, los dos chicos se separaron bruscamente y se pusieron de pie.

_'Me dará detención durante un siglo por haber golpeado a su alumno favorito,'_ pensó Harry, a la vez que intentaba acomodarse la ropa.

—Los dos tendrán detención esta noche por esa conducta… inmoral —dijo Snape con tono seco.

—No, Profesor. No es lo que cree. Solamente nos estábamos golpeado —aseguró Harry y Malfoy le susurró que se callara.

"—Ah, solamente golpeándose… Bien, en ese caso, serán dos noches de detención y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor —replicó Snape con una sonrisa—. Necesito hablar con usted, señor Malfoy —. Miró a Harry con desagrado.

El chico tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejando solos a Snape y a Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estaba intentando no reírse cuando Potter se fue. Snape creyó que habían estado a punto de… Se rió mentalmente. Ojalá se enterara su padre. Se llevaría el susto de su vida.

—Estoy aquí para hablarte de tus padres, Draco. Siéntate.

El chico frunció el ceño y se sentó.

—¿Están bien?

—Sí, por ahora —respondió el hombre—. Calculo que estás al tanto de que muchos Mortífagos no han sido capturados aún —. Draco asintió.—. Ninguno de ellos está demasiado contento de que yo esté vivo ni de que tus padres estén absueltos. Ellos dos están oficialmente del bando del Ministerio. Los Mortífagos quieren… saldar algunas cuentas con ellos y conmigo.

Draco no dijo nada. Las palabras no le salían de la boca.

—Han abandonado la casa de Plymouth y están en camino a Francia. Estaré en contacto con ellos y te diré lo que ocurre, pero tú no debes intentar contactarlos y, por ninguna razón, debes abandonar el colegio—. Draco volvió a asentir—. Tampoco es conveniente que estés con Potter. Te imaginarás que él está en el primer puesto de la lista negra.

—Él es mi guía —fue lo único que pudo articular Draco.

—Ya no. Designaré a otra persona y quiero que te alejes de él.

—Pero tú has estado siempre de su lado. ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —preguntó el muchacho.

—No es de tu incumbencia y no tiene importancia alguna en este momento. Si quieres frecuentarlo, hazlo pero eso simplemente enfurecerá más a los seguidores.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden saber que hablo con Potter?

—Las paredes hablan. Todo el colegio está al tanto de la nueva amistad entre ustedes. Presta más atención a los susurros —replicó Snape.

—¿Amistad? No somos amigos. Ni siquiera podemos tener una conversación civilizada, evidentemente —dijo Draco, haciendo referencia a la reciente pelea—. ¿El Ministerio está protegiendo a mis padres? —inquirió, preocupado.

—No. No los creen dignos de confianza.

Draco quiso golpear a Shackelbolt.

—Pero… ¿No pueden hacer el encantamiento que usó la Orden con los Potter? Fidelio, ¿verdad?

—Yo no podría ser el Guardián del Secreto debido a la distancia entre tus padres y yo. El hechizo perdería un poco de efecto. Nadie más se atreve a ser el Guardián.

—Yo podría serlo. Iré a Francia.

—No. Aquí estás a salvo.

Draco lo miró con enfado.

—Esto no depende de ti ni lo decides tú.

—Y tampoco tú. Tu madre te lo ha prohibido. No quiere que te involucres de ninguna forma. Me ha enviado una carta para ti —. Le entregó el sobre al joven—. Quiero verte a ti y a Potter a las nueve en el aula de 'Pociones'.

Sin decir más, se retiró en silencio.

A Draco le temblaban las manos y tardó en abrir el sobre. Cuando finalmente lo logró, leyó la carta:

_Querido Draco:_

Créeme que sé qué tan enojado estás porque no te permita venir a vernos ni ayudarnos de ninguna manera. Lo cierto es que la situación ha tomado un rumbo sinuoso y no quiero que tú pagues por nuestras culpas nuevamente.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que regresaras al colegio? Espero que lo hayas recordado e implementado.

No quiero que te preocupes ni que sientas que esta es una carta de despedida porque no lo es, pero sí quiero que sepas que de todas las cosas que hecho en mi vida, tú eras la única de la cual no me arrepiento. No dejes que el prejuicio te consuma ni sigas el camino de tu padre.

_Ahora eres libre de decidir lo que desees. Ya no debes preocuparte por ser alguien que aborreces. Se tú mismo._

Con amor,

- Tu mamá.

Draco leyó la carta tres veces, intentado descifrar un significado oculto que le indicara dónde estaba su madre, pero no encontró más que palabras que le provocaban un dolor en el pecho. Quizás no era una despedida, pero sí parecía una.

"Haz lo que verdaderamente deseas. No actúes con la cabeza sino con el corazón."

Era normal que su madre le dijera frases empalagosas como esa. Ella era muy… melodramática y Draco sólo podía tolerar hasta cierto punto todos los 'Oh, hijo mío', 'Mi dulce Draco' y 'Mi dragoncito'. Que lo llamara de esa forma siempre lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño…

Y ahora lo extrañaba. No quería ser grande. Quería que su madre lo abrazara y le diera dulces.

_'Eres un mocoso malcriado'_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _'Sí,'_ le respondió Draco con orgullo.

—Maldito Potter —dijo, repentinamente. El valiente e intrépido Potter, probablemente, ya habría estado fuera del castillo, volando arriba de un dragón, con una espada y haciéndose el héroe. Él, en cambio, estaba sentado en un sillón, haciendo nada. La carta decía que no se preocupara, pero no podía evitarlo.

Finalmente, decidió ir a cenar. Potter ya estaba allí.

—Snape nos quiere en su aula a las nueve —le comunicó Draco, antes de sentarse a comer. Potter no le respondió.

A las nueve fueron a las mazmorras. Snape estaba frente a su escritorio.

—Quiero que limpien todos los calderos. Denme sus varitas —. Los chicos hicieron lo pedido—. Volveré dentro de una hora —. Se puso de pie y los dejó solos.

Draco, sin decir nada, se aproximó a la gran multitud de calderos y tomó uno.

Limpiaron en silencio durante media hora, hasta que Potter le habló:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco levantó la vista y miró al otro chico. En apariencia, sus facultades actorales estaban desapareciendo… O quizás estaba demasiado preocupado como para aparentar lo contrario.

—No —dijo simplemente.

Potter frunció el ceño.

—¿Es por lo de hace un rato? Sé que me comporté como un idiota… pero lo merecías.

—No es eso. Ya lo había olvidado.

El moreno dejó el caldero y se le acercó.

—Luces terrible. Quizás deberías irte. Le diré a Snape que te sentías mal.

—No. Estoy bien —. Draco continuó lavando el caldero—. No te entrometas, Potter.

El otro chico se alejó instantáneamente y no volvió a hablarle.

Un rato después, Snape les dijo que continuarían al día siguiente.

Draco se fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama a pensar. Quería llorar, romper algo… hablar con alguien. Pero no había nadie con quien hablar.

Estuvo recostado hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Tomó su Capa de Invisibilidad y bajó al segundo piso. Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo e ingresó en el baño de niñas.

—Myrtle —chistó—. ¿Estás aquí? —Se quitó la capa y, en simultáneo, apareció una traslúcida joven en frente suyo.

—Hacía mucho que no venías a visitarme —dijo ella con frialdad, pero evidentemente, estaba contentísima de verlo—. ¿Has decidido venir a vivir conmigo?

—No realmente, pero quería hablarte. Lamento no haber venido antes —. Draco se sentó al lado de los lavatorios y puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

Myrtle se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, aunque su cuerpo no tocaba el suelo en realidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Draco?

Él la miró y sonrió débilmente.

—Mis padres… Los Mortífagos los están persiguiendo para matarlos y no sé qué hacer —reconoció con voz débil—. Quizás deba dejar el colegio e ir a buscarlos, pero mi mamá me lo prohibió —. Se escuchó un ruido, probablemente de una cañería—. Tengo miedo de que los encuentren y creo que seré más útil allí que aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Myrtle, confundida.

—No estoy haciendo nada aquí. No tiene sentido que estudie. Cuando salga del colegio nadie querrá contratarme para nada y no obtendré el permiso que necesito para estudiar la carrera que me gusta. Y me siento muy solo.

La chica dijo algo similar a "Awww" y lo abrazó sin poder tocarlo.

—Te entiendo. Antes también te sentías solo.

—Sí, pero ahora es peor. Greg no quiere hablarme. No puedo culparlo, pero no soporto que no me hable. Pansy se mudó y Vincent ya no está. Blaise no volvió al colegio y no puedo escribirle a mi mamá. Ni siquiera estoy en mi propia casa.

—Escuché al Barón gritando algo sobre que Slytherin ya no estaba.

—Slytherin está, pero yo no estoy ahí. Ahora estoy en Gryffindor —contestó él, desgraciadamente.

—Pobrecito… Tal vez debas dejar de sufrir. Dos palabras y podrás venir a aquí conmigo —sugirió la muchacha, entusiasmada.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—Muy amable, pero no.

Ella lo miró dolida.

—¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Te gusta alguien más, Draco?

Él suspiró y se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda.

—No lo sé, algo así, supongo. Pero te aseguro que es una pesadilla, así que, no te sientas celosa. Me gusta, pero créeme que tú me gustas más. Simplemente, no soporto que me guste. Es horrible.

—¿Y se lo has dicho? —preguntó ella, muy seria.

—No. Jamás podría decírselo. Me odia.

Ella sonrió.

—¿En serio?... Qué terrible —. Ni siquiera intentaba esconder su felicidad—. Pero yo no te odio, Draco. Eres muy dulce. Jamás podría odiarte.

—Sí, me siento muy dulce en este momento. Tú eres la única persona en el planeta, junto con mi madre, que podría calificarme como dulce. Todos piensan que soy cruel y frío, y me odian. Supongo que tienen razón, pero no puedo ser diferente —reconoció el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es más fácil que me odien por ser alguien que no soy a que me odien por ser quien soy realmente."

—Pero tú eres muy bueno… y muy lindo. No entiendo porqué no te quiere esa chica.

Draco se rió, acongojado.

—Yo sí entiendo, pero no tiene importancia. Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy triste. Estaba pensando acerca de funerales cuando viniste a visitarme. Cuando mueras vendrás a vivir conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Procura morir vestido de negro porque me gustas mucho así.

Draco sonrió.

—Morir de negro… Está bien. Lo recordaré —, le guiñó un ojo y ella se rió como una tonta, pero se detuvo al notar que el chico se había quedado quieto mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

—¿Te quedaron cicatrices? —curioseó ella.

—Una muy pequeña en el brazo —respondió él, sin mover la vista—. Debo irme, Myrtle. Recuerda no contarle a nadie que estuve aquí —. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo, pero vendrás pronto a visitarme, ¿verdad? —. La fantasmagórica muchacha acarició sus trenzas y le sonrió.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Se puso la capa y se fue.

* * *

_ "Porque no me agrado"_

No estoy segura de que cómo tomaron que Draco dijera eso sobre sí mismo, así que, aclaro cómo surgió esa frase. Lo que pienso es que, en el fondo, Draco dista de ser una mala persona. Quizás es porque soy una fangirl más, pero sinceramente creo que Draco es una persona sensible y, si bien no es un santo, es bueno. Dios, sueno como Myrtle xD

Pero a Draco no le gusta ser bueno, ensible, amable, romántico, cariñoso ni nada por el estilo. Ser 'bueno' lo hace sentir débil, siente que es más sencillo ser el villano. Creo que le tiene muchísimo miedo al rechazo. Si lo rechazan por ser como es en realidad, es peor a que lo rechacen por ser un 'personaje' que lo hace sentir cómodo.

El pobre necesita un psicólogo… o un novio sexy y anteojudo que le haga entender que es súper querible y no tiene que fingir ser alguien que no puede ser.

--

Otra cosa, no sé si lo percibieron pero intenté que Draco pareciera más dulce que de costumbre en esa última escena. ¿La razón? A continuación:

"Creí que yo le gustaba," prosiguió la niña con tono lastimero. "Quizá si se marchan él volvería a entrar… Tenemos tantas cosas en común… Estoy segura de que él se dio cuenta…" Y miró hacia la puerta, esperanzada.

"Cuando dices que tienen mucho en común" intervino Ron, que empezaba a encontrar graciosa la conversación, "¿te refieres a que él también vive en una cañería?"

"No" contestó Myrtle, desafiante, y su voz resonó en el viejo baño revestido de azulejos. "¡Quiero decir que es sensible, que la gente también se burla de él, que se siente solo, que no tiene nadie con quien hablar y que no le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos ni llorar!"

El Draco descrito por Myrtle (en el sexto libro, claro) parece sacado de un fic meloso xD. Evidentemente, él actuaba de una manera muy diferente con ella. La envidio tanto :p.

Bueno, ya le va llegar el turno a Harry de encontrarse con Draco 'Soy Tierno' Malfoy.

--

_Como siempre, gracias por leer :)_

_- Inefable  
_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/10/09)_


	9. TIxCapítulo VIII

**Capítulo 8**

Harry volvió a su habitación, se quitó la capa y se acostó en la cama. Tal vez no tendría que haber seguido a Malfoy pero… no había podido evitarlo. El cartelito 'Draco Malfoy' se había estado moviendo por el mapa y Harry no había podido resistir la tentación.

"Los Mortífagos los están persiguiendo para matarlos." La voz del otro chico resonó en su cabeza. Pero Harry no podía hacer nada al respecto y menos a esa hora.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió varias horas después, cuando Ron lo despertó para ir a desayunar.

Llegó la hora de ir a 'Pociones' y Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron bastante callados hacia las mazmorras. Snape estaba en la puerta del aula, esperando a Harry.

—Ven aquí, Potter.

Harry miró a Ron, que le hizo una mueca de desconcierto, y luego se acercó a Snape.

—He hablado con el señor Malfoy y le he informado que se le asignará un nuevo guía. Ya no debes cumplir con esa tarea. Ahora, entra al aula —le dijo el hombre, bruscamente.

Harry ingresó al salón, confundido. Malfoy ya estaba allí, pero no había nadie sentado con él. Harry se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a su lado. En la mesa contigua estaba Ron, sentado con Hermione.

—Ya no eres mi guía —recalcó Malfoy mientras ordenaba sus libros.

—Lo sé pero las demás mesas están ocupadas —repuso Harry.

—Hay mesas en el fondo.

—Sí pero no-

—Ah, quieres estar al lado de tu amigo. Claro —. Mafloy se puso de pie y fue a sentarse solo al fondo del aula. Harry con lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Snape dio comienzo a la clase y les hizo preparar una poción para cambiar el color de pelo. Harry no pudo concentrarse en toda la hora porque estaba pensando en Malfoy.

Cuando, finalmente, Snape dejó de criticar su poción y le permitió salir del aula, Malfoy ya se había ido.

La hora extra de 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras' fue entretenida, pero una vez más, Harry no estaba concentrado.

Llegó el almuerzo y fue directo a sentarse al lado de Malfoy.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —espetó el rubio.

—Hablar contigo —replicó Harry con calma—. ¿Quién es el afortunado que debe sentarse contigo de ahora en más?

—Nadie. Convencí a Snape de que no necesito un estúpido guía. De todas formas, nadie quiere hablar conmigo y no tengo interés en estar todo el día con alguien que no me habla.

—Yo te hablo —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Ron, a su lado, hizo un ruido similar a un ladrido.

—Lo he notado y aún no lo entiendo —reconoció Malfoy—. En realidad, sí lo entiendo —agregó, bajando la voz—. Quieres que te ayude. No te preocupes, lo haré porque me gusta la idea. Ya he pensado algunas cosas. Ven a mi habitación a la noche, después de comer, y te cuento.

—No es sólo por eso que te hablo y… acerca de lo de ayer-

—Olvídalo —. Malfoy se puso de pie y se fue.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó Ron con los ojos entornados.

xxx

—Pasa —permitó la voz de Malfoy.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. El otro chico estaba sentado en la cama, rodeado de libros.

—Siéntate —le dijo a Harry—. He estado leyendo y creo que tendríamos que organizar un torneo. Nos dividiríamos en dos equipos y competiríamos por algo. Podría ser un trofeo. También podría ser por puntos. Podríamos hacer que el gane una justa, gane cincuenta puntos para su casa o algo así. Yo jugaría para Slytherin, claro —. Lucía realmente entusiasmado—. Los más chicos tendrían que jugar a algo también. Pensé que podríamos tener una Tarasca falsa y hacer un juego. ¿Qué opinas?

Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—Ern… ¿Qué es una justa y qué es una Tarasca?

—Qué poca cultura —Malfoy resopló, irritado—. Una justa es una competencia a caballo. El otro día dijiste que podía ser peligroso luchar con lanzas y te dije que existen hechizos amortiguadores. Hay dos caballeros a caballo y deben embestirse con sus lanzas. El que derriba al otro gana y se queda con su fortuna o puede hacerlo prisionero.

—No creo que a los profesores les agrade mucho la idea —contestó Harry, bromeando.

—Supongo que no, por eso, en vez de ganar fortunas y esclavos, los ganadores obtendrán puntos para la Copa de las Casas. Ah, y tenemos que conseguir armaduras.

—¿De dónde vamos a sacarlas?

—Aquí en el colegio hay muchas y quizás la sala nos proporcione algunas si lo pedimos. ¿Crees que aún funcione?

Harry pestañó.

—¿La Sala Multipropósito?

—Sí.

—No lo sé. Pero, suponiendo que sí, si nos da armaduras, también nos podría dar la ropa.

Malfoy asintió lentamente.

—Es cierto…

—Tendremos que averiguarlo. Vamos —resolvió Harry.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Si nos da la ropa, tendremos que decirle a Madam Malkin y a Charlotte que no hagan nada.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tienes tu capa aquí?

—No, vine por la entrada de la Sala Común.

Malfoy suspiró. Dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente, abrió su armario y tomó su propia capa. Extrañamente, se sentía en confianza y sabía que Potter no se lo iba a contar a nadie—. Ven aquí —. Se colocó la tela sobre los hombros y le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara.

—¿Te parece necesario?

—Primero, Snape no querrá saber que te estoy ayudando. Segundo, es tarde y no debemos estar fuera de las habitaciones. Tercero, Filch sabe que ahí está la Sala Multipropósito. Cuarto, se verá sospechoso que tú y yo estemos caminando de un lado a otro. Si Filch nos ve pensará que queremos… estar solos en la sala y de noche. Y quinto, si abrimos la sala y el colegio comienza a incendiarse, será conveniente que no vean a los culpables.

—¿Has practicado eso en frente del espejo? —preguntó Harry, divertido.

—No, para nada. Ahora, ven que no tengo todo el siglo para esperarte.

Harry, no muy convencido, se aproximó al otro chico y se puso a su lado. La Capa de Invisibilidad se posó sobre él y Harry notó que su capa era más grande.

—Se nos ven los pies.

—Acércate más —lo regañó el Slytherin.

Estaban muy cerca pero no se tocaban. Malfoy tenía razón, tendrían que acercarse más para que la capa los cubriera por completo. Lentamente, se movió hacia la derecha y su brazo se apoyó contra el del otro muchacho. A Harry le pareció que Malfoy había contenido la respiración al sentirlo tan cerca._ 'Te lo imaginaste'_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Listo. Vamos —dijo una vez que se hubo acomodado.

Caminar apretados bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad fue más sencillo de lo que Harry habría creído. En realidad, fue un tanto complicado, pero él no se sintió incómodo; de hecho, estaba bastante a gusto. Podía escuchar la respiración del otro chico muy cerca de su oído. Malfoy respiraba muy rápido y parecía nervioso.

Estaban llegando a la sala cuando Harry tropezó con un tintero que estaba tirado en el suelo. Para no caer, se aferró de Malfoy que, sobresaltado, se movió hacia el costado y chocó contra una puerta. Harry se enderezó y levantó la vista. El rostro de Malfoy estaba a centímetros del suyo. Al notar que su cuerpo estaba presionando a Malfoy contra la puerta, Harry se separó un poco, procurando que no se le saliera la capa.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Harry sintió que su corazón había empezado a latir más rápido de lo normal. Intentó calmarse, pero estar tan cerca del otro chico no hacía más que ponerlo más nervioso.

Por fin llegaron al lugar en cuestión.

—Piensa que quieres una sala repleta de vestuario y armaduras de la Edad Media —le susurró Malfoy al oído. Harry cerró los ojos involuntariamente al sentir los labios rozar su oreja._ 'Basta,'_ se ordenó.

Caminaron tres veces con ese pensamiento en mente y, a continuación, se materializó una puerta frente a ellos. Harry estaba por abrirla cuando Malfoy le agarró la mano y lo detuvo.

—No seas inconsciente, Potter. Podría haber Findfyre ahí. ¿Tienes tu varita?

—Sí —. La mano de Malfoy aún estaba tomando la suya y, de pronto, Harry empezó a sentir calor.

—Haz un escudo. Yo haré lo mismo —le dijo Malfoy.

—Eso no detendrá el fuego.

—No, pero nos dará unos segundos para salir corriendo.

—Buen punto. ¡Protego! —Harry abrió la puerta, preparado para ver dragones y serpientes flameantes, pero se encontró con… ropa.

Ni bien entraron, Malfoy cerró la puerta de la sala y se quitó la capa. La achicó y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Cuando éste se alejó un poco, Harry soltó un respiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. ¿Por qué le alteraba tanto estar cerca del otro chico? Sólo era Malfoy…

—Mira. Esto es excelente —sonrió el rubio—. ¿Por qué no pensé esto antes? Es perfecto —. Se acercó a la zona de las armaduras—. Tenemos que averiguar cuáles son los hechizos amortiguadores para colocarlos, pero lo haremos unos días antes, ahora no es necesario.

—De acuerdo.

—La lista de Granger la usaremos para los vestuarios de la noche. En el baile todos se pondrán algo que les guste. Durante los torneos del día tendrán que ponerse ropa del color de su casa… o de su equipo. ¿Jugaremos por casas o por equipos?

—Por casas es más fácil. No va a haber confusiones.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé, pero… Ya sé. Si me dejan jugar con Slytherin, lo haremos por casas; de lo contrario, se formarán dos equipos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan infantil. Ya supéralo, eres un león ahora.

—Jamás —respondió el otro chico con aire de auto-suficiencia—. Además, no es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es?

—Porque quiero competir contra ti, no contigo.

Harry entornó los ojos.

—¿Para qué? Siempre te gano —dijo, sonriendo.

—Ja. Qué bromista, Potter —replicó Malfoy, malhumorado—. No interesa ahora. Hoy le diremos a los elfos qué es lo que tienen que hacer para comer. Dentro de una semana, les escribirás a Las Brujas de Macbeth, El Caballero Rojo, Las Hogueras en Llamas, y El Rey Arturo y los Roqueros de la Mesa Redonda. La fiesta necesitará mucha música.

Harry lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

¿Y qué te da a entender que sé a dónde escribirles? Además, ni los conozco, ¿por qué me responderían?

Debería golpearte —farfulló Malfoy, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Escribirás las cartas y se las darás a tu lechuza. Ella las enviará a Wiz Records y ahí se las darán a los destinatarios. Y te aseguro que las leerán. Eres el héroe amado por todos. El mundo entero querrá venir a esta fiesta sólo para poder venerarte un poco más —concluyó con enojo para nada disimulado. Aún le molestaba en demasía que Harry fuese famoso.

El moreno suspiró.

—Lo que sea. Sigo pensando que esto es estúpido. Y Ron cree que me tienes bajo el Imperius. No puedo decirle lo que ocurre, así que, le dije que nos estamos llevando bien y eso es todo. Primero creyó que era alguien con Poción Multijugos; después; que había enloquecido y tenía doble personalidad, pero finalmente decidió que tú eres el culpable y que me necesitas para llegar a cabo algún diabólico plan que estás tramando."

Malfoy se echó a reír, descaradamente.

—Tenerte a mis órdenes podría ser divertido. Algún día lo intentaré.

—No te entusiasmes. Sé resistir la maldición.

Malfoy lo miró con aire misterioso.

—Hay otras formas de tener poder sobre ti, de tenerte por completo a mi merced —. Harry no respondió nada—. Tenemos que organizar algunos juegos para las chicas. No creo que quieran luchar arriba de caballos. ¿Qué te parece una Caza de Brujas? No creo que sea necesario quemarlas de verdad, pero podríamos perseguirlas por todo el colegio. Podría haber premios para las que lograran no ser capturadas. Incluso podríamos repartir ejemplares del Mallus Maleficarum.

—¿Qué es eso? —A Harry le sonaba familiar, pero seguramente había estado dormido durante esa clase de 'Historia de la Magia'.

—Un estúpido libro Muggle que explica cómo identificar a una bruja. Está repleto de idioteces y no sirve para nada porque el encantamiento Rictuflamare hace que las llamas no quemen y sólo provoquen cosquillas. Todas las brujas lo usaban, por supuesto. Es un libro inútil, pero estaba de moda.

Harry estuvo callado durante unos momentos.

—Pero probablemente mucha gente inocente murió por culpa de ese libro.

Malfoy lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en gesto de burla.

—No seas crédulo. Manchas de nacimiento, cicatrices, lunares… Eran excusas. La mayoría de los Muggles que murieron estaban en contra de la Iglesia Muggle. La brujería era un pretexto para matarlos. Y el resto, eran locos. Decían que estaban poseídos, pero eran simples idiotas con doble personalidad o alguna clase de psicosis. ¿Las Brujas de Salem? Puras patrañas. Mataron a todo el mundo menos a las verdaderas brujas que había en el lugar.

—Pero el libro de Historia decía que sí querían matar verdaderas brujas.

—Por supuesto, pero no era el único objetivo. Los Inquisidores querían deshacerse de la gente indeseable y no siempre se trataba de gente mágica. Pero no vamos a hacer una cacería verdadera, sino un juego. Haremos un sorteo para elegir a los Inquisidores. El que capture más brujas ganará cincuenta puntos y las brujas que no sean capturadas, también conseguirán cincuenta puntos cada una.

—Está bien. Y también podríamos hacer esas justas, pero volando. ¿Podemos jugar Shuntbumps?

—No sabes lo que es una justa a caballo, pero conoces el Shuntbumps. Eres increíble. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—'Quidditch a través de los tiempos' —respondió Harry con una satisfecha sonrisa.

—Debí imaginarlo. Quizás podríamos intentarlo —. Realizó una pausa—. Habría que poner algo en el campo de Quidditch que evite que los jugadores caigan al suelo.

—¿Una red?

—No. Supongo que debe existir un hechizo para eso. Tenemos un mes para averiguar.

Harry miró el reloj que le había sido regalado para su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

—Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde. El colegio no se incendió, así que, puedo irme visible —le dijo a Malfoy.

—Pero está Filch —le respondió el rubio y Harry pensó que sonaba desilusionado._ 'No seas tonto. Malfoy no quiere andar por el colegio pegado a ti debajo de una capa.' 'Yo tampoco.' '¿Estás seguro?' '…'_

—No importa —. Harry salió de la sala, discutiendo con sí mismo.

xxx

A mediados de Octubre, Harry empezó a preocuparse por la fiesta.

—¡Malfoy! —chistó en la segunda hora de 'Transformaciones' del Miércoles.

El otro chico se dio vuelta y lo observó, con una ceja levantada.

—Tenemos que hablar —moduló Harry y el rubio asintió.

La clase terminó y Harry caminó hacia la mesa de Malfoy.

—Hablé con Oliver y me dijo que sabe jugar Shuntbumps. Quizás pueda ayudarnos. Y hoy a la mañana me llegó una carta de Todd del El Rey Arturo y dijo que van a llegar un poco más tarde, pero no importa. ¿Dónde estabas durante el desayuno?

—Me quedé dormido —dijo Malfoy, casualmente.

—Mentiroso. Estabas en la sala —arremetió Harry, con tono acusador.

—¿Me seguiste?

—No. Sólo no te podía ver en el… Olvídalo. No me importa lo que hagas, mientras que no lastimes a nadie.

Malfoy se puso de pie y Harry lo imitó.

—No estaba jugando con ningún gabinete. Sólo tenía ganas de ver algo —. Juntos caminaron fuera del aula—. ¿La comadreja está enojada?

—No lo llames así y no, creo…

—Deberías haberle visto la cara cuando salió del aula. Creí que nos iba a atacar —comentó Malfoy, riéndose.

—No es gracioso —. Harry lo miró muy serio—. Debería decirle por qué estoy tanto tiempo contigo. No sé, es muy extraño. Hermione parece contenta. Me mira con los ojos entornados y luego sonríe. No sé qué le ocurre.

—Aritmancia —respondió Malfoy, distraído.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Harry, sin comprender.

—Nada. No vayamos al comedor. Quiero que terminemos los premios. Comeremos en mi habitación.

Llegaron a la habitación verde y plateada y dejaron las mochillas en el escritorio. Harry se sentó en el extremo de la cama y el otro chico se dirigió a su armario, de donde sacó cuatro trofeos y una caja.

Harry abrió la caja y tomó unas placas plateadas. Con su varita, empezó a escribirlas.

—¿Cuántas de éstas necesitaremos?

—No sabemos cuántas brujas escaparán, pero es preferible que sobren. Pienso que cincuenta estará bien.

Harry asintió y tomó otra placa. Malfoy, por su parte, estaba moldeando uno de los trofeos. Cuando Harry lo miró, el trofeo adoptó forma de rayo.

—Graciosísimo —dijo con vez seca y Malfoy sonrió—. ¿Irás a Hogsmeade el sábado?

—Lo dudo mucho —fue la respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Harry tomó otra placa.

—He ido muchas veces y es aburrido ir solo.

—Ah —. Harry no lo miró. Estas últimas semanas habían sido muy extrañas. Por supuesto, aún estaban esas peleas inevitables, pero Harry se sentía muy a gusto con el otro chico. A veces, no hablaban casi nada, pero el silencio no era incómodo, y otras veces, hablaban mucho y Harry se divertía. Jamás habría imaginado que Malfoy podría tan agradable.

_'Es un estúpido y arrogante imbécil, de todas formas,' _se dijo. _'Sí, pero aún así no parece molestarte,'_ se replicó.

El trofeo cambiaba de forma una y otra vez, pero Harry no le estaba prestando atención, ya que estaba viendo a Malfoy. El chico lucía igual que siempre, pero Harry sintió que era la primera vez que lo observaba.

Ya no peinaba su cabello para atrás como lo hacía cuando era más chico, pero no tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar. _'Quizás se hechiza la cabeza…' _

Estaba vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor. Ya parecía haber superado la fobia que le tenía a la corbata porque hacía varios días que no se la sacaba instantáneamente al llegar a la habitación.

La túnica le quedaba un poco corta. Muy poco. Ni se notaba; Harry no lo había notado nunca. Quizás había crecido en los últimos días.

Al mirarlo con detenimiento, Harry notó que las pestañas del otro chico eran muy largas y que su rostro era demasiado pálido, como si fuera de porcelana. Ni siquiera tenía un lunar que cortara con la monotonía. Lucía como la piel de un niño. Pero Malfoy era demasiado alto como para parecer un niño. Era un poco más alto que Harry, pero más delgado.

Harry estaba feliz por haber crecido. El hecho de que Malfoy fuera mucho más alto que él, siempre le había molestado. Ahora estaban más parejos.

Repentinamente, Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia y lo miró.

—Esas placas no se harán solas, Potter.

Harry adquirió color con rapidez. No creyó que Malfoy fuera consciente de que lo estaba mirando casi sin parpadear. Sin decir nada, tomó otra placa y empezó a escribirla.

* * *

Faltaban poco más de dos semanas para Halloween, pero a Draco no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba realmente era que no hacía más que estar con Potter.

Esa fiesta había sido la excusa perfecta, justo lo que necesitaba. Sabía que Snape le había dicho que se alejara del otro chico y él mismo quería ignorar esos ridículos pensamientos que había estado teniendo últimamente, pero estar con Potter lo tranquilizaba y le hacía olvidar lo preocupado que estaba por sus padres.

Dos días antes, Snape le había dicho que estaban bien, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Recién se relajó un poco al reunirse con Potter para hablar de los vestuarios. El tema no importaba; en realidad, se sentía tranquilo en presencia del otro muchacho, pero estar con él también traía sus problemas. Cuanto más tiempo estaban juntos, mejor se llevaban. Peleaban casi todos los días, pero no se enojaban de verdad y Draco se entretenía. Y cuanto mejor se llevaban, más desesperaba porque se daba cuenta de que Potter le seguía gustado y cada día le gustaba más. Era una locura.

Ya podía contener las ganas de seguirlo por todo el castillo, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia porque Potter parecía seguirlo a él. Si no tenía que decirle algo sobre la música, tenía que decirle algo sobre la comida… o los juegos, o la ropa, o los premios, o los trabajos de Wood… o lo que fuera. _'Quizás le gusta estar conmigo,'_ pensó, esperanzado. _'Quizás sabe lo que te pasa y lo hace para confundirte.'_

El Jueves comenzaron a hacer Fantoum en la clase de 'Pociones'.

—Esta poción requiere un mes de preparación y brinda poderes extraterrenales y supersensoriales. Si un Muggle la bebiera, podría ver un lugar oculto con magia, como este castillo. Un Mago podría comunicarse con una persona que está en plano astral e incluso con seres que los humanos no pueden ver o escuchar. Esta poción se utiliza, especialmente, para ver Thestrals y para realizar investigaciones. Con Fantoum, una persona podría conseguir información del pasado a través de recuerdos —les explicó Snape.

Granger levantó la mano y Snape asintió, con mala predisposición.

—¿No se podría hacer lo mismo con un Pensadero?

—Un Pensadero no te permitirá ver Thestrals, Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por la absurda pregunta —respondió Snape con una forzada sonrisa. Granger volvió a levantar la mano—. ¿Sí?

—Me refería a las investigaciones que trabajan con recuerdos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la poción y un Pensadero? El libro de texto dice que si la persona bebe la poción y tiene el frasco con el recuerdo en su mano, ser verá transportado a la escena del pasado en forma de espectro. ¿No es lo mismo que con un Pensadero?

Snape, impaciente, la observó con desagrado.

—El Pensadero no permite avanzar más. Fantoum, en cambio, permite interactuar con el recuerdo. Un Mago capacitado podría hablar con las personas en el recuerdo e incluso leer sus mentes. Un Pensadero no lo permite.

—¿No afectaría de ninguna forma el pasado?

—No te di permiso para hacer otra pregunta, Granger. Y no, por supuesto que no. No hay viaje por el tiempo. No es el pasado sino un recuerdo del mismo.

La chica volvió a alzar la mano y el Profesor asintió, fastidiado.

—¿A qué se refería con 'mago capacitado'? ¿Qué clase de capacitación se necesita?

—Además de una capacitación mágica se necesita una emocional. Para penetrar la mente de una persona de un recuerdo se necesita saber hacer el encantamiento a la perfección y obtener el permiso de la persona del recuerdo. Este método sirve con personas que han sido desmemorizadas y le han bloqueado los pensamientos. Si no se pueden desbloquear, una persona toma la poción y libera todos los recuerdos y pensamientos desde un recuerdo previo al momento del hechizo desmemorizante. Es magia sumamente avanzada y no tiene sentido profundizar el tema… ¿Sí, Granger?

—Si es tan avanzado, ¿por qué prepararemos la poción?

—Para hacer cosas más sencillas como contactar fantasmas, ver Thestrals y analizar sueños. No aceptaré ninguna pregunta más. Pónganse a trabajar —concluyó Snape.

La clase continuó sin problemas y Draco fue uno de los primeros en terminar. Snape, al ver su poción dijo algo similar a "Le daría algunos puntos pero…" Evidentemente, a él tampoco le agradaba que Draco estuviese en Gryffindor.

Durante la siguiente hora, Binns habló acerca de los hechizos creados en la Edad Media y en el Renacimiento. Draco tomó nota de todo porque podía llegar a ser útil y, al día siguiente, después de las clases de 'Encantamientos', le mostró la lista de hechizos a Potter.

—Son muy violentos —comentó el chico, asombrado.

Draco sonrió.

—Lo sé. Tenemos que terminar de clasificar los atuendos. Hoy podemos terminar los verdes y mañana haremos los azules.

—Hmm… No puedo mañana. Iré a Hogsmeade con mis amigos —declaró Potter, un tanto incómodo.

Draco se enderezó y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Está bien. Lo podemos dejar para el Domingo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas en la sala —. Se fue caminando rápidamente a su habitación.

Esto era cada vez peor y tenía que hacer algo con urgencia. No podía decirle a Potter lo que le ocurría, pero tampoco toleraba no decírselo.

Decidió ir a hablar con Myrtle para distraerse, pero no la encontró en ninguno de los baños, así que, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la Sala de Música. Tocó durante poco más de dos horas y recordó que tenía que encontrarse con Potter.

Al llegar a la Sala Multipropósito, se encontró con que el otro muchacho ya había llegado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Tempus fugit —respondió Draco y tomó la lista de talles de los alumnos de Slytherin. Se dirigió a los atuendos verdes y comenzó a ponerles etiquetas con los nombres de los alumnos que los iban a utilizar durante el día, en los juegos.

—Hablé con Snape. Cuando te fuiste lo vi en un pasillo y le dije que ya estaba casi todo listo. Me dijo que la semana que viene hará un anuncio al respecto —le comentó Potter, mientras etiquetaba la ropa roja.

—Qué extraño. Creí que sería un secreto hasta el veintinueve.

—Quizás se equivocó de fecha y quiso decir eso. No sé —. Potter se quedó callado y titubeó antes de volver a hablar—. Si quieres...—. Dejó el vestido y miró a Draco—. Si quieres puedes ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade —. Parecía que le había costado mucho decir esa frase.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, ocultando su sorpresa.

—Para que no vayas solo ni te quedes aquí —reconoció el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—Lo pensaré.

Y lo pensó toda la noche. A la mañana se puso de acuerdo consigo mismo y decidió ir. Por lo menos se iba a divertir molestando a Weasley.

—¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? —le preguntó a Potter al acercarse a él, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom, que estaban a punto de dejar el colegio con el resto de los alumnos de tercero en adelante.

El moreno se dio vuelta y en sus ojos verdes se reflejó la luz del Sol. Draco se puso un tanto nervioso. Quizá había sido una mala idea decidir ir con ellos.

—Claro, pero tienes que portarte bien.

—¿De lo contrario me castigarás con el látigo como anoche? —La expresión de Weasley le alegró el siglo a Draco.

Potter tuvo que asegurarle a su amigo unas veinte veces que Draco sólo estaba bromeando.

—Dile que era una broma —le ordenó a Draco, con tono autoritario.

—Era una broma —repitió Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Lovegood, completamente inmutada por lo acontecido—- Si nos quedamos aquí, los Jarveys querrán hablar con él —añadió la muchacha, refiriéndose a Draco, que la miró con la mala cara.

Granger se rió descaradamente.

—Sí. Vamos antes de que lleguen los Jarveys… —dijo Potter, confundido.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y la única que habló durante el viaje fue Lovegood. A Draco también le pareció escuchar a Longbottom.

La comadreja iba caminando sola, adelante de todo; Longbottom y Lovegood iban atrás de él; por detrás estaban Granger y Potter; y solo, detrás de todo, estaba Draco.

Al entrar en Las Tres Escobas, Madam Rosmerta le informó a Draco que tenía absolutamente prohibida la entrada al lugar.

Weasley, de mejor humor, ordenó cinco cervezas de mantequilla, pero Potter las canceló y obligó a Weasley a ir a Cabeza de Puerco.

Draco no tenía interés alguno en entrar en ese espantoso lugar, pero Potter había convencido a sus amigos de ir allí sólo por él, así que, no se atrevió a decir que no.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la derecha del bar y el cantinero saludó a los demás de manera bastante afectuosa. Draco no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Ya conseguiste los caballos, Harry? —inquirió Lovegood, mirando al muchacho de anteojos que, en ese preciso instante, se atragantó con la cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco le dio un golpe, más fuerte de lo necesario, en la espalda y el moreno miró a la chica.

—No sé de qué hablas… Está muy rica esta cerveza de mantequilla.

Lovegood suspiró y miró a Draco.

—Mi padre me ha comprado un libro sobre métodos de prevención sexual para gnomos. ¿Quieres que te lo preste? —Draco estuvo a punto de hechizarla con la vista.

Hablando un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, porque Weasley se estaba descosiendo de risa, Draco le respondió:

—No, no me interesa —. Intentó sonar amable porque tenía sueño y nada de ganas de pelear con la lunática esa.

El día resultó muy aburrido porque ninguno se sentía cómodo con su presencia. Incluso Potter se estaba aburriendo.

Todos estaban entrando a Honeydukes y Draco aprovechó el momento para tirar del brazo de Potter e impedir que entrara en la tienda.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el chico, liberándose de manera brusca.

—Estoy aburrido —le respondió Draco, trágicamente—. Diviérteme.

—No soy tu bufón personal, Malfoy —replicó Potter, enfadado.

Draco sonrió.

—Aún no… Pero, quizás... —No pudo terminar la frase porque una luz verde golpeó la pared, a su lado, pasándole pocos centímetros por al lado de la cabeza. Instintivamente, Draco sacó su varita y Potter hizo lo mismo.

—Vino de allí —dijo el moreno, señalando un punto a la derecha de ambos—. Ven aquí —. Tomó a Draco por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la tienda.

Adentro, Granger estaba peleándose con Weasley, y Longbottom y Lovegood estaban pagando por unos dulces.

—Nos atacaron —le susurró Potter a sus amigos, al acercarse a ellos.

Granger adoptó un gesto de alarma y Weasley tragó saliva.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la chica.

—No lo sé. Parece que no quiere entrar aquí porque hay demasiados testigos, pero no podemos salir. Nos debe estar esperando —. Draco estaba en silencio, observando la puerta de entrada—. Malfoy, tú estuviste durante la reconstrucción del colegio —. Draco lo miró y asintió—. ¿Sabes si está bloqueado el pasadizo que va desde aquí a Hogwarts?

—Utilizamos hechizos restauradores. No sé cómo estaba el pasadizo hace dos años. No sabía que había un pasadizo aquí… Eso habría facilitado las cosas —respondió el rubio, distraídamente.

Antes de que Potter pudiera preguntar, Granger aclaró las dudas.

—Los hechizos restauradores modifican un objeto y lo vuelven a su forma original o a un tiempo definido. ¿Restauraron todo el castillo a su estado de hace dos años? —Draco asintió—. El pasadizo estaba despejado, así que, debe seguir estándolo —concluyó la muchacha.

—No los siguen a ustedes —dijo improvistamente Draco—. La situación es bastante mala como para que encima tenga que soportarlos. Prefiero ir solo. ¿Dónde está el pasadizo?

Granger quería discutir, pero Potter lo detuvo antes de que empezara a hablar.

—El Avada Kedavra era para él, le pasó muy cerca. Será mejor que se vaya por el pasadizo. Yo lo acompañaré.

Weasley, ahora sí habló.

—Pero, ¿y si nos atacan a nosotros? —Lucía asustado.

—No lo harán. Es evidente que quieren un solo asesinato hoy, de lo contrario, habrían entrado para atraparnos a todos. Harry tiene razón. Apúrense —respondió Granger.

Potter le indicó a Draco que lo siguiera.

—No tengo la capa —le comunicó a su amiga.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó ella—. ¡No, Ronald! ¡No quiero dulces! —Tomó un puñado de caramelos y se los arrojó a Weasley, que lucía confundido—. ¡No me gustan! —gritó Granger con voz histérica.

Todos se voltearon para mirar la escena y Potter aprovechó el momento para escabullirse con Draco tras el mostrador.

—Ven —le dijo en voz baja.

Llegaron al sótano del lugar y Potter movió algunas cajas para encontrar la entrada del túnel.

Él entró primero en el pasadizo y Draco lo siguió.

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que Draco sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Snape me dijo que no saliera del castillo.

—Lo siento, no sabía —se disculpó Potter, sintiéndose culpable por haberle ofrecido ir a Hogsmeade—. ¿Tienes idea de quién pudo ser?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero creo que es quien quiere matar a mis padres —respondió con voz tenue. Potter, al parecer, no supo qué decir—. No finjas que te preocupa. Sé que no te interesa —acotó el rubio.

—Todo Mortífago es de mi interés —le respondió Potter y Draco le contestó con un frío silencio.

Cuando ya habían caminado más de media hora, Draco se detuvo, irritado.

—¿Cuánto más debemos caminar?

—Falta todavía, pero así llegarás sin que te vean.

—Creo que prefiero ser visto. Ya no puedo caminar más —. El chico se aproximó a Potter y comenzó a quitarle la túnica.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Potter e intentó detenerlo.

Draco lo ignoró y terminó de despojarlo de su abrigo.

—Te quejas como un niña, Potter.

—No es cierto, pero me has dicho cosas peores —concluyó el otro—. ¿Para qué demonios quieres mi túnica, Malfoy?

—Para esto —. Draco colocó la túnica de Potter en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella—. Necesito descansar y este lugar está demasiado sucio para mi gusto —. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se tocó los labios—. El frío siempre los deja así.

Potter se acercó para ver mejor a qué refería.

—A la mayoría de la gente le pasa lo mismo —dijo al ver que los labios de Draco estaban levemente cortados por culpa del frío y la nieve.

Pasaron varios segundos y Potter no movió su vista sino que continuó contemplándole la boca. Draco empezó a adquirir calor e intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa, menos en las muchas ganas de besarlo que sentía en ese momento.

La tensión ya era insoportable, así que, acercó su rostro al del otro muchacho para-

—Debemos irnos, ¿no? —Potter su puso de pie rápidamente y le hizo señas a Draco para que se levantara—. Tenemos que contarle a Snape lo que pasó. Además, como dijiste, este lugar no es lo suficiente bueno ti y conviene que nos vayamos pronto —. Estaba hablando rápido y sonaba nervioso. Draco notó que sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas y no parecía tener nada que ver con el frío.

Se puso de pie y le devolvió la túnica a Potter. Éste la limpió con un Scourgify y se la colocó. En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter, probablemente, tenía frío sin su túnica, pues el maldito túnel estaba congelado.

Caminaron con prisa y cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, Draco apenas podía respirar. El ejercicio no había sido inventado para él.

Potter quiso correr a la oficina de Snape, pero Draco se lo prohibió.

—No. Estoy cansado. No quiero correr.

Ninguno de los dos conocía la nueva contraseña, pero no necesitaron saberla porque Snape se acercaba por uno de los pasillos.

—Granger le dijo a la Profesora McGonagall lo ocurrido. ¿Por dónde entraron? —Miraba a Potter con los ojos entornados.

—Ern… Por un pasadizo que viene desde Hogsmeade.

—¿Y quién los autorizó a usarlo? Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por la falta de sentido común. Tendrían que haber contactado a un profesor, en vez de haber huido por ahí. ¿Sabe qué, Potter? Creo que merece detención por poner en riesgo la vida de un compañero por el simple hecho de querer jugar al héroe.

—Basta.

—¿Disculpe, señor Malfoy? Creí oír algo —dijo Snape con tono controlado, pero expectante.

Draco miró a Potter, que lucía graciosamente sorprendido, y luego repitió:

—Basta. Potter me salvó y no estaba jugando al héroe. No hablamos con la Profesora McGonagall porque no sabíamos dónde estaba y la mayoría de los mortales tiende a hacer lo primero que se le cruza por la mente en una situación de riesgo. Si eres tan omnisciente nos podrías haber rescatado tú —. Draco estaba completamente consciente de que hablaba con el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero honestamente, no le importó ni un poco. Algo en su interior le ordenó que defendiera a Potter del injusto maltrato de Snape.

—Detención, Malfoy. Un día por salir del castillo, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo; otro día por utilizar una entrada prohibida; y dos días por la falta de respeto —. Les dio la espalda y le susurró algo a la gárgola de piedra, pero Draco no pudo comprender qué—. Usted le hará compañía, Potter, mañana, después de cenar —. Comenzó a subir la escalera y se perdió de vista.

—Gracias, pero la próxima vez, no me defiendas, por favor —le suplicó Potter y Draco no pudo más que suspirar—. ¿Quieres hacer lo del aniversario para distraerte un poco?

Draco lo miró, pensativo. Qué ganas de besarlo había sido sentido. Era inaceptable. No podía seguir así.

—De acuerdo.

Juntos caminaron a la Sala Multipropósito, pero Draco no pudo concentrarse mucho en las tareas.

—¿Estás preocupado por tus padres?

—Sí —respondió el muchacho—. Pero no puedo hacer nada. ¿Qué crees que planea Snape?

—¿Con las detenciones? —preguntó Potter, confundido.

—No, con las pociones que hemos estado haciendo últimamente. Todas son para cambiar el aspecto físico. Combinadas, servirían para transformarte en otra persona, al menos durante algunas horas. No creo que sea casual. Debe estar relacionado con la fiesta —comentó Draco.

Potter resopló.

—¿Snape? ¿Fiesta? ¿Olvidaste que decidió que el aniversario de Hogwarts era tan poco importante que un alumno solo podía organizarlo? No creo que esté haciendo nada más que divertirse pensando que estoy enloqueciendo de desesperación.

—No seas ingenuo. Snape no es tonto. ¿Piensas que no tiene un Plan B? Si tú no puedes hacerlo, todo estará listo de todas formas. Él no necesita idear planes y etiquetar ropa en esta Sala; sólo tiene que escribir a cada familia y pedir que envíen la ropa. No tiene que ocultar cosas ni jugar al detective. Es el Director, puede hacer todo lo que estamos haciendo en un solo día. Yo creo que va a hacer algo con las pociones.

—¿Cómo qué?

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y frunció el ceño.

—Quizás un juego. En la Edad Media había un juego muy popular entre los niños magos. Sus padres les daban pociones, los chicos se disfrazaban y se hacían pasar por otros niños. Quizás hace que algunos tomen pociones y el resto tenga que adivinar quiénes son. No lo sé, pero te repito, no puede ser casual —. Dejó la prenda que tenía en la mano y pensó en que tenía ganas de sentarse. Al instante, un sillón apareció a su lado—. Amo este lugar —. Se sentó y cerró los ojos.

—¿Ahora vas a dormir? ¿Y en ese sillón? ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?

—No tengo ganas de caminar, pero tienes razón, debería pedir una cama —dijo Draco, sonriendo—. ¿Qué quieres? Intentaron matarme, estoy estresado. No me resulta sencillo trabajar luego de un intento de homicidio.

—A ti _nunca_ te resulta sencillo trabajar —. Potter también dejó lo que estaba haciendo y, repentinamente, el sillón en el que estaba sentado Draco se expandió y se hizo para dos personas—. No es lo que tenía en mente, pero supongo que está bien —dijo Potter, sentándose al lado de Draco. Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

Estuvieron en esa posición durante un rato hasta que Draco se quedó dormido y su cabeza se movió hacia el hombro de Potter. Éste se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta!

Draco bostezó y se desperezó como un gato. Pero había algo raro con el sofá. Levantó los párpados lentamente y se sobresaltó. Estaba casi acostado arriba de Potter. Ni bien su cuerpo se lo permitió, se alejó, moviéndose hacia el otro extremo del asiento.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Potter?

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no hice nada! Tú estabas arriba mío —respondió el Gryffindor, indignado.

—No te estabas quejando.

—Estaba dormido, pero ahora que estoy despierto, sí me quejo. ¿Ves? Me estoy quejando.

—Como si me importaran tus quejas —balbuceó Draco. Miró su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Son las tres de la mañana —exclamó, soñoliento.

—¡¿Las tres?!

—Sí, ¿acaso eres sordo? Dije tres, entonces es tres —espetó Draco. Se puso de pie con rapidez, antes de que su cuerpo despertara por completo y se percatara de la cercanía del otro muchacho—. Debemos regresar a la Torre. Apuesto a que están todos despiertos, preocupados por el bienestar del Niño Dorado —dijo mordazmente.

—Ya no soy un niño —. Potter se puso de pie y Draco pudo apreciar que sí había creído bastante. _'Ahora está a la altura perfecta para darle un b- ¡No! ¡Basta!'_—. Vamos.

Potter caminó hacia la puerta y Draco lo siguió, golpeándose a sí mismo mentalmente por permitirse pensar como un idiota.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común se encontraron con Weasley y Granger, que estaban sentados en los sillones.

—¡Harry! —Granger corrió a abrazar a su amigo—. ¿Te sucedió algo? Nos preocupaste.

—Estoy bien. Sólo estaba… ern… verás, estaba en —comenzó a decir el chico.

—En la Sala Multipropósito. Te buscamos en ya sabes qué y no encontramos tu nombre. Supusimos que estabas allí —comentó Weasley.

Potter, incómodo, intentó ignorar el tema.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, no importa. Estoy bien, así que, no tienen que preocuparse. Mejor nos vamos a dormir, ¿no?

—¿Qué hacías con él? —preguntó el pelirrojo, refiriéndose a Draco, quien estaba leyendo la cartelera y escuchando la conversación con atención.

Al oír a Weasley, se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

—Lo que Potter hace conmigo a las tres de la mañana en una sala vacía que satisface las necesidades de sus ocupantes, no es problema tuyo, Weasley —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Potter habló de nuevo:

—Sólo estábamos haciendo la tarea de 'Estudios Muggles' y practicando algunos encantamientos.

—¿Hasta las tres de la mañana y sin libros? Tu mochila está en tu habitación —dijo Granger, cruzando los brazos—. No creo que sea hora para practicar hechizos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, se nos hizo tarde pero-

—Pero nada. No tienes por qué darles explicaciones, Potter. Y yo, menos. Ya somos niños grandes, Granger. Podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca, cuando y donde se nos plazca, y no necesitamos tu autorización —anunció Draco, con altanería—. Nos vemos mañana —le dijo a Potter. Luego caminó hacia el retrato correspondiente para ir a su habitación. Allí, se arrojó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos. Minutos después, se forzó a levantarse para quitarse la ropa y ponerse su pijama.

* * *

Una semana después se llevó a cabo el partido entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin, y el segundo equipo salió victorioso, lo cual le cambió para bien el estado de ánimo a Malfoy.

Ya sólo faltaban seis días para Halloween y todos los preparativos para la fiesta estaban listos.

El fin de semana transcurrió con tranquilidad y el Lunes veintisiete de Octubre, a la hora de la cena, Snape dijo que tenía que hacer un anuncio.

—Durante la Reconstrucción del colegio, se halló una sala oculta que, aparentemente, había sido la alcoba de Helga Hufflepuff.

Las palabras del hombre entusiasmaron a los estudiantes, principalmente, a los de escudo negro y amarillo.

—Allí se encontró una serie de documentos, entre ellos, uno que indica que en el año novecientos noventa y ocho se abrieron por primera vez las puertas de este colegio. Tal dato implica que éste es el año del Aniversario de Hogwarts. Se ha cumplido un milenio desde su fundación.

El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos y Draco pudo ver que el inepto de Hagrid tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Silencio —. Cesaron los festejos—. Para conmemorar la fecha, se realizará una fiesta durante Halloween. Los detalles acerca de la misma se dirán dentro de dos días. Hoy deben saber que se hará una actividad que requiere ingestión de pociones para adoptar distintos aspectos físicos. Si quieren participar, deben anotar sus nombres en una lista que se encuentra en cada Sala Común. Sus padres luego serán comunicados al respecto.

Draco pensó, maravillado que era increíble cómo Snape podía hacer que algo tan interesante sonara tan aburrido. Con una sonrisita miró a Potter y moduló "Te lo dije". El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Draco descubrió que no era el único interesado en el juego, ya que una larga fila de estudiantes se encontraba frente al pergamino. Cuando su turno llegó, anotó su apellido, preguntándose cómo sería su nuevo aspecto. Seguramente, no tan atractivo como el usual.

Potter se anotó instantes después y a continuación se acercó a Draco.

—¿Crees que sea ese juego de reconocerse que dijiste?

Draco curvó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría ser?

—¿Cómo es?

—Ya te lo dije. Se jugaba con chicos que cambiaban su cuerpo y debían reconocerse entre ellos. Creo que aquí será igual. Supongo que nos darán puntos por reconocernos.

Potter frunció el ceño.

—Pero es estúpido. Si nos cambiamos de cuerpo, la única forma de reconocernos va a ser hablando y si hablamos, va a ser muy fácil, y eso si es alguien conocido porque no podemos reconocer a algún niño de Primero…

—Todos serían capaces de reconocerte a ti, la gran estrella de Hogwarts —dijo Draco, irónicamente y Potter entornó los ojos—. Pero no funciona así. La idea es no decir algo demasiado obvio sobre ti mismo. Si hablas sobre ser El Elegido, se dará cuenta la otra persona. No debes decir nada que te ponga en evidencia.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se dará cuenta?

—Ese es el misterio.

Pero no sería un misterio para Draco porque regresó con una idea fija en su mente: jugar con Potter. Lo único que debía hacer era averiguar cómo sería el aspecto del chico y luego ir a hablarle. Esa sería la perfecta oportunidad para hablarle sin que sospechara nada.

Llegó el veintinueve y Draco estaba pensando que se pondría su capa y aguardaría en la habitación de Potter hasta que éste tomara su poción, justo cuando la Profesora McGonagall se dispuso a dar un breve discurso en el Gran Salón:

—Siendo que tantos de ustedes se vieron interesados por la actividad de la cual les habló el Director, ahora les informaré en qué consiste.

Los murmullos se apoderados del Gran Salón, pero fueron desterrados por la peligrosa mirada de Snape.

—Todos los que deseen participar, el treinta y uno tomarán sus pociones a las siete de la tarde, afuera de sus habitaciones. Lo importante es que nadie conozca el aspecto de nadie. Uno por uno, tomarán las pociones y vendrán al Gran Salón, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto aguardan en las habitaciones.

Algunos alumnos lucían un poco confundidos, especialmente los más jóvenes.

—Es muy simple. Uno sale de la habitación, toma la poción y viene al Gran Salón. Instantes después, otro sale de la habitación y repite el proceso.

Viendo que muchas dudas habían sido disipadas, McGonagall continuó:

—Una vez que estemos todos reunidos aquí, todos comenzarán a hablar con la primera persona de su edad que vean. Ahora, cuando regresen a sus Salan Comunes, encontrarán insignias con sus números de años inscriptos. Deberán usarlas el treinta y uno cuando lleguen al Gran Salón. La actividad es relativamente sencilla: deben reconocer a la persona con la que están hablando y la clave es no decir nada demasiado revelador acerca de ustedes mismos.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia. Él había estado en lo cierto.

—Tras esa actividad se realizará un baile —. Se escucharon exclamaciones de alegría por doquier—. Los vestuarios ya están listos, pero se aconseja a los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante que consigan parejas. Como dentro de dos días también será Halloween, entre la actividad y el baile, habrá un banquete como todos los años. Y durante el día se realizarán juego en los terrenos.

El discurso había dejado a Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero también lo había amargado un poco. Ni siquiera se había mencionado el nombre de Potter y se suponía que él había organizado todo. Ese descuido, seguro, no era otra cosa sino obra de Snape.

Prácticamente, empezó a contar las horas que faltaban para las siete de la tarde del treinta y uno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de entusiasmado.

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo regresó a Tierra.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Era la voz de Potter.

Draco se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

El moreno ingresó en la habitación y fue a sentarse en la cama.

—McGonagall me dijo que llegaron los caballos. ¿Vamos a poner los hechizos amortiguadores? —La habitación se quedó en silencio—. ¿Malfoy?

Draco aún estaba sosteniendo la puerta. Potter se había quitado el uniforme del colegio y tenía puesta una remera verde que combinaba con sus ojos a pesar de ser más oscura. Draco no podía quitarles la mirada de encima y temía estar baboseando la alfombra.

Ya había asimilado el hecho de que le gustara el otro chico, pero nunca antes había sentido ganas de atarlo a su cama.

¿Atarlo a su cama? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? El verde de la ropa le había atrofiado los sesos.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Potter ya no estaba sentado en la cama, sino que estaba a su lado, sujetándole un hombro y sacudiéndolo.

—Basta, Potter. Déjame en paz.

La mano dejó de tocarlo y Potter lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Tienes razón, debemos poner los hechizos amortiguadores. Vamos.

* * *

_"¿Vamos?" preguntó Lovegood, completamente inmutada por lo acontecido. "Si nos quedamos aquí, los Jarveys querrán hablar con él," añadió la muchacha, refiriéndose a Draco, que la miró con la mala cara._

'Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos' dice que "los Jarveys viven en el Reino Unido, Irlanda y Norteamérica. Parecen hurones enormes, salvo por el hecho de que pueden hablar. Sin embargo, una verdadera conversación está más allá de la inteligencia del Jarvey, que tiene la costumbre de hablar torrencialmente con frases cortas y, a menudo, groseras. Los Jarveys habitan en su mayoría bajo tierra, donde persiguen a los gnomos, aunque también comen ratas, topos y ratones."

--

En el próximo capítulo se llevará a cabo la fiesta. Si son fans de Draco, creo que les va a gustar porque es un capítulo en el que se lo puede conocer mejor. Ah, y creo que a Harry lo van a querer golpear un poco por ser tan despistado :p.

--

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :). Es realmente bueno saber que les está agradando la historia. Ya tengo ganas de empezar la secuela :p.

- Inefable

_Capítulo beteado (22/10/09)_


	10. TIxCapítulo IX

**Capítulo 9**

Harry se despertó alegre la mañana del treinta y uno de Octubre.

Como había planeado con los elfos, cuando despertó, se encontró con la ropa medieval al lado de su cama.

En el Gran Salón, todos vestían de manera similar. Algunas chicas lo miraban rencorosas porque no había querido ir al baile con ellas. Lo cierto era que prefería estar solo o con sus amigos.

La primera persona a la que se le había ocurrido invitar había sido Ginny, pero por alguna razón, no parecía correcto. Durante los últimos meses habían cambiado mucho las cosas entre ellos y él ya no sentía interés por ella. Claro que aún la quería, pero no era nada más que afecto. Finalmente, se había dado cuenta de que no había sentido más que atracción física.

Había estado en una guerra, sin saber si moriría o no al día siguiente y pensando en lo linda que era ella. Eso jamás podría haber sido amor. Además, si lo pensaba bien, era como estar saliendo con su propia madre y... no. Simplemente, no.

Después del desayuno, el Profesor Flitwick condujo a los alumnos de Primero, Segundo y Tercero a los terrenos del castillo. Allí, la Profesora Trelawney, tal como había acordado con Harry, estaba disfrazada de Tarasca, una criatura de la Edad Media que devoraba niños, y los alumnos debían huir de ella.

Harry hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ver a la Profesora corriendo niños por los terrenos, pero olvidó ese deseo en cuanto Oliver Wood anunció que los varones (y las chicas que quisieran) jugarían Shuntbumps.

Los alumnos de Cuarto en adelante, se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, mientras que las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones a ver los vestidos para la noche, prometiendo no mostrarlos entre ellas.

Como era de esperarse, varios alumnos resultaron heridos durante el juego, que consistía en una justa cuyo objetivo era derribar a la mayor cantidad de adversarios. Quien quedara último, montado sobre su escoba, sería el ganador.

Gryffindor ganó gracias a que Harry y Malfoy ya se habían familiarizado con el juego y brindaron muy buenas actuaciones. Sin embargo, fue Goyle quien se consagró como ganador del juego porque nadie pudo derribarlo.

El siguiente partido lo ganó Hufflepuff y la final resultó en un empate porque los dos últimos jugadores se derribaron al mismo tiempo.

La actividad siguiente fue un concurso de preguntas y respuestas. Todos los alumnos de Cuarto y años superiores, se reunieron en el Gran Salón.

Cada curso eligió a dos representantes para responder las preguntas.

Hermione fue elegida por todos y Malfoy se eligió a sí mismo para acompañarla.

A la hora de responder las preguntas, la joven fue infalible, pero Malfoy respondió _todas_ mal. Cada vez que Snape decía "Incorrecto", ambos parecían sonreír.

En ese solo juego, Gryffindor perdió, por culpa de Malfoy, casi todos los puntos que había ganado en el Shuntbumps. Pero fue divertido ver cómo Ron intentaba eliminar al rubio de la faz de la Tierra.

Los alumnos tuvieron un tiempo de descanso hasta el almuerzo y después de éste, se dirigieron a los terrenos.

Muchos estudiantes quedaron maravillados con los hermosos caballos que aguardaban por ellos y por el nuevo aspecto del lugar. El terreno estaba dividido en distintas áreas y una de las más populares fue la de tiro al blanco con arco y flecha.

Cerca del campo de Quidditch se realizaron los torneos a caballo. Las justas se llevaron a cabo sin lamentar víctimas, ya que los hechizos amortiguadores que había descubierto Malfoy eran muy efectivos.

Entre torneo y torneo, los alumnos podían comer o beber algo en las tiendas de campaña que se encontraban a lo largo y ancho de todo el territorio.

Hermione estaba asombrada con toda la decoración y las actividades.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tantas horas en la Sala —le comentó a Harry, quien la observó con los ojos muy abiertos—. No puedo creer que creyeras que te creía cuando decías que sólo estaban estudiando juntos.

—Pero, ¿cómo supiste que era esto lo que hacía?

—Estaba buscando mis apuntes de 'Pociones' entre los libros de Ron y al no encontrarlos miré si estaban en tu mochila. Tenías varios libros de la Edad Media —respondió la chica, un poco avergonzada por haber revisado sus cosas.

—Bueno, si sabías, me podrías haber ayudado…

—Tú me podrías haber pedido ayuda, sin embargo, creíste que Malfoy sería más útil —agregó Hermione con un dejo de rencor.

Harry sonrió.

—Claro que no. Jamás podría pensar eso. Además, tuve tu ayuda, aún sin pedírtela. Lo que sucede es que Snape me prohibió pedirte ayuda a ti o a Ron. No sabía nada sobre el tema y supuse que Malfoy sí sabría un poco más. Eso es todo.

Sus palabras parecieron relajar a la chica y ésta se vio más tranquila durante el resto de la tarde.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw eran más fornidos que los de las otras dos casas, y ganaron la mayoría de los enfrentamientos a caballo.

Algunas chicas también quisieron jugar, pero no por puntos y sin atacarse de verdad. Sólo se montaron a los caballos y se enfrentaron sin intenciones de lastimarse.

A las seis de la tarde, las actividades finalizaron y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Harry no vio a Malfoy por ningún lado y supuso que se escondía de Ron, por miedo a ser transformado en un hurón blanco, como había amenazado hacer el pelirrojo, aunque Harry sabía que ignoraba cómo hacerlo.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con una túnica negra en su cama. Debajo de la túnica se encontraba su ropa medieval, oculta a la vista de sus compañeros.

Se turnaron para bañarse y cuando llegó el momento de Ron, misteriosamente, su ropa desapareció y Harry la encontró debajo de la almohada de Neville.

Cuando fue el momento de Harry, los demás chicos ya se habían ido, cubriendo su ropa con la túnica negra.

Harry no sabía qué ropa tenían los alumnos de Segundo, Quinto y Séptimo porque Malfoy se había encargado de ellos, así que, iba a estar a ciegas al igual que los demás.

Se duchó con rapidez, pues ya era tarde, y luego se vistió con su túnica de color bordó, preguntándose si la poción lograría hacer algo con su rebelde cabello.

Salió del baño y se extrañó al ver su insignia sobre la cama. ¿No la había dejado en el escritorio?

Encogiéndose de hombros, colocó la insignia en su ropa y fue a buscar el frasco de poción que sí seguía donde lo había dejado.

Tomó todo el líquido lo más rápido que pudo, ya que el gusto era asqueroso.

Al principio, no sintió nada, pero momentos más tarde empezó a tener calor.

La sensación no era exactamente como la de la Poción Multijugos, pero sí percibió que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. No fue doloroso, todo lo contrario, hasta le provocó cosquillas.

Una vez que el proceso, que duró unos minutos, terminó, Harry empezó a ver todo nublado, así que, se quitó las gafas y fue hacia el baño para observarse.

La imagen del espejo lo sorprendió. Su cabello negro azabache había sido reemplazado por uno rubio cobrizo. Estaba mucho más peinado que de costumbre, pero aún dejaba bastante que desear.

—Bueno, podría ser peor —le dijo al espejo, asombrándose con el cambio de voz. La manera de hablar era la misma, pero ya no sonaba igual.

Sus ojos también eran de otro color. El verde había desaparecido y Harry se observaba a sí mismo a través de ojos color avellana.

La forma de su rostro también era distinta. Al apreciar sus angulosos rasgos, Harry pensó que lucía un poco como Malfoy, pero mucho menos rubio y mucho más amigable.

Su altura no había sido modificada porque la túnica le quedaba bien.

Entusiasmado con la idea de que nadie fuera a reconocerlo, Harry bajó al Gran Salón.

El lugar estaba decorado para Halloween y para el aniversario, por lo cual, lucía como si hubiesen estado festejando Halloween mil años en el pasado.

La primera impresión de Harry fue que todo el mundo estaba nervioso.

Algunos chicos valientes se acercaban a hablar con las chicas más bonitas y los alumnos más pequeños estaban apoyados contra las paredes, bastante inhibidos.

Harry vio que una chica miraba con mucho detenimiento las pinturas del lugar y tomaba notas en un pergamino. Hermione había estado muy interesada por la decoración. ¿Sería ella?

Se estaba aproximando a la muchacha cuando fue interceptado por algo que chocó contra él. Ese algo era, en realidad, un alguien y había trastabillado.

—Lo siento. El sistema motriz de este cuerpo y yo aún no nos entendemos.

El chico era apenas más alto que Harry, tenía el cabello negro y del mismo largo. Sus ojos eran azules y lucía un poco pálido.

Estaba vestido con terciopelo negro. Cuando se dio vuelta para levantar la insignia que se le había caído, Harry vio que tenía un dragón blanco en la espalda.

El chico volvió a voltearse y se colocó la insignia plateada que indicaba que era de Séptimo Año.

—De veras lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Tampoco me acostumbro al cambio —respondió Harry, despreocupadamente—. Y, ¿tú quién eres?

—No se supone que digamos nada, ¿recuerdas? —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Cierto. Bueno, ern, ¿cómo se introduce uno sin decir quién es?

—Inventa un nombre. Yo también inventaré uno —. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, pensativo—. Dime Ewan.

—Qué nombre raro.

—Mi verdadero nombre es más raro. Y más lindo.

Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo, déjame pensar. Dime… Alan. Alan es fácil y no me lo voy a olvidar.

El moreno asintió.

—No nos quedemos parados aquí en el medio. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —reconoció Harry.

Caminaron hacia una de las mesas y observaron la comida. No había platos sino hogazas de pan redondas abiertas por la mitad.

Había muchas frutas y también ensaladas, pero no troceadas: las hojas de verdura estaban enteras.

En el centro de las mesas se encontraban varios cuencos con sopa de habas, huevos, guisantes, calabaza, hinojos y, sobre todo, arroz. Todo parecía estar sazonado con canela y jengibre.

La falta de cubiertos hacía que hubiese una extrema cantidad de servilletas por doquier.

—Nada de esto luce comestible —comentó el misterioso muchacho de ojos azules que se hacía llamar Ewan—. ¿De verdad comían esto en esa época? ¿Y con las manos?

—Supongo que sí. Esto no luce tan mal —dijo Harry, señalando unos trozos de mazapán y anillos de naranja secos—. Y… ¿Qué te parece la fiesta, hasta ahora?

Ewan tomó un trozo de mazapán y lo miró con recelo.

—Me gusta. Los juegos de la tarde fueron divertidos, pero esta actividad en particular me parece extremadamente tonta. Ambos somos de Séptimo, pero suponiendo que tú eres de Hufflepuff y yo de Ravenclaw, ¿cómo nos las ingeniaremos para descubrir nuestras verdaderas identidades? —Cubrió el mazapán con una excesiva cantidad de miel y luego comenzó a comerlo.

—Buen punto. Creo que la idea es hacer amigos y si no adivinamos, no importa. Después decimos quiénes somos y problema resuelto.

—¿Dijeron que es obligatorio decir quién eres si el otro no adivina? —inquirió el moreno, notablemente intranquilo.

—No, pero tendría que ser así. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres continuar siendo un misterio? —Harry lo observó con detenimiento, como si la atención fuese a revelarle el nombre del extraño.

Estaba seguro de que no era Ron (ya se habría reído por los nervios), ni Neville (no le habría hablado tanto), ni Malfoy (era demasiado amable). ¿Sería Seamus? No, la altura era distinta y, al parecer, la poción no modificaba eso.

—¿Alan?

—Lo siento. Me distraje tratando de adivinar quién eres —replicó Harry con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ah, sí, yo también estoy intentando darme cuenta. Quizás tendríamos que decir nuestros gustos. ¿Qué opinas?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ven aquí —. Caminó hacia el vestíbulo y se sentó al pie de la escalera.

El otro chico lo imitó.

—No digas nada sobre Quidditch o Gobstones. Si eres integrante de alguno de los dos grupos, será demasiado fácil.

—De acuerdo… En realidad no sé qué me gusta. Nunca tuve mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

—¿Eres una persona ocupada?

—Algo así. ¿A ti qué te gusta hacer? —inquirió Harry, desviando el tema.

—Leer —le dijo el chico, sonriendo—. También me gusta escribir, pero últimamente estoy un poco bloqueado —admitió.

Harry entornó los ojos. ¿Escribir? No tenía idea de a quién le gustaba hacer eso.

—¿Qué clase de cosas escribes? —Cuanto más supiera sobre el chico, más fácil sería adivinar quién era.

—Depende. Escribí algunos textos de ficción, pero son muy breves. Por lo general, escribo lo que siento. Este último tiempo he estado sintiendo cosas que no debería sentir, así que, creo que el bloqueo es psicológico y no tiene nada que ver con la inspiración. Pienso que no escribo nada al respecto porque no quiero admitir que es cierto.

Harry lo había escuchado con atención, pero no tenía más idea que antes.

—Suena bastante mal. ¿Qué es eso que te molesta tanto?

—Un chico. Me gusta, pero él no siente lo mismo."

Harry se sorprendió. No sabía que a alguno de Séptimo le gustaran los hombres.

—Ah, así que, eres… ¿gay?

El moreno levantó las cejas, perplejo.

—¿Gay? Claro que no —respondió con firmeza, como si la simple idea fuese una locura—. No me gustan los chicos, me gusta ese chico —. Se quedó en silencio—. No, en realidad no me gusta. Lo detesto. Es tan- ¿Puedes ignorar todo este tema y pretender que no te dije nada?

—Claro —respondió Harry.

—No, mejor no. Es sólo que es raro hablar sobre esto con un desconocido —dijo el chico, peinando su negra cabellera—. ¿Tú qué harías si te gustara un chico que detestas y que te detesta a ti?

Fue una pregunta un tanto extraña para Harry.

—No lo sé. Es que no me gustan los chicos —. No quería que el moreno pensara que era homofóbico, así que, agregó—: No es que esté mal que te guste un chico, es sólo que a mí no me gustan. Cada uno es libre de gustarle quien se le de las ganas, supongo.

—Pero, ¿si te gustara una chica que no te soporta?

—No sé. Ahora no estoy muy interesado por las chicas. El año pasado no podía dejar de pensar en una, pero en el verano me di cuenta de que ella no me quería realmente. Ni siquiera me conocía bien. Creo que me idealizaba demasiado y cuando cometí un error, no pudo perdonarme. No puedo culparla pero…

—Sólo eres humano. No tienes porqué ser perfecto —. El muchacho estaba acariciando el terciopelo de su túnica negra. Harry no recordaba haber visto alguna túnica con un dragón, pero probablemente era porque Malfoy se había encargado de la ropa de ese curso.

—¿Te gustan los dragones o detestas que te haya tocado esa túnica?

—Me encantan los dragones. Antes tenía una enorme colección de figuras, pero la tuvimos que vender.

Harry, simplemente, asintió.

—¿Alguna vez viste al dragón del cielo? —le preguntó el chico. Al ver la expresión de Harry, sonrió y añadió—: Ven. Te lo mostraré.

El moreno se puso de pie y Harry se quitó un mechón rubio de la cara, que le estaba molestando.

Salieron por la puerta principal y el joven de ojos azules lo condujo hacia un punto cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se sentó en el césped y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

—Mira hacia arriba. ¿Recuerdas la clase que dio el fenó- centauro Firenze sobre la Osa Mayor? ¿Ves a Polaris?

—Creo que sí. Es la estrella que brilla mucho, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, esforzándose por recordar aquélla clase.

—De hecho, son dos estrellas, pero sí, esa. Ahora mira hacia abajo. A la derecha verás otra estrella que brilla mucho —le explicó el muchacho, marcando un recorrido en el aire con su dedo índice—. Si prestas atención, podrás ver que por esa zona y hacia la izquierda se forma una figura.

Harry, contento por no estar utilizando gafas, agudizó la vista y logró ver que, realmente, había una forma en el cielo debajo de la Osa Menor.

—Hay una serpiente.

—O un dragón, depende de cómo lo mires. En latín es lo mismo porque dragón y serpiente se dicen la misma forma: Draco. Esa es la Constelación Draco, una de las más grandes conocidas.

—Draco —repitió Harry, un tanto perplejo y sintiendo una sensación extraña al decir el nombre, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo—. No sabía que había una constelación con ese nombre —admitió.

El moreno lo miró detenidamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Es conocida desde hace mucho tiempo y hay muchas leyendas acerca de ella, pero la que más me gusta es la que dice que Draco era un dragón que combatió al lado de los titanes cuando luchaban contra los moradores del Olimpo. Después de diez años de batalla, Draco se enfrentó a Atenea, pero la Diosa lo tomó por la cola y lo lanzó al cielo. Quedó atrapado en el polo norte porque el aire era tan frío que lo congeló y jamás pudo escapar.

—No tenía idea —dijo Harry, interesado por la historia de la constelación, pero sintiéndose muy ignorante.

El otro chico se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Harry lo siguió.

—Muchas veces miro esas estrellas antes de escribir. Qué trillado —se rió el moreno.

—Antes de que te gustara ese chico, ¿sobre qué escribías?

—La soledad, la inmortalidad, el poder, el tiempo. Sobre lo pequeños que somos y lo poco que sabemos.

Harry sonrió.

—Hablas como una persona vieja.

—Nunca me sentí como un verdadero niño y ahora que soy adolescente, tampoco me siento como uno —. Entraron por la puerta principal y se dirigieron de vuelta al Gran Salón.

—Ya sé cómo averiguar quién eres. Cuando vea a alguien escribiendo solo en los rincones y actuando como un anciano, sabré que se trata de ti —bromeó Harry, tratando de levantarle el ánimo al otro chico.

—Lo dudo mucho. No actúo como me siento. Es raro que haga algo que genuinamente quiero. Podría haber sido actor —. Sonrió—. ¿Y tú? ¿Andas solo por los rincones?

—No precisamente.

—¿Eres popular?

Harry titubeó y se tocó el rubicundo cabello.

—Realmente no presto demasiada atención a esas cosas. Tengo unos amigos geniales y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

—Sí, nunca sabes si podrás verlos al día siguiente.

—¿Perdiste algún amigo durante la guerra? —preguntó Harry con calma, sentándose en el suelo, contra la pared.

—Sí. ¿Tú? —El chico se sentó a su lado.

—También —replicó Harry, pensando en la leve sonrisa que se había curvado en el impávido rostro de Fred, el brazo de Lupin sobre el cuerpo de Tonks, las palabras finales de Dobby y que lo último que había hecho con Hedwig había sido pelear. Incluso recordó a Snape y lo que había sentido al ver sus recuerdos—. Todos perdimos.

El moreno no respondió nada y ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero sin incomodidad en el aire. Al rato, el misterioso muchacho volvió a hablar:

—Cuéntame algo más sobre ti.

—¿Cómo qué? Dame un ejemplo —musitó Harry con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, quería saber más sobre el otro muchacho.

—Me gusta que me acaricien el pelo —le contestó el enigmático chico.

Harry se rió.

—Eso es difícilmente revelador. No es una verdadera pista. Dime otra cosa. ¿A qué casa perteneces?

—No puedo decirte eso.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado.

—De acuerdo. Entonces dime alguna de las casas a las cuales no perteneces. Esa sí sería una pista.

—Gryffindor —manifestó automáticamente el otro chico—. No pertenezco ahí.

—¿Estuviste en el castillo durante la batalla?

—Sí.

—Entonces tampoco eres de Slytherin. Tienes que ser de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff —. Harry entornó los ojos—. Me inclino a decir que eres de Ravenclaw.

—No.

—Entonces, Hufflepuff, claro… Pero no sé quién eres.

—No soy de Hufflepuff.

Harry lo miró un poco aturdido.

—Pero no puede ser.

—No interesa qué escudo usa uno sino qué casa lleva en el corazón. No pertenezco a la casa en la que estoy —dijo el moreno con una manera de hablar que a Harry le resultó extrañamente familiar—. Ni siquiera tiene escudo bonito. Está mal diseñado.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Te gusta dibujar?

—No. No lo sé, nunca dibujo. Quizás debería hacerlo para darme cuenta. ¿A ti te gusta?

—No sé, tampoco. Hace varios días hice algunos dibujos porque- A veces dibujo Snitches cuando estoy aburrido, pero ni siquiera es idea mía y las pobres lucen muertas.

—No son seres vivos —señaló el moreno con una semi-sonrisa—. ¿Eres jugador de Quidditch? —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia las mesas con comida.

—Eres muy inquieto.

El moreno vio algo que tenía buen aspecto.

—Quiero algo dulce. ¿Será dulce esto? —Decidió arriesgarse a comerlo—. No sé qué es, pero es rico. ¿Quieres? —le ofreció a Harry.

—No, gracias.

—¿Eres jugador de Quidditch, sí o no?

Harry suspiró.

—¿No se supone que no hablemos de esas cosas?

—No importa. Dime.

—Sí, soy jugador de Quidditch.

El moreno abrió los ojos exorbitantemente.

—No eres Malfoy, ¿verdad? —inquirió asustado—. Le dirás a todo el colegio que soy gay y que miro las estrellas… Dios —. Parecía haber entrado en pánico.

—¡No! No soy Malfoy. ¿Sueno como él?

El otro chico suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, nunca tuve una conversación cara a cara con él. Supongo que no… Perdón —repuso con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

Harry le sonrió.

—Sólo me insultaste un poco, pero está bien.

Los ojos azules lucieron fríos por un segundo y luego se iluminaron nuevamente.

—Pensé que Malfoy te agradaba. Todos dicen que son amigos.

—Entonces, todos están equivocados —respondió Harry, ignorando la posible razón que le hacía pensar eso a ese chico—. No somos amigos pero no puedo decir que pienso sobre él lo mismo que pensaba antes. Es mucho menos malo de lo que parece. Supongo que sí me agrada un poco. Pero sigue siendo un idiota.

—Yo creo que es muy sexy.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿No era que no te gustaban los demás chicos? Oh, espera un momento. ¿Te gusta Malfoy? —preguntó, estupefacto.

—No me gusta Malfoy, pero pienso que es lindo. Sólo eso. ¿No crees que es lindo?

—Hmm, sí, supongo. Nunca lo analicé demasiado.

—Deberías. Tiene unos ojos increíbles. Daría lo que fuera por tener ojos así. Pero creo que ni siquiera con los ojos, el pelo y la sonrisa de Malfoy lograría gustarle a ese chico.

—Eso no lo sabes. A mí me agradas y recién te conozco. Cómo luces no importa realmente. Si le gustas, tienes que gustarle por quién eres y no por cómo te ves.

El moreno sonrió débilmente.

—Ese es el problema. Si se tratase de un tema físico, me las ingeniaría, pero a él no le gusta mi forma de ser —. Lucía triste y abatido, pero de pronto, sonrió—. Una vez me dijo que le gustaba mi manera de hablar.

—¿Cómo hablas?

—Un poco lento, pero no siempre. Cuando me entusiasma algo, hablo rápido y no arrastro ni una palabra.

—¿Arrastras las palabras normalmente? No serán sus ojos, pero sí tienes algo en común con Malfoy. Pero ahora hablas normal.

El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién dice lo que es normal? Quizás lo normal es hablar arrastrando las palabras y el resto de los mortales son anormales —concluyó de manera críptica.

Harry se río.

—Malfoy siempre dice 'el resto de los mortales'. Es increíble que contigo me haga reír y que con él, me resulte molesto. —. Se quedó observando al muchacho—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eso no te lo diré —le contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Una inicial.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Harry no sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de saber quién era el otro chico—. Yo te diré mi inicial si tú haces lo mismo.

El moreno lo consideró durante unos instantes.

—No te diré eso, pero te daré una pista. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. Mi nombre empieza con H.

El otro chico sonrió, complacido.

—Sí, H. Ya sé quién eres.

Harry se sorprendió.

—¿En serio? Bueno, ¿quién soy?

—No tenemos que decir nada hasta que nos lo permitan los profesores.

—Está bien… ¿Y cuál es la pista?

—La pregunta no es qué miras, sino qué ves.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Esa es la pista que querías. Me miras, pero, ¿me ves? —le dijo el moreno, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Ern, no estoy seguro de lo que significa eso.

—No importa que no sepas lo que significa. Supongo que es mejor así, después de todo.

Harry lo observó pensativo.

—Parece que disfrutas haciéndote el misterioso, ¿no? —arremetió.

—Me encanta —respondió el otro, con una enfática sonrisa.

—Bueno, dime algo más sobre ti. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

El otro chico pareció tener un escalofrío.

—No. Qué espanto. Por suerte, soy hijo único. ¿Y tú?

—Igual, pero me habría gustado tener hermanos. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Son dos, pero uno es el color de mi casa, así que, no te lo diré. El negro. ¿No luzco encantador con ese color?

—No sabría decirte. Ese no es tu cuerpo —razonó Harry, después de encogerse de hombros—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?"

El moreno dudó.

—Hazla, pero no sé si la responderé.

—¿Quién ese chico que te gusta? De hecho, ¿qué es lo que te gusta? Dijiste que no eres gay y sólo te gusta él. Debe ser bastante especial como para que lo quieras solamente a él —. Harry se puso un tanto colorado. Éste no era asunto suyo, pero sentía curiosidad. Su interlocutor era simpático, amable, gracioso, inteligente y muy agradable. ¿Por qué razón lo rechazaba el otro chico?

Harry pensó que, quizás, el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules ocultaban un aspecto que distaba de ser tan agraciado.

Al pensar eso se sintió enojado. ¿Realmente existía alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para guiarse por el aspecto físico de otra persona?

Este muchacho era sumamente interesante y Harry no podía creer que fuera odiado por alguien.

Claro que era un chico. Tal vez, eso marcaba la diferencia. El Mundo Mágico estaba muy abierto a las relaciones homosexuales, pero siempre había alguna persona que no opinaba igual y tenía la mente cerrada.

Los hijos de Muggles también eran aceptados en ese mundo, sin embargo, más de un Mago Tenebroso había querido deshacerse de ellos.

Apesadumbrado, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que el chico misterioso era rechazado por ser varón. Es que no podía haber otra explicación.

¿Quién podría rechazar a una persona así? Sólo un idiota.

—Ah, sí. Es muy especial. Es diferente a los demás. No le preocupa cómo luce ni lo que la gente piensa de él; es muy buen amigo e incluso puede ser amable con personas que no lo merecen. Creo que lo que más me gusta de él es que no debe gustarme —. El joven de cabellos oscuros rió con tristeza—. Podría querer a cualquier otro chico, pero no, es él. Supongo que lo prohibido e inalcanzable tiene su encanto.

—¿Inalcanzable? ¿Está en Marte? Mira, todo es alcanzable si te lo propones —replicó Harry con convicción.

Negando con la cabeza, el muchacho le respondió:

—No es este caso. Créeme, jamás podría interesarse por mí. Creo que ni una poción de amor lograría erradicar el odio que me tiene desde hace años.

El rubio frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—¿Y si intentas ser su amigo? Quizás logre conocerte mejor y se de cuenta de que no eres tan malo como él piensa.

—No, él no piensa que soy malo. Sabe que no lo soy, pero no soy alguien bueno. Supongo que el terreno gris no es suficiente para él. Además, el pobre idiota no reconocería una señal aunque ésta estuviese desnuda y bailando rock con Snape sobre la mesa de Profesores. Y para ser honesto contigo, no quiero estar con él. Enloquecería.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Porque es un idiota. No lo soporto. ¿Es una completa locura que me atraiga porque es intolerable?

—Sí.

—Eso creí. Si hubiese tenido la posibilidad de elegir sentirme atraído por alguien, jamás lo habría elegido a él. Pero estas cosas no se eligen…

—Claro que sí. Supongo que no con la mente y no voy a decir algo trillado como 'lo elige el corazón', pero no creo que sea al azar. Verdaderamente debe haber algo dentro de ti que enloquece por esa persona y no por otra. No creo que sea así porque sí.

—¿Y por qué crees que es?

—No sé. Es que no es posible que te guste una persona que no te gusta o que detestas. Quizás sí lo detestabas, pero después te empezó a gustar y no te diste cuenta de que ya no lo detestabas y lo dices por costumbre. Además, ¿no crees que es raro que te guste alguien que no tiene que gustarte? Quizás hay algo más que locura.

»¿Y si fuese como las varitas? Hay una varita perfecta para cada mago y puede que con las personas sea igual. Quizás él es perfecto para ti y es por eso que te gusta, aunque no entiendes por qué. ¿Tiene algo de sentido lo que dije? —Se mareó un poco con sus propios pensamientos, pero de verdad creía que los sentimientos no podían ser aleatorios. Debía haber algo más.

—¿Dices que es el destino lo que une a las personas?

—No. El destino puede ser cambiado, pero como tú dijiste, hay algo especial en él. Pero eso lo dices tú. Si de verdad fuese tan especial, todo el mundo lo amaría, pero no es así. Él es especial para ti. No digo que el destino dice que tiene que gustarte, pero quizás te gusta porque está hecho a tu medida, como si fuese una varita.

—Es un punto de vista interesante. La última vez que me fijé, eso se llamaba 'alma gemela', pero lo de la varita me agrada más. Aunque, tal vez es al revés. Pero este tema ya me sulfuró. Comí demasiados dulces y estoy empezando a sonar azucarado, lo cual es inaceptable. Igualmente, si él es mi varita, no debo hacerme ilusiones porque éstas pueden funcionar con otras personas.

—Sí, pero no correctamente —acotó Harry, que sabía algo sobre esa cuestión.

—¿Seguro? Oí algunos rumores de que Potter había usado la varita de Malfoy cuando derrotó a Ya Sabes Quién. Yo creo que sí le funcionó correctamente.

—Sí, pero eso-—Harry miró hacia el techo, esperando que éste le brindara alguna respuesta. ¿Por qué le había funcionado tan bien esa varita? ¿Y por qué la había usado? Había tenido otras varitas, pero quiso esa—. Eso fue un caso distinto, además, Ya Sabes Quién murió con su propio hechizo. Potter no lo mató, sólo tuvo un poco de suerte.

—¿Crees que el amor no es casual, pero que algo como eso sí lo es? Yo pienso que tuvo algo más que suerte.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dijiste que te gusta leer. ¿Qué lees? —preguntó, cambiando de tema e interesado por la respuesta.

—Me agradan las historias situadas en Francia en los siglos diecisiete y dieciocho. También me gustan las obras de teatro y las novelas sobre vampiros. Leo novelas de detectives y aurorciales. Algunas historias Muggles me gustan, también. No sé mucho sobre ellos, pero sí tienen muy buenos escritores. Algunas novelas policiales son excelentes… Los policías son como los Aurors, pero sin magia —aclaró el chico—. Por lo general, leo cualquier cosa, pero si la historia sucede en el pasado, mejor. ¿A ti te gusta leer algo?

El rubio se había quedado callado, sintiéndose un tanto ignorante, otra vez.

—La verdad es que no. No es que me moleste leer; lo que pasa es que nunca leo nada. Ahora tengo más tiempo libre, así que, podría intentarlo. La otra vez leí un libro sobre vampiros y la historia empezaba en Francia. Me gustó… Quizás lea el resto de esos libros —respondió Harry con honestidad—. Debes creer que soy un analfabeto.

—No, por supuesto que no. Como te dije, creo que sé quién eres y si tengo razón, entiendo por qué nunca le dedicaste mucho tiempo a la lectura —le aseguró el chico, cerrando uno de sus ojos añiles.

Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Había estado diciendo cosas personales, pero con la certeza de que su identidad era secreta… ¿Y realmente era tan obvio que era él? No había dicho nada demasiado significativo. No era justo que el otro chico se hubiese dado cuenta, cuando él aún no había descubierto ni siquiera en qué casa estaba.

—¿En qué casa crees que estoy?

—Gryffindor.

Maldición. No debió decir que era jugador de Quidditch.

—Puede ser. ¿Juegas al Quidditch?

—No creo prudente decirte eso —le contestó el moreno, complacido porque decía poco y, aún así, lograba que Harry le dijera mucho—. Pero sí sé volar, claro. ¿Quieres volar?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

Harry no creyó que estuviese permitido, pero no le importó demasiado.

—Claro.

El moreno caminó con una sonrisa hacia el exterior del castillo y no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al armario de escobas.

—Éstas son malísimas, pero servirán —dijo, refiriéndose a las gastadas Estrellas Fugaces—. Toma —. Le entregó una escoba a Harry y los dos se dirigieron al centro del campo de Quidditch—. Hagamos un juego.

—¿Cuál?

Se montaron en sus respectivas escobas y se alzaron en el frío aire de la noche.

—Te taparé los ojos y tú tendrás que encontrarme. Me quedaré cerca de ti.

—Pero, me mataré contra un poste —respondió Harry, algo pesimista.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas tonto, no dejaré que te lastimes. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —preguntó con insidia.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Perfecto. Necesitamos plumas. ¿Habrá alguna lechuza por aquí?

—En la cabaña de Ha- del Guardabosques hay plumas… creo.

—Deja de fingir. Ya te dije que sé quién eres —espetó el moreno, divertido—. Vamos a buscar esas plumas, entonces.

Volaron con sus escobas hacia la cabaña y Harry abrió una de las ventanas para poder entrar.

Se escabulló con facilidad y buscó la fuente amarilla con plumas que tenía Hagrid. Una vez le había preguntado por qué tenía esas plumas y el enorme hombre le había dicho que eran del ave de Dumbledore, Fawkes.

Harry tomó una pluma roja y sintió tristeza al pensar en el fénix. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Salió por la ventana y le dio la pluma al otro chico. Éste se metió una mano en la túnica y luego se quedó inmóvil, casi asustado.

—Dame tu varita.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque olvidé la mía.

El rubio tomó su varita del interior de la ropa bordó y se la entregó al otro chico. Éste la apuntó hacia la pluma y dijo: "Telam." Al instante, la pluma se convirtió en un trozo de seda de color negro.

—Si querías una tela, podríamos haber transfigurado otra cosa —le dijo Harry.

—Con plumas es más fácil hacer seda.

—¿Y no es lo mismo cualquier tela?

—Claro que no —. El chico se colocó detrás de Harry y deslizó la seda sobre sus ojos con extrema lentitud. La tela estaba fría y Harry se sintió nervioso al tener al otro chico tan cerca, respirándole en la nuca—. Puedes respirar, ¿sabes?…—le comentó el moreno con una sonrisa en su voz. Harry intentó relajarse. No sabía qué le ocurría—. Listo.

Se elevaron en aire y Harry no tenía miedo, aunque no podía ver nada y le resultaba incómodo estar a tantos metros de altura con los ojos vendados.

—¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás por mí? —El otro chico se había alejado y su voz provenía de la derecha.

El rubio giró su escoba con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la voz. De pronto, escuchó un ruido y sintió una ráfaga de viento. La otra escoba, al parecer, se había movido hacia el punto en donde había estado Harry.

Una vez más, se movió por instinto, pero volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido y se dio cuenta de que la escoba ya no estaba allí, sino que había descendido. Disminuyó su altura, agudizando el oído, y logró percibir un leve ruido a su izquierda.

—Quédate quieto —le dijo al otro chico y éste rió, ayudando a Harry a localizarlo.

El Gryffindor se movilizó hacia adelante y luego se quedó quieto. No podía oír nada y eso significaba que la otra escoba no se estaba moviendo. Feliz de que el muchacho hubiese dejado de huir, Harry avanzó un poco más, con precaución.

—¿Dónde estás? —inquirió segundos antes de chocar contra algo. Debido a que volaba muy lento, apenas perdió estabilidad, Quitó una mano de la escoba y tocó el objeto contra el cual había chocado. Era metálico. Tenía que ser uno de los aros, resolvió rápidamente.

El campo de Quidditch continuaba en silencio y Harry estaba empezando a alterarse. ¿Y si el chico lo había dejado solo?

Su mano se deslizó por el aro hasta tocar algo que no era metálico, sino suave.

—Aquí estás —sonrió, dándose cuenta de que estaba tocando un pantalón. Se quitó la tela de los ojos y pestañó varias veces. El otro muchacho estaba sentado sobre el aro central, con una mirada traviesa—. ¿Cómodo?

—Podría decirse, pero tengo frío.

—Yo también —contestó Harry, elevándose unos centímetros para que estuviesen cara a cara.

—Ven aquí —le pidió el moreno. Harry aproximó su escoba aún más al aro, y el joven le sujetó un brazo y lo jaló hacia él—. Vamos. Siéntate conmigo.

—No hay suficiente espacio —dijo Harry, mirando el aro.

—Claro que sí, Harry… Quiero decir, Alan —le sonrió el otro chico.

—De acuerdo, si nos caemos, será tu culpa, Ewan —. Harry resaltó la última palabra, enfadado por no conocer el nombre real. Apoyó el pie derecho en el aro y luego, tomándose de un hombro de 'Ewan', se sentó.

No había suficiente lugar para ambos, así que, estaban sentados muy juntos, sin un centímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Harry iba a decir que estaba incómodo, cuando un brazo le pasó por detrás de la espalda y lo abrazó.

—Así tendrás menos frío —le comentó el otro chico, casualmente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no era abrazado y ya casi había olvidado cómo se sentía estar tan cerca de alguien.

Se sorprendió al no hacer nada para impedir el abrazo. No era normal que él actuara así y su primer impulso había sido alejarse, pero se sentía bien, a gusto. Sabía que no era aceptable sentirse a gusto en el frío de la noche, siendo abrazado por un extraño con nombre ficticio bizarro, arriba de un aro de Quidditch en el Aniversario de Milenio de Hogwarts, pero la vida daba giros inusuales y éste, en particular, le agradaba.

Sin protestar, se permitió disfrutar el momento en compañía de ese desconocido que le resultaba insólitamente interesante y familiar.

Si sí hubiese sabido quién era la otra persona, seguramente no se habría dejado abrazar, pero el misterio hacía que todo luciera más fascinante. ¿Y si jamás volvía a hablar con este chico? Debía aprovechar el momento.

—¿Te incomoda? —inquirió el moreno.

—No. Sólo no estoy acostumbrado a que me abracen y mucho menos, a que me abracen otros chicos.

—Sí, imaginé que no tenías el hábito de ponerte cariñoso con desconocidos.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Ponerme cariñoso? ¡Tú eres el que me está abrazando! —respondió indignado, pero con una expresión de diversión presente en su rostro.

El otro joven no dijo nada y los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. De vez en cuando, Harry notaba que el otro chico lo observaba con una sonrisa triste.

—Hace calor —dijo Harry de improvisto. Su cuerpo había empezado a aumentar de temperatura.

—Debemos volver. Deben faltar unos minutos para que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos —dijo Ewan, un tanto alarmado. Se separó de Harry y se subió a su escoba—. Vamos —. Emprendió vuelo al castillo de inmediato.

Harry lo siguió con su Estrella Fugaz y, al ver que el otro chico dejaba su escoba tirada en la entrada, dijo que tendrían que llevarlas de regreso al armario.

—No hay tiempo —. Entraron corriendo al Gran Salón y vieron a la Profesora McGonagall de pie, a punto de decir algo.

—Presten atención, por favor —solicitó la voz de la mujer.

Muchos alumnos se voltearon para mirarla.

—El efecto de la poción se irá dentro de unos pocos minutos. En las mesas encontrarán papel y pluma. Anoten los nombres de las personas con las que creen estar hablando y entréguenles el papel.

Harry suspiró.

—No tengo idea de quién e-— Al girarse, se percató de que el otro chico ya no estaba. Miró hacia todos lados pero no lo vio. Se había esfumado.

Algo triste porque el misterioso muchacho no quisiera revelarle su identidad, Harry caminó hacia una de las mesas y escribió 'Hermione' en un papel. No estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, sin embargo, se aproximó a la chica que había visto interesada por la decoración antigua, y le dio su escrito. La muchacha le sonrió y le dio otro papel: 'Harry.'

—¿Cómo lo supiste? Ni siquiera hablamos.

—Me di cuenta cuando te tocaste el pelo y miraste hacia abajo. ¿Te preguntó algo incómodo ese chico?

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, varias cosas. ¿De verdad me toco el pelo cuando estoy nervioso? —inquirió, un tanto sorprendido, y sintiendo cosquillas a causa de la poción.

—Sí, siempre. ¿Y quién era el chico?

—No tengo la más mínima idea. Además, se fue.

Los efectos de la poción comenzaron a disiparse y al cabo de unos minutos, todos habían recuperado sus verdaderos aspectos.

Cerca de Harry y Hermione estaba Ron, hablando con Luna. Cuando la chica los vio, ella y el pelirrojo se acercaron a Harry y Hermione.

—¿Adivinaron? —preguntó Harry.

"Habría sido un reto no adivinar que era ella —respondió Ron, sonriendo.

Harry imaginó que Luna le había empezado a hablar acerca de criaturas extrañas o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y dónde está Malfoy? —preguntó la muchacha de Ravenclaw.

—Ni idea —respondió Harry.

Luna lo observó en silencio y finalmente dijo:

—Pero estaba aquí, contigo hace unos minutos.

Harry entornó los ojos.

—¿Aquí? ¿Dónde? Yo estaba- Ah, ahí está —espetó Harry.

Malfoy estaba en el otro extremo del Salón, luciendo una túnica de color verde con detalles en plateado. Cuando notó que Harry lo observaba, se le acercó con paso lento.

—¿Has jugado en el césped como un niño, Potter? —le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

La túnica de Harry tenía algunas manchas verdes. Seguro habían surgido después de que se sentara a ver la Constelación Draco, en los terrenos del castillo.

—No es problema tuyo.

—No quiero imaginar qué estuviste haciendo en el césped con el ente ese con el que estabas —exclamó Malfoy con cizaña.

—No lo llames ente y… Mira, sólo piérdete en alguna parte del castillo. No quiero pelear contigo, ahora —replicó Harry, intentando mantener la calma.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada jeroglífica, se dio vuelta y se fue.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me parece que quedó muy meloso :(_

_¡Saludos!_

_- Inefable  
_

_xxx_

Capítulo beteado (23/10/09)


	11. TIxCapítulo X

**Advertencia:** Hay una escena subida de tono, así que, ya conocen las reglas: nada de menores de edad (como si fuesen a hacerme caso :p).

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Que todo había resultado a la perfección fue la conclusión a la que llegó Draco, tras acostarse en su cama, muerto de sueño.

Después de que Potter le pidiese que se fuera, se realizó el banquete de Halloween. Al igual que todos los años, los alumnos de Primero fueron los más deslumbrados.

Draco casi ni comió. Aún podía sentir lo que había sentido al estar cerca de Potter, al haber estado conversando con él. Se había sentido verdaderamente libre, como cuando tocaba el piano. Era sensacional poder olvidar todo y sólo poder ver a una persona.

Al hablar con Potter, no había habido tristes recuerdos, miedos, inseguridades, preocupaciones ni dolor. ¿Realmente el idiota ese era capaz de provocar todo eso en él? Draco suspiró. Sí, era capaz, desgraciadamente.

Había sido un completo inconsciente. ¿Y si Potter se daba cuenta de que era él? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar?

No. Potter jamás se daría cuenta. Procuró pensar en que se había divertido y logrado conocer más al otro chico sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Él mismo había descubierto algunas cosas sobre sí mismo gracias a ese encuentro. Lo que él había planeado había sido hablar con Potter, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la mente la posibilidad de mirar estrellas con él o taparle los ojos con un trozo de seda.

Lo sucedido lo había dejado sorprendido y repugnado. ¿Él, mirando estrellas, sentado sobre el húmedo césped, acompañado por Harry Potter? Parecía una de esas tontas historias que publicaban en 'Corazón de Bruja'.

Odiaba actuar de esa manera y sentirse así, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era como si Potter lo tuviese bajo la Maldición Imperius. Estar con él le afectaba la capacidad de pensar con sensatez. Simplemente, era despojado de todo sentido común y reducido a una triste sombra de quien era él en realidad.

No se suponía que fuese romántico ni amable, pero se había propuesto actuar como realmente quería y al estar ahí, con Potter y oculto de una manera magistral, esa había sido su manera de proceder. Quizás, en el fondo, no era tan frío como creía y quería ser.

Suspiró y recordó el baile que sucedió al banquete. La música les había gustado a todos y las tontas parejas felices no habían parado de alardear lo mucho que se querían. Vomitivo.

Draco había disfrutado de la música sentado en una silla y pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Pansy. Se habría divertido más con ella presente.

Potter tampoco había tenido pareja, pero no había estado sentado escuchando la música, sino que había recorrido el salón observando a los chicos de Séptimo con mucho detenimiento y preguntándole a sus parejas si los habían visto con una túnica negra con un dragón blanco.

El rubio sonrió al pensar en ello. A Potter realmente le había agradado. Hubiese sido genial continuar siendo Ewan, pero la noche había acabado y ahora Draco debía ser él mismo otra vez y aceptar que a Potter no le agradaba él.

Con ese triste concepto en mente, Draco se quedó dormido.

xxx

Era Lunes a la tarde, pero Draco no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Se había quedado todo el fin de semana escribiendo en su habitación. Le había dicho a Potter que estaba bloqueado para la literatura, pero esa conversación del Viernes lo había dejado con una irrefrenable necesidad de escribir lo que pensaba.

_Concentrarme en otra cosa es lo que intento, pero la embriagadora música vuelve a apoderarse de mis sentidos y me arrebata la razón._

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su inspiración y se levantó de la cama, furioso.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Potter.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, irritado.

El moreno entró en la habitación, sin el consentimiento de Draco, y se sentó en una silla.

Draco, disimuladamente, cubrió sus papeles con una almohada.

—En la fiesta había un chico —comenzó a decir Potter— y tenía una túnica con un dragón blanco. ¿A quién le diste esa túnica?

Draco entornó los ojos.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Para hablar con él. Creí que me iba hablar, pero pasó el fin de semana y no lo hizo.

—Oh, pobrecito Cara Cortada, tiene el corazón herido —se burló Draco.

Potter suspiró audiblemente.

—No sé qué me poseyó para que pensara que habías dejado de ser un imbécil —. Se puso de pie para irse, pero Draco se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

—Sólo bromeaba, Potter. Lo cierto es que nadie tenía una túnica con un dragón.

—Pero había un chico de Séptimo con una así —respondió Potter, volviéndose a sentar.

Draco se acercó a él.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de verlo que me vienes a pedir ayuda? ¿Por qué?

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

—Es que quiero saber quién es. Estábamos hablando y después desapareció. No me quiero quedar con la duda.

Reflexivo, Draco lo observó. ¿Y si le decía la verdad? No, no se atrevía.

—¿De qué casa es?

—No sé. Me mareó un poco con eso, pero lo seguro es que no es un ex Slytherin porque dijo que estuvo en la batalla, así que, a no ser que fuera Goyle, es de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff —dedujo Potter.

—¿Y por qué no de Gryffindor?

Potter hizo una mueca.

—No creo. Pienso que reconocería a un conocido.

—No lo sé. Eres bastante lento para esas cosas, Potter —soltó Draco, mordazmente.

—Cállate —dijo el moreno, enfurruñado.

Lucía triste y Draco sentía que ya había visto esa expresión en su cara. Sí, esa misma cara había tenido tras el primer partido de Quidditch.

—¿Y ahora qué te sucede? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Quiero conocerlo.

—Ya lo conoces, idiota —replicó Draco, con picardía.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a conocerlo de verdad. Ya sabes, su nombre y eso.

Draco meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Si no quiere que sepas su nombre, por algo será. ¿No crees?

El moreno miró a Draco, pensativo.

—Quizás le da vergüenza algo que me contó —. El otro chico levantó una ceja, inquisidoramente—. Es privado y no te diré. ¿Sabías que hay una constelación con tu nombre?

—¿Sabías que tienes un rayo en la frente? Claro que sabía, genio.

—Estás más hostil que de costumbre —. Potter entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco relajó la postura y suspiró.

—Me aburrí anoche, durante el cambio de cuerpo.

—No te vi.

—Claro que no. No lucía como siempre —repuso Draco, resaltando lo obvio.

—¿Cómo lucías? —Potter se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a la cama. Estaba por sentarse cuando Draco lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó.

—Tienes la ropa sucia. No te sentarás en mi cama. Y lucía bien, aunque no tan inmaculadamente perfecto como siempre.

Potter volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, se liberó de Draco y, de todas formas, se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Pagarás por el atrevimiento, Potter —comentó Draco, acomodando las sábanas de su cama—. Estaba hablando con Astoria Greengrass. Esa chica me recuerda a ti: morena de ojos verdes y muy tonta.

—Gracias —balbuceó Potter y, a continuación, permaneció en silencio.

—¿Sigues pensando en el de la túnica negra con dragón incluido?

—Sí, yo–— Entornó los ojos—... Yo no dije que la túnica era negra.

—Sí lo hiciste, Potter.

—No, no lo hice, Malfoy.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—Si no lo hiciste, entonces, ¿cómo pude saberlo?

Potter frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón, no sé. No sé nada. Mira, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Otra vez? Empezaré a cobrarte. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

El moreno dudó un poco antes de hablar.

—Que me ayudes a descubrir quién es.

—¿Qué obtengo a cambio? —inquirió Draco con una sagaz sonrisa.

—¿Un golpe si no me ayudas? —dijo Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué incivilizado —. Draco suspiró melodramáticamente—. De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero con una condición al estilo Baron Nomaw.

Potter hizo una mueca graciosa.

—¿Quién?

—¡¿Quién?! ¡Uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de la historia! Una de sus frases es conocida por todo el mundo.

—¿Qué frase? —preguntó Potter, cambiando de posición en la cama porque sus piernas estaban comenzando a entumecerse.

—"De Buscador a Buscador."

—¿Qué "De Buscador a Buscador"?

Draco sonrió traviesamente.

—Bueno, eso depende de los Buscadores —respondió con un particular brillo en los ojos—. Pero, en este caso, un partido. Quiero que juguemos.

—¿Sólo nosotros dos?

El rubio asintió.

—Sí, y la Snitch. Si me ganas, te ayudaré, y si yo te gano, te convertiré en mi esclavo sexual —. Potter abrió los ojos exageradamente, un poco sobresaltado—. No lo decía en serio. No, si yo gano, tú… no volverás a hablarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter, desconcertado.

—Seré honesto contigo. Me divertí mucho durante estas últimas semanas, pero Snape me recomendó que me alejara de ti.

—¿Y cuándo dejarás de hacer lo que te dicen y empezarás a actuar por ti mismo? —arremetió Potter, súbitamente enfadado.

Draco lo miró con ojos severos.

—No es sólo eso. Estar tanto tiempo contigo es raro. No somos compatibles y es mejor que nos alejemos.

—Pero… Mejor olvídalo. No importa, yo lo encontraré solo.

Con una genuina sonrisa, Draco le preguntó:

—¿Me parece o no quieres dejar de hablarme?

—No te parece, no quiero. Me divierto contigo, de una manera muy bizarra y anormal.

Draco se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo. Juguemos y si yo gano, te pediré otra cosa. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien.

xxx

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la medianoche, cuando Draco salió de su habitación, cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad y con su escoba en la mano derecha.

Caminó rumbo al campo de Quidditch y, cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con que Potter ya estaba allí.

Contuvo el aliento al verlo vestido de negro y se quejó mentalmente porque el otro chico rara vez lucía ese color de pies a cabeza. _'Luce muy bien,' _pensó y por un terrible instante creyó que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Hola. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —dijo el moreno.

El ex Slytherin tomó la Snitch que tenía en el interior de la túnica.

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, así que, se cuidadoso o te empujo de la escoba —comentó al pasar—. La liberaré y luego tendremos que buscarla —. Abrió su puño y la ágil Snitch voló hasta perderse de vista—. Esperemos algunos minutos.

—¿Qué me pedirás si ganas? ¿Realmente quieres que todo sea como antes?

—No —fue lo único que logró decir Draco, antes de elevarse en el aire—. ¿Listo para perder de nuevo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Potter dio una patada al césped y también ascendió.

—¿De nuevo? Recuérdame cuándo perdí contigo.

—Ausencia de cultura, de visión y de memoria. Tú sí que vienes fallado de nacimiento —le dijo Draco con tono bromista—. La última vez, yo atrapé la Snitch.

—¡Eso fue trampa! Yo no estaba jugando contra ti, no esperaba que la atraparas —exclamó el moreno, comenzando a irritarse. No era una buena idea recordarle ese partido.

—Yo estaba al lado. No podrías haber impedido que la agarrara.

—Exacto. Nada de mérito, sólo estabas cerca. Ni siquiera tuviste que perseguirla. Y sí podría haberlo impedido porque yo la vi antes. Podría haberte engañado para que fueras en otra dirección.

—Sí, podrías, pero lo cierto es que no lo hiciste y yo la atrapé.

—Lo cierto es que Gryffindor ganó —replicó Potter, acompañado por una feliz y enorme sonrisa que provocó que Draco quisiera golpearlo y besarlo simultáneamente—. Dejemos de hablar de eso. Busquemos la Snitch. ¿Preparado?

—Absolutamente —. El rubio voló hacia su derecha y pensó que era extraño que el aire estuviese tan desprovisto de jugadores, pero que no era realmente distinto, ya que cuando sí había gente, él sólo estaba concentrado en Potter, pero por razones muy poco románticas. _'Si la ve primero, lo empujo de la escoba.'_

El otro muchacho estaba volando más alto y lucía muy concentrado en su tarea.

Después de diez minutos sin que sucediera nada remotamente interesante, Draco alcanzó a ver un destello dorado cerca de las gradas, en el lugar donde acostumbraba sentarse McGonagall. Feliz por su descubrimiento, comenzó a pensar en la manera de alejar a Potter del lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Potter también había visto la Snitch.

Ambos estaban situados en puntos alejados a la pequeña pelota y aceleraron al mismo tiempo. La distancia era similar y las escobas, las mismas. El juego, entonces, dependía de la destreza de cada uno.

Cinco metros, Potter estaba a su lado.  
Cuatro metros, Potter se adelantó.  
Tres metros, Potter quedó atrás.  
Dos metros, Potter volvió a estar a la par.  
Un metro, Potter estaba más cerca de la Snitch.

Los dos se encontraban a centímetros de la pelota y a punto de estrellarse contra las gradas. La Snitch cambió su rumbo hacia la derecha y en picada. Potter hizo un giro un tanto suicida y la atrapó.

Con la pelota en la mano, frenó en el aire, pero no le dio tiempo a Draco para hacer lo mismo y éste lo chocó, empujándolo hacia los asientos.

—No recuerdo que antes chocáramos tanto —comentó Potter, poniéndose de pie y agarrándose el brazo que se había golpeado.

—Es que quiero tocarte, Potter —le respondió Draco y el otro chico lo interpretó como una broma—. Maldita Snitch. Atreverse a girar en ese momento. Es despiadada —. Draco se quejaba en voz alta, furioso por el resultado de la seudo-competencia.

El moreno le sonrió.

—Tendrás que ayudarme.

Draco maldijo en su mente.

xxx

Ayudar a Potter. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo? ¡Él mismo era el chico de la túnica del dragón! Estaba comenzando a sentirse como Aramis.

Buscarse por el colegio… Era ridículo. Además, si Potter llegara a enterarse de que era él, sería el fin de la extraña relación que tenían. Jamás le volvería a hablar.

Pero ya había pasado más de una semana desde el asunto de la Snitch y Potter parecía cada vez más triste.

Draco no creía que Potter sintiese algo por el enigmático muchacho de la fiesta, pero ciertamente estaba interesado por él. ¿Y para qué tomarse la molestia de engañarlo si no era para acercarlo? Potter estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo y él no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

¿Y si era la única oportunidad que tenía? No podía desperdiciarla.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su escritorio. Lo pensó durante una hora antes de decidirse a escribir.

_Harry:_

Realmente lamento no poder decirte quién soy.  
Durante todos estos días me ha costado mucho no detenerte en un pasillo y decirte la verdad, pero créeme que es mejor que no sepas nada.

- Thuban  
(No, no es mi nombre real, así que, no te esfuerces buscándome)

Había sido una completa tortura modificar su caligrafía. La idea había sido copiar la de su madre, pero no había quedado igual.

Releyó varias veces lo que había escrito y envió el pergamino con una lechuza de la escuela.

Horas más tarde, cuando regresó a su habitación, después de terminar la tarea de 'Runas Antiguas' en la biblioteca, se encontró con un sobre en el alféizar de su ventana.

_Thuban:_

Pero, ¿por qué es mejor? Sólo quiero que hablemos. No sé, quizás podríamos ser amigos.

Dime una buena razón por la cual no podemos hablar y, entonces, te dejaré tranquilo.

- Harry

Draco suspiró y tomó su pluma de pavo.

_Harry:_

¿Recuerdas al chico del cual te hablé? Bien, eres tú.

No puedo estar cerca de ti.

- Thuban

Como Draco esperaba, no llegó ninguna respuesta y, al día siguiente, Potter estuvo más aturdido que nunca.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó durante la clase de 'Pociones', en la cual estaban sentados juntos, a pesar de que no tenían que estarlo.

—El chico del dragón me escribió y me dijo que- Me dijo algo y no esperaba que me dijera eso —reconoció el desconcertado moreno—. Creo que me quedé un poco sorprendido, principalmente porque nunca hablo con nadie de Ravenclaw, excepto con Luna.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Es privado, pero necesito que mañana mires a los chicos de Ravenclaw durante 'Estudios Muggles'. Fíjate si alguno actúa raro.

—¿Cómo sabes que es de Ravenclaw? —preguntó Draco con verdadera curiosidad.

Potter meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es de Hufflepuff, así que, Ravenclaw es la única opción. Además, parece bastante estudioso, aunque sé que eso no significa nada. Hermione es brillante y está en Gryffindor. Es sólo que… No lo sé. Por momentos, juraría que es de Slytherin.

Draco sonrió, complacido.

Después del almuerzo, vio que Potter les decía algo a sus amigos y luego se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

Suspirando, siguió el mismo camino y, minutos después, lo encontró sentado a orillas del lado, con un pergamino que Draco reconoció en sus manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el moreno cuando Draco se sentó a su lado.

—Siempre me dicen que soy muy pálido, así que, un poco de Sol no me matará.

Potter levantó una ceja.

—Malfoy, está nublado —. Lo miró extrañado y añadió—: ¿Qué quieres?

—Si te molesto, me voy —le respondió Draco, un poco tajante.

El otro chico, instantáneamente, se lo negó.

—No, de hecho, no me viene mal un poco de compañía. Ron ya casi no me habla.

—¿Está enfadado contigo?

—No. En realidad no habla con nadie. Es extraño no hablar con él. Hablo con otras personas, pero me siento un poco solo —admitió Potter.

Draco, que estaba sorprendido por su franqueza, le respondió:

—Te entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el frío lago, mientras el viento soplaba contra sus rostros, desconsideradamente.

De vez en cuando, Draco observaba al otro chico y sentía ganas de decirle la verdad.

—Estoy confundido —anunció Potter de improvisto—. No sé qué me sucede.

—¿No sabes qué te sucede con qué?

Potter se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Draco, suspicazmente.

—No sé si debería decírtelo. No tengo interés alguno en que se entere Rita Skeeter.

—No se lo diré a nadie —le aseguró Draco, lo más convincentemente posible.

El Gryffindor suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Me pasa algo con el chico del dragón, pero no sé qué. Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¿Es normal pensar durante todo el día acerca de un chico que ni conoces? —Estaba un tanto colorado y parecía que le incomodaba hablar sobre el tema.

—Es normal, si te gusta —contestó Draco, muy serio.

El otro joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Gustarme? No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que siento que ya lo conozco y él- —Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Al parecer, dudaba que Draco fuese confiable—. Me dijo que yo le gusto. Aún no sé qué pensar y por eso no le respondí nada.

—Pero, ¿te enojaste con él?

—No, claro que no. ¿Nunca te pasó sentir algo por alguien, pero sin saber qué es lo que sientes? Esa noche, cuando hablamos, me pareció una persona genial, pero no creo que me gustara. No sé, es tan extraño. Y no puedo creer que te lo esté contando a ti.

—Oh, vamos, Potter. Deberías estar agradecido. Jamás encontrarás otro psicólogo tan encantador —replicó Draco con una media sonrisa.

Potter resopló, divertido, y luego se quedó mirando a Draco, con el semblante levemente ensombrecido.

—Sé que en este mundo es algo común que haya ern, ya sabes, gays, pero pensé que un Malfoy jamás podría aceptarlo. Nunca imaginé que podrías ser así.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? ¿Tan increíblemente adorable?

—Agradable. Sé que lo digo mucho últimamente, pero de verdad me divierto contigo y eso aún me tiene pasmado. Creo que me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Quizás sí podríamos ser amigos.

—¿Nosotros? No te soporto, Potter —dijo Draco, intentando sonar frío, pero su interior comía éclairs mientras tocaba la Novena Sinfonía.

—Ni yo a ti y no me refería a ser mejores amigos ni nada así, pero ya no siento ganas de pelear contigo. Bueno, sí, a veces quiero arrojarte al Calamar Gigante —reconoció el moreno, sonriendo—... pero creo que me estás empezando agradar y me pregunto si siempre fuiste así y yo nunca me di cuenta.

Draco no sabía qué decir, por lo tanto, se quedó en silencio, preocupado por el acelerado latir de su corazón.

—Hay algo que nunca dije, bueno, sí, lo dije pero… En fin, nunca creí que te lo diría a ti. En la Ceremonia de Selección, el Sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme a Slytherin —. El rubio parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca—. Me alegra que me haya enviado a Gryffindor y no cambiaría de casa por nada del mundo, pero, ¿qué crees que hubiese pasado? ¿Habríamos sido amigos? Quizás ni siquiera me habría hecho amigo de Hermione. Probablemente, tampoco habría sido Buscador en Primero ni descubierto que podía hablar pársel —. Hizo una mueca graciosa—. Bueno, supongo que sí me habría dado cuenta pero no gracias a ti.

—Habría sido interesante que hubieses sido enviado a Slytherin. No habría habido guerra porque yo te habría asesinado por desordenado.

Potter sonrió y arrojó una piedra al lago.

—Tengo una terrible sensación de Déjà Vu, pero no sé porqué.

—Y yo tengo una terrible sensación de huesos congelados, pero creo que sí sé por qué —se quejó Draco, observando el agua—. Hace frío. Deberíamos volver al castillo.

—Sí. Tienes una hoja.

El rubio levantó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Una hoja... —. Potter llevó su mano derecha al cabello de Draco—... en la cabeza —. Le quitó la hoja y la arrojó al césped—. Bueno, ¿vamos? —. Se puso de pie, pero el otro chico no se movió—. ¿Te quedarás ahí? ¿No tenías un problema de huesos congelados?

—Creo que ahora siento cualquier cosa menos frío —soltó Draco, avergonzado y Potter lo miró con desconcierto—. Sí, vamos —. Caminó con prisa al castillo, sin esperar al moreno.

Potter apresuró la marcha y se puso a su lado.

—Estás actuando muy extraño.

—Si quieres puedo ser como antes.

—No, gracias. Te prefiero así —. Draco frenó y lo miró—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Hmm, no, nada.

xxx

Varias horas después, Draco recibió un sobre a las cuatro y veinte de la mañana. Lanzando variados improperios a la pobre lechuza, leyó el mensaje.

_Thuban:_

Hola. Lamento molestarte tan tarde. Espero que te no te hayas enojado.

Te escribo porque… Verás, estuve pensando mucho acerca de lo que escribiste y quiero verte. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos y, a través de cartas, es medio difícil.

Sé que no quieres ser mi amigo, pero mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

- Harry

Draco releyó la carta varias veces y finalmente decidió responderle.

_Harry:_

Creí que jamás me contestarías. Lamento que mi confesión te haya asustado. La verdad es que no fue mi intención espantarte.

Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora: no podemos vernos.

Si en realidad quieres que seamos amigos, no objetaré, pero sólo hablaré contigo a través de palabras escritas.

- Thuban

Al día siguiente, Draco se entretuvo viendo cómo Potter observaba con el semblante fruncido a los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Cuando la clase de 'Estudios Muggles' finalizó, el Gryffindor se aproximó al muchacho que había declarado querer ser Auror en la última clase sobre carreras.

Era un chico moderadamente guapo, pero muy callado e introvertido. Draco ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Simuló estar ordenando sus pertenencias para poder escuchar la conversación.

—Hmm, hola —dijo Potter, intentando sonreír—. Noté que… no me miraste ni una sola vez en toda la clase. ¿Estás evitando mi mirada?

Draco arrojó un libro al suelo deliberadamente para que Potter no se percatara de que se estaba riendo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le respondió el Ravenclaw, con palpable confusión en la voz.

—Claro. Bueno, yo- ¿Eres tú? Mira, sólo dímelo. En serio no me importa que seas gay o semi-gay, lo que sea. De veras lamento no sentir lo mismo que tú, pero podemos ser amigos —. Potter había hablado tan rápido que tanto Draco como el N/N habían tardado en descifrar sus palabras.

—No sé qué clase de trauma post-guerra tienes, Potter, pero, sinceramente, creo que tienes que ver a un Sanador —le respondió el desconocido muchacho— con _suma_ urgencia —. Tomó su mochila del asiento y salió del aula con prisa.

Draco seguía riéndose, pero ahora, con total descaro.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia. Dios, Potter, eres terrible para el romance.

—¿Por qué no vas a besar hurones y me dejas en paz?

—Percibo cierta hostilidad —comentó el rubio—. Sólo dije la verdad. Eres patético.

Potter tomó asiento y suspiró.

—Si no es él, ¿quién es? —preguntó casi para sí mismo—. Estoy enloqueciendo. Sé molesto como siempre así me peleo contigo y me distraigo.

—Olvidaste la palabra mágica.

—¿Imperio? —sugirió Potter, claramente bromeado—. Está bien. ¿Por favor?

—Si tanto deseas que te moleste, no me negaré. ¿Recuerdas que me debes dos favores?

—Sólo uno. El otro te lo deberé cuando encuentres al chico del dragón.

—No, no —respondió Draco, negando con la cabeza—. Yo dije que te ayudaría a encontrarlo, no que lo encontraría. Pero no importa porque sí te ayudé con la fiesta y ahora quiero mi premio.

—¿Y cuál es ese premio?

—Un juego. Quiero que mañana estés todo el día conmigo en mi habitación y que estés dentro de mi… mente.

Potter pestañó varias veces.

—¿Qué?

—Tú te vestirás de Slytherin y serás Draco Malfoy durante todo el día. Quiero que pienses, hables y actúes como yo.

—¿Y yo qué sé cómo piensas? Además, ¿cuál es el punto?

—No interesa. Eso es problema mío. Mejor ven hoy a la noche. Trae tu almohada y algo para que puedas dormir en el suelo.

—Justo cuando empezaba a creer que jamás conocería a alguien más extraño que Luna, tú me pides que sea Draco Malfoy y que duerma en el piso de tu habitación.

—Précisément.

A las once de la noche, la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió y entró Potter, con su almohada y algunas cobijas.

—Ponte esto —le dijo Draco, indicando su antiguo uniforme de Slytherin.

Potter tomó la ropa, con mala cara, y fue a cambiarse al baño.

Regresó con el nuevo uniforme, la corbata torcida y más despeinado que antes.

La libido de Draco estaba sufriendo grandes problemas de autocontrol.

—Bueno, ahora tú eres Draco Malfoy.

* * *

—Bueno, ahora tú eres Draco Malfoy —dijo el rubio y Harry pensó que la situación era demasiado bizarra para no ser parte de un sueño—. Dime, Draco. ¿Extrañas estar en Slytherin?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

Harry tomó asiento. Esto iba a ser un poco complicado.

—Mi familia ha estado en Slytherin durante siglos y el Sombrero Seleccionador creyó conveniente enviarme ahí. Es donde realmente pertenezco —. Le pareció haber oído algo similar en otro momento—. Ademas, es la Casa de los astutos e ingeniosos. ¿Quién mejor que yo para ser un Slytherin? —agregó, intentando imitar la clásica sonrisa de Malfoy.

El verdadero Malfoy asintió.

—Entiendo. Y dime, ¿por qué estás tanto tiempo con Potter?

Esa era una buena pregunta y Harry no estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta. Malfoy y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero, ¿por qué? Malfoy no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar y la soledad era algo horrible. Harry no había tenido amigos durante más de la mitad de su vida y sabía que no poder contar con nadie era una sensación, sin lugar a dudas, espantosa.

Pero Malfoy nunca había tenido amigos reales y no era una persona amigable, cariñosa ni remotamente sociable. No necesitaba amigos y había dejado claro que no quería una amistad con él. Entonces, ¿qué quería?

Tal vez, solamente no deseaba aburrirse, pero podría haber conseguido algún Slytherin para que fuese su nuevo súbdito. Pero no, no estaba con Slytherins sino con él, Harry.

Y ya casi no peleaban de verdad. Se estaban llevando bien. ¿Y si…?

—Porque me agrada —respondió Harry, dándose cuenta de la verdad. A Malfoy le agradaba, concluyó, muy sorprendido.

El rubio sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, pero eso confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Y por qué te agrada?

Harry entornó los ojos. ¿Qué tenía él que podía llegar a no resultarle odioso a Malfoy? Quizás no era una cualidad sino algo que había hecho o seguía haciendo.

—Es el único dispuesto a darme una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Por qué crees que está dispuesto a hacerlo?

Esa pregunta tendría que haber sido la más sencilla, pero Harry descubrió que era mucho más compleja de lo que parecía. Él había, de cierta forma, perdonado algunas de las acciones de Malfoy; sin embargo, ¿cuál había sido la razón para hacerlo?

Malfoy no sólo había sido un imbécil con él durante años sino que, también, se había convertido en un verdadero enemigo durante Sexto. ¿Se había convertido? No. _Lo_ habían convertido. Malfoy había obrado así bajo amenaza. Decir que no había tenido opción, habría sido una mentira, pero sí era cierto que había sido una orden, una obligación, no un deseo propio.

Además, ¿valía la pena animarse a desobedecer? ¿Habría Harry desobedecido si se hubiese tratado de las vidas de sus padres? ¿Podría haber pensado en el bienestar de los demás si sus padres hubiesen corrido riesgo de muerte? Jamás sabría la respuesta porque jamás se encontraría en la horrible situación en la que se había encontrado Malfoy.

—Creo que es porque logró entender por qué hice las cosas que hice. Quizás no me comprenda por completo, pero sabe que lamento muchas cosas, pero no me atrevo a pedir disculpas.

Malfoy se incorporó en su silla.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no pides perdón?

—Soy-… Tengo miedo —contestó Harry, cautelosamente. No había otra respuesta—. Siento que ser amable y agradable me hace vulnerable. Tengo miedo a ser yo mismo porque durante mucho me enseñaron a ser diferente.

En ese instante fue cuando Harry entendió 'el juego'. Malfoy no quería hacerle perder tiempo, quería ser comprendido, pero no lograba que las palabras salieran de su boca y por eso se expresó a través de Harry.

—No tienes que seguir mintiendo —le dijo el moreno—. Siempre creí que Dumbledore se había equivocado al confiar en Snape, pero al final él había tenido razón. Supongo que algunas personas sí merecen una segunda oportunidad.

—Gracias —susurró Malfoy, débilmente.

Harry no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Eso no significa que olvidé todo lo que hiciste.

El otro chico levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

—No me refería a eso. Gracias… por todo —. Harry sonrió—. No te atrevas a conservar esa sonrisa de infradotado. Lo dije por mera educación. No creas que me estoy haciendo bueno. Ustedes, Gryffindors, jamás me contagiarán —añadió, levantando el mentón y hablando con superioridad.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

—No suenas ni la mitad de malvado que hace varios años.

Malfoy resopló con indignación.

—Tengo sueño. Acuéstate tú también —ordenó.

El moreno se recostó sobre las cobijas que estaban al lado de la cama de Malfoy y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió al recordar que seguía vistiendo el uniforme de Slytherin.

Se puso de pie y tomó su pantalón gris y una remera roja, para ir a cambiarse al baño.

—Los plebeyos —escuchó que decía Malfoy desde su cama, a la vez que acariciaba su pijama de seda. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y no se avergonzó de su ropa de algodón plebeyo.

Ahora sí, sin el uniforme, volvió a acostarse, se cubrió con una cobija y se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

Potter estaba dormido.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el piso, al lado del otro muchacho. No era la primera vez que lo veía dormir y, esperaba, no sería la última.

El moreno descansaba de una manera muy pacífica. No se movía ni hacía ruido.

Su piel brillaba sutilmente debido a que era iluminada por la tenue luz de vela que había a su lado.

De pronto, suspiró y sus labios se partieron que una delicadeza que hizo que Draco perdiera el aliento. Sin meditarlo mucho, pero sabiendo que era una locura, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un breve beso en los labios. El chico no se inmutó y continuó dormido.

Acababa de besar a Harry Potter, quien dormía plácidamente en el suelo de su habitación. La situación rozaba la enajenación mental.

—Sí… —Potter había hablado con los ojos cerrados y luego, gemido. Draco se quedó observándolo con la boca abierta. Nunca había oído algo tan erótico como ese exiguo sonido.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a gemir. La respiración de Draco se volvía más agitada con cada segundo y, en contra de toda racionalidad, el pantalón comenzaba a sentirse apretado.

Potter sujetó la cobija y Draco pudo percibir un bulto bajo ella. Al parecer, el inocente e ingenuo Salvador del Mundo estaba teniendo un sueño mojado.

Desesperado, Draco regresó a su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con dos almohadas. Debía dejar de oírlo y pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa. Tenía que pensar en algo horripilante para que su cuerpo perdiera el calor que había adquirido.

_'Filch teniendo sexo con Madam Pince.'  
'Potter está gimiendo.'  
'McGonagall mamándosela a Snape.'  
'Potter tiene una erección.'  
'Peeves y la Sra. Norris en la Torre de Astronomía.'  
'Yo tengo una erección.'_

Mortificado por la penosa verdad, Draco deslizó una de sus manos por el interior de su pijama y tocó su duro miembro. Era injusto que algo tan simple como un gemido lo hubiese dejado en ese estado.

Comenzó a frotarse el pene con fuerza y abrió los ojos para comprobar que Potter aún estuviese dormido. Al verlo, el morbo aumentó y acrecentó la velocidad del movimiento de su mano.

Masturbarse mientras miraba a Potter no era algo que había planeado hacer esa noche; esa noche, ni ninguna noche.

Sí, tenía dieciocho años, por lo tanto, se tocaba tanto como era humanamente posible, pero desde que el Incidente Me Gusta Potter había ocurrido, había evitado pensar o hacer cualquier cosa ligeramente relacionada con el sexo.

Que le gustara una persona de sangre mestiza era bastante malo; que le gustara un chico era preocupante; que le gustara Potter era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, aún peor que quedarse sin tinta verde y éclairs al mismo tiempo; que le excitase Potter era el Apocalipsis. Ni siquiera un dulce con forma de serpiente podría haberlo calmado en ese momento.

Siguió tocándose durante minutos, muerto de vergüenza y humillación, y escuchó a Potter gemir demasiado audiblemente. No puedo soportarlo más y se corrió con violencia, mirando los labios del otro chico, imaginando situaciones que no tenían permiso para rondar por su mente.

Continuó acariciando su, ahora, flácido miembro hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

Ese había sido el orgasmo más masoquista de su vida. Jamás creó poder sufrir mientras hacía eso. Todo era culpa de Potter. Ya ni siquiera podía masturbarse decentemente.

Incapaz de dormir, y luego de limpiar el desastre que había hecho, se incorporó en la cama y tomó un cuaderno del cajón de su mesa de noche.

_No huyas, no escapes más,  
Es hora de que enfrentes aquello que te hace temblar._

Siguió escribiendo durante un largo rato, hasta que le entró sueño y se durmió, casi automáticamente.

Horas después, se despertó a causa de que Potter lo estaba golpeando con su almohada.

—¡Detente, idiota! —le ordenó, enojado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Entonces, despiértate. Hace una hora que estoy llamándote —replicó Potter, que estaba sentado a su lado—. Dijiste que tengo que estar todo el día contigo.

Draco bostezó y estiró las piernas.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora me levanto. Sólo quédate en silencio y no me molestes.

—¿Siempre tienes este humor a la mañana? Me recuerdas a Ron —. El rubio le dirigió una mirada mortífera—. Relájate, Malfoy —musitó Potter, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Draco recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La humillación se apoderó de su rostro con suma rapidez, coloreando sus mejillas sin dificultad.

Se dio un baño y cuando regresó a su habitación descubrió que Potter había hecho lo mismo y aún tenía el cabello mojado.

Decidido a que no permitirse pensar nada acerca del alarmante estado de sensualidad del otro chico, se sentó en la cama y miró el techo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dijo Potter.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ern, me preguntaba sí… Hmm, escuché que-. La noche que hablaste con Myrtle, yo estaba ahí. Le dijiste que te gustaba alguien. ¿Quién es? —quiso saber el moreno.

—¿Me seguiste? —exclamó Draco, con indignación—. Creo que tendré que matarte por eso.

—No seas exagerado. ¿Me dirás quién es? Yo siempre te cuento todo lo que me preguntas.

—Que seas un imbécil confiado no es problema mío. No, no te diré —contestó Draco, tajantemente—. ¿Te apuntarás para el Club de Duelo?

Potter suspiró.

—Creo que sí. Supongo que con Charlie será mejor que con Lockhart —. Caminó a sentarse a su lado—. ¿Tú?

—Si tú lo haces, yo lo haré. No puedo volar, pero me desquitaré ganándote en los duelos" —respondió Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Genial. El partido empieza dentro de un rato, así que, deberíamos-

—No —interrumpió Draco—. Me deprime ver Quidditch porque no puedo jugar. Y no juegan nuestras Casas. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que ya no quieres que sea Draco Malfoy y eso es bueno, pero tú eres el que me tiene prisionero. Dime qué quieres hacer tú.

—Sólo quería pasar el día contigo —. Draco asimiló sus palabras e inmediatamente, agregó—: Para poder molestarte sin que nadie me lo impida.

El Gryffindor asintió, distraído, pensando en lo muy extraño que era Draco.

* * *

_Thuban:_

Sí, intenté dibujar a Hermione, pero el resultado fue triste. Creo que lo intentaré con Ron.

Aunque si te viera a ti podría hacerte un (patético) retrato.

Vamos, dime quién eres. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde la fiesta y aún no sé tu verdadero nombre. Es injusto que tú sí sepas quién soy.

- Harry

--

_Harry:_

Me gustas mucho y esto, lo que sea que es, me agrada. Sé que no me quieres como yo a ti, pero me gusta que seamos amigos. Si te digo quién soy, se arruinará todo.

Me gustaría que me dibujaras. Siempre salgo hermoso en los retratos.

Cuando puedas, lee el libro que te envío con esta carta.

- Thuban

--

_Thuban:_

Ya lo leí y me gustó mucho. El principio fue medio confuso, pero en general me agradó.

¿Se supone que yo soy Roxanne? No quiero ser la chica. ¿Y tú, quién eres: Cyrano o Christian?

Más tarde te escribo. Ahora no puedo porque Malfoy quiere jugar ajedrez.

- Harry

--

_Harry:_

No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo soy ambos.

Christian es hermoso, pero tonto; Cyrano es inteligente, pero horrible. Sólo a través de cartas puede Christian ser ágil de mente y Cyrano disfrutar de una belleza que no le pertenece.

_Tonto no soy, pero cuando me ves, no me lees y si no lo haces, no hay poesía, y si no la hay, hay verdad, y la verdad es que tú me ves como si fuera dueño de la fealdad de Cyrano y la mediocridad de Christian._

¿Por qué no puedes leer mis palabras, mis miradas? No las escuches ni las veas, sólo léelas.

Soy tan obvio, Harry.

- Thuban

PD: Estás mucho tiempo con Malfoy. Creo que estoy celoso.

--

_Thuban:_

¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera sé quién eres. ¿Hablamos alguna vez?

Estoy confundido.

- Harry

_PD: Sí, lo sé y no digo esto para molestarte, pero Malfoy y yo nos estamos llevando bastante bien. Me entretiene estar con él… quizás, porque sí sé quién es y puedo hablarle._

--

_Harry:_

Reina del drama.

- Thuban

* * *

El Viernes, tras 'Encantamientos', Draco se dirigió al aula de 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras'.

Al llegar, vio que el lugar estaba despojado de todas las mesas y asientos, y que había sido agrandado con el fin de que todos pudieran trabajar con comodidad.

—Bienvenidos al Club de Duelo. La Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Flitwick y yo les enseñaremos algunas técnicas para que puedan desenvolverse bien en caso de tener que realizar un duelo —anunció Charlie Weasley, desde el frente del aula—. Antes de empezar, se dividirán en dos grupos. Saquen un papel de esa caja para saber a qué grupo pertenecerán —dijo, señalando una caja de madera oscura que levitaba en un costado del aula.

Parvati Patil fue la primera en llegar a la caja y, al mirar su interior, frunció los labios, confundida.

—Profesor, no hay nada aquí.

—Cuando metas una mano, aparecerá un papel —le contestó el hombre.

Patil sacó un papel blanco y lo miró con recelo.

—No dice nada.

—Pertenece al Equipo Blanco. VenGA hacia aquí —le comunicó McGonagall.

Todos comenzaron a reunirse en dos distintas partes del aula, de acuerdo al color que les había tocado.

Draco se quedó con un papel negro en la mano y fue a reunirse con Weasley I y otros simplones que habían obtenido el mismo color.

Por otra parte, Granger y Potter comenzaron a formar parte del Equipo Blanco.

—Muy bien. Hoy aprenderán hechizos de defensa de Nivel Uno —anunció el Profesor Flitwick.

La clase fue aburrida para Draco, dado a que ya conocía todos esos hechizos.

Lo que sí le interesó fue el comunicado final de Weasley II:

—A partir de la décimo-primera clase de este Club de Duelo, comenzarán a competir por equipos. Los duelos se realizarán entre un integrante del Equipo Blanco y uno del Equipo Negro. En la décimo-quinta y última clase, uno de ustedes se consagrará como Campeón de Duelo.

Y Draco, sin lugar a dudas, no iba a conformarse con un segundo puesto. Tenía que ganar.

* * *

¿Habría estado en el Club de Duelo? Harry había prestado atención a los movimientos de todos los chicos de Ravenclaw, sin ver nada inusual.

En una carta, Thuban le había dicho que iba a pasar las fiestas en el colegio. En consecuencia, Harry decidió quedarse, también. Con menos chicos en el colegio, tendría más posibilidades de resolver el misterio.

Verdaderamente, ya ni sabía por qué le importaba tanto un mero rostro acompañado por un intangible nombre. ¿Acaso no era suficiente ser amigos por carta? No. ¿Por qué no?

Sólo siete chicos de Séptimo se quedaron en Hogwarts: Goyle, Jeff Fawcett, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Malfoy y él mismo, Harry.

Llegó Navidad, pero eso no cambió su humor. Tampoco lo hicieron los regalos de sus amigos ni el tablero de dibujo que le regaló Malfoy ("Quizás aprendas a dibujar de una manera menos patética, Potter.")

¿Por qué Thuban, Ewan, o como fuera que se llamase, no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué no podía decirle quién demonios era?

Harry ya no podía soportarlo. Estaba perdiendo la razón por tanto pensar en el asunto.

¿Y qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba sucediendo con Malfoy? Eso era lo que realmente frustraba al moreno. Malfoy lo confundía.

En la noche de Navidad, el rubio le había dicho que quería que fuera a dormir a su habitación porque "no estoy acostumbrado a estar solo en Navidad. Mi habitación es muy grande para mí solo. Vamos, Potter. Hazme compañía. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño, idiota?"

Después del banquete, Harry y Malfoy se dirigieron juntos a la habitación verde y plateada, y se quedaron conversando hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con la extraña sensación de que algo acababa de rozar sus labios.

"No puedo decirte" decían las cartas de Thuban y Harry estaba harto de leer lo mismo casi todos los días.

Malfoy le decía que dejara al chico en paz, pero Harry no podía hacerlo. Thuban lo atraía tal imán atraía a un metal.

El porqué no lo sabía con seguridad, pero no le importaba. Lo que sí era realmente importante era averiguar quién era Thuban, por consiguiente, en la noche del treinta y uno, cuando todos estaban en el Gran Salón, aguardando el Año Nuevo, Harry decidió escribir una última carta:

_Tú:_

Debes tener tus razones para no decirme quién eres, pero honestamente, lo único que parece es que no te importa que esté enloqueciendo y no confías en mí.

Estos meses han sido divertidos, pero ya no puedo seguir con este juego.

Si realmente soy tan especial para ti, esperaré un nombre como respuesta; de lo contrario, fue un placer ser tu amigo durante este tiempo.

¿Adiós?

- Yo

Le entregó la carta a Raven, pero se arrepintió al instante. ¿Y si Thuban realmente tenía una muy buena razón? ¿Y si realmente lo quería tanto? No podía ser tan cruel con él.

Se subió a su escoba y salió por la ventana de la habitación. Raven estaba cerca, entrando por unas de las ventanas de la Torre de Gryffindor.

_'¿Gryffindor? Pero…'_ pensó Harry, aturdido.

Siguió el trayecto de su lechuza e ingresó por la ventana, para encontrarse en la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

Raven depositó el sobre en la cama y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la Lechucería.

Harry no podía reaccionar. ¿Se habría equivocado la lechuza?

_'No. Ya entregó muchas cartas. No pudo equivocarse.'_

Frunció el ceño y una imagen le vino a la mente: el dragón blanco de la túnica.

_'Pero, no. No puede ser.' _Intentó tranquilizarse, pero la Constelación Draco se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

Arrojó su escoba al suelo, sin cuidado, y comenzó a revisar todos los cajones. Nada.

_'Quizás abajo del colchón de la cama.'_ Nada.

_'¿Dónde escondería yo unas cartas que no quisiera que fuesen encontradas?' 'Las haría invisibles.'_

Enfocó su mirada en el clóset del Slytherin. Tomó la caja verde de la Capa de Invisibilidad y la abrió. El interior, aparentemente, estaba vacío pero Harry sabía que no era así. Introdujo su mano en la caja e hizo contacto con una superficie suave y plana. Quitó la capa y la colocó en la cama, al revés para no perderla de vista.

El pelaje de Tebo había estado escondiendo una caja más pequeña que, al ser abierta, le provocó a Harry el mayor estado de indignación de su vida.

Furioso, arrojó las cartas al suelo y golpeó el clóset con fuerza. Todo había sido una broma de Malfoy. No podía creerlo.

Procuró apaciguarse, pero sólo logró enfurecerse más. Iba a matarlo… _muy_ lentamente.

Minutos, o tal vez, horas después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Malfoy ingresó para encontrarse con un Harry Potter sumamente perturbado.

—¿Tú? Durante todo este tiempo, siempre fuiste tú —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa a causa de la ira.

Malfoy parecía haber perdido la habilidad de comunicarse verbalmente, así que, se limitó a mirar a Harry, aterrorizado y conteniendo la respiración.

Harry no sabía si golpearlo o ahogarlo con la tinta azul que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos durante dos meses.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —¿Realmente podía Malfoy odiarlo tanto?

Suspirando, el rubio se le acercó con paso cauteloso.

—Por esto —. Le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos y lo besó como si fuese la primera y última vez, como si siempre hubiese deseado hacerlo, como si las campanadas que anunciaban el Año Nuevo fuesen un augurio de lo que debía pasar.

Y en ese instante, en el que el resto del mundo sobraba y en el que las palabras no podrían haber descrito lo que Harry sentía, todo se selló con un beso.

El razonamiento se había convertido en un efímero concepto que Harry no podía concebir, puesto que su mente se encontraba abrumada por la intensidad de la situación.

Después de unos instantes, cruelmente breves, las manos liberaron su rostro y Harry sintió que el calor se alejaba.

—¿Quedó claro o te lo repito? —inquirió Malfoy, mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

_"No huyas, no escapes más,  
Es hora de que enfrentes aquello que te hace temblar."_

_Ese fragmento fue escrito por Nyu. _

_--_

_Bueno, ya está por empezar la 'acción' entre los chicos. Lo mejor aún no llegó xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_¡Saludos!_

_- Inefable _

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (26/10/09)_


	12. TIxCapítulo XI

**Capítulo 11**

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, mirando la pared. Tenía la boca abierta, el cuerpo rígido y no parpadeaba.

No podía ser real. Sencillamente, iba en contra de las leyes del universo que Malfoy sintiese algo por él.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Tendría que haber sido obvio para él que Ewan era Malfoy.

Suspiró y se rió, desgraciadamente, al recordar unas palabras del otro chico: _"No pertenezco a la casa en la que estoy."_

Quiso golpearse la cabeza por haber sido tan ingenuo.

Pero el hecho de que Malfoy lo quisiera no era lo más espeluznante para él. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era que Malfoy era Ewan, Thuban, el chico sobre el cual había pensado sin cesar durante dos meses, el chico que escribía sus sentimientos, se sentía solo, era gracioso y sensible.

Por supuesto, todo había sido una actuación para molestarlo. Malfoy se había hecho pasar por una persona así por el simple hecho de querer confundirlo.

_A veces me siento muy solo y pienso que escribirte es lo único que me mantiene vivo._

¿Podía ser todo una cruel mentira? Sonaba tan real.

Harry ya no sabía qué pensar o hacer. Con el beso de Malfoy, el corazón había estado a punto de dejarle de latir y lo único que había podido hacer había sido alejarse lentamente y caminar como un Inferi hasta su habitación.

La estupefacción no se había debido puramente al beso sino a lo que había sentido con éste. Malfoy ya lo había besado antes (_'Una apuesta. Sí, claro.'_), pero esta vez había sido diferente. Esta vez le había gustado.

¿Le había gustado que Malfoy lo besara? No, claro que no. Le había gustado el beso de Ewan, de Thuban, del chico que representaba todo lo que Malfoy, en teoría, no era.

_'Pero son la misma persona,'_ se dijo, enfadado por permitirse pensar lo contrario.

Malfoy era el chico de la fiesta. Punto. No se podía debatir demasiado acerca de ese asunto. Sin embargo, Harry quería saber si todo había sido verídico o una broma.

Quizás sólo había sido un plan macabro para enloquecerlo.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, hacia la reconfortante comodidad de sus almohadas, y cerró los ojos. Como no podía ser de otra manera, solamente pudo ver el rostro de Malfoy, pero no lucía como siempre, sino sonriendo, riéndose. El plano se agrandó y Harry pudo ver a Malfoy, sentado sobre su cama, escribiendo, muy concentrado. Luego lo vio tocando el piano, jugando al Quidditch, comiendo dulces.

Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

El hilo de pensamiento lo llevó de regreso al treinta y uno de Octubre, a los terrenos del castillo, y se vio a sí mismo mirando hacia el cielo, pero esta vez era Malfoy quien se sentaba a su lado, quien le contaba la historia de la constelación y le dirigía miradas indescifrables.

Abrió los ojos porque no podía soportar vivir eso de nuevo, sabiendo que había sido un engaño.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No se habían estado llevando bien? ¿Por qué mentirle así?

Se puso de pie y fue a buscar las cartas que guardaba en su baúl.

_¿Por qué no puedes leer mis palabras, mis miradas? No las escuches ni las mires, sólo léelas.  
Soy tan obvio, Harry._

--

_Pero si todos los días te digo quién soy. Te lo repito una y otra vez y no te das cuenta. Pero es mejor así. Me odiarías si supieras la verdad._

--

_Sinceramente, me enfureces, sin embargo, está bien que así sea. Si fueses distinto, no me enloquecerías de la manera en que lo haces.  
_

Tras leer todas las cartas, una vez más, Harry se sintió incómodo. Los textos estaban repletos de pistas. ¿Y si Malfoy de veras había querido decirle la verdad, pero temido ser rechazado?

Rechazarlo… ¿Qué otra opción había? Ser amigos, Harry podía aceptarlo e incluso, gustarle; pero vincularse románticamente con Draco Malfoy no era algo que haría, siempre y cuando conservara sus facultades mentales.

Malfoy, como Ewan, era dulce, simpático y gracioso, pero también, los había maltratado a él y a sus amigos durante años, había dejado entrar Mortífagos en el colegio y no era más que un vil mentiroso.

Un día atrás, Harry había querido a Ewan, pero ahora lo odiaba. Malfoy había creado a un chico sensacional y luego lo había matado.

_'¿Estás seguro?'_

¡No! Claro que no y ese era el punto: Harry no estaba seguro de nada. No sabía si Malfoy lo quería o lo odiaba, y ni siquiera entendía sus propios sentimientos.

Lo que debía hacer era hablar con Malfoy y demandar una explicación. Sí, eso haría.

* * *

Draco no durmió en toda la noche. Estuvo observando la ventana, con mirada perdida, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

En esta ocasión, sí lo había arruinado todo, definitivamente. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y, de cierta forma, era mejor así. Ya estaba cansado de mentir, de ocultar lo que sentía por Potter. ¿Potter? No, Harry. Por más que intentara pensar lo contrario, el otro chico ya no era Potter. Era Harry, el estúpido y anteojudo Gryffindor que, sabría Merlín por qué, le resultaba tentadoramente irresistible.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a poder sentarse a su lado durante 'Estudios Muggles'?

No. Todo había acabado. Había cruzado el límite de retorno y ahora ya de nada servía lamentarse.

Harry jamás lo perdonaría y era hora de lidiar con ello.

Si el moreno esperaba verlo llorando por los pasillos, como a un pobre desahuciado, pues se llevaría una sorpresa porque las lágrimas se iban a ir con el viento, el pasado y todo lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Algo que le había enseñado su padre había sido no mostrar signos de debilidad. No tenía sentido sufrir a la luz del día, pues eso no calmaría su pena en las sombras.

Harry no lo quería. Perfecto. Entonces no tenía por qué seguir siendo Harry. Todo era más sencillo cuando era Potter.

* * *

Llegó la primera clase del año y con ella, el Profesor Slughorn. Harry se sintió agradecido por no tener que verle la cara a Snape tan temprano, pero abochornado porque no tenía el libro del Príncipe y Slughorn se daría cuenta de que era un fraude.

_'Seguro que Snape ya se lo dijo,'_ pensó.

La clase comenzó, pero Malfoy aún no había llegado y eso hizo que Harry se inquietara. Había estado toda la noche pensando en el chico, intentando descifrar sus acciones.

Si bien se había propuesto hablarle, su mente no había cesado de pensar teorías.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, cuando su cerebro ya estaba demasiado dormido como para funcionar correctamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que no era imposible que Malfoy lo quisiera. Y si el rubio realmente era como Thuban, entonces tampoco era un reto demasiado grande poder quererlo a él.

Estaba repasando mentalmente la conversación entre Malfoy y Myrtle, cuando la puerta se abrió y el Slytherin ingresó, sin explicar por qué se había demorado.

Caminó hacia su asiento habitual, al lado de Harry, con completa tranquilidad. Se sentó y sacó sus pertenencias de la mochila.

Slughorn continuó explicando el porqué de su ausencia, pero Harry se había vuelto momentáneamente sordo. Malfoy estaba allí, a su lado, calmado como si no lo hubiese besado la noche anterior y engañado por carta durante dos meses.

El chico estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, sin mirar a Harry. De hecho, parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

No sabiendo qué hacer y sintiéndose muy nervioso, Harry se le acercó y le susurró:

—¿Podemos hablar?

Malfoy, entonces, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. El gris era frío, cortante… doloroso.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—Hablarte sobre… Ya sabes, lo que pasó —balbuceó Harry, con respiración entrecortada, provocada por el exceso de nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él.

—Está bien —. Malfoy levantó un puño y lo golpeó de lleno en la nariz. Harry se tambaleó en la silla y sacó la varita de la túnica.

—No, no, Harry. Guarda eso. Malfoy, detención hoy a la noche. Ralph, lleva a Harry a la Enfermería.

—Es Ron —. El pelirrojo lo tomó de un codo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Caminaron juntos a la Enfermería, acompañados por un rastro de sangre que iba dejando Harry en el camino.

Madam Pomfrey lo curó y le comunicó que podría asistir a 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras', pero lo primero que hizo Harry al salir del aula y deshacerse de Ron, fue ir a buscar a Malfoy.

Lo encontró en un pasillo, a punto de entrar al aula de 'Historia de la Magia'. Lo sujetó de un brazo con fuerza y lo arrastró hacia un pasillo desierto. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo aprisionó con los dos brazos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—No tenía ganas de hablar —respondió Malfoy, casualmente.

—Bueno, me lo podrías haber dicho. No era necesario golpearme para que lo entendiera.

—Tu dolor no se compara con el mío —. Malfoy empujó a Harry para librarse y se alejó con rapidez. Harry quiso frenarlo de nuevo, pero ya había ingresado al aula.

No se sentía con ganas de practicar hechizos, así que, regresó a su habitación.

"Tu dolor no se compara con el mío." Thuban le había dicho, varias veces, que era doloroso quererlo tanto, sabiendo que sus sentimientos jamás serían recíprocos. ¿Se habría referido a eso, Malfoy?

Malfoy, Thuban… Thuban. ¿Por qué Thuban? Antes sólo lo había considerado un pseudónimo, pero ahora que sabía que Malfoy había impregnado sus conversaciones de pistas, dudó que la elección del nombre hubiese sido aleatoria.

Bajó a la biblioteca y hojeó algunos libros sobre Slytherin, pero no encontró ninguna referencia a ningún Thuban.

Tampoco era una especie de dragón o serpiente.

Un poco desilusionado, se puso de pie para irse, pero a último momento se le ocurrió algo.

Tomó un diccionario de Latín y suspiró al descubrir que Thuban no se encontraba en él. Cambió las páginas hasta llegar a la D.

_**Draco:** **1.** Dragón, serpiente. // **2.** Legislador ateniense. // **3.** Constelación._

Harry sonrió. ¡Constelación! Quizás tenía alguna relación con ese tema.

Encontró un libro que hablaba exclusivamente sobre la Constelación Draco, pero tenía demasiadas páginas, así que, sólo miró el índice.

_**Capítulo II:** **Estrellas principales.**  
- Aldhibain (pág. 22)  
- AG Draconis (pág. 24)  
- Alsafi (pág. 25)  
- Altais (pág. 25)  
- Arrakis (pág. 27)  
- Edasich (pág. 29)  
- Etamin (pág. 32)  
- Gianfar (pág. 32)  
- Gliese 687 (pág. 33)  
- Grumium (pág. 35)  
- Kuma (pág. 36)  
- Rastaban (pag. 37)  
- Struve 2398 (pág. 40)  
- Thuban (pág. 41)_

Entusiasmado, buscó la página cuarenta y uno y comenzó a leer.

_Thuban es la estrella Alfa de la Constelación Draco. Es una estrella gigante AO, situada a trescientos nueve años luz, y es doscientos cincuenta y cuatro veces más brillante que el Sol._

En la antigüedad fue usada como estrella polar y se convirtió en punto de referencia para los magos egipcios a la hora de construir las pirámides.

_Thuban, en Árabe significa 'dragón'. Sin embargo, a veces se utiliza el término para referirse a 'la cabeza de la serpiente'. Paradójicamente, Thuban no se encuentra en la cabeza, sino en la cola de la figura de la constelación._

Dentro de veintiún mil años, Thuban volverá a…

Así que, sí era otra pista, después de todo. ¿Acaso Malfoy quería que se diera cuenta? ¿De verdad le gustaba y no era una broma?

Ya no importaba. Thuban no era real, nunca lo sería.

xxx

En la clase de 'Estudios Muggles' del Martes, Malfoy y él se sentaron juntos, pero sin hablarse. Los ojos grises no se posaron ni una sola vez en Harry y eso le molestó.

Malfoy tampoco le dirigió la palabra durante el almuerzo ni en la clase de 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras'. Cuando Harry le habló, fue ignorado monumentalmente.

Llegó el Viernes y Harry sentía ganas de golpear al rubio.

Si el problema hubiese sido que no le hablara, Harry no se habría molestado tanto. El asunto era que, a veces, Malfoy sí le hablaba, pero como lo hacía en años anteriores. No quedaban rastros del chico que había logrado apreciar.

¿Y Thuban? Aparentemente, enterrado seis metros bajo tierra en una bóveda de concreto. Parecía que sólo hubiese sido producto de la imaginación de Harry.

No quería reconocerlo, pero ya no podía negarlo: extrañaba a Malfoy, y no sólo a Thuban, sino a todas las múltiples personalidades. Extrañaba pelearse por razones tontas, hablar de Quidditch, conversar hasta la madrugada, debatir acerca de la guerra… Hasta extrañaba organizar la estúpida fiesta de Aniversario.

Malfoy había decidido ser cortante antes, pero en esta ocasión, Harry lo estaba sufriendo de verdad. Y no tenía nada que ver con sentirse solo. No quería compañía, quería a Malfoy. Sus días no eran iguales sin él, sin su sarcasmo y sus bromas.

El fin de semana fue tortuoso para Harry y se quedó en su habitación, pensando.

El Domingo a la noche, Hermione lo fue a visitar y le preguntó por qué estaba tan deprimido.

—No tiene importancia. No te preocupes —le contestó él, resignadamente.

La chica se sentó en una silla, al lado de su cama, pero no le respondió porque su atención estaba fija en su baúl.

—¿Qué son esos sobres?

Harry vio que Hermione se refería a los sobre negros que había estado recibiendo.

—Ah, no sé. Hace bastante que te quiero hablar sobre eso, pero siempre me olvido. Estoy pensando en… otros temas.

Hermione tomó los sobres y comenzó a leer los mensajes.

—Debe ser un rompecabezas. Sí, una frase —musitó, concentrada en las palabras rojas.

Depositó todos los mensajes en la cama de Ron y comenzó a ordenarlos de distintas maneras. Al cabo de unos instantes, sonrió satisfecha, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Esto no es bueno, Harry.

El muchacho leyó los mensajes en el orden que Hermione los había acomodado:

_Eres-El-Culpable-Y-Pronto-Pagarás-Por-Ello._

¿Crees-Realmente-Que-Lo-He-Olvidado?

—Quizás 'Realmente' va en otra parte de la oración, pero el concepto está claro —comentó la castaña, con preocupación—. ¿Tienes idea de quién se trata?

Harry negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que he hecho. Quizás las está enviando un Mortífago.

—O el hijo de uno.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

—¿Insinúas que Malfoy envió las cartas?

"No. Que sólo pienses en él no lo convierte en el único hijo de Mortífagos —le contestó la chica, con voz firme y Harry enrojeció un poco—. Sin embargo, quizás sabe algo al respecto. Deberías preguntarle.

El chico suspiró, apesadumbrado.

—No quiere hablarme y yo-… Tengo que contarte algo, pero no puedes decírselo a Ron. No le hará bien saberlo.

—Lo sé.

—Sí, él no está bien ahora y-

—No, Harry. No me refería a eso. Sé qué sucede entre tú y Malfoy.

Harry abrió los ojos de manera graciosa. Hermione no paraba de sorprenderlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No puedo decirte cómo, pero sí tuve un poco de ayuda.

Frunciendo el ceño, el moreno le preguntó, atónito:

—¿Te lo dijo Malfoy?

La chica suprimió una sonrisa.

—No exactamente. Algo así, pero no importa. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Harry estaba asombrado. Malfoy lo quería y Hermione lo sabía, pero actuaba como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

—Espera un momento. Malfoy siente algo por mí —. La muchacha asintió—. Y tú lo sabes —. Ella volvió a asentir—. ¿Y no te parece raro? ¿No te molesta ni preocupa? —El mundo era un lugar muy extraño…

—Al principio, no lo creí. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído? Era una completa locura. Pero estuve investigando y prestándoles atención y ya no me parece tan increíble. De hecho, tiene algo de sentido.

Harry se llevó una mano al cabello.

—¿Sentido? ¿Que Malfoy me quiera tiene sentido? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que tú empezaste a sentir lo mismo por él —le respondió la chica, con cautela.

Ya había oído suficiente.

—No me gusta esta conversación. Me voy a dormir.

La joven suspiró.

—Siempre tan maduro. Bueno, sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Hacía meses que no veía a Malfoy por el colegio.

La miró con confusión.

—¿Qué? Pero si ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—¿Sí? Qué extraño. Últimamente, sólo veía a Draco —. La muchacha caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y se fue, dejando a Harry sumido en un océano de dudas e interrogantes.

A pesar de que su deseo original había sido dormir, su mente no se lo concedió y se limitó a pensar en las palabras de su amiga y en el proceder del Slytherin.

¿Querer a Malfoy? Era ridículo. Claro que no. Sí le había gustado estar con Ewan en el Aniversario, escribirse cartas con Thuban y bromear con Draco, pero Malfoy era Malfoy. Fin de la discusión.

¿Cómo podía llegar a querer al chico que le había hecho la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo?

_'Está cambiado. Hermione tiene razón. Hacía mucho que no hablabas con Malfoy,'_ se dijo a sí mismo.

De acuerdo, está bien, Malfoy estaba distinto y, cuando no actuaba como un completo imbécil, era agradable y divertido. Además, le gustaba estar con él y lo quería. Y debía quererlo mucho como para haberse animado a decírselo a Hermione.

Le sobrevivo un ataque de risa al imaginar al rubio confesándole a la chica lo que sentía por él. Sonaba a dimensión alterna.

xxx

El Martes fue trece y Harry no tuvo mala suerte, pero sí se sintió peor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba regresando de la práctica de Quidditch cuando escuchó risas a sus espaldas. Se volteó para mirar y el 'crack' de su interior, seguramente, se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que había cerca de la puerta principal. Sentada sobre sus piernas estaba Astoria Greengrass y se estaban besando. No, no se estaban besando, se estaban devorando los labios mutuamente.

La respiración de Harry se volvió agitada y empezó a sentir un calor que con el Quidditch poco tenía que ver.

La morena acariciaba el pelo del chico y gemía en sus labios. ¡Gemía!

Harry apretó los puños y se obligó a ignorar la escena e ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a hacer la tarea… o a buscar un atizador de la chimenea para golpear a Astoria Greengrass la próxima vez que se cruzara en su camino.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Harry ya estaba más relajado, pero su paz interior se fue al demonio cuando enfocó los ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba con la ninfómana esa, cenando besos y más besos.

Harry perdió el apetito, regresó a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

No pudo dormir mucho, pero cuando lo hizo, soñó que le cantaba una serenata a Astoria y luego la chica lo perseguía por las mazmorras con una tijera.

El Miércoles fue peor que el Martes y el Jueves, mucho peor que el Miércoles.

Si alguien se había quejado de Ron y Lavender, eso era porque no había visto a Malfoy junto a la ninfómana. Se besaban todo el tiempo. Se abrazaban todo el tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera hablaban! ¿Era posible sobrevivir teniendo la boca ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Cómo diablos respiraban?

El Viernes, en la clase de 'Estudios Muggles', Harry se dedicó a observar a Malfoy. Estaban sentados juntos y era evidente lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importó ni un poco. Si quería mirar a Malfoy, lo miraría. Que alguien se atreviera a detenerlo.

El rubio tenía los labios hinchados y colorados. Habían estado así desde el Martes. _'Ojalá se le caigan a pedazos.'_

Su peinado era desastroso. Parecía un Potter rubio. La ropa estaba arrugada y desaliñada. El nudo de la corbata estaba torcido.

Al cabo de un rato, Malfoy volteó la cabeza y lo miró, sonriente.

—¿Necesitas algo, Potter? Tu inquietante mirada interrumpe mi felicidad.

—¿Puedo decirte o me golpearás?

—No te golpearé. Prefiero guardar mis energías para… conversar con Asty —respondió Malfoy, con una sonrisa pícara y levantando una ceja.

Harry frunció los labios.

—¿Asty? ¿No decías que era una tonta?

—Sí, pero estaba equivocado. Supongo que era cuestión de conocerla y darle una oportunidad. Muchas veces, sólo se requiere eso. Pero hablemos otro día. Ahora estoy ocupado pensando qué le regalaré para su cumpleaños. Creo que ya sé y también le escribiré un poema.

El moreno resopló. Un poema. Claro, Malfoy era todo un Príncipe Azul y sólo por la ninfómana. ¿Y qué pasaba con él, Harry, el muchacho que había asegurado querer durante tanto tiempo? ¿Ni un maldito verso para él?

Se puso de pie y salió del aula, sin dar ninguna clase de explicación.

Fue a buscar su escoba y luego se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch. Se sentó en el aro central y miró hacia el cielo. Era completamente irracional que le afectara tanto ver a Malfoy con esa chica, después de todo, no tenía nada de malo. Malfoy tenía derecho a estar con quien quisiese.

_'No. Él no la quería a ella,'_ le decía una caprichosa voz en su cabeza. Por más que intentara ignorar el pensamiento, no lograba su cometido, pues la vocecita caprichosa tenía razón. Thuban lo quería y Malfoy era él, entonces, ¿qué hacía con Astoria? Qué entrometida…

Cruzó los brazos, enfadado. ¿Por qué estaba pensando esto? ¿Por qué le importaba?

Estuvo toda la tarde en el campo de Quidditch, con la imagen del Slytherin en la mente.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, Malfoy y su mascota llegaron al campo, pero no lo vieron, ya que estaba recostado en las gradas.

El rubio sacó algo negro de su túnica y lo colocó sobre los ojos de la chica. _'Seda negra,' _pensó Harry, sumamente enfurecido. La escena del Aniversario de Hogwarts se repitió, pero la ninfómana estaba en _su_ lugar, con _su_ Malf- No. Eso no.

_'Bueno, basta,'_ se ordenó. Era hora de aclarar la situación. Bajó de las gradas y seguro de que Malfoy lo había visto, se fue a su habitación.

Tomó un pergamino y empezó a hacer anotaciones.

_Draco + Ewan/Thuban = Malfoy_

_Draco = Sarcástico, pero amigable. Divertido. Agradable.  
Ewan/Thuban = Simpático, pero solitario. Gracioso. Me quiere.  
Malfoy = Frío, egoísta. Un imbécil._

Era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un niño y lo que en realidad debía hacer era ordenar sus pensamientos.

Le encantaba hablar con Ewan, escribirse con Thuban y pasar el día con Draco. Se divertía, se sentía a gusto, lo disfrutaba. Incluso pelearse era, de cierta forma, entretenido.

El otro chico siempre lo escuchaba (y hacía comentarios sardónicos sobre lo que oía), le hacía reír (aunque, muchas veces, burlándose de él) y lo quería (o algo así).

Pero estaba con Astoria. ¿Por qué?

_'La obsoleta de 'Asty' no tiene nada que ver con esto.'_

Dejando a la ninfómana a un lado, a Harry le pasaba algo con el otro chico. Durante los dos meses anteriores se había sentido confundido y ahora parecía haber descubierto la razón: siendo honesto, Thuban le gustaba y Malfoy, un poco, también. Y ahora que sabía que eran la misma persona, todo adquiría un nuevo significado.

Y se sentía celoso, muy celoso. Estaba muerto de celos y no sabía qué hacer.

El haber reconocido que le gustaba Malfoy no era buen augurio de nada. El Slytherin estaba con Astoria y él debía respetar su decisión.

¿Debía hacerlo?

* * *

Todo era perfecto, exceptuando el hecho de que se la pasaba besando a la idiota de Astoria Greengrass. Tendría que haber elegido a Daphne, quien era considerablemente menos molesta.

Ah, cómo extrañaba a Pansy. Ella habría sido magistral para este asunto.

Poner celoso a Harry Potter había resultado ser la tarea más fácil y cliché del mundo. En cuestión de días (o quizás, horas), el moreno estaría arrojado a sus pies, jurándole amor eterno. Bueno, no, estaba exagerando, pero sí era cierto que el otro muchacho degollaba a Astoria con tan solo mirarla.

Draco sonrió. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

Llegó a la clase de 'Pociones' del Lunes, desaliñándose la ropa a propósito para que Harry ardiera de ira.

Sí, ahora era Harry, otra vez. El Plan A no había tenido resultado. Si Potter no extrañaba a Draco después de que regresara Malfoy, entonces Harry moriría desangrado de amor viendo a Draco besándose con otra persona.

Al momento de pensarlo, un Lunes a las cuatro de la mañana, no había sonado tan enfermizo. También, había sonado más difícil.

El hecho de que fuera tan sencillo era bastante desilusionante. No era que Draco quisiera seguir besando a Astoria, sino que quería que Harry sufriera un poco más (_'Se lo merece'_) y, si las cosas seguían así, el engaño no iba a durar mucho.

Pero ahora estaba en la clase de Slughorn, deleitado con las miradas no disimuladas del otro chico. Como todos los días, Draco sonreía para causarle más enojo.

—Recuerden que al colocar el pekifrost tienen que- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el Profesor que, para variar, podría haberlo llamarlo por apellido como a los demás (_'Maldito Potter que es famoso'_).

Harry levantó la vista y asintió.

—Estoy bien, señor.

Cuando finalizó la clase, Draco siguió un poco a Harry y vio que se dirigía a la Sala Común. Sonrió y fue a buscar a Astoria.

Minutos después, estaban sentados en el mismo sillón que Harry, besándose desenfrenadamente. Draco aprovechó el momento para introducir una de sus manos por debajo de la pollera de la chica. La expresión de Harry hizo que el sacrificio valiera la pena.

El Gryffindor se puso de pie teatralmente e hizo mutis por el foro. Ni bien se perdió de vista, Draco se alejó de la Slytherin y le pidió que se fuera.

* * *

La semana transcurrió de la misma manera que la anterior: Malfoy y la ninfómana se besaban, Harry se derretía de celos.

Harry realmente se esforzaba por ignorar a la pareja, pero cada vez que los veía juntos (que era siempre, excepto durantes las clases que, gracias a Merlín, no compartían con los Slytherins de Quinto Año) sentía ganas de ahogar a la chica en el baño de Prefectos.

Cuando llegó el Jueves, Harry estaba segurísimo de algo y eso era que le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Y no al estilo 'me gusta Ginny, es tan linda' sino que era un 'Malfoy me enloquece, pero me encanta. Debo-matar-a-Astoria-Greengrass'.

Si los pensamientos se hicieran realidad, Harry estaba seguro de que tendría que pasar varios años en Azkaban.

Pero no era su culpa odiar a la chica, era inevitable no hacerlo. Ella se pasaba el día entero besando a Malfoy, acariciándole el pelo, susurrándole al oído y abrazándolo. Harry no quería imaginar lo que harían durante la noche.

Sin prólogos, Harry quería que las cosas fuesen como antes, quería la atención de Malfoy y su Síndrome de Identidades Disociadas, quería que la seda negra fuera suya y de nadie más, quería a Malfoy sólo para él.

Aunque se había propuesto respetar la relación, el Viernes, después del Club de Duelo, no puedo controlarse.

Había estado sentado en la cama, recordando el beso que le había dado Malfoy en Año Nuevo, cuando llegó Ron y le contó la noticia del momento:

—¡El hurón dejó embarazada a Astiria (o como sea) Greengrass!

Otra ruptura se provocó en el interior de Harry y éste tuvo la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo.

Apretó los labios con fuerza e intentó respirar con normalidad. Intentó, pero falló.

—Ron, debo… hacer algo —. Salió corriendo de la habitación y fue a buscar a Malfoy. Lo encontró, por fin, en la Sala de Música. ¡Estaba tocando el piano para la ninfómana!

—Sal de aquí —le dijo a la chica, con tono autoritario. Ella miró a Malfoy, desconcertada y el rubio asintió. La muchacha salió de la Sala, mirando a Harry de reojo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —inquirió Harry y Malfoy se encogió de hombros y levantó una ceja—. Escuché que tu novia está embarazada. ¿Es cierto? —Necesitaba golpear algo.

El Slytherin se puso de pie y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara. Cuando el moreno lo hizo, Malfoy lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó contra el piano negro, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

—Actúas como una quinceañera celosa, Potter —le dijo con una mueca—. No me acosté con ella.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

Los labios del otro chico se arrimaron a su oído y le susurraron con sensualidad:

—En serio.

Lo único que pudo hacer Harry fue cerrar los ojos y temblar bajo el caliente aliento que estaba al lado de su oreja. La otra opción era ponerse a bailar la Danza de la Alegría.

—Pareces contento —señaló el rubio.

—No, para nada —contestó Harry—. No me importa lo que hagas con ella.

—Se nota, principalmente cuando me sigues por todo el castillo y te sulfuras de celos cada vez que me ves con Asty —replicó Malfoy con una arrogante sonrisa.

—No es cierto.

—¿No? —El Slytherin se separó de él y caminó, lentamente, hacia la puerta de salida.

Harry se quedó solo, apoyado contra el piano, pensando en lo mucho que había deseado besarlo.

Ese día, a la noche, soñó que el otro chico tocaba el piano para él, mientras la ninfómana miraba la escena desde una esquina, encerrada en una botella gigante.

Cuando despertó, buscó el Mapa del Merodeador para fijarse si la pareja feliz estaba reunida. No, Astoria estaba en su habitación.

Harry llegó más feliz a la práctica de Quidditch, pero se deprimió al ver a Malfoy sentado en las gradas, junto a su ninfómana. ¿No estaba en su habitación en las mazmorras?

Estuvo a punto de estrellarse en varias ocasiones por estar pensando en lo muy poco necesario que era que se besaran de esa manera a esas horas de la mañana. ¿Y tenían que hacerlo en su presencia?

La chica se fue antes de que finalizara la práctica y Malfoy la siguió, apurado.

Harry dio por concluido el encuentro y bajó a tierra para poder seguirlos.

Estaban cerca de los vestuarios, en un punto repleto de árboles. Harry no recordaba que hubiese árboles por ahí. Sin analizarlo demasiado, se ocultó tras unas ramas y escuchó la conversación con atención.

—Pero, Drakes, yo te quiero. ¿No piensas que podríamos ser novios de verdad? Podríamos casarnos, tener hijos —exclamó la chica.

—Sí y caminar juntos por la playa, mirando el horizonte. Debes estar bromeando —replicó Malfoy, con un cruel tono de voz—. Mira, en sencillo. Ya es la hora. Me ayudas o no lo haces. Tan simple como eso. ¿Irás o no?

—Pero yo no quiero fingir, Drakes.

—Deja de llamarme así. Esto acabará pronto, así que, programa tu vida sin mí o suicídate, me da igual. Te dije que es la hora.

A Harry le pareció oír un sollozo.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes preferirlo a él? ¡Yo sí te quiero!

—No tendremos esta conversación, Astoria.

A continuación, la muchacha corrió al castillo en un mar de llantos.

El humor de Harry, en ese instante, era letal. Salió detrás del árbol y miró a Malfoy duramente.

—Cada día me sorprendes más.

El Slytherin se sobresaltó al verlo y no supo qué decir.

Aproximándose al otro chico, Harry musitó:

—Te odio —. Luego, como si fuese un acto cotidiano, tomó a Malfoy de la camisa, lo empujó contra un árbol y lo besó.

No fue un beso tierno ni amable, sino furioso y desesperado.

—Te detesto —exclamó sin despegar sus labios de los del rubio.

—Y yo a ti —. Malfoy lo tomó de los hombros y lo dio vuelta para que no fuera él quien estuviese apretado contra el árbol—. Es tarde. Me fastidias como nadie más puede hacerlo —le susurró al oído y después comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Harry cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación, dejándose envolver por la exaltación que lo embriagaba. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Malfoy y sucumbió a los besos, sin quejarse.

El rubio, entonces, empezó a recorrerle el cuello con la lengua para luego apoderarse de sus labios.

Estar aprisionado contra un árbol a causa del cuerpo de Malfoy era una situación en la cual Harry creyó que jamás se encontraría. Los brazos del chico le aferraron de la cintura, acercando los cuerpos aún más.

Las palpitaciones de Harry estaban enloquecidas, su respiración era entrecortada y no podía pensar propiamente. Abrió la boca y la lengua de Malfoy se introdujo en su interior. Una nueva batalla inició y ninguno de los dos estaba con ánimos de perder.

Súbitamente, Harry empezó a caer hacia atrás, pero no había árbol que detuviera su caída. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que había caído en su cama.

—¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

Un almohadón lo golpeó en la cara y Harry abrió los ojos. Con la mirada borrosa, miró la habitación, desorientado. Se colocó sus anteojos y vio a Ron, a su lado, con una almohada en la mano.

Estaba en su cama, en la Torre de Gryffindor, acostado y Malfoy no estaba a la vista.

—Por fin. Llegarás tarde a la práctica de Quidditch —le dijo su amigo, pero Harry no respondió. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que lo había dejado más fogoso de lo que creía posible.

* * *

_En la interpretación de sueños, las serenatas y las tijeras representan los celos desmedidos xD_

La Danza de la Alegría aparece en un capítulo de 'Angel' (la serie de TV). No puedo poner links, pero si quieren ver cómo es la danza, pongan Dance of Joy en YouTube. No me gustaría ver a Harry bailando eso xD  


_Este capítulo fue un poco estático. Básicamente, se vieron los sentimientos de Harry y, al fin, se dio cuenta de qué es lo que le pasa con Draco. El próximo capítulo sí va a ser más interesante ;)_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Roxmina: Gracias por la recomendación ;) 

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (26/10/09)_


	13. TIxCapítulo XII

**Capítulo 12**

Harry miró a Ron con aire desorientado. No había besado a Malfoy, sólo lo había soñado. No sabía qué era peor.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le había dado un beso en su mente y ahora estaba más excitado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Esto era una locura. Le gustaba Malfoy, de acuerdo. Pero de ahí a querer besarlo contra un árbol después de decirle "te odio" era demasiado para su cordura.

Además, había sido tan vívido. Podía recordar todo con lujo de detalles.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó Ron.

—No, estoy bien. Es sólo que tuve una pesadilla —le mintió descaradamente a su mejor amigo—. Creo que no iré a entrenar. Me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Puedes avisarles que lo dejamos para la semana que viene?

Ron lo miró un poco preocupado.

—¿Con qué soñaste?

—Con… ¿Snape?

—Ah, eso explica el dolor de cabeza. Ahora les aviso —. El pelirrojo se fue de la habitación y lo dejó solo.

Harry se levantó de la cama y fue a darse un baño, con el agua más fría que de costumbre.

Debía dejar de pensar en Malfoy de esa manera. Era evidente que él ya no le interesaba. ¿O sería como en su sueño? ¿Estaría usando a Astoria para provocarle celos? Pues, si así era, estaba funcionando.

Salió de la ducha y regresó a su cama. Aún tenía un poco de sueño, pero no se animó a cerrar los ojos. Definitivamente, no necesitaba un sueño como el anterior.

Tras aburrirse terriblemente durante una hora, decidió levantarse y hacer algo.

En estos últimos tiempos, sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba relacionado con Malfoy. Ya no había Voldemort ni Horrocruxes. Era bastante patético que su vida no tuviese dirección si ya no había un mago tenebroso que quisiera asesinarlo.

Se preguntó si Dumbledore se habría sentido así después de derrotar a Grindelwald.

Dumbledore. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con él. Era triste pensar que ya nunca podría hacerlo.

_'Sí puedo,' _recordó de improvisto. Salió de la Torre de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la gárgola de piedra que ocultaba el despacho del Director.

—Slytherin. Verde. Poción. Prince. Serpiente. Cierva —. Y eso lo hizo. La última palabra le permitió la entrada a la escalera caracol. Subió por ella, apresurado, y al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la oficina, se detuvo a pensar qué le diría a Snape.

Golpeó una vez y la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Snape, malhumorado como siempre.

—¿Me permitiría hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore?... ¿Por favor? —inquirió Harry, procurando sonar educado.

Snape entornó los ojos y luego miró el retrato del hombre.

—Quince minutos, Potter —. Salió del despacho, con pésima predisposición.

Harry se acercó al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore y lo observó sin saber qué decir.

—Buenos días, Harry. ¿Gustas unos caramelos? Siempre le digo a Severus que tenga algunos para convidar a los invitados —le dijo el hombre, con una amable sonrisa.

—No, gracias, Profesor —respondió Harry—. Estoy aquí porque quería hacerle una pregunta.

—Si mis células grises no me engañan, y a veces lo hacen, creo saber qué es lo que te molesta.

El joven no pudo más que sonreír por dentro. ¿Había algo que Dumbledore no supiera? Era como una enciclopedia con barba.

—Ahora que Voldemort ya no está, siento que no sé qué debo hacer. Ya hice lo que se suponía que hiciera y no sé qué debo hacer ahora —reconoció, un poco incómodo porque el resto de los Directores de Hogwarts estaban escuchando sus palabras con suma atención.

El hombre asintió.

—Harry, ahora tienes que hacer lo más difícil.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Vivir, por supuesto. Tienes que vivir tu vida.

—No sé cómo. El año pasado quería esto, quería que todo acabara, pero la verdad es que estoy perdido. Fred y George están muertos y Ron me culpa por ello, aunque no lo diga. Ginny tampoco me perdona. Hermione intenta ocultar todo, pero sé que le hace mal ver a Ron así. Y yo…

No había palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

—Estoy tan confundido. Intento ignorar todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo. Vi morir a mis amigos y no hice nada para salvarlos. Y estoy vivo. Estoy vivo sin mis padres y sin Sirius. Y los extraño —. Suspiró y miró el suelo—. Cuando supe que yo era el último Horrocrux sentí algo que jamás había sentido antes. ¿Sabe qué fue?

Dumbledore, que lo observaba en silencio, negó con la cabeza.

—Liberación. Lo único que debía hacer era morir. Tenía miedo, pero todo iba a terminar. Iba a poder conocer a mis padres y estar tranquilo, descansar. Estaba tan cansado y… Pero no me morí y estoy aquí, otra vez. Me siento solo. Sé que puedo confiar en Hermione y Ron, pero ellos no saben qué es lo que siento y no puedo decírselos. No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

Tomó asiento y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Me quedó otra cicatriz. La veo todos los días y recuerdo que si hubiese muerto, ahora estaría con mis padres, pero no lo estoy. Tampoco me deja olvidar lo que pasó.

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, pero por la ira.

—Para ti fue tan fácil. Me mentiste durante todos estos años y cuando llegó la parte difícil me dejaste solo. Es ridículo que te lo diga porque tú no eres Dumbledore. Eres solo un recuerdo. Desearía poder odiarte, pero no puedo.

Harry se había quedado callado, pero Dumbledore sabía que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decir, así que, aguardó en silencio.

—Hace unos meses me sentía muerto en vida. Me despertaba y todos los días eran iguales. Y el dolor siempre era el mismo.

—¿Ya no es así?

—No. Me despierto, veo la cicatriz y recuerdo todo, pero los días no son iguales. Tengo ganas de saber qué pasará y lo que pasa me enfurece, pero me hace olvidar todo lo demás. Hay… una persona. Es insoportable y a veces quiero que se atragante con un dulce y no me moleste más, pero cuando me molesta, todo cambia. Quiero que las cosas cambien, pero está mal que lo hagan por esa persona. Y creo que me quiere. Creo que lo sé desde hace bastante, pero nunca me había permitido darme cuenta. Es que las cosas no deberían ser así.

Dumbledore también tenía los ojos llorosos y lucía extremadamente apesadumbrado.

—La mente suele jugar trucos —. Suspiró y Harry pensó que eso lo hizo parecer aún más viejo—. Tus elecciones determinan quién eres, Harry. Pero no siempre es así, hay cosas que no se pueden elegir. A veces, la persona menos conveniente es la indicada. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Puedes aceptarlo o ignorarlo, pero no cambiarlo.

Realizó una pausa.

—Tienes razón. He manipulado tu vida de manera vil y cruel. Lo siento. No te diré qué debes hacer ahora porque eso depende de ti, sin embargo, sí te diré que negar y ocultar tus sentimientos sólo te provocará más dolor y soledad. Te encontrarás a ti mismo con más de cien años de vida y pensarás qué habría sucedido si cuando tenías dieciocho años te hubieses dado la oportunidad de estar con las persona que tanto te fastidiaba y necesitabas, a la vez.

—¿Y si me equivoco?

—Eres un joven brillante. No muchos magos podrían haber encontrado los Horrocruxes y descubierto la verdad tras las Reliquias. Cuanto más brillante eres para algunas cosas, más ingenuo eres para otras y más grandes son tus errores. Pero tú eres fuerte, mucho más que yo, y sé podrás afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones —concluyó Dumbledore, con un orgulloso brillo en los ojos. Siempre había confiado en que Harry tomaría las decisiones correctas. Esta vez no era diferente.

El joven se fue del despacho, con las palabras de Dumbledore rondando sus pensamientos. El hombre tenía razón, debía intentarlo. Si se equivocaba, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

Pero Draco estaba con Astoria y parecía feliz con ella. Jamás se sentiría bien consigo mismo si destruía una relación por puro egoísmo. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Y tampoco podía dejarse guiar por un sueño. Tal vez, Draco sí quería a la chica de verdad.

Llegó la hora de almorzar y Harry caminó hacia el comedor. Allí vio a Draco y a Astoria, sentados en la mesa de Slytherin y besándose. Sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero se obligó a pensar con sensatez. No era culpa de la pobre chica que Draco ya no lo quisiera. No ganaba nada con odiarla.

Comió en silencio, ignorando las inquisidoras miradas de Hermione y, luego, fue a la Sala Multipropósito que, en esta ocasión, se había convertido en la sala donde, varios años atrás, había encontrado el Espejo de Oesed.

Sabía que este espejo no era el real y que la sala sólo se limitaba a cumplir sus caprichos, pero aún así, se aproximó a él con cautela y suspiró al ver su más profundo deseo.

La imagen ante sus ojos lo mostraba a él, sentado en la alfombra de la Sala Común, junto a Draco. Parecía que se estaban peleando, pero también se reían. El Harry del espejo tomó un libro del suelo y golpeó al otro chico en la cabeza con él. El rubio, entonces, se quejó como un niño para luego acercarse a Harry y besarlo.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que empezaron a pelearse, otra vez.

Al parecer, eso era lo que verdaderamente quería: pelearse y besarse con Draco. Pelearse no era un reto, pero besarse sí sonaba más complicado. Antes, Draco había estado dispuesto a hacerlo y Harry lo había rechazado. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

Volvió a mirar el espejo, pero la escena ya no era la misma. Draco y él seguían en la Sala Común, pero ahora no estaban solos, sino que Ron y Hermione también estaban allí, sentados y abrazados en un sillón. Ron estaba sonriente y parecía feliz.

Le dolió pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto así de contento. Sabía que no podía disfrazarse de Cupido y obligarlos a estar juntos, pero si él no podía estar feliz, deseaba que al menos sus amigos sí pudieran estarlo.

Se rió al pensar en lo que Draco hubiese dicho: "¿No te cansas de ser tan bueno? Estúpido Gryffindor." Tal vez sí era un estúpido Gryffindor, pero Hermione y Ron eran como hermanos para él y quería que estuviesen bien.

Salió de la Sala Multipropósito y regresó a la Sala Común. Hermione estaba en una de las mesas, escribiendo un pergamino.

—Hola —le dijo él.

La chica puso las manos sobre el pergamino y levantó la vista.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás actuando de manera muy extraña —le comentó con expresión preocupada.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya me siento mejor.

—Sabes que no te creo, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Mira, no importa. ¿Qué haces? —Cambiar de tema era la mejor opción.

—La tarea de 'Estudios Muggles'. Espero terminarla pronto.

—Pero si es para el Viernes…

—Exacto. Falta muy poco para la entrega —le contestó la chica, poco asombrada por su irresponsabilidad habitual—. ¿La has hecho?

—No. Tengo que encontrarme con Malfoy. pero creo que está un poco ocupado—. Intentó no sonar celoso.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Creo que sólo quiere darte celos —le susurró—. También creo que está funcionando.

Harry se sentó al lado de la muchacha.

—Sí, pero ya no me importa. ¿Cómo se llama eso que tienes cuando entiendes todo?

—Epifanía.

—Sí, eso. Tuve una de esas. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco me comportaré como una _quinceañera celosa_. Supongo que hablaré con él y le diré que es mejor que las cosas sean como antes.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora porque ahí está —le dijo Hermione, indicando a Draco, que acababa de llegar a la Sala Común.

Harry se puso de pie, miró a su amiga y después caminó hacia el rubio.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Potter, tú siempre quieres hablar conmigo. Bien, de acuerdo, de todas formas también quería hablarte. Vamos.

Fueron al vestíbulo de Draco y se sentaron en los sillones.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Draco le entregó una carta a Harry.

El moreno la miró desconcertado y luego la leyó.

_Sé que no recuerdas nada porque nunca pasó, pero quiero que sepas que gracias a ti ellos están vivos._

Gracias por haberme cuidado y ayudado. Sin ti no habría podido escapar de los sueños del alma.

Por siempre,

- Ewan

Harry volvió a leer el texto. Indudablemente, esa era su caligrafía, pero él no había escrito nada de eso. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba.

—Yo no lo escribí —le dijo al chico—. Además, está firmado por Ewan. Ese eres tú.

Draco frunció los labios.

—Pero es tu letra.

—Sí, es muy parecida —admitió Harry.

El Slytherin se puso de pie.

—Aguarda aquí —. Fue a su habitación y volvió, instantes después, con un libro en la mano—. Mira esto.

Harry tomó el libro y leyó el texto que le había señalado el muchacho.

_Dile que tiene que venir en la Navidad de Sexto. Pronto olvidaré todo, pero tú no debes hacerlo. Todo depende de ti._

—Yo no lo escribí —exclamó el rubio—. Es mi caligrafía. Incluso es el mismo verde con el que yo escribo. Encontré ese escrito hace varios meses, cuando buscaba información sobre los Inefables. Dice 'pronto lo olvidaré todo' y tu carta dice 'sé que no recuerdas nada'. ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo? —Sonaba preocupado, casi asustado.

—No lo sé. Y no entiendo por qué una carta mía está firmada por Ewan. Sin mencionar que no recuerdo haber escrito nada de eso —. Harry también se estaba alterando un poco con el asunto.

—La carta me llegó hoy. Alguien tuvo que enviarla.

Harry, de pronto, recordó los sobre negros.

—Me han llegado varias cartas. Son sobre negros con mensajes escritos en rojo. Dicen que soy culpable de algo y que debo pagar por ello. No recuerdo haber hecho nada y tampoco sé quién los envía.

—No se me ocurre ninguna manera de averiguar quién lo hace. Aunque claro, siempre podemos hacer alguna estupidez como seguir a la lechuza —comentó Draco con desdén y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.—. Podríamos hacer algunas pruebas de grafología.

—No, las palabras no parecen escritas a mano. Creo que se hicieron con varita.

Draco volvió a sentarse en el sillón y sonrió.

—Mejor aún. Eso limita a los sospechosos porque si lo hicieron con la varita fue para que no reconocieras la letra. Tiene que ser alguien conocido.

—¿Quieres que sospeche de mis amigos? Lo siento, pero no lo haré. Yo confío en ellos.

—¿Tanto como tu padre en Pettigrew? —inquirió Draco con dureza—. La confianza ciega no sirve, Potter. Tampoco lo hace la pérdida de memoria. Vayamos a la biblioteca a investigar el tema.

Harry asintió y, con la carta y el libro, fueron a leer sobre hechizos y pociones desmemorizantes.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que olvides todo con el hechizo? —preguntó Harry—. Con Lockhart fue así.

—No es la única forma de borrar la memoria. Hay pociones que permiten borrar determinados espacios de tiempo. Lo que quiero saber es si hay alguna manera de recuperar esos recuerdos —respondió Draco, que leía obsesivamente un volumen sobre pociones para manipular mentes—. Aquí hay algo que puede llegar a servir, pero nunca vi una poción tan complicada.

Harry sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que Draco le recordaba a Hermione cuando estaba rodeado de libros. También era un sabelotodo insufrible.

—¿La que mencionó Snape?

—¿Qué? No. ¿Cuál mencio- Ah, es verdad. Fantoum. No, no creo que nos sirva. Snape dijo que sólo un mago muy capacitado puede desbloquear recuerdos con esa poción.

—Sí y no creo que él quiera ayudarnos —agregó Harry, con seguridad.

—Cierto. Pero podemos hacer esta otra poción, aunque no creo que funcione. El texto dice que funciona si tiene algo que neutralizar. Si en tu organismo no hay residuos de la poción que te hizo olvidar, esta poción es inútil.

—De todas formas, tendremos que intentarlo.

—Está bien —. El rubio hizo unas anotaciones y se las dio a Harry—. Ponte tu capa y roba esos ingredientes. Nos encontraremos mañana, en la Sala Multipropósito, después de cenar.

—De acuerdo… Ern, yo quería decirte que-

—Me lo dirás mañana, Potter.

xxx

El almacén de 'Pociones' de Snape, por supuesto, estaba cerrado. A Harry se le ocurrió algo mejor que forzar su entrada. Fue hacia el despacho de Slughorn y golpeó la puerta.

—¡Harry! ¿Has venido a tomar una copa de vino? —le preguntó el entusiasmado hombre.

—Hmm, ¿sí?

—Excelente. Pasa, muchacho.

Harry ingresó al despacho del Profesor y tomó asiento.

—Profesor, me preguntaba si podía ayudarme con una poción.

Slughorn vertió un poco de vino en dos copas y no respondió nada.

—Tiene que ver con los padres de mi amiga, Hermione. Durante la guerra ella les borró la memoria para protegerlos y poder ayudarme. Sin ella, jamás podríamos haber ganado. Lo mínimo que merece es tener de vuelta a sus padres —mintió Harry. Lo cierto era que los señores Granger estaban bien, ya que Hermione había utilizado un hechizo que sí le permitiría restaurar sus recuerdos.

—Hermosas palabras, Harry, hermosas. De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas?

Harry sonrió.

xxx

Durante la tarde estuvo con Hermione y Ron visitando a Hagrid en su cabaña y a la noche, después de la cena, fue a encontrarse con Draco en el séptimo piso, frente a la Sala Multipropósito.

—¿Tienes todo? —le preguntó el chico.

Harry le respondió que sí y luego ambos se concentraron en una sala para hacer pociones. Después de caminar tres veces por el pasillo, una puerta se manifestó y ambos ingresaron con rapidez.

El lugar era similar al aula de Snape y, ahora, de Slughorn. Eso puso a Harry de mal humor. _Odiaba_ el aula de 'Pociones'.

Le dio su mochila a Draco y éste empezó a ordenar los ingredientes de manera alfabética. Harry resopló.

—Bueno, creo que podemos empezar —anunció el rubio—. La teoría dice que tenemos que purgar el mercurio con sal y después sublimarlo con vitriolo y salitre-

—No tengo idea de qué hablas, pero te diré una cosa, no podemos tomar mercurio, Malfoy. ¿Estás loco?

—No lo tomaremos, idiota. Tenemos que hacer esta poción y cuando esté lista, la arrojaremos al fuego. La poción de la memoria tiene que hacerse con fuego tejirnoso. O sea, necesitamos dos pociones, una para el fuego y otra para la memoria.

Harry observó, maravillado, el movimiento de los labios del otro chico. Parpadeó varias veces y luego lo miró fijamente.

Dumbledore tenía razón. Era ahora o nunca. No quería arrepentirse a los cien años por no haberlo intentado. Si estaba equivocado, ya se daría cuenta.

—Creo que no me quedó claro. ¿Me lo repites? —preguntó con calma.

Draco entornó los ojos levemente.

—El fuego tejirnoso es-

—No —lo interrumpió Harry—. No eso —. El otro muchacho no dijo nada—. Esto —completó el moreno y capturó los labios del Slytherin que, por la sorpresa, casi se cayó de la silla. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, le devolvió el beso con ganas.

Al cabo de unos instantes, los labios del rubio se partieron y Harry, para nada preocupado por su falta de experiencia, exploró el interior con la lengua.

A diferencia del beso de su sueño, éste si fue, de cierta forma, dulce. Claro que sí estaban desesperados y tocaban todo lo que estuviera a sus alcances, pero no había prisa, ninguno de los dos despertaría y arruinaría el momento. Podían besarse durante el tiempo que quisieran.

Draco tenía la túnica puesta y las manos de Harry, que ya tenían vida propia, creyeron fehacientemente que esa prenda no tenía razón de ser y se la quitaron. El rubio pareció no darse cuenta, pues estaba muy ocupado besándole el cuello.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, Draco empezó a reírse y se terminó el beso.

El rubio lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

—Cielos, Potter. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué todas tus novias te dejan. Eres terrible.

—Cállate. Sé que te encantó —dijo Harry, sonriendo, también.

—Tú me encantas —le respondió Draco—. No puedo creer que dije eso en voz alta —. Suspiró y se acomodó la camisa—. Así que, ¿esto era lo que querías decirme?

—Sí. ¿Qué opinas?

—Que tardaste mucho en decírmelo —. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Ambos tenían una complacida sonrisa en sus rostros—. Hace mucho que esperaba esto y ahora no sé qué se supone que hagamos —reconoció Draco.

—Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es deshacerte de Astoria, aunque, si quieres, yo puedo encargarme de eso —contestó Harry, en son de burla.

—Es verdad. En cuanto la vea, le partiré el corazón. No te preocupes por eso. Y creo que la poción puede esperar.

—Jamás estuve tan de acuerdo contigo —. El moreno hizo una mueca—. Bueno, creo que nunca antes estuve de acuerdo contigo —añadió, sonriendo.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. Vayamos a mi habitación. Quiero chocolates.

—¿Nos acabamos de besar y lo único en lo que piensas es en que quieres chocolates? Dios, te detesto.

—Yo te detesto mucho más —dijo Draco con aire arrogante—. Vamos, muévete, Potter. Necesito alimentarme. Además, es muy poco poético besarse en una aula de 'Pociones'. Me hace pensar en Snape y nada es menos romántico que eso. Ni siquiera tus tontas gafas.

—Estás tan dulce como de costumbre —musitó Harry, irónicamente.

—Sí, ¿viste? Soy un completo encanto —replicó Draco, sonriendo.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación de Draco y el chico estaba que se deshacía de felicidad. Harry lo había besado. ¡Besado!

_'¿Estaré soñando?,'_ se preguntó. _'No, es verdad,' _se respondió, contento.

Miró a Harry, que se había sentado en la cama. Estaba tan despeinado que parecía tener un gato muerto en la cabeza. Draco, desde ese momento, se volvió el admirador número uno de los gatos muertos.

El Gryffindor se acomodó la ropa y a Draco se le cortó la respiración. Había visto algo verde.

—Quítate el abrigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Que te lo quites —. Caminó hacia Harry y forcejeó para sacarle la estúpida prenda. Cuando por fin lo logró, llegó el éxtasis: Harry tenía puesta la camiseta verde que a Draco tanto le fascinaba. Se le hizo agua la boca y pensó que lo más conveniente sería besar al otro chico hasta que sus labios renunciaran por explotación laboral—. Ven aquí —le dijo. Harry se acercó y se envolvieron en nuevo beso. Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó perder en la cercanía del muchacho.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Severus Snape. Los chicos se separaron al instante.

—¿Ahora también estaban golpeándose, Potter? —preguntó el hombre con voz seca.

—¿Sí? —aventuró Harry y Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio.

—Necesitamos hablar —respondió el hombre—. A solas.

Harry y Draco se miraron.

—Después nos vemos —dijo el moreno que luego tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación, sin mirar a Snape.

—Tengo malas noticias, Draco —le comunicó el Director.

El chico se puso tenso.

—¿Qué pasa? Mis padres están bien, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé y ese es el problema. Hace tres meses que perdí contacto con ellos.

Draco sintió ganas de llorar.

—Pero si hasta hace una semana me dijiste que estaban bien —replicó, enojado.

—Te mentí —contestó Snape, con muy poco tacto—. No quería preocuparte. Creí que podría encontrarlos.

—¿Y ya no lo crees? —Estaba gritando, pero no le importó. Sus padres estaban desaparecidos. Gritaría todo lo que quisiera—. ¡Di algo! —ordenó con furia.

—Tienes que prepararte para la idea de que los Mortífagos los hayan encontrado.

—Sal de mi habitación —le dijo al hombre, tajantemente. Los ojos negros de Snape lo observaron fijamente por una fracción de segundo—. Fuera —recalcó Draco y, ahora sí, el hombre se fue y lo dejó solo.

Se desplomó sobre sus almohadas y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando los pensamientos sobre lo que le podrían haber hecho a su madre le circularon por la mente. Sabía que si realmente habían sido encontrados, para este momento, ya estarían muertos. Seguro los habrían torturado durante días antes de asesinarlos.

Lucius, por un lado, sí lo merecía, pero seguía siendo su padre y Draco quería que estuviese bien. Y su mamá… Rodeada de Mortífagos que sabían que le había salvado la vida a Harry Potter.

Ya no quería pensar, quería dormir y no despertar nunca. En sus sueños, sus padres estarían bien.

Como no se le ocurría otra cosa, fue a la Sala de Música a tocar el piano. Las melodías lo tranquilizaron, pero cuando sus dedos, por costumbre, comenzaron a tocar "Für Elise", la pieza favorita de su mamá, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Dejó de tocar. ¿Cómo podía tocar el tonto piano si no sabía si sus padres estaban vivos o muertos? Tenía que ir a buscarlos.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

—¿Dray? Ah, aquí estás. Te busqué por todo el castillo —. Los ojos verdes de Astoria miraron a Draco con preocupación—. ¿Qué te pasa? —La chica se le acercó y le posó una mano en el hombro.

—No quiero hablar de esto —respondió Draco, sin mirarla a los ojos—. Y ya no puedo seguir contigo.

La mano se alejó.

—Claro, ya me has utilizado, así que, me echarás a la basura. No esperaba menos de ti —. En ese instante, Draco recordó a Pansy. El tono de voz parecía el de ella—. Fue divertido mientras duró. Si quieres hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —. La muchacha salió de la sala y se cruzó con alguien—. Mira por dónde caminas.

Draco volteó la cabeza y vio a Harry, quien acababa de ingresar en el lugar. El moreno caminó hacia él y lo miró, un poco preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

El rubio lo observó con los ojos llorosos e hizo lo único que podría hacer que se sintiera mejor en ese momento. Lo abrazó.

Harry se sentó a su lado y retornó el abrazo. No volvió a preguntarle si estaba bien y se limitó a brindarle la compañía que tanto necesitaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco lo liberó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

No, se había equivocado. Ni siquiera estar con Harry lo liberaba del miedo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Tenía ganas de contarle lo que sucedía, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le permitía hablar. ¿Y cómo plasmar sus pensamientos en palabras? El lenguaje no hacía maravillas.

Estuvieron un rato así, en un silencio sólo interrumpido por la entrecortada respiración de Draco, quien intentaba por todos los medios no llorar de desesperación.

Finalmente, Harry le habló.

—¿Me dirás qué te pasa?

—Creo que están muertos —contestó Draco, momentos después y sintió que el otro chico se ponía tenso—. Snape me dijo que desaparecieron hace tres meses.

Harry no le dijo nada, pero a Draco no le molestó. Imaginó que sería difícil encontrar las palabras correctas en una situación así. Además, Harry odiaba a sus padres y, seguramente, estaba feliz por la noticia.

—Tus padres no están en mi lista de personas favoritas —dijo de improvisto el Gryffindor— pero lamento que tengas que pasar por esto —. Y Draco recordó por qué le gustaba tanto ese chico. Era un estúpido sin tacto, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras valían mucho.

Pensó en dar las gracias pero concluyó que era innecesario. Cada fibra de su ser decía a gritos que estaba agradecido por no estar solo en un momento así de oscuro. El mundo se había vuelto acromático y Harry era lo único con color.

* * *

Draco se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos. Harry no era una persona sumamente cariñosa y rara vez se lo veía abrazando a alguien. A Hermione no la habría abrazado más de cinco veces en ocho años. En definitiva, ese terreno no lo conocía bien, pero cuando Draco lo abrazó, no pudo amparar una posibilidad de actuar que no involucrara devolverle el abrazo.

Cuando Draco cambió de posición y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro, Harry pensó que la escena parecía sacada de una de esas telenovelas tontas que veía su tía Petunia.

Estaba casi seguro de que algo les había ocurrido a los Malfoy pero quiso confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Me dirás qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

La respuesta fue desgarradora. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy no ganarían nunca el premio a Mejores Personas, pero Draco los quería, eran sus padres. ¿Había algo más terrible que quedarse huérfano?

Él, de alguna manera, había sido afortunado. No conocía la risa de su mamá, así que, no podía recordarla con añoranza; no podía ver algo y que eso le hiciera acordar a su padre.

Siempre los extrañaba, pero todo habría sido mucho peor si hubiese llegado a conocerlos para luego perderlos.

Lo peor para Draco, seguramente, era la incertidumbre, la sensación de impotencia y de no saber qué hacer.

No sabía qué decirle para que se sintiera mejor y por eso optó por decirle la verdad: no quería ni un poco a Lucius y Narcissa, pero él sí le importaba y no quería que sufriera.

Pasó el tiempo y Draco no hizo ademán de moverse. Harry pensó que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y subieron los tres pisos por las escaleras, con paso lento. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación del Slytherin, éste se acostó en la cama, sin quitarse la ropa ni taparse con las cobijas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del otro chico.

—No te vayas, Harry.

Sonaba tan triste, tan quebrado. Harry no tuvo fuerzas como para negarse. Regresó a la cama para sentarse en el extremo de la misma.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres? —preguntó el rubio.

Harry lo miró. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil. Si no hubiese hablado, podría haber parecido dormido.

—No mucho. Cuando estaban aquí los Dementores, podía oír a mi mamá gritar antes de que Voldemort la matara —. Los labios del otro chico se partieron para decir algo, pero no se produjo ningún sonido—. Vi fotos y Sirius me contó algunas cosas. Y los vi en recuerdos. Cuando era chiquito, mi papá hacía humo de colores con la varita para entretenerme.

Draco sonrió.

—Mi mamá hacía lo mismo.

—Y también vi que cuando estaban en Quinto se llevaban muy mal, casi como nosotros —. No le gustaba pensar acerca de ese recuerdo en particular, pero esta vez, no le molestó hacerlo—. Y mi papá jugaba al Quidditch. Sirius me contó que había jugado de Buscador algunas veces, pero que prefería ser Cazador porque no podía estar quieto y no tenía paciencia. Creo que me dijo algo como 'siempre tenía que ir directo a la acción'. ¿Malfoy… ern, Lucius te enseñó a volar?

El Slytherin asintió.

—Siempre le molestó que me ganaras. Creo que por eso también me molestaba tanto a mí. No quería desilusionarlo.

Harry se le acercó.

—Parace que siempre te hizo creer que debías ser perfecto. Creí que eras suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Atrapar o no una Snitch no te hace mejor o peor hijo. Eso es una estupidez.

Draco no volvió a decir nada y un rato después, se quedó dormido.

xxx

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se negó a asistir a clases y le pidió que se quedara con él para hacerle compañía.

Estuvieron leyendo algunos libros que le gustaban al rubio y después comieron dulces.

—Es molesto que seas así —escuchó Harry, una hora antes del almorzar.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Tan bueno. Me recuerda a una frase de Wilde: 'Perdona siempre a tu enemigo. No hay nada que lo enfurezca más.' Me alegra que estés aquí, pero no te entiendo —concluyó Draco con un teatral suspiro.

—Tampoco lo entiendo, pero ya no me importa. Me gusta estar contigo y no te quiero dejar solo, no ahora.

Draco asintió y se comió un chocolate.

—Voy a ir a buscarlos.

Harry casi se atragantó con un caramelo.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes hacer eso.

—¿Tú no lo hubieses hecho? —inquirió el rubio, desafiante.

_'Claro que sí,' _pensó Harry.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó. El otro chico levantó una ceja—. Bueno, sí, pero es una idea un poco suicida. Ya te atacaron una vez y lo harán de nuevo.

—¿Sugieres que viva el resto de mi vida en este castillo? En algún momento tendré que salir.

Harry se llevó una mano al pelo y observó la alfombra.

—Mira, hace tres meses que no se sabe nada de ellos. No creo que sigan… Ya sabes.

—¿Vivos? No me importa. Debo estar seguro.

—Pero no sabes dónde están ni por dónde empezar a buscarlos. Lo único que lograrás es que te maten. Además, tienes que hacer la poción. Si la hago yo, nos envenenaré y- —Un ruido proveniente de la ventana lo interrumpió.

Ambos alzaron sus miradas y vieron una lechuza blanca como la nieve. El moreno frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el animal.

—¿Hedwig? —Abrió la ventana y la lechuza se posó en su brazo—. No puede ser. Estabas muerta —. No entendía nada. Él la había visto morir.

Draco se acercó y dijo:

—Quizás es otra lechuza blanca. No luce tan especial como para- —El animal le pellizcó un dedo.

Harry sonrió.

—No, es ella —. Hedwig era aún más orgullosa que el Slytherin—. Pero no entiendo. Se murió —. Entonces, miró el sobre que tenía atado a una pata—. Es para nosotros dos —. Lo abrió y tomó la carta—: _Draco: no debes dejar el castillo. Ellos están bien. Harry: la encontré y lucía un poco perdida. Creo que el viaje la mareó. Le dije que te buscara y te diera esto._ Es tu letra.

Los ojos grises se entornaron.

—De acuerdo. Esto ya no es divertido. ¿Quién demonios las está enviando?

—Hay otro papel —. El sobre contenía otro mensaje escrito en tinta verde—. _Sé que piensas que soy un Mortífago o alguien en quien no puedes confiar. Respondí diez preguntas en este papel. Ilumínate, Draco _—. Harry hizo una mueca graciosa.

El rubio agarró el papel y una pluma, y escribió: _¿Cuál es mi dulce preferido?_

_Los éclairs_, apareció escrito en el papel.

El moreno observó, divertido, a Draco que se preguntaba cosas raras como '¿Cuál es mi página preferida de mi libro preferido?' y se enojaba al leer las respuestas correctas.

Cuando se respondieron las diez preguntas, Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabía qué era lo que iba a preguntar y respondió bien. Pero no, no le creo, me creo… No sé. Esto es muy extraño —resolvió.

El Gryffindor asintió.

—Más razones para que te no te vayas y hagas la poción.

—Bien, de acuerdo, haré la estúpida poción. No le des mis dulces a tu lechuza, Potter —. Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Estaba feliz de ver a Hedwig de nuevo.

La llevó a su habitación y tuvo que prometerle varias veces que la quería más que a Raven para que dejara de picotearlo.

A la tarde, convenció a Draco para que dejara su habitación y saliera un rato a los terrenos ("Si me resfrío, será tu culpa, Potter."). Estar encerrado no le hacía bien.

Se sentaron al lado del lago y estuvieron en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

—¿Qué haremos?

—¿Con qué cosa?

—Me besaste.

Harry se miró las manos.

—Nos besamos —. No tenía idea de qué era lo que debía decir.

—Buen punto. Ya sabes qué siento por ti y mi orgullo no está tan decaído como para que te lo repita. Pero… quiero esto, los besos y a ti, pero nada de esa parafernalia romántica que a los idiotas como tú tanto les agrada. Si alguna vez te atreves a tomar mi mano para que caminemos felices por los corredores, me veré obligado a eliminarte de la faz de la Tierra.

El moreno se rió. Observó los alrededores. Aún estaban en Invierno y todos estaban adentro del castillo, en sus tiempos libres o en clases.

—¿Sabes qué opino acerca de esta planificación tuya?

—¿Qué?

—Que estas cosas no se planifican. Se hacen —. Se acercó a Draco y lo besó.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo de Hedwig, las cartas y todas esas cosas raras tienen explicación :)_

_Por supuesto, gracias a todos por seguir la historia :)_

_¡Besos!_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (26/10/09)_


	14. TIxCapítulo XIII

**Capítulo 13**

Llegó el Miércoles y el ánimo de Draco había mejorado un poco, ya que Harry lo había convencido de que quizás la carta decía la verdad y sus padres estaban bien. Draco no estaba seguro, pero al menos, ya podía controlar el impulso de querer salir a buscarlos por toda Europa.

Antes de cenar hicieron la tarea de 'Estudios Muggles', la cual era sobre cine, y cuando estaban en medio de una sesión de besos, Snape volvió a interrumpirlos. Draco esperó que no se convirtiera en costumbre. El hombre, además de tener un radar para detectar vidas privadas que interrumpir, también quería saber cómo estaba el rubio, pero éste no quiso hablarle.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Draco decidió que no tenían privacidad y la próxima vez tendrían que ir a otro lado.

—Deberíamos ir a la Sala de Música.

Pero ahora no era el momento de hacerlo debido a que tenían que terminar la poción. Bueno, Draco era el que tenía que hacerlo, además de no permitirle a Harry tocar los ingredientes porque "eres más inútil que darle poción bronceadora a un vampiro."

Después de tres horas de trabajo, Draco se cansó y decidió continuar otro día. Harry, por su parte, no objetó y ambos se fueron a la Sala de Música.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí? —preguntó el moreno.

—Tendremos sexo con los violines —. La expresión de Harry fue invaluable—. No, quiero enseñarte a tocar una canción —dijo Draco—. Ven aquí.

Se sentaron frente al piano negro que le gustaba y el chico, lejos de estar concentrado en la partitura, se maravilló con el perfil del Gryffindor y se preguntó si era normal querer besarle la oreja. No era momento para hacer preguntas y, por eso mismo, pasó a los hechos. Se arrimó al chico y en un rápido movimiento, comenzó a lamerle el cuello, hasta llegar a la preciada oreja. Pero eso no fue suficiente y se vio obligado a capturar sus labios.

Quizás había enloquecido de placer, pero lo cierto era que le había parecido escuchar un gemido por parte de su compañero. Harry Potter, gimiendo por su culpa. Quiso sonreír.

El embriagador beso, por supuesto, estaba conllevando efectos secundarios, entre ellos, el sospechoso aparente encogimiento de los pantalones de Draco.

Pero eso no era lo peor. No. Lo verdaderamente pavoroso era que Harry parecía un poco tímido. Draco sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia (y eso le parecía enfermizamente erótico), pero de ahí a que no lo tocara había una gran distancia.

Se separó y lo miró directo a sus ojos verdes.

—Potter, si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien. Si quieres hacerlo a medias, ve a besar a tu amigo. Yo no quiero semi-besos, quiero los mejores besos. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry parecía no haber comprendido el concepto.

—¿Tan malo soy? —inquirió, llevándose una malo al cabello y mirando las teclas del piano.

—No, pero me molesta que estás tan duro, quieto. Quieto quise decir. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con la pelirroja?

—Eso no te importa, Malfoy —respondió Harry, filoso como una daga—. Y no quiero tocar el piano. Y, ¿sabes qué? Tampoco quiero que nos besemos todo el tiempo como si fuésemos… no sé, algo que se besa todo el tiempo. No soy eso algo. También me gusta hablar y hacer otras cosas. No soy _Asty_.

Hacía unos momentos, había estado relativamente contento. Le agradaba besar a Draco, se sentía bien, pero solamente besarlo era molesto.

—No pongas esa cara. Sé lo que estás pensando, que te estoy haciendo una escena y no es así. Es sólo que me parece ridículo que me hayas escrito todas esas cartas durante dos meses si lo único que querías era un polvo. Bueno, busca a otro para eso —. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero no tuvo que abrirla porque Filch lo hizo por él.

—Así te quería agarrar, Potter. ¡Así! Creo que ambos están en problemas —comentó el hombre, feliz por su descubrimiento—. A la oficina del Director.

Draco miró a Harry, con los ojos entornados y el joven de gafas se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo los había encontrado Filch. Quizás, Snape, sí tenía un verdadero radar, después de todo.

Caminaron, sin mirarse, hasta encontrarse frente al antiguo Profesor de 'Pociones'.

Flich se fue, con una amarga sonrisa porque quería presenciar la escena, pero se conformaba con saber que serían castigados.

—Señor Potter, ¿le importaría explicarme qué hacía fuera de su cama a estas horas de la noche? —quiso saber Snape.

—Nos estábamos besando, a punto de hacer un trío con Filch, pero la Sra. Norris se puso celosa y nos detuvo —contestó Draco, rápidamente, antes de que Harry pudiese emitir sonido alguno—. Mira, lo que hacemos no es problema tuyo. Si quieres darnos detención, excelente, hazlo, nos besaremos mientras limpiamos tus estúpidos calderos. Sólo, déjame en paz. No necesito tu ayuda —. Miró a Harry durante una milésima de segundo y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina—. Vamos, Potter. Ya sabemos cómo es el asunto. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Qué triste.

—Señor Malfoy… Draco, no lo admitiré por siempre —advirtió Snape, antes de que se fueran.

—No me interesa tu aprobación —contestó el rubio.

Salieron del despacho y llegaron al Séptimo Piso.

—Y tú, maldito Gryffindor torpe e imbécil, no vuelvas a decir eso —exclamó Draco antes de que Harry le dijera la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, perplejo, el chico—. Yo no hice nada.

Draco resopló.

—Yo no hice nada —repitió, imitando el tono de voz de Harry—. Te equivocaste y no te voy a dirigir la palabra hasta que me pidas perdón y no aceptaré un 'lo siento'. No, vas a tener que esmerarte mucho.

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo te dije la verdad —. Ahora, el moreno, sonaba enojado.

—¿La verdad? ¿Piensas que lo quiero es acostarme contigo? Es increíble que seas tan imbécil. No sé cómo te soporto —. Se acercó al otro joven y lo besó, y al Diablo si Harry no quería besos—. Sí, quiero besarte porque, evidentemente, me gusta hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te dibuje un estandarte que diga 'creo que eres sexy, maldito Potter'? ¿O quizás quieres que te lo cante? ¿O contrato a un estúpido duende de Lockhart para que te lo diga? Sí, me gustas, pedazo de infradotado. Y no besas mal. Nunca antes me sentí así por un tonto beso y... Y… No te lo voy a decir porque va en contra de mis, de mi… de mí mismo, así que, no lo diré. Me voy.

Y Draco Malfoy se fue, dejando a Harry, al lado de la Dama Gorda, pensando qué demonios había hecho para merecer sentirse atraído por el Slytherin.

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Perla negra —le dijo al retrato y éste le permitió la entrada a la Sala Común.

Llegó a su habitación y se encontró con que todos estaban dormidos. Fue a darse una ducha y cuando regresó, vio un sobre verde apoyado sobre su almohada.

Sonrió y fue a leer el mensaje.

_Tú: _

_Creo que es hora de que te responda la carta._

_Sí confío en ti y es por eso mismo que no puedo decirte quién soy. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es hacer esto, decirte todo lo que siento y sufrir a cada instante, pensando en la posibilidad de que descubras mi identidad? Harry, es mejor que no me conozcas. Créeme, no quieres conocerme._

_Pero yo sí te conozco y por eso te escribo, te escribo porque mis labios no pueden expresar lo que siento por ti, porque soy frío y me cuesta hablar sobre mis sentimientos. No… No creas que no me importas, lo haces y muchísimo. ¿Puedes creer que la tinta se apodere de mí a tal punto de que me haga escribir la idiotez que acabo de escribir? Pero, bueno, tú eres idiota, así que, seguro que te agradó._

_Estos dos meses, siendo honesto, no han sido divertidos para mí. _

_¿Recuerdas ese escrito que te envíe, el que hablaba sobre las sombras? Yo me siento así. Siento que estoy oculto y lo estoy, y a propósito, pero a veces quiero salir a luz, pero tengo miedo porque me veo más lindo en la oscuridad y, además, no quiero que me veas._

_Sí, lo sé, me contradigo. ¡Claro que lo hago! Tú me gustas. ¿Hay algo más contradictorio que eso?_

_Dices que ya no puedes seguir con este juego, pero esto no es un juego, Harry, esto soy yo, cristalino como el agua. Jamás fui tan honesto con alguien. Nunca. _

_No te estoy contando lo que siento sino lo que soy, fui y espero ser. Maldita pluma, quisiera poder dejar de escribir. Cada palabra me entierra más. _

_¿Sabes qué? Yo no soy así. Te lo dije muchas veces, no actúo como quiero actuar y tú siempre me dices que ya estoy grande para jugar a eso, pero es que yo no juego, soy así y no puedo evitarlo. A veces quisiera poder ser tan directo como tú. Te gusta algo, lo dices; quieres algo, lo dices; odias algo, lo dices. Yo no puedo. Tomo lo quiero y eso es todo, pero a ti te quiero y no puedo tenerte, entonces el mecanismo no funciona y me mareo._

_Y sí, sí eres especial para mí. Siempre lo has sido, pero ahora lo eres desde una perspectiva diferente. Me alegra que te haya gustado ser mi amigo, pero yo no quiero que seamos amigos._

_Sé que esperas un nombre como respuesta, pero no sé si puedo darte eso. ¿Realmente dejarás de escribirme si no te digo quién soy?_

_Harry, yo soy yo y no puedo ser diferente. Soy el de las cartas y el de las palabras no pronunciadas y eso jamás cambiará. No sé si alguna vez podré decírtelo en voz alta. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?_

_- Yo_

Harry se quedó observando la tinta verde en silencio. Draco tenía esa extraña tendencia a actuar de manera rara, pero el moreno aún no había logrado acostumbrarse y, definitivamente, no había esperado ese sobre.

¿Debía responder o ir a hablarle? Quizás Draco no quería que hiciera algo y prefería ignorar el asunto.

Sin embargo, no era un asunto ignorable y Harry sentía la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Escribir no era su fuerte, por lo tanto, decidió ir a ver al chico. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación y caminó, con las palpitaciones aceleradas, hacia la sala verde y plateada.

Se sentó en el sillón de siempre y reflexionó. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué podía llegar a decirle?

'_Improvisaré.'_ Se puso de pie y subió por la escalera de la izquierda hacia la habitación de Draco. Abrió la puerta con cuidado porque si el chico estaba dormido y lo despertaba, se desataría el infierno.

Pero Draco no estaba dormido. Por el contrario, estaba muy despierto y escribiendo en un cuaderno. Cuando vio a Harry, dejó pluma y papel a un lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solamente no quería que hicieras conmigo lo mismo que hacías con Astoria. Eso era todo, no estaba realmente enojado —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Gracias por la carta. Eres muy dulce —dijo a propósito para irritarlo.

—No sé de qué hablas, Potter. No te alcoholices antes de venir a verme —contestó el Slytherin, mirando hacia otro lado.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—Si lo pienso fríamente y no estoy enojado, tus insultos son graciosos —reconoció y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

El moreno quería decirle muchas, pero Draco tenía razón, algunas cosas no se podían expresar con palabras.

Llevó su mano derecha a la cara del rubio y acercó sus rostros con suavidad para poder, de una vez por todas, darle el beso que el otro chico tanto quería. Y no era que Harry no lo quisiera porque ni bien cerró los ojos y sintió el calor de Draco, pensó que un beso con él podía ser cualquier cosa, pero 'mojado' no era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente en ese momento y aún así decidió que la palabra ideal era 'irresistible', pero no era hora de pensar sino de besar.

Su otra mano llegó a la espalda del Slytherin y comenzó a descender hasta-.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Snape estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y tanto Draco como Harry se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —preguntó Draco y hasta Harry creyó que se había excedido. La pregunta le dio como regalo un día de detención, pero al joven pareció no importarle—. ¿Cómo sabías que Harry,…? Que Potter… ¿Cómo sabías que él estaba aquí?

El hombre, como era de suponerse, no respondió la pregunta y obligó al Gryffindor a regresar a su habitación, tras haberle quitado veinticinco puntos a su casa.

Harry retornó a su alcoba, pero no se acostó. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso estaría Snape con una capa de invisibilidad, vigilando sus movimientos?

Debía averiguarlo. Se acercó a su baúl y lo abrió. El Mapa del Merodeador sabría la respuesta.

El problema era que el Mapa no estaba allí y tampoco lo estaba su Capa.

Entonces sí, Harry empezó a desesperar.

—¡Ron! ¡Despierta! Ron, hay comida… ¡Ron! —Finalmente, el muchacho abrió los ojos, sobresaltado—. No está el Mapa ni la Capa —le comunicó Harry.

—¿Quiénes?

—El Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa de Invisibilidad no están en mi baúl —. No había usado la Capa en todo el día y la había utilizado por última vez la noche anterior—. Sólo alguien de Gryffindor pudo entrar aquí —dijo en voz alta.

—Malfoy —fue la respuesta soñolienta del pelirrojo.

—Claro que no. Estoy seguro de que él no fue. ¿Goyle?

—¿Por qué Malfoy no? Y puede ser Goyle. Después de lo del año pasado, todos saben que tienes una Capa.

Harry cerró los ojos y lo recordó. Se la había quitado frente a los ojos de todos. Hasta podía recordar los gritos de alegría que habían proferido sus amigos al verlo vivo.

—Necesito a Hermione —concluyó, una vez que volvió al tiempo real.

—No podemos subir la escalera.

—Lo sé —. Harry tomó su escoba e indicó la ventana con un gesto de su cabeza. Ron asintió e imitó su accionar.

Volaron unos escasos metros hasta llegar a la habitación de las chicas. Ron golpeó la ventana e instantes después pudieron ver a Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

La chica abrió la ventana y tuvo que acomodarse el rebelde cabello hacia atrás para que no le tapara los ojos.

—Harry, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero estás completamente loco.

—¡Podría haber sido idea de él! Siempre tengo la culpa yo… —se quejó el moreno—. Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó la muchacha, llevándose una mano a la boca para bostezar.

—Sí, pero no aquí. Ve al baño de Prefectos. Nos encontraremos allí.

La castaña asintió y volvió a bostezar.

Los chicos volvieron a sus habitaciones y luego salieron rumbo al baño.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione ya estaba allí, esperándolos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ron es Prefecto y nosotros somos Delegados, así que, podemos estar aquí. Además, nadie puede impedirme venir al baño a cualquier hora. O sea, es un baño, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry.

—Verdad —respondió la chica.

—Bueno, alguien se llevó la Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa. Seguramente ya saben que estamos aquí pero-

—Es un baño al cual tenemos acceso y nadie tiene el poder de prohibirnos hacer… nuestras necesidades —completó la joven, entendiendo la situación—. ¿Cuándo desaparecieron?

—Los vi por última vez ayer a la noche y hoy Snape y Filch supieron dónde estuve todo el día. Creí que había algo raro y quise fijarme si Snape me seguía con una Capa de Invisibilidad, pero el no encontré el Mapa.

—Entonces fue Snape. Es el Director y también puede estar en la Torre —dedujo Ron.

—No, no creo que haya sido Snape —remató la chica.

—¿Por qué no? Él es el que me encuentra por todas partes —argumentó Harry, dándose cuenta de que Ron tenía razón. Snape también tenía acceso a su habitación.

—Dijiste que Filch te encontró, también. Si Snape tuviese el Mapa, él mismo habría ido a buscarte.

—Entonces fue Filch —apuntó Ron.

Hermione lo refutó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Tampoco. Tuvo ese Mapa en su poder durante muchos años y nunca supo usarlo. Además, necesita una varita. No, no creo que hayan sido ellos.

—¿Soy el único que recuerda que Malfoy está en Gryffindor? —inquirió Ron, muy malhumorado.

—No fue él —reiteró Harry y Hermione le envió una mirada significativa.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

El joven de ojos verdes titubeó y, finalmente, soltó:

—Porque confío en él —y su amigo se desesperó.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —le preguntó el pecoso chico a Hermione.

—Draco no lo hizo.

—¡¿Draco?! ¿Qué demonios les sucede? ¿Están locos?

La joven suspiró.

—Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo para ella. Tienen el Mapa, así que, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

Harry asintió, lentamente. También le había sorprendido en demasía que la castaña se refiriera a Draco por su nombre.

—Sí, es verdad. Vamos.

—Esperen —les pidió Ron—. Snape sabe lo de la varita. ¿Y si quiere juntarlos? ¿Y si encontró la piedra?

—Darme detención no lo hará el Amo de las Reliquias. Tendría que matarme —contestó Harry y Hermione se horrorizó con la idea.

—Basta —dijo, con voz firme, la muchacha—. Ya no estamos en Primero y ya no jugaremos el juego de 'Snape es malo'. Si verdaderamente tiene la Capa y el Mapa, debe ser por una buena razón. ¿Cuándo entenderán que siempre estuvo de nuestro lado?

—No siempre. Él le dijo la profecía a Voldemort —. Con esas palabras, Harry se marchó del baño.

Al llegar a la calidez de su cama, cerró los ojos, pero fue incapaz de dormirse.

No quería pensar acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que una dosis de Snape a la hora de dormir nunca era recomendable. Así fue que su mente decidió transportarlo, de nuevo, al último beso interrumpido. Pero no se quedó con el simple recuerdo sino que empezó a imaginar qué hubiese pasado de no haber sido obstaculizado.

Draco, que le estaba acariciando el pelo, acababa de hacer algo raro con su lengua y a Harry le había encantado.

El rubio deslizó una mano por su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones, sin dificultad. Finalmente, le quitó la prenda y empezó a tocarle la, ahora, ardiente piel.

Lo que había empezado como una simple demostración de afecto se convirtió en algo más y pronto, Harry empezó a ponerse duro.

Las gafas del chico, en algún momento, desaparecieron sin que él se percatara y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a un borroso Draco dándole besos en el estómago. La cabeza rubia estaba descendiendo por su cuerpo y… Ron lanzó un improperio.

—Sueña lo que quieras, pero pon un hechizo silenciador en la cama.

Ahora sí, Harry abrió los ojos de verdad y agradeció que la habitación estuviese oscura, pues así, Ron no podía verlo. ¿Habría dicho algo sospechoso? Bueno, seguramente no había dicho el nombre del Slytherin porque Ron estaba tranquilo y aún no había intentado matarlo.

Y, entonces, la realidad le cayó encima como un hechizo de agua fría: había tenido una fantasía erótica con Draco Malfoy. Si Ron no lo hubiese interrumpido, el asunto habría llegado mucho más lejos y lo peor de todo era que ahora estaba verdaderamente caliente y no sabía qué hacer.

No era un santo; sí se había masturbado muchas veces pensando en Ginny o en Cho, pero este caso era diferente.

Draco le gustaba, era cierto, pero no estaba listo para pensar acerca de él tan pornográficamente.

Tomó su varita y con ella realizó un Silencio.

Más tranquilo por el hecho de que Ron ya no podía oírlo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en Ginny. Imaginó los labios de la chica y comenzó a besarlos mentalmente. En su fantasía, ella también le quitó la camisa y esta vez no hubo nadie que le impidiera llegar a su pantalón.

En cuestión de segundos, la chica abrió la cremallera, pero algo estaba mal. Harry sólo podía ver el cabello rojo y eso le hacía pensar en su madre. _Muy_ mal.

Entonces, Cho, decidió. La cabellera empezó a oscurecerse hasta ser de un brillante negro. Harry se relajó y dejó que su adolescente hormonal interno se encargara de la situación.

La morena empezó a lamerle el miembro, primero con inseguridad y luego, con más confianza. La escena se tornó más osada y la muchacha se metió la polla (sí, miembro no sonaba ni la mitad de efectivo en su mente) en la boca.

El verdadero Harry empezó a tocarse con más velocidad, y su versión de la fantasía llevó su mano al pelo de su amante, pero éste ya no era oscuro, sino que se había empezado a aclarar hasta tornarse de un tono rubio platinado.

Para su horror, Draco liberó su polla y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle. _"¿En serio crees que puedes reemplazarme?"_ le preguntó.

—¡Basta! —gritó Harry en la realidad, sin molestar a nadie gracias al hechizo.

No era humanamente posible pensar todo el tiempo acerca de una misma persona y era completamente injusto que no pudiese masturbarse en paz. Pero, por otra parte, no había sido una verdadera tortura imaginarse con Draco en esa situación; de hecho, le había gustado.

Y así llegó la resignación. Draco le atraía y no tenía caso discutir con sí mismo. Podía luchar contra serpientes y dragones, pero no contra sus sentimientos. Simplemente, había cosas que él no podía decidir ni cambiar.

Relativamente más relajado, cerró los ojos una vez más y, en esta ocasión, procuró no alterarse con la visión de un Draco Malfoy desnudo, más osado que el real, imaginado con el exclusivo propósito de satisfacerlo.

El rubio se acercó con movimientos que rozaban lo felino y le mordió el labio inferior. Harry, sin poder evitarlo, separó sus labios y el otro chico aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua.

En la realidad, la simple idea lo puso más caliente que cualquier beso con Cho o Ginny, y el movimiento de su mano se volvió aún más acelerado.

Draco le dio besos en el pecho y en el estómago y, por fin, llegó a la zona que a Harry le interesaba. Al parecer, ese Draco imaginario era todo un experto en el tema, ya que pudo engullir toda su polla hasta la base y en un solo intento.

Los dos Harrys ya estaban gimiendo y rogando, sin palabras, por más.

Pero ese Draco pornográfico no quería jugar al mismo juego y se sacó el miembro de la boca. __

"Dime qué quieres, Potter."

"_Ya sabes qué quiero," _respondió el moreno, desperado y dolorosamente duro.

"_Dímelo o no haré nada,"_ amenazó el Slytherin, lamiéndose los labios de una manera tan sensual que, seguramente, era ilegal en más de un país.

"_Quiero que me chupes la polla,"_ respondió el desinhibido e imaginario Harry, sintiéndose mortificado y estimulado, a la vez.

Draco le sonrió y, sin quejarse, obedeció.

El ritmo de la mano de Harry era tan rápido que era un milagro que no se hubiese lastimado.

Un rato después, cuando finalmente se vino, no pudo impedir que el nombre del rubio se escapara de sus labios.

xxx

Una hora después de que amaneciera, se levantó, se duchó (con muchísimo jabón y un sentimiento de culpa) y fue al retrato de la Sala Común que comunicaba el lugar con el vestíbulo de los ex Slytherins.

En vez de subir por la escalera de siempre, subió por la de la derecha y se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Goyle.

Golpeó dos veces y momentos después, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Potter? —preguntó el robusto muchacho, con los ojos semi-abiertos y un hablar torpe—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo pasar?

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

—No. ¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo quiero advertirte que no lograrás nada. Esa varita no puede matarme y te matará si la usas —respondió Harry, cautelosamente, observando con atención la reacción del muchacho. Sólo vio desconcierto.

—No sé de qué hablas, Potter.

—Nada, olvídalo. Sólo una cosa más, el Mapa es peligroso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Más confusión en la cara del otro chico.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mapa?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No eres tú —. Se dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras. A sus espaldas, la puerta se cerró.

Era temprano para ir a desayunar y ya no tenía sueño, por consiguiente, fue a ver a Draco. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido.

El joven estaba profundamente dormido y un mechón rubio cubría su ojo derecho.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Al verlo de cerca, se avergonzó por lo que había pensado la noche anterior y tuvo ganas de tirarse en un Pozo de la Humillación y no salir jamás.

Pero dejando a un lado su momento al estilo Donatien, era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiando sus sentimientos por el chico en tan poco tiempo. Y así, dormido como lo estaba en ese momento, parecía realmente agradable, inofensivo.

Inofensivo, definitivamente, no era, pero Harry había descubierto que sí podía llegar a ser muy agradable e, incluso, querible. A veces lo odiaba y quería ahorcarlo con una bufanda de Slytherin, pero sí, a pesar de todo, lo quería.

Cuando Draco despertó, se sobresaltó al verlo ahí y se cubrió el cuerpo con las sábanas.

—Te denunciaré por invasión a la privacidad.

—¿A mí? Sería más útil denunciar a Snape —replicó Harry—. Tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo que contarte algo.

—Potter, no iré a desayunar contigo. No soy tu bonita y rosada novia —. Era un hecho confirmado que Draco Malfoy siempre se despertaba de muy mal humor.

—Yo no dije eso. Sólo quiero comer algo y necesito habl-—Harry se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque el Slytherin se desperezó y dejó entrever la piel de su abdomen.

Las imágenes del Draco pornográfico se apoderaron de su mente otra vez y tuvo que huir hacia la puerta.

—Te espero en el Gran Salón.

* * *

Qué atrevimiento. ¿Quién le había dado permiso para entrar a su habitación?

A veces, hablaba dormido. ¿Y si había dicho algo que Harry no debía saber?

Ya era hora de buscar un buen hechizo para cerrar puertas que le cortara las manos a quienes intentaran entrar sin su permiso.

Tomó una rápida ducha y bajó a desayunar. Harry ya estaba ahí, pero no estaba solo. Refunfuñó internamente al ver la estúpida nariz puntiaguda de Weasley.

Caminó a sentarse al lado del moreno y quedó enfrentado con Granger, que se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa, junto al pelirrojo.

—Hola —saludó, muy seco. Weasley miró hacia otro lado, Granger repitió el saludo y Harry le sonrió.

"—Hola. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó.

—No sé. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto me extrañaste? —Weasley escupió el jugo de calabaza y Draco sonrió, de mejor humor—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Mi Capa y el Mapa del Merodeador desaparecieron.

El rubio levantó una ceja.

—¿No estás grande para jugar a los exploradores?

—El Mapa del Merodeador es un plano del castillo. Muestra todos los lugares, pasadizos, contraseñas y señala dónde está cada persona. Muestra absolutamente todo, excepto la Sala Multipropósito y no me habría venido mal haberlo sabido desde un principio. El punto es que estaba en mi baúl y ya no está.

Draco dejó el vaso que había tomado sobre la mesa.

—Snape… Hmm, no, no creo. Filch también nos encontró. ¿Quién crees que lo tiene?

—Yo creo que lo tienes tú —acotó Weasley, con tono enojado.

—Nadie te habló a ti. ¿Por qué no vas a subastar tus pecas y me dejas en paz?

—Basta —advirtió Harry—. No sé. Creí que era Goyle, pero ahora no estoy seguro. Sólo sé que fue alguien de Gryffindor o un Profesor.

—No seas ingenuo. Podría haber sido cualquiera que supiese la contraseña. Imagina que la insulsa de Chang siguiera siendo tu novia y siguiera en el colegio. ¿Sabría o no la contraseña? —inquirió Draco.

Harry suspiró.

—Es verdad. Supongo que yo se la habría dicho. Entonces pudo haber sido cualquier amigo o pareja de alguien de Gryffindor —dijo Harry—. Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Cómo puede ser bueno tener más sospechosos? —quiso saber Ron.

—Es bueno saber que tal vez no fue un Gryffindor.

—No debes olvidar —comenzó a decir Granger— que quizás están intentando ayudarte.

Harry resopló.

—Dudo que las detenciones de Snape sean de mucha ayuda.

—No lo sabes. Dobby creía que romperte todos los huesos te iba a ayudar —replicó la chica.

—Dobby me daba dulces cuando era chiquito y mi papá no me dejaba comer más —comentó Draco, a modo de acotación—. Si quieren ayudarlo a él, perfecto y los felicito por sus almas caritativas, pero yo no tengo nada que ver y no me interesa ser perseguido por todo el colegio.

—Espera un momento. ¿Ustedes estaban juntos? —preguntó, horrorizada, la voz de Weasley.

—No —respondió Harry, al mismo momento que Draco dijo "Sí."

—Estábamos haciendo la tarea —dijo, por fin, el moreno.

En ese instante, llegaron las lechuzas con sus cartas y paquetes. Granger, como todas las mañanas, recibió una copia de El Profeta. Al ver la portada, sus ojos se entornaron y maneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger?

La muchacha suspiró y comenzó a leer:

—"_A Harry Potter le gusta la varita de Draco Malfoy._" —No pudo continuar debido al insulto que el rubio y el pelirrojo lanzaron simultáneamente—. Déjenme terminar:

"_Sí, han leído correctamente. Una fuente privada me ha informado a mí, Rita Skeeter, en total confidencia que El Chico que lo Venció, Harry Potter (veintiún años), suspira por el afecto del rubio (y quizás, no natural) Draco Malfoy, hijo del ex convicto, Lucius Malfoy (Mortífago)._

_Mi fuente me confirma que el soltero más codiciado pasa sus días en compañía del otro muchacho y muchas veces es imposible de localizar. ¿Acaso ha encontrado este héroe famoso y multimillonario un lugar para poder demostrarle su amor a su novio sin que nadie los interrumpa? Si me preguntan a mí, creo que así es._

_¿Y qué opinan las jóvenes de Hogwarts? Por supuesto, todas están desilusionadas con el inesperado giro. La primera en poner el grito en el cielo fue la muy poco agraciada Hermione Granger, quien ha intentado por todos los medios conquistar el corazón del joven. Lo siento, cariño, pero el Slytherin tiene más lindos ojos._

_Me puse en contacto con el mejor amigo de Potter y éste me reveló que el joven de ojos azules (iguales a los de su padre) nunca sintió interés alguno por las mujeres y siempre se vio cautivado por la sonrisa de quien habría sido heredero de la fortuna Malfoy._

_Pero no pierdan las esperanzas, queridas madres, quizás a Potter no le gusten sus hijas, pero siempre pueden presentarle a sus hijos._

En letra chica dice: _Para más información, no duden en comprar la última edición de Corazón de Bruja con imágenes exclusivas del romance del siglo._"

La mayoría del Gran Salón estaba en silencio sepulcral y expectante; el sector de Slytherin, en cambio, hablaba en susurros.

—La… mataré —anunció Harry en un solemne susurro.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Draco, que aún intentaba digerir el artículo.

Weasley, por su parte, estaba pálido como un fantasma.

—Es mentira, ¿no? Tú no… No, Harry. No, ¿no?

Draco vio a Harry tragar saliva.

—Ern, bueno, yo… —El moreno lo miró y él le respondió con la mirada—. No, son mentiras, como siempre. ¿Cómo puedes creerle? Dice que tú hablaste con ella y eso tampoco es verdad. Es sólo una mentirosa.

—Sí, y ni siquiera dijo mi nombre —replicó Weasley—. Por un momento, me asusté —reconoció, aliviado por haberse equivocado.

Harry le sonrió débilmente y miró hacia otro lado, rascándose la sien con la mano derecha.

—Debemos hablar con Skeeter. Su fuente, seguramente, es quien tiene el Mapa y ha estado enviándoles a Snape —Granger tomó un pergamino y una pluma y se los dio a Harry—. Escribe lo que te diga.

El moreno la miró un poco confundido.

—Hmm, está bien.

—Querida Rita. Dos puntos. No sabes cuánto me alegró leer tu artículo. Punto. Hace varios días hablé con Dray acerca de esto y llegamos a la conclusión de que no vale la pena escondernos. Punto y aparte. Te esperaré en Hogwarts, hoy a la noche, para darte la exclusiva. Punto y aparte. Con cariño. Coma. Harry. Y debes firmarlo.

A Draco no le gustaba mucho ese plan.

—¿Y si publica eso en el diario o en la revista?

—No, ella querrá la entrevista. Además, ahora le haré un hechizo a la tinta para que se borre mañana —le contestó la muchacha—. Harry, necesitas hacerle tomar Veritaserum. No va a poder evitar decirte el nombre que necesitamos.

Estaba confirmado, a Draco no le gustaba nada ese plan.

xxx

Un rato antes de cenar, Draco fue a cumplir con su hora de detención y cuando terminó de limpiar calderos, comió algo para luego ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry y sus amigos no estaban allí.

Caminó hacia su vestíbulo y llegó a su habitación. Cuando entró, descubrió que no estaba vacía. Rita Skeeter estaba sentada en su cama, acariciando sus sábanas, y Harry estaba sentado en una silla, a su lado.

—Draco, qué alegría verte, cielo. Hace mucho que no hablamos. Tu novio ya te extrañaba —dijo la mujer, sonriendo tanto que dejaba ver sus dientes de oro.

Harry, que no estaba completamente de espaldas a la puerta, se giró un poco para poder mirar al rubio.

—Rita acaba de llegar.

—Sí, y prefiero que comencemos cuanto antes. ¿Qué les parece si los entrevisto a los dos juntos? Siéntense, chicos.

Harry y Draco se miraron. No tenían opción si querían conseguir ese nombre. Había una sola silla y Harry estaba sentado sobre ella. Draco, bajo ninguna circunstancia, iba a sentarse arriba suyo.

—Ven aquí, amor. No seas tímido —le dijo Harry, suprimiendo una carcajada que quería escapar.

'_Lo mataré,'_ pensó Draco y, finalmente, se sentó sobre las piernas del estúpido Gryffindor. Sumamente irritado, al punto de ser peligroso, miró a Skeeter y sintió ganas de obligarla a comer su propia cartera de piel de cocodrilo.

—De acuerdo, empecemos. Harry, ¿cuánto hace que te gustan los hombres?

—Ern, no me gustan los hombres. Me gusta Draco —contestó el chico con una naturalidad que hizo que el chico en cuestión quisiera matarlo.

—Entiendo. Sí, además, él es muy femenino. Parece una veela. Quita lo última frase —habló la mujer, dirigiéndose a su pluma verde—. ¿Qué fue lo que te más te cautivó de Draco?

Harry titubeó.

—No sé, creo que sólo llegué a conocerlo mejor y me agradó.

Draco leyó, con los ojos entornados, las exageraciones de la pluma. __

"Llegué a conocerlo muy íntimamente y su personalidad y otros rasgos más privados me fascinaron por completo. Estoy muy enamorado."

—¿Qué opinan acerca del matrimonio?

—¿Quieres algo para beber, Rita? —preguntó Draco, rápidamente.

La mujer dudó.

—No debería tomar, pero si tienes Whiskey no te lo rechazaré.

El Slytherin caminó a su armario y buscó un vaso. No tenía Whiskey clásico, pero no lo necesitaba. Sirvió un poco de Whiskey de Fuego en el vaso y lo acompañó con una buena cantidad de gotas de Veritaserum.

—Toma —. Le entregó la bebida a la mujer y ésta la bebió de un trago—. ¿Quién te dio la información para escribir el artículo?"

—Una fuente privada, claro.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Harry.

—No lo sé —respondió la mujer—. Me envió una carta y me contó todo. Esto tiene Veritaserum, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Los denunciaré —les comunicó la enfadada Skeeter, que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. Espera un lindo artículo sobre esto —le dijo a Harry.

—Si dices algo, te denunciaré al Ministerio por ser animaga ilegal. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, soy el famoso Harry Potter. Mi palabra vale más que la tuya.

Draco sonrió genuinamente. Harry dejaba salir a flote algunos rasgos de Slytherin, de vez en cuando, y eso era entretenido.

La periodista resopló de indignación y se fue.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando dijo que eres femenino —comentó Harry, divertido.

El otro chico se sentó en la cama y dijo:

—¿Piensas que hará ese artículo? Todo el mundo pensará que estamos juntos.

—Todo el mundo ya lo piensa. ¿Y no lo estamos?

—No sé —respondió el Slytherin, abrumado por la frustrante situación—. Ya no sé nada.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya deja de lamentarte. Mira, si lo publica, lo negaremos. Pero no debería molestarte. No tiene nada de malo.

—No tiene nada de malo entre nosotros dos, pero no tiene por qué enterarse todo el planeta.

—No me importa lo que piensa todo el planeta y tú no puedes hablar de discreción. Sé que le contaste a Hermione.—

—¿Que yo hice qué? —preguntó Draco, atónito—. Claro que no. ¿Estás demente?

El Gryffindor frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero ella me dijo que tú le dijiste que pasaba algo entre nosotros.

—Bueno, dile a tu amiga que deje de drogarse con esencia de Billywig. Yo no le dije nada. Ni siquiera le hablo.

Harry, entonces, salió de la habitación y fue a la Sala Común y Draco, por supuesto, lo siguió. Granger, ahora sí, estaba ahí y con Longbottom, ayudándolo con un ensayo.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? —le preguntó Harry, duramente a la chica—. Él no te contó nada. ¿Quién fue el que te ayudó?

—¿Podemos seguir mañana? —le preguntó la muchacha a Longbottom.

—Claro —replicó éste, mirando a Draco con desprecio. Hacía mucho tiempo que le había perdido el miedo.

Regresaron al vestíbulo y la chica los miró, confundida.

—¿Qué pasó con Rita Skeeter?

—No conoce a su fuente. Esa persona le escribió una carta. Me dijiste que Draco te había dicho algo… sobre nosotros.

La chica lo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no dije eso. Creo que dije 'no exactamente'. ¿Vas a confiar en mí o en tu confusión? —inquirió mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

—Claro que confío en ti, pero quiero saber a qué te referiste.

—No puedo decírtelo. Aún no. Harry, el secreto no tiene que ver contigo. Es algo mucho más grande y todavía no lo entiendo, no he logrado descifrarlo. Lo que sé sobre ustedes no tiene relevancia con lo que va a pasar.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé, es lo que estoy intentando averiguar.

—¿Tú sabes algo acerca de los sobres negros? —Harry parecía estar tranquilo, pero Draco estaba seguro de que se moría de curiosidad.

—No y ese tema me tiene preocupada. Supongo que quien los envía es la persona que le escribió a Skeeter. Seguramente, esa persona tiene el Mapa y la Capa, y es quien le avisa a Snape.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Quizás Snape no tiene el Mapa, pero quien lo tiene le está diciendo nuestros movimientos, así que, él debe conocer a esa persona —dedujo, con el semblante fruncido—. Pero ya tendríamos que estar acostados. ¿Por qué no está aquí Snape? ¿Por qué no está Flich? ¿No le tendrían que saber ya?

La chica no supo qué responder y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tal vez le agrada Hermione? Las cartas dicen que yo soy el culpable y tú, bueno, tú no le agradas a nadie.

—Merci —respondió Draco, sarcásticamente.

—Lo que dice Draco es cierto. Anoche salieron por las ventanas y después estuvimos mucho tiempo en el baño, pero Snape no llegó. Quizás él y Filch los encontraron por mérito propio, sin ayuda del Mapa —expresó Granger.

—Tenemos que estar seguros, pero de todas formas, nada tiene sentido. Cualquier persona con la Capa y el Mapa podría hacer cosas peores que darme detención. Es muy… estúpido —exclamó el moreno.

—Es cierto, pero debemos ser precavidos. Deberías ir a buscar la varita.

—¿Qué varita? —preguntó Draco, confundido.

Harry lo miró, al parecer, un poco incómodo.

—La de Dumbledore. Es una larga historia —respondió, intentando quitarle importancia al tema—. Deberías irte así vemos qué pasa —le señaló a su amiga.

Ella asintió, pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la Sala Común, Draco habló.

—Granger, espera. Soy yo, ¿verdad? ¿Hablaste conmigo? —El silencio de la chica le contestó la pregunta—. ¿Futuro o pasado?

—Un tiempo no quita otro. Tú eres uno solo —. La castaña dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry siguió a Draco a su habitación y se vio obligado a escuchar la serie de teorías que el chico hacía a medida que hablaba.

—Si realmente vine del futuro o del pasado y olvidé, ¿cómo lo hice? Ustedes, idiotas, destruyeron todos los giratiempos. Aunque si vine del pasado, quizás aún andaban.

Caminaba de un lado al otro y parecía que hablaba solo.

—Claro que hay pociones, pero no me creo tan suicida como para usar una. Y tal vez no soy yo. Puede que sea alguien que se hacer pasar por mí y eso tiene sentido. ¿Por qué diablos hablaría yo con Granger? Seguro es alguien que logró engañarla —. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Harry—. ¿No dirás nada?

—¿Qué se supone que diga?

—No sé, lo que sea.

—Bueno, quiero saber qué es eso grande que va a pasar y qué tenemos que ver tú y yo —. Suspiró—. Sólo espero que nadie más salga lastimado.

—¿Incluyéndome a mí?

—Claro. Yo… no quiero que te pase nada —. Draco sonrió—. Porque eres muy delicado y luego yo soy el que tiene que soportar tus quejas.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

—Mentiroso. Te preocupas por mí. Qué ternura —dijo procurando sonar irónico—. Creo que jamás te odié tanto como te odio ahora.

—La declaración de amor con la que toda persona sueña…

—Hablo en serio, Potter, te odio. Es un ultraje que me sienta tan bien contigo. Es una completa aberración. Mucho, mucho odio —. Se cruzó de brazos—. No es justo. Podría haber sido cualquier persona pero no, eres tú.

—Exacto y siendo que sin importar qué hagas, te sientes igual, podrías dejar de actuar como un imbécil. Sé que eres demasiado cobarde para-

—No soy cobarde.

—Sí lo eres.

—No, no lo soy.

—De acuerdo, entonces te reto a que no vuelvas a llamarme Potter. Incluso delante de mis amigos me dirás Harry —. El Slytherin puso una graciosa expresión de espanto—. Lo sabía. Tienes miedo a ser agradable. Seguro que tu Boggart es un abrazo gigante o algo así.

—Cállate…

—Cállame.

Draco sonrió, se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a Harry para besarlo.

—Usualmente, esta es la parte en donde nos interrumpen.

—Sí, es verdad y no debe ser muy difícil para Snape encontrarnos aquí.

—Cierto. Es el lugar más evidente, junto con la Torre de Astronomía. Deberíamos ir a otro lado y ver si nos encuentra —. Buscó su Capa de Invisibilidad y la colocó por arriba de ambos. Esta vez, a ninguno de los dos le molestó la cercanía. Es más, parecían buscar excusas para estar más juntos ("Creo que se me ve un cordón del zapato. Acércate más").

Llegaron al tercer piso del castillo y decidieron incursionar el ala sur. Después de dar vueltas por un buen rato llegaron a un pasillo con una puerta roja. Ninguno de los dos había estado allí antes y temían no saber regresar por donde habían venido, dado a que habían recorrido mucho.

Harry alzó una mano y abrió la puerta. Entraron y se quitaron la capa. La sala era oscura y tenía muchas columnas. Harry se acercó a una roca con forma extraña que había en el suelo.

'_No, no te alejes.'_

El moreno se dio vuelta y miró a Draco, extrañado.

—Bueno, no estoy tan lejos. Me tendrías que haber dicho antes que me querías cerca.

El Slytherin levantó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me acabas de decir que no me aleje —. '_¿Está bromeando o es idiota?'_

—Yo no dije eso —. '_Claro que no quiero que te alejes, troglodita imbécil.'_—. Estás loco, Pott- Harry. Cierto, debo decirte Harry—. _'Por fin…'_—. Se dio vuelta y observó la pared.

'_De acuerdo, estoy enloqueciendo.' _

—¿No acabo de decir eso? — _'Es tan tonto… Me encanta.'_

—¿Te encanto?

Draco volvió a mirar a Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

—No, no lo dijiste en voz alta —. _'Lo pensaste. ¿Puedes oírme?'_

—¡Sí! — _'¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?'_

'_No sé. Debe ser esta sala. Nos está permitiendo escuchar nuestros pensamientos.'_

'_No quiero que escuches mis pensamientos,'_ pensó Draco, aterrorizado. Cerró los ojos, concentrado, y respiró pausadamente—. ¿Puedes oírme ahora?

Harry escuchó con atención, pero no oyó nada.

—No —. _'Luce lindo con los ojos cerrados. No, yo no pensé eso. ¡No te rías, Malfoy!'_

Pero Draco siguió riéndose.

—Gracias —. Abrió los ojos—. Oclumancia. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando. Aunque, claro, eres muy inútil, cierto.

—Necesitas concentrarte para la Oclumancia —dijo Harry, abstraídamente. Sonrió, empujó a Draco contra una columna y empezó a besarle el cuello.

'_Dios, Dios… Concentración. Me está besando. No, debo concentrarme. Que no pare, se siente tan bien. ¡Maldición!'_

'_¿De qué te sirve la Oclumancia ahora?'_

'_Al menos sí sé hacerlo… Pero tú sabes hechizos que no sé. No, silencio, Draco, silencio. Se como Weasley, no pienses.'_

Los labios de Harry se encontraron con los suyos, pero ni los gemidos pudieron frenar el torrente de pensamientos que no debían ser pensados.

'_Cómo me gustaría que me besara como en el sueño,'_ pensó Harry y se arrepintió al instante.

'_¿Que quieres qué, pervertido?'_

'_Un Draco pornográfico… ¡No! No lo dije en serio. Es más, no lo dije, ¡no tienes pruebas de nada!'_

Cayeron al suelo y la intensidad del beso se acrecentó. La pseudo-declaración de Harry encendió algo en Draco, algo incontrolable. Comenzó a quitarle la túnica, casi con desesperación. El chico no se quejó y ayudó al rubio a despojarlo de la prenda. _'Está duro,'_ pensó Draco.

'_Es tu culpa.'_

La mano de Draco llegó al pantalón de Harry, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido. _'¿Oíste?'_

'_Sí. Vino de afuera.'_

Instantes después, la puerta roja se abrió y, para nada sorpresivamente, los chicos pudieron ver la silueta de Snape en las sombras.

—Salgan. Ya.

Salieron de la sala y el hombre los miró fríamente. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Harry le dijo:

—Quien sea que te le está informando donde estamos, se robó mi Mapa y mi Capa. ¿No está eso en contra de las reglas del colegio, señor?

El Profesor frunció el ceño, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Yo me encargaré del reglamento escolar, Potter.

—Esa persona me ha estado enviando sobres. Dice que hice algo y debo pagar por ello.

—Me imagino que una celebridad como usted querrá en guardaespaldas —expresó Snape, con su monótono tono de voz.

Harry tomó aire.

—Dumbledore te tenía paciencia, pero yo no. Dame mil horas de detención si quieres, pero no me mantendrás en las sombras y tampoco a Draco. No sé qué crees que haces manteniéndonos separados, pero no funciona ni funcionará. Y esa persona tiene mi Capa y mi Mapa. En las manos incorrectas pueden ser objetos peligrosos.

—Potter, controla tus-

—¡No! Hazlo tú. ¿Piensas que soy idiota? Primero, me haces organizar un estúpido evento y ahora me sigues por todo el colegio. Quieres mantenerme ocupado y saber qué hago. Haz lo que quieras, pero no eres nadie para controlarme y si quieres expulsarme, fantástico, así no tendré que verte nunca más.

—Tan arrogante como-

—Sí, exacto. Igual que mi padre y feliz por ello. Él fue una buena persona y no tienes por qué descargar tu odio conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella no te quisiera —. Era completamente consciente de que estaba caminando por arenas movedizas y nunca había sido tan irrespetuoso con un Profesor, pero había sido paciente y ahora estaba harto. Algo estaba sucediendo y no iba a tolerar que Snape lo ignorara—. ¿No hay sarcasmos? ¿No me quitarás puntos?

No, no hubo nada. Al parecer, había ido demasiado lejos.

—Tal como tu padre y tu padrino. No vales la pena, Potter.

Draco observó, sorprendido, cómo Snape se daba media vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo.

—¿Quién no lo quería? Ni que fuera tan difícil no quererlo…

Pero Harry no lo estaba escuchando. Quería su Mapa y su Capa y encontrar al maldito que se los había llevado.

—Acompáñame a la tumba del Profesor Dumbledore.

Salieron del castillo bajo la capa de Draco y llegaron a la tumba blanca.

—Me quieres pornográfico, insultas a Snape, profanas tumbas. ¿Algo más?

—No está. ¡Maldición! —gritó Harry. Se llevó las manos a la frente—. Esto malo.

—¿Qué no está? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡La varita! ¡No está! —. Suspiró. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir diciendo las cosas a medias? Después de todo, él confiaba en Draco—. Hay una leyenda que dice que existen tres Reliquias. Es un cuento para niños… Pero el punto es que esas Reliquias existen de verdad. La Varita de Saúco, mi Capa de Invisibilidad y una Piedra de Resurrección son Las Reliquias de la Muerte. La Varita no puede perder, la Capa no puede ser penetrada por ningún encantamiento y la Piedra permite comunicarse con los muertos. Si alguien las tuviese en su poder, sería catastrófico.

—Demasiada información en poco tiempo. Jamás podrías ser comunicador social —. Draco suspiró y organizó sus ideas—. De acuerdo. Hay tres objetos peligros y ya han desaparecido dos. ¿Dónde está el tercero?

—No sé. Lo perdí en el bosque. Pero aún no ha pasado nada. Para que la varita funcione, uno tiene que ser el amo de ella.

—Es lo que dijiste el año pasado. Que yo era el amo de la varita.

—Sí, pero dejaste de serlo porque yo me convertí en el amo de tu varita.

—¿Propuestas indecentes a esta hora, Potter?

Harry exhaló.

—Esto es serio, Draco. Tenemos que encontrar las Reliquias y el Mapa. Es urgente.

* * *

Aún no era Domingo, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Harry Potter iba a recibir un sobre más, al día siguiente. No tenía sentido empezar una búsqueda. Tenía el Mapa, la Varita, la Capa y pronto, la Piedra.

¿Quién sería capaz de detener lo que iba a suceder, lo que debía suceder? Era justo, un arreglo de cuentas.

Todos los culpables debían pagar por sus culpas y Harry Potter no iba a ser la excepción a la regla.

Conquistar a la Muerte no importaba y matar a Harry Potter tampoco. No, Harry Potter sufriría más al perder a alguien querido, sufriría más al perder a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos por leer la historia! :)_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (26/10/09)_


	15. TIxCapítulo XIV

**Capítulo 14**

El Viernes llegó junto a una interesante clase de 'Encantamientos', durante la cual, el Profesor Flitwick comenzó a enseñar hechizos no verbales y sin varitas. Dijo que los que más se esforzaran, terminarían el Año sabiendo hacer una buena cantidad de encantamientos con ese método.

—La magia está dentro de ustedes, no de la varita. Toda criatura mágica tiene una fuente de energía. Sin ella, no tendría magia. Esa fuente de energía no la podemos tocar, pero está dentro de nosotros. Estudios avanzados en el campo de la Illerobucebra, han logrado detectar luz. Aparentemente, la magia, si bien no es tangible, sí emite leves rayos de luz.

» Las fuentes de poder de los Magos son distintas, al igual que las varitas. Cuando una varita elige al mago, no hace más que detectar una energía similar. Cuando un mago usa su varita, canaliza la magia en el núcleo y así surge el hechizo. La varita es un objeto mágico, pero el verdadero poder proviene de la persona.

» Entre mago y varita hay una conexión directa. Los que son hijos de Muggles pueden interpretarlo como 'cables'. El mago envía una señal a la varita, ésta la capta y la reproduce. Pero la señal, el hechizo proviene de la fuente de energía de la persona, no de la varita. ¿Señorita Granger?

—He leído que los Chizpurfles buscan las fuentes de energía para alimentarse de ellas. Si ellos la pueden encontrar, tiene que haber un método humano que localice la fuente de cada mago. Es decir, si se encontrara esa fuente, ¿podría hacerse intercambios de magia? ¿Podría un Muggle convertirse en mago si recibiera esa fuente? —Toda la clase observaba en silencio a Hermione que, como siempre, era la única que había leído el libro de texto.

Flitwick analizó la pregunta durante unos instantes y luego respondió:

—Jamás se ha hecho algo así y lamento no poder responder su pregunta con fundamentos. Creo que si le pone plumas de fénix a una paloma, va a quedar una paloma con plumas de fénix, no un fénix nuevo. No creo que un Muggle sea capaz de soportar la energía. Nosotros, siendo que somos mágicos, no sentimos nada en especial porque nacimos así, siempre fuimos así, pero para un Muggle, la magia sería como un rayo, una terrible descarga eléctrica.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de los Squibs? ¿Tienen la fuente de energía? —quiso saber Seamus Finnigan.

—Los Squibs son seres mágicos, pero que no pueden realizar magia. Tienen magia, pero es magia muerta, magia que no puede usarse. Sería una fuente de energía que no emite señales.

Harry escuchaba la clase con atención y se sentía verdaderamente tonto. Jamás había pensando acerca del tema. Nunca se había preguntado cómo podía hacer magia. Simplemente, la hacía, de la misma manera que respiraba.

—Pero si la magia es esa luz, esa energía que tenemos, la sangre no tiene nada que ver. ¿Es lo mismo ser hijo de padres de Muggles?

El Profesor Flitwick asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Muy buen punto, señor Potter. A eso quería llegar. La sangre juega un rol simbólico. En la antigüedad, en la Edad Media principalmente, se realizaba mucha actividad mágica relacionada con la sangre. No podría ahondar en detalles, y para eso tendrían que hablar con el Profesor Slughorn, pero la sangre es, básicamente, la vida. La fuente de energía por sí sola no sirve si no está en cuerpo con sangre. Los pactos, las ofrendas y un centenar de hechizos y pociones requieren la utilización de la misma. La sangre pura no tiene más magia que la sangre impura, pero sí tiene más simbolismo.

—¿Y para qué queremos simbolismo? —preguntó Seamus.

—Ahora no lo necesitamos, pero antes se usaba. El mismo señor Potter, aquí, es un ejemplo del poder de la sangre. ¿Le molesta que hable sobre el tema? —inquirió, mirando a Harry y el chico lo negó con la cabeza. Esa afirmación lo había dejado con curiosidad.

—Lily Potter era una bruja brillante y muy poderosa, pero su energía mágica no fue lo que salvó a Harry sino el simbolismo, el amor, la vida, la sangre. Ella dio su vida por la de él, dio su sangre y por eso Harry estaba protegido. No era su centro mágico lo que no podía ser afectado sino su cuerpo, su piel y su vida. Era una protección que traspasaba el límite de la magia actual. Era magia antigua. Magia sin varita, sin nomenclaturas, sin rayos de colores. Y a eso apunto. Quiero que usen sus verdaderos poderes. La magia no es la varita, ni la palabra que usan ni el color del rayo, la magia es ustedes, es su esencia, su sangre.

» Si bien el hechizo es producto de la fuente de energía, ustedes no son varitas y no deben serlo, deben ser magos, deben poder focalizar la magia y utilizarla sin la necesidad de herramientas. La idea no es que utilicen magia antigua, pero sí que aprendan algunos de los conceptos básicos. ¿Hay dudas?

Nadie levantó la mano.

—Si pueden entender que no necesitan varita, no la necesitarán. Sólo necesitan llegar a un determinado grado de abstracción y entender el concepto. La magia está en ustedes, no en la madera. Bien, empecemos.

Durante el transcurso de las dos horas, todos intentaron hacer hechizos básicos sin utilizar las varitas y de manera no verbal. La mayoría logró realizar el Wingardium Leviosa y unos pocos pudieron realizar un Lumos y un Nox continuos.

Harry pudo llamar a su varita con un Accio, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Flitwick. Si la varita de él era igual a la de Voldemort, ¿su magia también era igual? ¿Qué significaba 'igual'? Evidentemente, no era ni un cuarto de poderoso de lo que había sido Voldemort y no le interesaba serlo, pero entonces, ¿en qué sentido era el mismo tipo de magia?

—¿Sigue tu mente en este universo? —Las palabras de Draco lo descolocaron un poco y se quedó mirándolo. La varita de Draco le había funcionado a la perfección. Sonrió y se relajó. Quizás, al igual que con la sangre, había factores de magia y Voldemort y él tenían el mismo. No significaba nada. ¿Qué importancia tenía ser cero negativo y que un asesino tuviese ese mismo tipo de sangre? Además, si Draco tenía magia similar, no podía ser algo tan malo—. Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensando… No es nada —le contestó. Estaban sentados juntos y a diferencia de comienzos de curso, casi no había espacio entre las sillas. Sus brazos se rozaban y Harry le gustaba que fuese así—. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore y tú tienes que terminar la poción. Si sabes qué pasa, no hay mejor momento que éste para que te acuerdes.

El rubio asintió.

—Lo sé. Hoy me encargaré de eso. Y tenemos que dejar de susurrarnos cosas en clase. Todos nos miran por culpa la idiota de Skeeter —señaló Draco, irritado por la risueña mirada de Parvati Patil—. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Está esperando que nos besemos?

Cuando terminó la clase, la chica se les acercó y le habló a Harry.

—Siempre supe que eras gay. Es decir, el baile fue terrible. Me alegra que lo hayas reconocido.

Draco empezó a reírse y Harry lo golpeó con un libro.

—Ern, gracias, Parvati… Supongo.

Tras la clase tuvieron una nueva reunión del Club de Duelo.

—Debido a la gran aceptación de la propuesta, agregaremos cinco encuentros más. Por lo tanto, la final de duelo será el ocho de Mayo —comentó la profesora McGonagall—. Hoy hablaremos sobre los duelos italianos de fines del siglo XVIII. Antes del fin de la clase, practicarán en parejas.

A Draco lo emparejaron con Ron y Charlie tuvo que separarlos diciendo que no era una pelea a muerte. Harry, por su parte, practicó con Neville y se alegró al ver lo mucho que había mejorado el chico en cuestiones de defensa.

Al finalizar la hora, Harry y Draco salieron juntos del aula, pero se separaron. Harry fue a rogarle a Snape que le dejara hablar con Dumbledore (y casi no lo consiguió), mientras que Draco fue a la Sala Multipropósito a continuar con la poción para recuperar la memoria.

Dumbledore reconoció que no sabía qué sucedía con Las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero que lo mejor sería ir a buscar la Piedra. A Harry, eso lo desconcertó. Si Dumbledore no sabía qué pasaba, ¿qué posibilidades tenía él de averiguar? El hombre siempre le había dado las primeras pistas y ahora se sentía en el medio del vacío. No tenía su Capa ni su Mapa y alguien tenía la Varita de Saúco. Se sentía indefenso y confundido.

Que el hombre le dijera que tenía que confiar en Snape tampoco le fue de gran ayuda.

—Pero él sabe qué pasa y no hace nada.

—¿Realmente crees que no hace nada?

Enfadado por el asunto de Snape, fue a la Sala Multipropósito, pero no pudo entrar. Sorprendido, pensó otras variantes de "sala donde Draco está haciendo la poción" pero ninguna funcionó.

_'Quizás ya se ha ido,'_ pensó y fue a buscarlo a su habitación. No estaba allí. Ahora, más que nunca, deseó tener la ayuda de los Merodeadores. Fue a la Sala Común, al Gran Salón, a la Sala de Música, al Salón de Trofeos, a los terrenos. Draco no estaba por ninguna parte, por ende, decidió regresar al pasillo de la Sala Multipropósito. Una vez más, ningún pensamiento le dio acceso y eso le provocó un Déjà Vu de Sexto Año.

Se sentó a esperar al lado de la puerta, pero llegó la hora de cenar y el rubio aún no había salido.

Fue a la Sala Común a contarle el problema a Hermione.

—Tendrías que mandarle un mensaje.

—¿Cómo?

Retornaron juntos al pasillo y Hermione realizó un Patronus para que le preguntara a Draco qué sucedía. La figura de la nutria atravesó la pared y se perdió de vista.

—Si está ahí nos va a enviar su Patronus con la respuesta.

—¿Y si no sabe dar mensajes con el Patronus? —preguntó Harry y Hermione hizo una mueca.

Pasaron los minutos y nada sucedió.

—Deberíamos decirle a Snape.

—¡No! Draco está… haciendo una poción. A Snape no le gustará saber eso.

La chica suspiró.

—Harry, algo está sucediendo. Eso es claro. No podemos dejarlo ahí y nosotros no sabemos cómo sacarlo. Ni siquiera podemos Aparecernos en la Sala.

Harry asintió y cuando la chica se estaba yendo, le dijo:

—¡Espera! La Sala se convierte en lo que uno quiere. ¿Y si le dices que pida una lugar con muchas puertas o con pasadizos que lleven a otra parte del colegio?

—No creo que pueda hacerlo desde ahí adentro. La Sala puede darte una mesa, un vaso, un libro, pero no creo que pueda transformarse por completo si estás adentro de ella.

—¿Y una puerta? Sería la misma sala, pero con una puerta nueva —aventuró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que Snape.

—Puede funcionar, pero no sabemos si está encerrado, podría haberle pasado otra cosa —. La joven suspiró y volvió a enviar su Patronus.

Un rato después, vieron a Draco acercarse por el pasillo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Harry.

—En la Sala. Gracias por la idea, Granger. Simplemente no podía salir y me desesperé un poco —reconoció, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Y por qué no enviaste un Patronus? —inquirió el moreno.

El Slytherin vaciló y respondió con voz muy baja.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No sé hacer un Patronus… —Harry intentó no reírse, pero no pudo contenerse—. No te rías, Potter.

—Lo siento, pero es raro que tú, Draco Perfecto Malfoy, admitas que no sabes hacer algo. Pero es verdad, no es gracioso. Alguien te encerró —. Se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrado—. No entiendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene encerrarte?

—Quizás no quiere que termine la poción. Si es invisible pudo haber escuchado cuando dije que la haría hoy. Lo que no sé es qué hizo para bloquear la puerta.

Hermione, que estaba mirando la pared de la Sala, dijo:

—Dobby les había bloqueado la barrera.

—¿Crees que fue un elfo? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé. Pero tampoco podemos olvidar que esa persona tiene la Varita. No le debe funcionar a la perfección, pero sigue siendo una varita más poderosa que las ordinarias. Tal vez hizo un bloqueo común, pero la Varita intensificó el hechizo.

—Pero Flitwick dijo que la varita no tiene verdadero poder, entonces, ¿cómo puede ser más poderosa que una varita normal?

—Tú mismo lo comprobaste. No pudiste arreglar tu varita con ninguna otra varita, pero sí con la de Saúco.

—Sí, pero lo hice después de convertirme en el Amo de las Reliquias. No creo que la varita tenga poder. Pienso que al tener las tres Reliquias se crea una especie de conexión especial entre el mago y su poder. Capaz la varita permite enviar señales más fuertes o algo así.

—Harry, sé que te gustó esa clase porque te respondió algunas dudas sobre tu mamá, pero estás hablando de magia ancestral que no conoces.

—¡Exacto! Las Reliquias son antiguas, no de ahora. Y sabes que al mismo Voldemort no le andaba bien y por eso intentó matar a Snape. Creo que si no tienes las otras dos Reliquias, la varita es sólo un pedazo de madera como las demás.

Hermione suspiró.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero a Dumbledore sí le funcionaba.

—Pero eso fue porque él era poderoso. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con cualquier varita. Y si realmente sirve tener la varita sola, ¿cómo pudo derrotar a Grindelwald? Creí que la varita no podía perder, pero sí perdió y eso fue porque Grindelwald no tenía las otras Reliquias —dijo el morocho, convencido de sus palabras—. No me mires así. No puedes ser siempre tú la que se da cuenta de todo —agregó con una débil sonrisa.

La chica también le sonrió.

—No, no es eso pero espero que estés equivocado. Si tienes razón, esa persona querrá matarte para que la varita le funcione bien.

—Hermione, siempre hay alguien que quiere matarme. Por un momento creí que iba a tener un año tranquilo, pero supongo que tendré que declararlo imposible —. Suspiró y miró a Draco—. Tienes que terminar la poción, pero quedó adentro de la Sala y-

—No, ya está casi lista. Falta la última fase, pero para eso no necesito el caldero ni el fuego tejirnoso —replicó Draco, mostrándole un frasco que había guardado en su mochila.

—Perfecto. Bueno, ustedes terminen la poción y yo le diré a Ron que me ayude a buscar la Piedra. ¿Dónde está Ron?

—No lo sé. Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se fue —contestó la muchacha—. Le puso mal el Club de Duelo. Me dijo que Fred y George hacían duelos en La Madriguera. Ya sabes cómo bromeaban siempre con esas cosas.

—Pero hace mucho que empezó el Club. No me dijo nada sobre eso.

—Hoy practicamos el hechizo Gnomif y le hizo acordar a los gnomos de su jardín. Y claro que no te dijo nada. Tú ni le hablas —. La joven no quiso sonar dura y entendía que Harry quisiese estar con Draco, pero estaba descuidando por completo al pelirrojo.

Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento. Hablaré con él. ¿Creen que puedan terminar hoy la poción?

—Sí, pero no trabajaré con una sangre… hmm… no limpia.

El moreno puso los ojos blanco.

—Basta, Malfoy.

—No sé de qué poción hablan.

—Es una poción para que Draco recuerde algo que olvidó. Me voy a buscar a Ron —dijo Harry y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

* * *

'_Lo mataré muy lentamente'_

—Vayamos a mi habitación. Mantén tu cabello alejado del mío porque no quiero que me contagies —dijo Draco con desdén.

Caminaron hacia el vestíbulo y vieron que Goyle subía la escalera de su habitación con varios libros en la mano. Draco entornó los ojos.

Llegaron a la habitación del rubio y Granger observó los libros que había sobre el escritorio.

—'Los Inefables de Gran Bretaña'. Lo leí hace unos meses y es muy bueno. ¿Lo has terminado?

—Dejemos esto claro desde un principio. Me niego rotundamente a tener una conversación contigo, así que, limítate a tu existencia y no me hables —. Granger se rió descaradamente y Draco la miró, exasperado—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti, claro. Di lo que quieras. No me molesta —. La chica se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación y preguntó—: ¿Qué le falta a la poción?

—¿En el futuro o en el pasado me llevo bien contigo? ¿Te dije si mis padres están bien?

—No te voy a hablar sobre eso. Terminemos la poción. ¿Qué crees que olvidaste?

El chico le mostró la carta de Harry y el libro con las frases que indicaban que había olvidado algo.

—¿La Navidad de Sexto? Pero, no entiendo. Ya pasó eso. Tú no pudiste escribirlo —comentó la chica, con los ojos entornados—. Quiero decir, no me dijiste nada sobre eso, no me hablaste del pasado. Y tampoco sé nada sobre la carta de Harry. No sabía que él estuvo aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Quieres decir que no te escribí sino que vine del futuro? Pero, ¿cómo? No hay giratiempos.

—No terminaste el libro, ¿verdad? Tú mismo dijiste la respuesta hace varios meses. ¿Y quiénes están vivos gracias a ti? No logro entender. ¿Puedes darme los textos por unos días? Quisiera examinarlos más. Quizás tienen un mensaje oculto.

—¿El libro?... ¿Soy un Inefable?

—¿Podemos terminar la poción?

El rubio sonrió.

—Lo soy. Seguro que Harry me consiguió el permiso del Ministro —. La chica no dijo nada—. Sí, terminémosla. Necesito el último ingrediente y no sé para qué. No le encuentro relación. El texto dice que necesito fuente de vida, así que, tráeme un unicornio moribundo o dime que Harry se quedó con la Piedra Filosofal.

Granger hizo una mueca y suspiró. Estuvo en silencio durante unos instantes y luego empezó a hablar.

—Albus Dumbledore fue el mejor hechicero de la historia. A pesar de que no esté aquí, seguiré fiel a él. Tal vez no comparta muchas de sus decisiones y acciones, pero sé que, finalmente, obró para bien y quiso lo mejor para todos. Mientras siga viva, seguiré creyendo en él y en sus ideales.

—Verdaderamente conmovedor, pero, ¿qué diablos tiene que ver con mi unicornio?

La castaña se asomó por la ventana y no le respondió. Diez minutos más tarde, Draco estaba pensando en empujarla y hacer que pareciera un accidente.

—Ahí está —exclamó la chica.

El muchacho no quiso acercarse a ella y por ende, a la ventana, pero sí pudo oír un canto a lo lejos.

Momentos más tarde, un hermoso pájaro de plumas rojas y doradas entró a la habitación. La chica se le aproximó y dijo:

—Fawkes, no sé si me entiendes, pero necesito que llores —. El Slytherin levantó una ceja—. Las lágrimas de fénix tienen propiedades curativas y pueden, de alguna manera, dar vida a alguien que está muriendo. Quizás funcionen con la poción.

—¿Y qué hacemos para que llore? No estoy con ánimos de golpear pájaros.

—Harry estaba sangrando —comentó la chica, sin prestarle atención—. Tal vez tengo que sangrar —. Caminó hacia el escritorio y encontró un abrecartas. Se realizó una pequeño corte en un dedo y le indicó a Draco que le diera la poción—. Espero que funcione —. Al acercarse al fénix, éste inclinó su cabeza sobre la herida y comenzó a desprender gruesas lágrimas. Hermione puso el frasco con la poción abajo del ojo del ave y logró conseguir dos lágrimas, antes de que Fawkes se alejara.

—Me parece que se siente ofendido porque lo engañaste. Yo me sentiría igual. Bien hecho, Fawkes, ahora picotéala.

—Cállate un poco. Mira —. Le enseñó el frasco con la poción y ambos pudieron ver cómo el líquido se tornaba de un color azul brillante—. ¿De qué color debe estar?

—De éste —respondió Draco—. Voy a buscar a Harry.

—Sí, va a querer estar cuando recuerdes todo. Vayamos a buscarlo. ¿Tienes tu capa?

El rubio entornó los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una? No, olvídalo, no me digas. No quiero hablar contigo.

Salieron del castillo cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad (Draco, insultando mentalmente) y llegaron a los límites del terreno permitido. Ninguno de los dos conocía la locación exacta del otro chico, así que, comenzaron a llamarlo por el nombre. Al no obtener resultados, decidieron adentrarse un poco en el Bosque Prohibido, sin parar de gritar el nombre del Gryffindor y, en el caso de Granger, también el de Weasley.

Un largo rato después, escucharon a Harry decir:

—Estamos aquí —y siguieron el sonido de su voz hasta, finalmente, llegar a su encuentro—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

—La poción está lista —. Draco se le acercó y por un loco instante sintió ganas de besarlo para molestar al pelirrojo—. ¿Encontraron la Piedra?

El moreno meneó la cabeza.

—Bueno, deberías tomarla antes de que venga a buscarnos Snape. Es raro que no lo haya hecho aún.

—Creo que verdaderamente le molestó lo que dijiste. Me parece que está en etapa de ofendido.

—Exacto, más razón para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. ¿Por qué no está aquí? Lo mismo sucedió el otro día. Parece que sólo aparece cuando estamos nosotros solos. Quizás el que tiene el Mapa no le dice nada si estamos con otras personas, pero no logro entender por qué.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás siente celos por lo lindos que somos —. Weasley le dirigió una mirada incierta.

Los cuatro regresaron al castillo y, al cruzarse con Peeves, huyeron al Salón de Trofeos.

—Espero que tus lágrimas no me maten, Granger —dijo el Slytherin y se llevó el frasco a la boca. Bebió el líquido lo más rápido que pudo y momentos después, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Harry, instantáneamente, se arrodilló a su lado y le preguntó si estaba bien. Draco, sin embargo, no pudo oírlo, pues su mente estaba en el Gran Salón. La escena era borrosa, pero podía ver las mesas vacías. Había pocas personas en el lugar y éste estaba repleto de adornos navideños.

Jamás había sentido un dolor de cabeza tan intenso como el que sentía, pero se esforzó por entender lo que veía en su mente. Vislumbró a Harry caminando por un pasillo y luego a sí mismo en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. Una cegadora luz blanca le impidió ver qué sucedía en la habitación.

_"Toma el té, dragoncito, te hará sentir mejor." El cabello rubio de Narcissa. Sangre. Rosas. "Toma el té, dragonicto, te hará sentir mejor."_

Ya no podía soportar el dolor, era demasiado fuerte. Volvió a ver un árbol navideño y luego a Harry, hablándole a él en la Sala. Luces blancas y amarillas aparecieron de pronto y después de ellas, otro recuerdo de Harry.

_Sangre. Tan joven. _

Las luces regresaron y después se vio a sí mismo en la biblioteca, escribiendo un libro. Un árbol de Navidad y otra vez Harry. Era una incesable tira de imágenes que le estaba perforando el cerebro.

_Pobre Thuban. ¿Por qué él? Rosas. Sangre._

La poción lo llevó a recordar a Harry cerca de una puerta roja y después, apuntándole a la cabeza con la varita. Luego, todo se puso negro.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y aunque no pudo ver nada, reconoció su cama. Se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando lo que había ocurrido.

Una vela se encendió en la habitación y vio que Harry estaba allí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el chico, que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado—. Estaba un poco preocupado —reconoció—. No sabía si debía llevarte con Madam Pomfrey o esperar, pero Hermione dijo que el desmayo podía ser un efecto colateral y que no debía preocuparme pero… ¿Estás bien?

Draco se incorporó en la cama y la mano que se había llevado a la frente la dirigió hacia la corbata del Gryffindor y tiró de ella para acercar al muchacho.

—Perfectamente —. Le dio un beso en los labios y se dejó caer, nuevamente, sobre las almohadas—. No, en realidad siento que un hipogrifo bailó polka en mi cabeza. Y te vi a ti… Fue todo muy confuso, pero estábamos en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos y había luces muy fuertes. Estabas sin gafas y no sé, lucías extraño.

—¿Estás seguro de que era yo? Sin gafas no veo nada.

—Quizás era tu gemelo malvado no reconocido —sugirió Draco—. Me estabas apuntando a la cabeza con la varita. Quizás eso explica por qué me gustas. Ya creía que no podía ser por causas naturales. Seguramente me hechizaste.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Realmente era la sala esa? No puede ser. Nunca estuve ahí. Es decir, no durante Sexto. Espera, ¿fue en Sexto? Como dijiste lo de la Sala lo asocié con-

—Sí, fue en Sexto. Y el libro dice eso. Además, me vi escribiendo ese mensaje. En la Navidad de Sexto, tú estuviste conmigo en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Para nada. ¿Queda poción?

—Sí, en la Sala, pero no me atrevo a entrar ahí de nuevo. Y el pájaro se fue.

—¿Qué pájaro?

—No importa. El punto es que ahora entiendo menos que antes. En Sexto, tú y yo estuvimos en la Sala durante las fiestas. Tú me apuntaste con la varita, estabas sin gafas y lucías distinto. También vi muchas luces blancas y amarillas. También vi la puerta roja... Y me vi de niño. Creo que mi mamá me estaba un té.

El moreno se recostó al lado de Draco y se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada enfocada en el techo.

—Sé que es idiota que piense en eso en vez de preocuparme por la parte de la varita, pero en serio no veo sin mis gafas. Veo _muy_ mal sin ellas.

—Quizás usaste un hechizo corrector y eso es todo.

—¿Hechizo corrector?

—Sí, los Grants. No se bien cómo funcionan pero no los puedes hacer tú, tienes que ver a un Sanador especializado porque la vista es un tema delicado y te la puedes estropear de verdad y de por vida. Lo que sí sé es que el hechizo dura sólo una semana. Pero no importa… Lo de la varita es más preocupante, aunque, ya pasó y estoy bien. No entiendo nada —se quejó.

Harry volteó un poco la cabeza y lo observó. Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro y casi no había un centímetro que los separara. Draco también giró la cabeza y el moreno pensó que le iba a decir que se fuera, pero por el contrario, el chico le dio un beso.

—¿Quieres quedarte? Parece que Snape se dio por vencido.

—No. Hermione insistió en quedarse a dormir en el vestíbulo para probar algo. Quizás por eso no vino Snape. Tienes razón, sólo molesta cuando estamos solos. Y… hmm, tendría que ir a buscar almohadas y cobijas a mi habitación —. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Bueno, voy y vuelvo.

—O podrías quedarte justo donde estás. No me molesta.

El Gryffindor asintió, un poco nervioso.

—Está bien —. Se incorporó en la cama y se quitó la túnica, la corbata y los zapatos. Volvió a recostarse, pero con las gafas puestas y mirando hacia el techo—. Buenas noches.

—¿Buenas? Más bien, tristes, patéticas y aburridas. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Es decir, si no nos mata algún loco desquiciado, claro. Faltan menos de cinco meses para que terminemos las clases y luego, ¿qué pasará? ¿Correrás con la pelirroja a hacer bebés y comprar una mascota cariñosa?

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora, a las cuatro de la mañana?

—Sí.

Suspiró y lo miró al rubio a los ojos.

—No sé qué haré, pero si lo que quieres saber es si quiero estar contigo, sí, claro. No sé si lograremos sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin matarnos, pero no quiero dejar de verte cuando nos vayamos de aquí. Pero no puedo darte un plan, un esquema armado. Las cosas suceden solas y no suelo planear lo que hago. Supongo que estoy más acostumbrado a actuar por instinto. Cuando terminen las clases, veré qué sucede, pero ahora falta mucho —. Hizo una pausa y entornó los ojos—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque no respondiste mi carta y me siento poco apreciado —respondió Draco con un fingido tono de amargura.

—Sí que la respondí, no con otra carta, pero sí vine a verte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí quiero seguir contigo y… no sé. ¿Qué quieres saber? —La conversación, en una situación normal, le habría incomodado, pero ahora estaba un poco dormido, así que, se encontraba bastante relajado.

—No quiero sonar drástico y la verdad es que la sola idea me asusta, pero lo cierto es que también quiero seguir contigo, así que, ern, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que sobreviviremos sin tener sexo como conejos?

—No me gusta esta conversación. Tengo sueño. Hasta mañana.

—Potter, no seas imbécil. Estoy hablando en serio. Eres muy valiente para luchar con todas esas bestias asquerosas, pero te da vergüenza oír la palabra 'sexo'. Ahora Snape no nos está interrumpiendo, entonces, ¿qué demonios nos detiene?

—Malfoy, no voy a hablar de sexo contigo. Punto.

—De acuerdo, no hablemos. ¡Vibrato!

Harry sintió una extraña vibración dentro de él. No era la primera vez que la sentía, pero ya casi no la recordaba.

—No, espera —dijo con voz débil.

El otro chico no le hizo caso y se entretuvo mirándolo cerrar los ojos y jadear. Draco no había usado el hechizo en sí mismo, pero era suficiente ver al moreno sumergido en ese tortuoso placer.

El rebelde cabello oscuro apuntaba hacia todas direcciones, las gafas habían caído sobre las cobijas, las mejillas estaban coloradas. Draco, que había investigado el hechizo, sabía que era capaz de reducir a las personas a un patético estado de extrema excitación. No sólo tenían problemas para pensar con cordura, sino que con el pasar de los minutos, el calor se iba apoderando de sus cuerpos, obligándolos a rogar por más.

Las características del encantamiento estaban presentes en Harry, sin embargo, éste no estaba rogando y Draco imaginó que estaba intentando repeler el hechizo.

Los dedos del moreno, temblorosamente, desabrocharon los botones de su propia camisa y Draco sonrió. No faltaría mucho para que empezara a suplicar.

Harry se abrió por completo la camisa, pero no se la quitó. Draco empezó a respirar más agitadamente y pensó que era absolutamente irracional sentirse atraído por el chico, pero en ese instante, no le importaba, pues Harry tenía el pantalón abultado y ese era el mejor afrodisíaco de la historia, sin lugar a dudas.

—Draco… Detenlo.

Maldito Potter, rogaba, pero con las palabras incorrectas. No se suponía que dijera eso.

—¿Hablaremos de sexo?

El moreno asintió rápidamente y de sus labios se escapó algo que sonó singularmente parecido a 'pervertido'.

Entonces, el Slytherin quitó el hechizo y pudo verlo exhalar profundamente.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó descaradamente y casi rió al ver su mirada—. Claro que te gustó… o tu pantalón es un mentiroso —completó con una pícara sonrisa. Aparentemente, sus palabras incomodaron al otro chico—. Eres tan inocente que es simplemente patético.

Poniéndose de pie, Harry tomó sus gafas y su ropa y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo, al momento en que puso la mano sobre el picaporte.

Draco caminó velozmente a su alcance y lo aferró de un brazo.

—Vamos, Potter. No seas tonto.

Harry, entonces, dejó caer sus cosas al suelo, agarró al chico por sus hombros y lo empujó contra la puerta.

—Te dije que no me dijeras Potter —le soltó, furioso.

—P-O-T-T-E-R —exclamó Draco, modulando la palabra de manera innecesaria. Al ver la cara de Harry, quiso decirlo de nuevo, pero no pudo porque un forzoso beso se impuso sobre sus labios. Harry estaba enojado y eso, a Draco, le encantaba. Y era _tan_ fácil hacerlo enojar.

Lo separó de un empujón y el chico tambaleó un poco.

—Tú eres el imbécil. Has estado jugando el papel de monje durante días y me tienes harto. Supongo que estás esperando a que yo de el primer paso, dado a que estás acostumbrado a ser la niñita sumisa. Seguramente, la pelirroja barata esa te controlaba con su látigo y te- —Oh, se había excedido. ¡Perfecto! Harry lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó bruscamente.

Lo besó y Draco creyó que le iba a morder los labios.

—No soy un niña, Malfoy —. Se quitó la camisa, sin dejar de besarlo y luego, le arrancó la suya de manera salvaje. Draco quiso decirle algo sobre la fina tela, pero se contuvo y se contentó con disfrutar del ataque de feroz lujuria del moreno.

—Bien, Potter, estás aprendiendo —. Efectivamente, Harry le mordió un labio—. Pronto dejarás de ser una niña y serás un niño. ¿Quieres que te compre unos muñequitos para que juegues?

Cayeron al suelo y las manos de Harry le acariciaron el torso para, finalmente, llegar a su pantalón. Draco se aterrorizó por un segundo, pero intentó relajarse. No iban a estar toda la vida sin tocarse, así que, si iban a hacerlo, lo mejor sería hacerlo pronto. Pudo ver que el otro joven dudó antes de introducir su mano en el interior de los boxers, pero ni bien lo hizo, su expresión se llenó de decisión.

Draco creyó que iba a morir de Síndrome de Fogosidad Extrema, cuando sintió que los dedos de Harry aferraban su pulsante miembro. Un sonido se escapó del fondo de su garganta y Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Harry Potter le estaba haciendo una paja. ¡Potter!

—Hazlo más rápido.

—No me digas qué hacer —respondió el otro muchacho, pero sí aumentó la velocidad del movimiento de su mano.

El rubio sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Si las cosas seguían así, lograría convertirlo en un completo pervertido en menos de una semana. Sólo tenía que sacarle la vergüenza… Parecía que eso ya lo había conseguido.

—No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te digo —dijo, traviesamente. Quería enfurecerlo más para que se lo hiciera más rápido. Ni mencionar el hecho de que lucía sumamente atractivo cuando estaba enojado.

El moreno le aferró las muñecas y se las inmovilizó, arriba de la cabeza, con una mano. Draco ni siquiera intentó liberarse. La otra mano de Harry había encontrado un ritmo rápido y se movía con más confianza. El Slytherin no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin correrse.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Harry, antes de liberarlo y ponerse de pie—. Vas a tener que aprender un poco de humildad. No soy tu juguete.

Draco abrió los ojos, frenético.

—Si te vas ahora, te mataré. Lo haré y sufrirás mucho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, sardónicamente, caminando hacia la puerta. El otro chico aún continuaba en el suelo, respiraba entrecortadamente y se sentía incapaz de levantarse y seguirlo.

—No te vayas.

Harry frenó su marcha y se dio vuelta.

—Olvidas las palabras mágicas.

—¡Por favor! ¡Maldito seas, Potter!... Está bien. De acuerdo. Harás lo que tú quieras, pero, ¡haz algo! —Tenía el pantalón abierto y se podía ver su duro miembro, cubierto por líquido preseminal.

—Creo que necesito un tiempo para analizar la situación y-

—¡Harry!

—Bueno, está bien —. El moreno sonrió y Draco quiso estrangularlo. Volvió a sentir una mano alrededor de su polla y suspiró. Sus ojos, en algún momento, habían vuelto a cerrarse y sus caderas se estaban moviendo, acompañando el subir y bajar de la mano del Gryffindor.

El otro chico se subió arriba de él y Draco enloqueció al sentir la ardiente piel de Harry contra su pecho. No pudo contenerse más y se corrió violentamente, manchando sus cuerpos de semen.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición durante un rato hasta que los espasmos post-orgásmicos se disiparon y Draco pudo abrir los ojos. El hecho de que Harry siguiera arriba suyo le gustó y le gustó aún más sentir la erección del chico, presionándose contra él.

—Eres mi héroe —le dijo con una sonrisa y escuchó a Harry reír antes de que empezara a besarle el hombro derecho—. ¿Sigues enojado?

—No. Ahora estoy avergonzado y-

—¿Caliente?

—Básicamente… Es que hacía mucho que no estaba con, ern, otra persona.

—¿Estabas con animales? —. Empujó un poco al moreno para quitárselo de encima y poder ir a la cama—. Ven, me quiero acostar en un lugar más decente —le dijo. Harry lo siguió y ambos se recostaron sobre las cobijas. Se pelearon por las almohadas, pero lograron llegar a un amigable acuerdo—. ¿Hiciste esto muchas veces con la chica Weasley?

—Lo acabas de decir, chica. Ginny es una chica, por lo tanto…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé, pero sabes a qué me refiero y siempre que menciono el tema, hablas sobre otra cosa. Parece que no es tan buena como dicen que es.

—No sabría decirte. No me acosté con ella —reconoció el chico de ojos verde, mirando sus manos—. Estamos hechos un desastre. ¿No te preocupan tus aristocráticas cobijas?

—¿Ves? Volviste a hacerlo. No cambies de tema.

—No me gusta hablar sobre eso. Es que no sé… nada. Es como que tengas que hacer un examen en Ruso sin conocer el idioma. Bueno, así me siento yo y todo esto me resulta extraño.

—Lo imaginé. Tienes más cara de virgen que Snape y eso es decir mucho. Ni el Calamar Gigante puede tener ganas de hacerlo con él.

—Gracias, siempre fue mi sueño ser comparado con la actividad sexual de Snape. Me siento halagado.

El rubio se rió.

—Pero no te preocupes, aunque seas inocente, no me aprovecharé de ti…

—Qué alivio.

—… Por ahora —completó Draco, levantando las cejas, enfáticamente—. ¿Quieres que haga algo con eso? —preguntó, indicando el bulto de los pantalones de Harry.

—¿Desde cuándo eres estrella porno?

—¿No es eso lo que querías? Según recuerdo, deseabas un Draco pornográfico y aquí tienes uno, sólo para ti.

—Genial, pero te prefiero como siempre.

—Estoy como siempre. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que era un angelito, resguardando mi virtud para la noche de bodas? —se rió el rubio.

—No, pero en tus cartas nunca hablaste sobre tener sexo como conejos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, pero fue porque no estaba en contacto contigo. Ahora, en cambio, estás aquí y no quiero tenerte a medias. Todo o nada —. Una de sus manos estaba recorriendo el torso del moreno, cuando uno de dedo tocó un sector distinto, más suave—. ¿Qué es esto? —Tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y dijo—: Lumos.

—No es nada —. Pero Draco pudo ver lo contrario. Cerca del corazón del moreno, había una marca casi imperceptible a la vista. Parecía haber cicatrizado hacía muchísimos años—. No se ve mucho porque intenté borrarla con la Varita de Saúco, antes de devolverla a la tumba de Dumbledore. Supongo que no se borró completamente porque no era una cicatriz común.

El dedo índice de Draco recorrió la figura con forma de V.

—¿Por qué no borraste la de tu frente?

—Porque estoy acostumbrado a ella y no me molesta. La V me recuerda a Voldemort y… no me gusta pensar en él —le contó con honestidad.

—La V significa cinco en números romanos —comentó Draco, casi para sí mismo.

—¿Y?

—Nada.

Hablar sobre Voldemort asesinó la situación y la excitación se desvaneció. Con la varita, Draco realizó un hechizo para limpiar sus cuerpos.

Se quedaron dormidos juntos.

* * *

Los golpes contra la puerta lo despertaron y Harry abrió los ojos, con un poco de desorientación. ¿Dónde estaban sus gafas? Quiso moverse, pero sintió un peso contra su cuerpo. Un brazo lo estaba abrazando.

Bostezó y vio a Draco Malfoy, dormido a su lado.

Observó la habitación y por primera vez se percató de que había libros y papeles por todos lados. No recordaba haber empujado a Draco contra el escritorio. Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Sus gafas estaban en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

Caminó hacia la puerta y ahí fue cuando le entró el terror. Alguien quería hablar con Draco, pero él estaba ahí, sin su camisa y pisando una alfombra manchada de semen.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí?

Suspiró relajado y le abrió la puerta a Hermione. Fue un acto reflejo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde, la chica ya lo había visto, también a Draco y al desorden.

—Hmm, hola, Hermione —dijo mirando el marco de la puerta con repentino interés.

La muchacha también se sintió un poco incómoda y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ron te está buscando. Iba a venir a buscarte aquí, pero le dije que ya me había fijado y no estabas. Deberías ir a… otro lado.

No había podido escuchar bien el mensaje porque recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Hermione había dormido en el vestíbulo, a pocos metros de la habitación y Draco… Draco había gritado bastante. Enrojeció al punto de parecer un tomate y asintió.

—Gracias. Lo iré a buscar.

—Sí, bueno, yo, creo que me voy… Adiós.

Jamás creyó que podía haber algo más vergonzoso que besar a Draco a la vista de Snape, pero esto era peor.

Regresó a la cama y despertó al rubio.

—Si vuelves a molestarme, te asfixiaré con una almohada, maldito idiota.

Cierto, Draco no tenía buen humor a la mañana. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, en busca de su amigo.

Lo encontró cerca de la biblioteca y cuando tuvo que explicar dónde estaba, le dijo que había vuelto al Bosque Prohibido a buscar la Piedra.

—Ah, me podrías haber avisado. ¿Qué es eso, Harry?

El moreno observó lo que indicaba Ron y se horrorizó. Una pequeña mancha de semen estaba de lo más contenta, adornado el frente de su pantalón.

—Ern, es… ¿sangre de unicornio?

—¿Sangre de unicornio? ¿No es plateada?

—Creo que ese unicornio estaba un poco enfermo y sangraba raro. ¿Qué habrá para comer? Sí, quiero desayunar. No, olvídalo. Tengo que sacarme la sangre de unicornio. Voy a la habitación, vuelvo dentro de un rato —. Se dio media vuelta y corrió a la Torre de Gryffindor, cubriendo la mancha con su túnica.

Se bañó y se lavó la cara unas veinte veces. Esto era una locura y Hermione sabía todo… Y Ron no sabía nada. ¿Y qué iba a suceder cuando supiera? Lo iba a matar. _Los_ iba a matar.

xxx

La siguiente semana transcurrió de una manera similar. Enloquecieron un poco pensando teorías acerca de viajes por el tiempo, Draco comió muchos dulces e intentó ocultar el miedo que sentía por no saber qué pasaba con sus padres, Snape los castigó varias veces y Harry tuvo varios encuentros con Draco Pornográfico, pero ninguno pasó a mayores.

El Sábado, Gryffindor tuvo el partido contra Ravenclaw y ganó, pero fue casi por suerte. Harry había sido un caso perdido durante las prácticas y en el transcurso del juego, sólo pudo ver a Draco que le hacía gestos obscenos para distraerlo. Gracias a Merlín, logró concentrarse e ignorar al rubio porque sabía que éste quería que Gryffindor perdiera horrorosamente.

Cuando el juego terminó, Draco se mostró distante y no se quitó su bufanda de Slytherin. De vez en cuando, se lo oía murmurar 'malditos leones'.

El humor del chico empeoró cuando empezaron a llegarle cartas a Harry. La semana siguiente sería catorce y, por ende, San Valentín.

Los dibujos de corazones y tarjetas románticas que le regalaban a Harry se habían convertido en los nuevos enemigos mortales de Draco, pero sí había logrado tomarle aprecio a las cajas de bombones.

—Déjame alguno. ¿Recuerdas que son míos? —comentó Harry, pero el rubio lo ignoró y siguió devorando los chocolates, vilmente.

—Demasiado tarde, ahora son… Son… —El Slytherin se llevó una mano a la garganta—. Creo que no me siento bien.

—Perfecto, te lo mereces.

—Harry, en serio. Hay algo que… —La caja de bombones cayó de su mano hacia el suelo. Harry corrió a su cama—. Mira —dijo el rubio, señalando el piso.

La caja de bombones se había desarmado. Una pequeña tarjeta negra había estado oculta bajo los chocolates. El moreno la tomó y la leyó en voz alta:

—Ojo por ojo.

—No puedo… respirar.

Harry tomó a Draco en sus brazos y lo llevó a la Enfermería. Cuando llegaron, el chico ya había perdido el conocimiento. Madam Pomfrey le dio varias pociones, pero ninguna pareció lograr algo.

El muchacho ya no respiraba y Harry estaba empezando a desesperar.

—¿Hay algún veneno que no te permita respirar? —le preguntó a la mujer y ésta le respondió que había venenos para todo.

El chico pensó, instantáneamente, en un bezoar, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, llegó Snape.

—Quítate de mi camino —. El hombre se inclinó sobre la cama donde estaba Draco y lo inspeccionó de cerca. Tomó una de sus manos y dijo algo, apuntando a ella con su varita. La piel de Draco resplandeció de color rojo.

El Profesor asintió y luego hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita, apuntando hacia la boca del desfallecido chico. Unas pequeñas lombrices de color rojo salieron levitando de los labios y Harry las observó confundido.

Cuando las cinco lombrices rojas abandonaron el organismo de Draco, éste abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. Harry suspiró aliviado y le dio un abrazo, importándole un demonio que Snape y Madam Pomfrey estuviesen allí.

—¿Qué has comido? —preguntó el Director.

—Chocolates… Eran de Harry —respondió el rubio, con voz débil—. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

—Reaeris. Son criaturas invisibles a la vista que obstruyen las vías respiratorias.

—Son rojas —comentó Draco.

—Hay un hechizo que sirve para verlas. ¿Quién envió los chocolates?

—No sé.

—Yo sí —dijo Harry, enojado—. Los mandó quien se robó mi Mapa y ha estado enviándome cartas durante todo el año. ¿Cuándo piensa hacer algo al respecto, Profesor? ¿Otra vez tiene que morir alguien para que decida de una vez por todas de qué lado quiere estar?

El hombre lo observó con disgusto y no dijo nada.

—Te lo he advertido, Draco. Aléjate —. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Draco estaba hambriento porque casi no había comido, caliente porque Harry estaba preocupado por las malditas cartas y no le prestaba atención, e irritado porque todas las malditas parejas estaban besándose y diciéndose idioteces, pero él estaba en su habitación, desnutrido y aburrido.

No quería ir a Hogsmeade a leer poesías, pero tampoco quería sentirse más solo que Philippe con su máscara de hierro.

Cuando Harry, por fin se dignó a aparecer, le tiró una almohada a la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé —le dijo el Gryffindor, irónicamente, levantando el almohadón del suelo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muerto de hambre, pero paranoico porque no quiero asfixiarme por culpa de una estúpida lombriz asesina. Contento y deprimido todo el tiempo. Lloré un rato y luego me reí y ahora no sé.

Harry se sentó en la cama.

—Hmm, debe ser un efecto secundario de lo que hizo Snape. No te preocupes... Hablé con Hermione e intenté convencerla para que me dijera de qué habló con el futuro tú, pero no quiso decirme nada. Me dijo que había prometido no hacerlo.

—Podríamos darle Veritaserum —propuso Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No! Claro que no. Es mi amiga y confío en ella. Si de verdad de no puede decirlo ahora, supongo que tendremos que esperar. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿quieres tu regalo? Ah, también contraté a un violinista y tenemos una reserva para cenar en Hogsmeade —le dijo a Draco con una sonrisa—. No sabía qué flores te gustaban, así que, por las dudas, compré todas las que vi. Te están esperando en el Gran Salón —. El Slytherin se había quedado como petrificado. Parpadeó varias veces y Harry juró haberle visto un tic en el ojo—. Sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?

Draco suspiró.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. Tú y tu maldita Gryffindez son capaces de hacer esas idioteces.

Harry se echó a reír y Draco lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Pero sí te compré algo.

El rubio resopló, indignado.

—Si es rosa o rojo, te mataré.

—Ven conmigo —. Llegaron a la Sala de Música y Harry se sentó sobre el piano preferido de Draco—. Te daré tu regalo con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero torturarte un poco. Tú me hiciste sufrir besando a _Asty_, así que, me vengaré haciéndote hacer algo acorde con San Valentín.

—No necesito tu regalo.

—¿No? —Harry suspiró, desilusionado—. Qué lástima. Seguramente te iba a gustar. Es algo que has deseado durante días. Es más, has soñado con él y murmurado cosas durante tus sueños. Ese regalo es de Gryffindor y largo… duro —. El moreno se lamió los labios— . Sé que te mueres por saborearlo, Draco. Y puedes hacerlo, si haces lo que te digo.

El Slytherin tragó saliva. No era cierto, no quería hacerlo… Bueno, quizás un poco. _'¡No! No quiero,' _intentó convencerse. Pero si quería. Cuanto más alejado estaba Harry, más quería tocarlo, pero ya le había tocado todos los lugares habidos y por haber. _'No todos.'_ Sin embargo, no era suficiente. El miembro de Harry se sentía bien en sus manos y Draco, últimamente, se preguntaba qué gusto tendría al… No, no se preguntaba nada. Fin de la discusión.

—Tócame algo, Malfoy.

—Seguro, no hay problema —. El rubio comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—En el piano…

Draco bufó, avergonzado. Se sentó, de mala gana, y comenzó a tocar La Habanera de Carmen de Bizet.

—Listo, ¿feliz? Quiero mi regalo.

—Claro —. Harry sonrió y fue a buscar algo al piano de al lado. Era un paquete y se lo entregó al rubio.

Éste lo abrió, con los ojos entornados. El papel de regalo estaba escondiendo en una caja, cuyo interior contenía un chocolate con forma de león.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Un chocolate. Has estado quejándote durante días sobre lo muy hambriento que estás. ¿No te gusta?

Draco comenzó a reírse.

—Pero tú dijiste-

—Un Gryffindor, es un chocolate con forma de león. También dije largo, mira, ¿no es enorme? Y duro, sé que te gusta más el chocolate bien frío —. Y sonrió. ¡Sonrió!

—Te asesinaré.

—¿No te gustó mi regalo? —preguntó Harry, con un travieso tono inocente—. No es mi culpa que seas tan mal pensado.

—Claro que lo es. Quiero mi regalo de verdad. Te quiero a ti, ya pero no aquí, volvamos a mi habitación.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no opondré resistencia?

—No podrás intentarlo —le respondió el Slytherin, besándolo con fuerza. Prácticamente, arrastró al moreno hacia el Séptimo Piso y, ni bien entraron en el vestíbulo, comenzaron a besarse. Subieron la escalera con dificultad y finalmente, llegaron a la habitación.

Draco lo empujó contra la cama y le susurró al oído:

—¿Realmente dije algo mientras dormía?

—Hmm, sí, algo así como… 'Te la quiero chupar' —le contestó el moreno, un poco avergonzado.

El rubio quien era quien debía estar mortificado, por el contrario, se sintió más que estimulado al oír a Harry diciendo esas palabras.

—Bueno, supongo que mi subconsciente será mi nuevo némesis —. Se arrodilló frente a Harry y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón—. ¿Y la resistencia, señor Potter?

—Creo que se está tomando unas vacaciones.

Draco sonrió y en ese instante, se abrió la puerta.

—¡Harry! Tienes que-

Los ojos de Ron Weasley observaron la escena, aterrorizados.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia y por recomendarla :D._

_--_

_Fue JKR la que dijo que Draco aún no sabía conjurar un Patronus._

_--_

_Sé que no se puede responder reviews aquí pero 'miry' dejó un comentario anónimo, así que, no tengo otra forma de comunicarme._

_x. La Capa de Invisibilidad que usaron en el capítulo anterior fue la de Draco.  
x. El artículo de Rita Skeeter dice que Harry tiene veintiún años porque ella lo puso mal. También dice que tiene ojos azules, que es multimillonario (que tiene plata, seguro, pero yo creo que se queda en la categoría de rico, no multimillonario), que habló con Ron y éste dijo que Harry siempre se sintió cautivado por Draco, etc. El punto es que Rita siempre escribe cualquier cosa :p_

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas ;)_

_--  
_

_Me dijeron que Draco estaba demasiado sumiso, sí, es verdad, pero la idea es que **no** siga así y todo tiene una explicación._

_Draco no es sumiso, lo que pasa es que Harry no hacía NADA, entonces dijo "bueno, lo hago reaccionar y que pase lo que pase"._

_Harry tiene personalidad bastante fuerte, entonces dominó la situación, pero eso fue ahora, al principio. Lo que necesitaba era perder la timidez._

_Ahora que ya no es un pobre inocente niñito, Draco se va a aprovechar de él :p_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (26/10/09)_


	16. TIxCapítulo XV

**Capítulo 15**

Draco le sonrió y Harry intentó deshacerse del pánico que había empezado a sentir. En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo ver con toda claridad el espantado rostro de Ron.

El pelirrojo pareció petrificado por un instante y luego, se fue rápidamente, sin cerrar la puerta.

—No, Ron. ¡Espera! —Se puso de pie y corrió tras su amigo—. Espera, no es lo que parece —le dijo antes de que saliera del vestíbulo.

—¿No es lo que parece? —Ron se dio vuelta y Harry sintió un escalofrío. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado—. Pues, parece que te has estado burlando de nosotros. ¿Esto es lo que hacías con Malfoy cuando estaban solos? —preguntó disgustado y con voz temblorosa—. Me dan… asco.

Harry recordó de manera fugaz a su tía Petunia y a su manera de hablar sobre Lily. ¿Llegaría Ron a odiarlo tanto como Petunia odiaba a su hermana?

—Ron, espera… Por favor.

—¿Para que me digas otra mentira? Mira, Harry, siempre he sido tu amigo, he soportado toda tu basura y nunca he dicho nada. El año pasado, cuando me fui, no era yo, era el maldito Horcrux y me arrepentí de haberme ido. Ahora sí soy yo —. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

El moreno aguardó en silencio hasta que Draco bajó la escalera y se le acercó.

Los gritos de Ron habían alarmado a Goyle quien, poco sorprendentemente, estaba solo en su habitación, a pesar de que fuera catorce de Febrero. El robusto muchacho abrió la puerta de su habitación y los observó con recelo. Draco tenía una mano en el hombro de Harry, pero eso no pareció sorprenderle porque, segundos más tarde, cerró la puerta.

—Ya volverá —murmuró Draco, con referencia a Ron—. Debe estar sorprendido y con un cerebro como el de él, le va a llevar más tiempo que a una persona normal poder asimilar la situación —. Harry aún seguía en silencio, así que, lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo de regreso a la habitación—. ¿Tus cuerdas vocales también están de vacaciones?

—Me odia —respondió, llanamente, el otro chico.

Dar consuelo a la gente no era una de las grandes virtudes del Slytherin, pero se esforzó.

—No te odia, sólo está enojado. Y si sí te odia, no importa. Dejar de odiarte es más fácil de lo que muchos creerían —musitó, con una leve sonrisa—. Tengo una idea para que te distraigas.

—¿Cuál?

—Dibújame —. Su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada—. Vamos, soy el modelo perfecto y lo sabes —. Harry se negó una y otra vez, pero él no se rindió—. Si no me retratas, le haré un dibujo a Weasley que muestre todo lo que hemos hecho. Hasta le pondré movimiento y se lo enviaré en forma de origami.

Eso, al parecer, despertó la veta artística del moreno, quien fue a buscar su tablero de dibujo ("No quiero dibujarte") y comenzó a bosquejar, no muy convencido.

—Tu Granger no estaba tan mal y yo soy más lindo, así que, luciré mucho mejor.

Harry no había estudiado dibujo y no sabía nada de teoría, por lo tanto, el lápiz se movía inexperto mas no con inseguridad. Le pidió a Draco que sonriera pero éste se negó ("No permitiré que la posteridad se deleite con mi sonrisa. Sí, muy egoísta") y se limitó a mirarlo, arrogante y casi de perfil.

Empezó con unas simples líneas que, de a poco, fueron convirtiéndose en un par de ojos. Había un tinte divertido en la expresión del chico y eso hizo que el gris pareciera brillar.

Intentó capturar esa mirada traviesa y altanera, pero quedó poco complacido con su desempeño.

La nariz siempre era lo más difícil para él, por lo cual, no se inmutó al notar que no le salía demasiado bien. Ya había aprendido que no debía delimitar el área con trazos, sino que debía darle forma a través de las sombras del rostro, sin embargo, aún le demandaba mucho trabajo.

La parte más divertida fue, sin lugar a dudas, la boca, letal y en extremo besable. Fue tremendamente arduo lograr que quedara la exacta forma, pero lo logró (más o menos) y, entonces, se dedicó a darle el aspecto sensual que tenía la facción verdadera. Era carnosa, pero no de manera exagerada. Era perfecta, concluyó Harry con una sonrisa.

Y luego, el cabello, suave y sedoso. Qué complicado era poder dibujarlo. Lo había acariciado muchas veces, pero le resultaba casi imposible capturar su belleza en una triste escala de grises.

—Me pica la nariz —exclamó el rubio, de improvisto.

—No te muevas —. Harry se levantó de la silla y se le acercó. Llevó una mano a la cara del chico, pero se detuvo ante sus palabras.

—No toques mi nariz con esa mano toda gris —. El moreno, entonces, lo miró con una enigmática mueca para luego besarlo en la mejilla. Draco cerró los ojos—. ¿Qué haces? —. Les labios llegaron a la descontenta nariz y continuaron hasta los párpados—. Deberías- —empezó a decir, pero no puedo continuar porque los labios descendieron hacia su boca. El rubio no pudo tolerarlo más y se movió, logrando que Harry se sentara en la cama con él.

Continuaron besándose y el dibujo quedó, como Aquéllos Que No Deben Ser Encontrados, en el olvido.

—Necesito hablar con él —comentó Harry, al rato.

—Ya es tarde. ¿Por qué no duermes y hablas mañana?

El Gryffindor asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón, de todas formas, ya debe estar dormido. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? No creo que puedas dormir en la misma habitación que él —intentó convencerlo Draco, procurando no sonar muy ansioso por oír un 'sí' por respuesta—. Además, soy mejor que abrazar una almohada.

Harry, finalmente, accedió. El otro chico le prestó un pijama, amenazándolo de muerte si llegaba a arruinarlo, y se acostaron.

—¿Por qué no viene Snape? —preguntó el moreno.

—No lo sé.

El brazo de Draco lo abrazó, como venía haciendo últimamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto. A Harry le gustaba el gesto, así que, no se quejó.

—Buenas noches.

No obstante, la noche no fue buena, ya que casi no pudo dormir. Sin importar qué dijera Draco, él sabía que Ron lo odiaba. Podría haber aceptado a cualquiera, hasta a cadáveres y a animales, pero jamás a Draco Malfoy. Aunque Harry entendía sus razones, quería que su amigo comprendiera las suyas. Él lo quería a Draco y no planeaba dejar de hacerlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba conciliar el sueño cuando oyó un ruido. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio mucho porque la habitación estaba en penumbras, excepto por un pequeño hilo de luz que entraba desde la puerta, que alguien acababa de abrir.

Su respiración se aceleró y estuvo seguro de que ese no era Snape.

La puerta se abrió aún más, pero Harry no vio a nadie. Escuchó pasos en la habitación y cuando creyó que la persona estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, se puso de pie con rapidez e intentó atraparla, en base al ruido que estaba haciendo.

No tenía sus gafas ni su varita, pero llegó a tocar algo. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y lo próximo que supo fue que una fuerza intangible lo había lanzado hacia la cama.

Se puso de pie y corrió al vestíbulo, pero éste estaba oscuro y en silencio.

Enfurecido, regresó a la habitación y el portazo que dio despertó a Draco.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —inquirió éste, enfadado.

Harry se puso sus anteojos y encendió algunas velas.

El golpe contra el suelo había sido producto de la caída de una… ¿lápida?

Draco también la vio y ambos la observaron, confundidos. Harry la dio vuelta y el corazón se le paró al leer las inscripciones.

**Lucius Malfoy  
**1954-1999  
Mortífago y mal padre

**Narcissa Malfoy  
**1954-1999  
Esposa indiferente y madre insensible

**Draco Malfoy  
**1980-1999  
Pecador

- Nunca en paz –

El Slytherin se sentó en la cama y Harry supo que estaba luchando por no llorar.

—Draco, no significa nada. Seguramente ellos están bien.

—Dice que están muertos —respondió el chico, en voz muy baja.

—También dice que tú lo estás, pero te estoy hablando. Sólo quiere asustarte. No se lo permitas.

Se sentó a su lado y Draco aprovechó el momento para apoyar su espalda contra el pecho del chico. Entonces, los brazos de Harry lo rodearon en un abrazo. Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que el rubio se quedó dormido y el moreno lo acostó en la cama.

Cuando despertaron, el Gryffindor fue a la Sala Común y se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes rodeando algo. Se hizo camino entre la gente y logró ver lo que observaban: una serpiente muerta que levitaba sobre un triángulo negro que había sido pintado en el suelo.

Les dijo a todos que despejaran el lugar, pero como nadie le hizo caso, los amenazó con detenciones que no pensaba dar de verdad.

Miró la serpiente y frunció el ceño.

Instantes después llegó Hermione y dijo que iría a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall.

La chica regresó acompañada por la mujer y él aún seguía pensando en posibles sospechosos, sin llegar a una conclusión.

—Potter, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó la Profesora y Harry le explicó que no sabía nada, pero luego se arrepintió.

—En realidad, sí sé algo, Profesora —reconoció. A continuación, procedió a contarle el asunto de los sobres negros, la anotación y las cartas que Draco ni él recordaban haber escrito —. ¿Recuerda lo que esa noche dije sobre la varita? Voldemort intentó matar a Snape para tenerla.

—Pero era de Draco Malfoy…

—Sí y la persona que está mandando los sobres se llevó esa varita y mi Capa de Invisibilidad —. Era, de alguna manera, un alivio que todos hubiesen visto su Capa, así no tenía que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

La mujer asintió, pensativa y frunciendo los labios.

—Y quiere lastimar a Draco. Ayer le envió unos bombones con unas lombrices que casi lo matan.

—Sí, lo sé. Creí que los bombones eran suyos, Potter.

—Me los enviaron a mí, pero creo que sabían que los comería él.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —. La mujer parecía tranquila, no obstante, tanto Harry como Hermione se dieron cuenta de que le preocupaba la situación.

* * *

Llegó el último día de Febrero y Weasley continuaba sin hablarle a Harry. Draco ya estaba harto de ver al chico tan deprimido y no sabía qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Todos estaban en Hogsmeade y aprovecharon la ocasión para cambiar de ambiente. Draco estaba recostado sobre la cama del Gryffindor y el chico en cuestión estaba sentado a su lado.

—Acaríciame el pelo —demandó el rubio.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Para qué?

—Me gusta —. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y, sintiéndose Pansy Parkinson por un segundo, realizó la solicitada tarea—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tenemos todo el castillo para nosotros.

—Claro que no —respondió el moreno—. Están los de Primero y Segundo, y algunos se quedaron como nosotros.

—¿Tienes que ser tan negativo? Bien, como sea, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Averiguar quién es.

—Estás obsesionado con esa persona. Creo que me siento celoso —comentó Draco con una traviesa sonrisa.

Harry se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Las lenguas se conectaron en una suave, pero enardecida melodía y las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron más estrepitosas, acompañando el acelerado latir de sus corazones.

—Besas mejor cuando estás preocupado. Creo que me portaré mal a propósito... ¡Tengo una idea!

El Gryffindor realizó una mueca.

—¿Una idea para qué?

—Para no aburrirme —. El rubio se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry lo siguió, con poca confianza, y cuando llegaron a la otra habitación, Draco buscó su Capa de Invisibilidad—. Vayamos a Hogsmeade.

—¿No querías tener el castillo para ti solo?

—Hace fue antes, ahora quiero ir a Hogsmeade. Y no pasará nada porque nadie nos verá.

Caminaron por el interminable pasadizo hasta que llegaron a Honeydukes. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, como de costumbre.

—Perfecto —le susurró Draco—. Ahora ven aquí. No, espera. Creo que en Las Tres Escobas será más divertido.

—¿Qué cosa será más divertida? —quiso saber Harry, pero el chico no le respondió y lo condujo hacia al bar de Madam Rosmerta.

Granger y Weasley estaban sentados en una mesa, acompañados por Longbottom, Lovegood y la otra Weasley. Cuando Harry vio a su amigo, tragó saliva y le pidió a Draco que volviesen a Honeydukes.

—Claro que no. Esto es más perfecto de lo que habría imaginado —. La mesa de los insulsos esos estaba al lado de una pared y eso le provocó una sonrisa al Slytherin.

—Draco, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Nunca terminé lo que empecé —le contestó el rubio, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse, él ya le había bajado la cremallera.

—No, no, espera. No te dejaré- —Draco se arrodilló y le guiñó un ojo.

—Tu amiguito está al lado. Te recomiendo que guardes la compostura, Potter. No querrás que nos descubra, ¿verdad? —murmuró divertido el rubio, antes de introducir su mano en los boxers del chico. La negación de Harry era pura falacia, el chico estaba duro y la situación lo excitaba.

Draco no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero se lo habían hecho varias veces, así que, tenía una mínima idea.

La polla de Harry ya se encontraba frente a su boca y Draco se lamió los labios antes de actuar. Primero, pasó su lengua por la punta, preocupado por el gusto que tendría, pero aliviado al notar que no le resultaba nada desagradable. Más tranquilo, lo lamió desde la base hasta la cabeza y sonrió al percibir que la respiración del chico se había vuelto un tanto precipitada.

Continuó repitiendo ese movimiento, hasta que su auto-confianza se puso a su favor y logró abrir bien la boca para succionar la punta de la, ahora, muy húmeda polla.

Harry se puso tenso y apretó los puños con fuerza. La idea era que lo disfrutara, pero no sería divertido si todo acababa demasiado rápido.

Volvió a lamerle la base y, mirándolo, simuló morderlo, colocando sus dientes suavemente en la piel. El moreno se movió y Draco se dio cuenta de que quería acelerar las cosas. Pues, tendría que esperar y desesperar en el proceso.

El claro líquido pre eyaculatorio se hizo presente y Draco lo esparció con la lengua por toda la cabeza, alegrándose al advertir que el otro chico se estaba volviendo notoriamente impaciente. Entonces, sintió un poco de piedad y se metió la polla en la boca, otra vez. Lo escuchó gemir e intentó mantenerla quieta en un su interior, por un instante para relajarse. No podía metérsela toda en la boca, así que, lo compensó con movimientos inquietantemente lentos o enloquecedoramente rápidos.

Lo que le preocupaba no era que Harry se viniera en su boca o no lo hiciera por completo. Lo que era realmente perturbador era lo mucho que le gustaba mamársela y se preguntó por qué diablos no lo había hecho antes. Ah, sí, Weasley. Era hora de vengarse.

El moreno, dentro del descontrol que presentaba, estaba bastante controlado, por lo cual, Draco llevó una mano hacia sus testículos y comenzó a acariciarlos. El chico se estremeció y le colocó una mano en el pelo, pero no tiró de él.

Draco comenzó a moverse más velozmente, deslizando su lengua arriba y abajo por la pulsante polla. Harry estaba jadeando bastante audiblemente, y el rubio empezó a frotar el glande con la lengua, provocándole al chico unos cuantos espasmos.

El miembro se hinchó más de lo que ya estaba y Draco supo que Harry se correría en cualquier momento. Su primer impulso fue alejarse, pero por el contrario, se la introdujo en la boca lo más profundo que pudo.

Ahora sí, los dedos del moreno se aferraron de su cabello y, con un grito ahogado, se vino, derramándole su desesperado semen en la boca.

Draco tragó el líquido, con un poco de aversión, esperando no atragantarse.

La mano lo liberó y él se sacó el miembro de la boca. Se relamió los labios y examinó el estado de su ropa. Una vez confirmado que todo estaba sorprendentemente limpio, se puso de pie.

Harry tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada contra la pared, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía los labios abiertos y su respiración se estaba normalizando, de a poco. Draco se calentó como nunca al verlo en ese estado y le alegró pensar que él había sido el causante.

—¿Te gustó? —le susurró al oído y le molestó que su voz sonara un poco distinta.

El Gryffindor asintió y abrió los ojos.

—Te odio mucho.

Sonriendo, Draco le dio un breve beso en los labios.

—¡No! ¡En serio! —Era la voz de Weasley—. ¿Están todos sordos aquí?

—Yo no oí nada —dijo Granger, que tenía el rostro colorado y tomaba agua frenéticamente.

Lovegood sonreía de manera soñadora.

—Yo también los oí, Ron. ¿No es hermoso?

El moreno había empezado a hiperventilar.

—Tenemos que irnos —susurró.

—Tal vez tengamos que llamar a un Profesor —sugirió la pelirroja Weasley, que estaba sentada al lado de su hermano.

—¡No! —gritó Granger—. No, no es nada. Ron, seguro estás nervioso… y… tal vez tengas que dormir más. Sé que el asunto con Harry te inquieta pero estoy segurísima —dijo enfatizando la última palabra— que como buen amigo que es te hablará muy, muy pronto y te dirá todo lo que quieres saber.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Sí, tienes razón. Capaz lo imaginé.

—Ern, yo también lo oí —comentó Longbottom—. Parecía- —Granger lo miró fijamente—. Seguro que era… un fantasma.

Harry tomó a Draco del brazo y salieron del bar. Caminaron rápidamente a Honeydukes y llegaron al pasadizo.

—¡No puedo creer que hiciste eso! ¡Estaba Ron! ¡Y Hermione lo sabe! —Se quitó la capa y vio como el rubio se reía con descaro—. Creo que jamás odié tanto a alguien.

—Mon Dieu! No exageres. Antes no estabas quejándote… Además, ¿no crees que fue tremendamente excitante estar al lado de ellos, sabiendo que podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento?

—¡No!

—Qué poco espíritu pornográfico que tienes —contestó Draco, lamentándose—. Bien, de acuerdo, me porté mal. Ahora haremos algo que quieras tú. ¿Qué quieres?

—Venganza —respondió, llanamente, Harry—. Volvamos al castillo.

* * *

El Lunes, Harry le hizo una paja durante el desayuno, escondido bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad que había 'tomado prestada' la noche anterior sin el consentimiento de su dueño.

El rubio, por supuesto, se vengó mandándole cartas de amor que recitaban poesías a su habitación, cuando Weasley estaba allí.

Cuando llegó el último día de la semana, Granger los obligó a escucharla.

—De ti no me sorprende —farfulló hacia Draco— pero tú, Harry, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Quieres que Ron te mate? ¿O que lo mate a él? Si descubre lo que han estado haciendo, lo hará. No es fácil para él y tú ni siquiera le has hablado.

—Yo no le hice nada. Él se enojó y no me dejó explicar lo que sucedía.

—¡Claro que se enojó! Por supuesto. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si me hubieses encontrado a mí con Draco y en la posición en la que ustedes estaban? —cuestionó la chica y ahora sí, Draco no se quedó callado.

—De acuerdo, tolero que me consideres un pervertido y que pienses que Harry es un pobre angelito de Dumbledore, pero no, y repito, no soportaré que crees imágenes visuales que me torturarán por el resto de mi existencia. Yo jamás, y lo juro por la Diosa Dryadeh, estaría contigo. Ve a soñar con otro, Granger.

—Gracias por la hermosa y muy poco necesaria aclaración, pero a pesar de estar completamente de acuerdo contigo, ese no es el punto —contestó Granger—. Harry, debes hablar con Ron.

—Sí, lo sé…

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de 'Estudios Muggles' y antes del almuerzo, Harry se acercó a su amigo en un pasillo.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar alfabéticamente las poesías? —preguntó, fríamente, el pelirrojo.

—No son de verdad. Draco lo hizo para molestarme.

—Bueno, dile a _Draco_ que las deje en el nido de amor que comparten porque yo no quiero tener ningún contacto con ellas… ni contigo.

Harry suspiró y lo siguió.

—Espera, por favor. Sé que te molesta que esté con él y lo entiendo pero… Ha cambiado. No es como nosotros creíamos que era.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio? Bueno, según yo recuerdo, mi hermano quedó desfigurado por su maldita culpa. Una persona buena no dejaría entrar Mortífagos en el colegio.

—Una persona buena tampoco dejaría a sus amigos abandonados en el medio de la nada para volver a su cama con su mami. Tú lo hiciste y culpas al Horrocrux. Está bien, lo entiendo, pero Draco también tiene sus excusas. Él siempre se vio obligado a actuar como Lucius quería y cuando dejó entrar a los Mortífagos lo hizo para salvar a su familia. ¿No habrías hecho lo mismo por tus padres?

—Claro que no, habría pedido ayuda para-

—Sí, a Hermione y a mí. Nosotros, sin dudarlo, te habríamos ayudado. Siempre intenté ser bueno contigo, siempre te defendí de todo y te perdoné todas tus idioteces. Primero lo del Cáliz, luego lo del Horrocrux, ahora esto. No estoy enojado contigo y sé que yo también cometo errores pero… somos humanos, todos nos equivocamos. Si yo puedo perdonarte, ¿por qué tú no puedes perdonarme a mí ni a él?

—No lo sé, quizás porque no soy el Gran Harry Potter que todo lo puede —respondió Ron, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

**xxx**

El Viernes, en el Club de Duelo, compitieron por equipos, pero Harry se negó a participar, pues temía que capaz tuviera que enfrentarse a Ron.

Cuando terminó el encuentro, Draco siguió al pelirrojo y se auto-encerró con él en un aula.

—Vamos a hablar, lo quieras o no.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ve a escribir tus poemas y déjame en paz.

—Lo quiero —dijo Draco, sin avergonzarse—. De verdad lo quiero y sé que me odias, pero yo te odio más, y por eso no me crees. Perfecto, no me creas, pero nada de esto es culpa de Harry y él está realmente mal. Si no lo perdonas, entonces desde ya te agradezco que yo sea tan importante para ti —. Eso desconcertó el otro chico—. Es decir, si el odio que sientes por mí es más fuerte que el cariño, amor o lo que sea que sientes por Harry, me siento halagado. Me odias más de lo que quieres a tu mejor amigo —. Suspiró con una sonrisa—. Me siento… ¿Cómo describirlo? Hmm, ¿deleitado? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra. Nunca nadie me odió tanto, se siente raro, es divertido.

Abrió la puerta, pero Weasley no se movió.

—¿Qué sucede, Ronnie? ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que me das más importancia a mí que a él? Ah, ya sé, estás recordando todos los buenos momentos y tu mente está diciendo 'Harry siempre fue tan bueno conmigo. ¿Por qué soy tan malo?' Yo te respondo. Eres tan malo porque tu inútil cerebro no te permitió procesar la información correctamente, pero ahora que yo te aclaré la situación, ya puedes darte cuenta de que odiarme no vale la pena si no tienes a quién contárselo. Granger, como ya sabrás, está más que feliz con que estemos juntos, pero se deshace de preocupación por ti.

El pelirrojo miró hacia el suelo.

—Oh, vamos. Es obvio. A la chica le gustan tus pecas, pero tú la ignoras y continúas ignorándola. ¿Por qué? Porque estás muy ocupado odiándome. En serio, creo que nadie me prestó tanta atención antes… Resumiendo, ignoras a la chica que te quiere y pierdes a tu mejor amigo por mi culpa. Es tan genial, me siento tan malo. Creo que merezco mi propia medalla de villano. ¿No crees? —Draco se estaba divirtiendo enormemente. ¿Había algo más entretenido que torturar la mente de Ronald Weasley? Sin mencionar acciones relacionadas con chocolates o Harry, claro.

—Te odio y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Si alguna vez lo lastimas, te juró que te mataré.

—Agudos comentarios por parte de Ronnie… Hacía tanto que deseaba oírlos.

—Eres una basura inmunda y no entiendo qué ve en ti. Si no fuera por él, ya te habría despedazado con mis propios dientes.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Canibalismo? Y sí, sin dinero para comida, de algo tenías que alimentarte, supongo —concluyó, suspirando con fingida pena—. Vamos, Weasley. Ya corre como en los novelas a los brazos de tu amiguito, pero no lo toques mucho.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado Draco tras la conversación, Weasley no habló con Harry.

—¿Seguro que no te dijo nada? ¿No te perdonó?

—Sí, seguro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada. ¿Sabes que todavía me debes algo? —preguntó Draco y el rostro del moreno se llenó de confusión—. Te ayudé a encontrar a Thuban… Quiero mi premio.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero imaginar qué quieres de premio.

—Quiero una carta.

—Ya te he escrito muchas cartas.

—Sí, pero no quiero una carta normal. Quiero que pienses qué sucederá con nosotros, dónde estaremos dentro de tres años. Quiero que lo escribas como si fueras ese Harry del dos mil dos y cuando llegue ese yo la leeré para ver si se cumplieron tus predicciones.

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo, ese es un pedido muy inusual. Supongo que está bien. ¿Tengo que escribir ahora

—Sí. Yo haré lo mismo y no podrás leerla hasta dentro de tres años.

Harry suspiró y se fue a su recámara para poder escribir tranquilo.

_Draco:_

_Supongo que recordarás que hace tres años me pediste que escribiera qué sucede con nosotros ahora. Siempre me pides cosas raras…_

_Bueno, creo no me queda otra opción más que contarte lo que quieres saber. _

_Vivimos juntos en un departamento en Londres. Ron y Hermione viven cerca y están casados. Tú y él no se llevan bien, pero dejaron de intentar matarse hace un año, más o menos._

_Hermione está embarazada y se hizo amiga de Pansy, quien nos visita con frecuencia desde Italia._

_Tú estás estudiando tu carrera y pronto serás un Inefable. La verdad es que no tengo idea de qué es lo que haces, pero sé que te gusta._

_Yo también estoy estudiando y este año me recibiré de Auror. Estudio con Ron y con Neville y por ahora las cosas están tranquilas, no hay muchos disturbios._

_Gregory y tú ya se hablan de nuevo y Blaise regresó a Inglaterra y viene a mirar películas con nosotros bastante seguido. _

_Ah, y adoras las películas. Sí, amas la televisión Muggle. Cuando te dije que te iba a gustar no me creíste y ahora ni me dejas acercar al aparato por miedo a que lo 'lastime'._

_¿Qué más decirte? Hmm, ya sé, estás escribiendo un libro. Todavía no lo has terminado pero ya tienes planeado todo. He comenzado a leerlo y me gusta, pero no entiendo nada. Siempre me dices que es porque no he leído las otras dos partes de la historia, pero eso no me tranquiliza. Ya quiero saber cómo termina todo. ¿Y quién demonios es el villano?_

_A tu personaje principal le pusiste de nombre Ewan y su mascota se llama Alan. Gracias (nota la ironía)._

_Sé que lo que menos querías era que te hablara sobre Ron y nuestros trabajos. ¿Crees que he olvidado tu 'espíritu pornográfico'? No, no lo he hecho, así que, te diré lo que, probablemente, quieres saber: sí, ya me has corrompido. Soy un perfecto pervertido, pero no me quejo… y tú tampoco._

_¿Y sabes qué? Eres muy dulce. Sí, lamento herir tu ego, pero es cierto._

_Con respecto a tus padres, ellos están bien y viven con Andrómeda. Tu mamá y ella se reconciliaron hace dos años. El Mortífago que estaba intentando matarlos fue capturado y ahora está en Azkaban._

_Y te llevas muy bien con Teddy. Siempre lo obligas a que tenga el cabello rubio como tú y lo malcrías mucho. Andrómeda y yo te decimos que no le des muchos dulces, pero nunca nos haces caso._

_En el Quidditch, sigues siendo tan terrible como siempre, pero estás contento con tu nueva escoba, la Nimbus Millennium II. Adivina qué. Los Chuddley Cannons ganaron el Campeonato. Ron está muerto de alegría (no, no está muerto de verdad, no te entusiasmes)._

_Seguro que quieres que te hable de ti, así que, lo haré. Te vistes mucho de negro, lees y comes muchísimos dulces. Cuando viajamos a Italia a visitar a Pansy te enfermaste por comer tan pasta. Te llevas muy bien con Hermione y quieres comprar una serpiente._

_No sé qué más decirte…_

_Te quiero mucho,_

_- Harry_

_(PD: Es probable que nada de eso se haya cumplido, especialmente lo de los Cannons. Si te burlas de mí, no te dejaré comer chocolates nunca más en tu vida)_

No quedó muy satisfecho con su escrito, pero de todas formas, lo guardó en un sobre y se lo llevó al rubio, que también había terminado su carta y ahora se encontraba guardada en un sobre verde.

—Recuérdalo. No puedes abrirlo hasta dentro de tres años.

—No te preocupes, tú me lo recordarás —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios, no. Dime que no te pusiste meloso. Si llego a ver a una poesía, te ahorcaré. Lo sabes, ¿no?

El Gryffindor se rió.

—Sí, lo sé.

Estuvieron el resto de la noche hablando sobre Quidditch y Harry intentó convencerlo de que le encantaría la televisión Muggle.

—Claro que no. No seas ridículo.

—Bueno, cuando hagamos el trabajo de Wood te obligaré a mirar un rato —le prometió Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo voyeurista que había sonado.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—El final. Tendrás que vivir como un Muggle durante un día —le recordó y el rubio frunció la frente, disgustado—. No será tan terrible. No dejaré que te mate un teléfono, te lo prometo.

—¿Son peligrosos los teléfonos?

—Sí, peligrosísimos. Si ves uno de ellos, tienes que arrodillarte y pedirle permiso para poder usarlo. Si no lo haces puede ponerse violento.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—No me gustan, me hacen acordar a los hipogrifos.

—Los teléfonos son mucho peores —le aseguró Harry, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que no soy idiota? Sé lo que es un teléfono, Potter —le respondió Draco, entornando los ojos—. Teléfonos violentos. Sí, claro —. Resopló, indignado.

La puerta se abrió, como siempre, sin previo permiso, y Snape los miró muy serio.

—Draco, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Con nada de tacto y sin pedirle a Harry que se fuera, Snape simplemente respondió:

—Han encontrado los cuerpos de tus padres.

* * *

_Ahora sólo quedan dos capítulos y el Epílogo. Por supuesto, la historia va a continuar en su secuela, 'Palabras Prohibidas'._

_--_

_Aquellos Que No Deben Ser Encontrados son Los Reyes de los Condenados, Akasha y Enkil, vampiros de 'Las Crónicas Vampíricas' de Anne Rice._

_--_

_Dryadeh es una escritora de Dramiones muy conocida, pero aclaro que no soy fan de esa pareja._

_--_

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer :) Sí, muy cliché pero realmente me resulta más fácil escribir cuando hay una buena aceptación por parte de los lectores, así que, Draco les dice un 'merci' a todos :D_

_Hasta el Sábado. ¡Besos!_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (26/10/09)_


	17. TIxCapítulo XVIxParte I

**Capítulo 16 - Parte 1  
**

—Han encontrado los cuerpos de tus padres.

Harry pudo ver a Draco inclinar la cabeza de manera casi ralentizada. No sabía si debía abrazarlo o matar a Snape por tener tan poco tacto.

Draco se quedó rígido, sentado sobre las cobijas y mirando la fotografía de su mamá que tenía en la mesa de luz.

—Váyase —le dijo Harry a Snape y éste miró al otro muchacho, con una aflicción a penas perceptible. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego se arrepintió y se fue.

Cuando el hombre se hubo marchado, Draco habló, sin mover su vista de lugar.

—¿Crees que duele?... Morir. ¿Duele?

—No, creo que no —le respondió Harry, antes de acercarse y abrazarlo—. No sé qué decirte. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Puedes irte, por favor?

El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Seguro que quieres estar solo?

Draco asintió.

No muy convencido, Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Si quieres hablar o lo que sea, sólo llámame. ¿De acuerdo? —El otro chico sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cuando la puerta los separó, Harry pudo escuchar unos leves sollozos, pruebas del dolor sentido por el Slytherin.

Quería quedarse y hacerle compañía, pero comprendía que Draco quisiera estar solo. Incluso en una situación así, era demasiado orgulloso como para llorar en presencia de otra persona.

Pero había llorado con Myrtle. ¿No confiaba en él?

Suspiró y aclaró sus pensamientos, él no tenía importancia ahora y era egoísta pensar así. Draco estaba sufriendo demasiado como para darle importancia a él o a cualquier otra cosa. Si tiempo era lo que quería, eso tendría.

Pero pasaron tres días y Draco no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Asistió a clases, con el mentón alto y los ojos grises sin señal alguna de que había llorado, pero no dejó que Harry se sentara con él, ni quiso hablarle.

A la tarde, Harry canceló la práctica de Quidditch porque estaba demasiado preocupado por Draco y no sentía el más mínimo interés en estar persiguiendo la Snitch.

Fue a la habitación del Slytherin, pero no lo encontró allí. La cama estaba deshecha, lo cual era sumamente inusual, había muchísimos libros en el escritorio y varios papeles en la silla.

Pudo ver la tinta verde borroneada a causa de las lágrimas. Tomó uno de los papeles y lo leyó:

_En la oscuridad de la noche, él camina. No sabe a dónde se dirige ni de quién huye, sólo sabe que debe caminar sin cesar hasta llegar a algún lugar. Quiere que su destino lo sorprenda; que, al arribar a ese lugar, quede anonadado con su belleza, con su misterio; quiere continuar sin saber a dónde va porque la incertidumbre lo mantiene maravillado y la curiosidad le permite seguir adelante._

_Camina durante lo que parece ser horas y cuando finalmente vislumbra un túnel, comprende que ha llegado a donde se suponía que debía llegar. Mira hacia atrás y, por primera vez, se percata de que a su lado siempre había habido un hilo de sangre. Ahora mira hacia el túnel y nota que la sangre ya no está._

_Murió a los dieciocho años, de noche y a causa de un suicidio._

Considerablemente alarmado, Harry salió de la habitación con rapidez y fue a buscar al chico.

Lo encontró, un rato más tarde, en la Sala de Música. La melodía, como no podía ser de otra forma, era triste y melancólica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero estar solo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para escribir sobre suicidios?

Entonces, el rubio dejó de tocar el piano y lo miró fijamente.

—No te di permiso para leer mis cosas.

Harry caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—Perdón. Sólo quiero que… no hagas una locura. Tus padres no querrían eso.

—Era ficción, pedazo de estúpido. Me amo demasiado como para matarme. Además, no me iré de este mundo sin haberte corrompido antes, pero ahora quiero que te vayas. Déjame solo.

—Draco,-

—Vete, Potter.

El moreno suspiró, le dio un beso en los labios y luego se fue.

Transcurrieron dos días y el ánimo de Draco no cambió. Harry estaba realmente intranquilo.

—Le llevará un tiempo volver a ser como antes —le dijo Hermione después del almuerzo, pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor ni que se angustiara menos. Quería hacer algo para que Draco no estuviese tan triste, pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría lograr que el chico no extrañara a sus padres.

El Viernes, en el Club de Duelo, Draco estuvo… feroz. No falló ni una sola vez y ni siquiera hizo trampa. Harry se sintió aliviado por no tener que enfrentarse a él, pues sabía que desembocaría en una verdadera pelea. Que Draco lo quería era cierto, pero también era cierto que era muy competitivo y odiaba perder.

A la noche no fue a cenar, así que, Harry fue a ver si le sucedía algo, pero una vez más, no lo encontró en su habitación. Tampoco estaba en la Sala de Música y Harry deseó más que nunca tener su Mapa.

Al día siguiente, sucedió lo mismo. Harry, entonces, se quedó en la habitación del chico para esperar a que regresara.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando escuchó un ruido y despertó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Draco.

El moreno se colocó las gafas y lo miró, un poco soñoliento; no había creído que tardaría tanto en volver.

—Te estaba esperando. ¿Dónde estabas? —Pestañó algunas veces y finalmente lo observó con más detenimiento. Draco estaba cubierto de tierra—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada. Vete.

Harry se puso de pie y se le acercó.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Draco miró hacia otro lado y Harry lo comprendió—. Fuiste a buscar la Piedra.

—No es asunto tuyo, Potter. Sal de mi habitación.

—No los traerá de vuelta —musitó Harry, cautelosamente, sin esperar que la reacción del chico fuera golpearlo.

—Tú no entiendes nada —e gritó el rubio, furioso—. Tú no conociste a tus padres, pero yo sí y no sabes cómo me siento —. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cuando Harry intentó abrazarlo, le alejó de empujón—. ¡No me toques! Has estado tan preocupado porque no te hablaba. ¿Siquiera pensaste en mí o sólo te molestaba no oír mi voz?

—Claro que pensé en ti, pero podrías haberme dicho cómo te sentías, podríamos haber hablado.

—Haberme… Siempre tú y otra vez tú. ¡El mundo no gira alrededor del fantástico Harry Potter! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! —Ahora estaba llorando, pero se notaba que no quería hacerlo—. Sólo déjame solo… Por favor —. Pero Harry no se fue, entonces Draco lo empujó hacia la puerta—. ¡Vete! —Ya no podía controlar las lágrimas y cayó al suelo de rodillas—. No pude despedirme de ellos.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda.

—No pude decirle lo mucho que los quería.

—Ellos lo sabían.

Draco lo miró, con los ojos llorosos y una mirada fría.

—No lo sabes. No los conocías —. Volvió a alejarlo, pero Harry no se movió. Desesperado, el rubio comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho para que se fuera—. No quiero que estés aquí. Vete. ¡Sal de mi habitación!

—Tranquilízate…

—¡No me digas que hacer! No soy el maldito pelirrojo que sigue tus órdenes. ¡Vete!

Harry suspiró y se arrepintió de haber creído que sería bueno que Draco le dijera lo que sentía. El chico continuó llorando durante unos instantes, pero luego, de improvisto, los sollozos cesaron y se puso de pie. Miró a Harry, con el rostro colorado y sin que el otro chico lo esperara, se sentó arriba suyo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Espera. ¿Qué haces? —inquirió Harry, intentando separarlo.

—Shh, no digas. Nada —. La mano del Slytherin llegó a los pantalones del otro chico y le bajaron la cremallera—. No digas nada —repitió, antes de introducir su mano en los boxers. El miembro de Harry reaccionó casi instantáneamente, muy a su pesar.

—Draco, no es el momento de- —El otro chico lo calló con un beso, arrebatado y desesperado. Harry no se dio cuenta de que Draco se había bajado los pantalones hasta que sintió el calor de la piel contra su polla—. ¿Qué estás-? —Otro beso silenciador.

El rubio susurró algo y Harry sintió aparecer un líquido sobre su miembro. El otro chico cerró los ojos y, en medio de quejas amortiguadas, se empaló en la polla con mucha dificultad.

En ese momento, Harry no pudo pensar en lo mal, _muy_ mal que estaba la situación ni en lo mucho que seguramente le estaba doliendo al otro chico porque su mundo estaba reducido a dos palabras: 'caliente' y 'apretado'.

De a poco, el movimiento se volvió más fluido y Draco volvió a musitar una palabra que el abrumado cerebro de Harry no pudo registrar.

El muchacho comenzó a quitarle la camisa y él no tuvo la fuerza para impedírselo. Draco subía y descendía una y otra vez sobre su polla y Harry creyó que ésta le iba a estallar, literalmente. Jamás había sentido algo así y, si bien estaba muy seguro de que las circunstancias eran menos que favorables, le importó un demonio y jadeó hasta más no poder.

Pensó que no soportaría mucho tiempo sin correrse si la presión seguía siendo así de intensa, si Draco continuaba engulléndole la polla de esa manera.

En algún momento había cerrado los ojos, pero al escuchar un quejido de dolor, los abrió. Draco aún estaba con los ojos cerrados y unas solitarias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Respiraba con dificultad y saltaba a la vista el hecho de que le dolía de verdad.

Harry, entonces, lo sujetó de las caderas y detuvo sus movimientos. Lentamente, y sin saber que eso le causaría aún más dolor, le quitó su rígido miembro del interior.

No dijeron nada durante unos momentos y se maldijo a sí mismo por continuar tan caliente.

—El dolor no se va. Nunca… ¿No? —El rubio se quitó las lágrimas del rostro—. Sólo un dolor más fuerte te hace olvidarlo — .Harry lo observó en silencio—. Si el dolor es lo suficientemente grande como para no pensar, entonces no los recuerdo y el dolor no duele.

—¿Crees que esa es la solución? ¿Olvidarlos, pretender que no murieron? Bueno, te diré algo, sí murieron y eso no va a cambiar. No va a haber Piedra que los traiga de vuelta ni dolor que te haga olvidar lo mucho que sufres por no tenerlos. Lo que estás haciendo es de cobarde —. Sabía que estaba siendo brusco y cruel, pero parecía no haber otra forma de hacerle entender cómo eran las cosas—. Si quieres lastimarte, de acuerdo. Usa un cuchillo, no a mí.

Draco lo miró, fijamente.

—Lo arruiné —murmuró y luego se rió, desquiciadamente—. Tú eres tan tonto. Ya lo imagino, cama con pétalos de rosa, champagne y pocas velas. ¿Querías eso?

—No, pero no quería esto, no quería lastimarte.

—Esto roza el melodrama. No me gusta —. El rubio se acomodó la ropa y se puso de pie—. Creo que me dormiré. Sí, haré eso —. Volvió a reír y se sentó sobre la cama—. ¡Maldición! Pero está bien, me gusta —. Harry lo estaba mirando, confundido. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido y parecía que hablaba solo—. Necesito un vaso de agua —. Entonces, comenzó a llorar.

Harry se asustó. Una cosa era un poco llanto, sexo, divague, pero otra era que llorara y riera al mismo tiempo. ¿Y qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

—¿Quieres que llame a Madam Pomfrey? —Aún estaba un poco excitado, pero la extraña situación se estaba encargando de revertir ese estado.

—Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo. Tienes razón, estuvo mal. ¿Quieres follarme?

—Ern, de acuerdo, no estás bien. ¿Qué te sucede? —Definitivamente, algo no estaba no funcionando correctamente. Se acomodó la ropa y miró al chico.

Éste volvió a reír y luego, se puso muy serio. Observó la habitación de un lado al otro, con el ceño fruncido e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó—. Creo que… ¿me lastimé con algo?

Poniéndose de pie, Harry se le acercó.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

—No, pero me duele. Necesito agua.

—¿Agua? ¿Para qué?

—Tengo que tomar algo. No puedo dormir desde hace días.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué has estado tomando?

—Poción somnífera y poción para quitar los sueños. Son horribles por eso quiero agua.

El moreno caminó hacia el mueble con las pociones, tomó un vaso y vertió un poco de agua.

—Aquí tienes.

—Son las pociones azules —dijo Draco, con voz débil.

Harry agarró ambos frascos y los estrelló contra el suelo.

—¡No! —El Slytherin se largó a llorar, otra vez—. No podré dormir. Sueño con ellos, están fríos y no se mueven.

—Tú no eres así, te han estado poniendo algo en las pociones.

El rubio lo refutó con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza.

—Sal de mi habitación.

—No otra vez —murmuró Harry y tras eso, suspiró—. Hagamos un trato. Yo me iré, pero tú te acostarás y te dormirás. ¿Está bien?

Después de un rato, pudo convencer al chico para que se acostara y se quedó dormido tan rápido que ni siquiera fue necesario dejarlo solo.

Observó las pociones derramadas en la alfombra y estuvo seguro de que, una vez, más se trataba de la persona que se había robado las Reliquias y el Mapa.

Lo que fuera que tuviesen los líquidos, evidentemente, hacía que Draco no actuara con demasiada cordura. Quizás querían que quisiera lastimarse al punto de suicidarse. Eso explicaría los textos suicidas. Capaz, con el correr de los días, las pociones lo fueron afectando más y más.

Varias horas después, cuando el rubio despertó, se encontró bastante desorientado.

—¿Harry?

—Hola. ¿Estás mejor? —Harry estaba acostado a su lado, despierto, pues no había podido dormir después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Creo que… no. Hmm, esto no está bien.

Considerando, lo estaba tomando bastante bien, se dijo a sí mismo el moreno.

—Las pociones que estabas tomando estaban alteradas o algo así. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

—Sí, no, no sé. Fui al Bosque y cuando volví, estabas tú, te grité. No sé, es todo muy confuso pero me duele trasero. ¿Acaso me… te… pasó algo?

Harry miró el techo y sintió que se estaba sonrojando.

—Algo así. Digamos que sucedió sin el consentimiento de ninguno.

—Eso no tiene sentido —. Ya no sonaba confundido, sino enojado.

—Sé qué es lo que piensas, pero no fue así. No es que me aproveché de ti o, no, lo que pasó fue que no sabías qué hacías.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco sabías? Mira, no voy a tener esta ridícula conversación. Si no te he hechizado aún, sólo se debe a que mis músculos no… andan, pero te aseguro que en cuanto los controle de nuevo, te mataré —. Harry se incorporó en la cama y lo miró, avergonzado—. No me mires así. No estoy bromeando. No me diste un beso o me hiciste una paja sin que yo lo supiera. Si hubiese sido eso, de acuerdo, pero no lo fue, así que, sal de aquí —. No era Draco el que hablaba sino Malfoy, pero un Malfoy dolorido que no podía moverse lo suficiente como para encontrar su varita—. ¿También eres sordo? Te dije que te fueras.

—Te oí, pero no puedo irme. Lo siento mucho, en serio. Tal vez tengas que ir a la Enfermería.

—Tal vez tengas que salir de mi vista, muy pronto.

* * *

Más de dos semanas y seguía sin hablarle a Potter. A veces, cuando lo veía tan triste, sentía ganas de decirle algo, pero no, se había sobrepasado. Sí, él mismo era un pervertido, pero eso fue, prácticamente, violación.

Sí, sí, bueno, fue él que hizo todo, pero Potter no hizo nada para detenerlo. A medida que las pociones liberaron su organismo por completo, pudo ver con más claridad y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido. Habría preferido continuar ignorante, ahora sí que no podía perdonarlo.

El idiota tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo no estaba bien. ¿Acaso no había sido evidente?

Suspiró, derrotado. No podía culparlo. Quería, deseaba con todo su corazón culparlo y mandarlo al Segundo Círculo del Infierno, pero no podía hacerlo. En el fondo, sabía que no había tenido la culpa. En una situación normal, le costaba pensar, ¿qué podría haber hecho el pobre imbécil en _esa_ situación? No, Potter y su cerebro nunca fueron grandes amigos.

Además, verlo tan deprimido lo hacía sentirse peor. ¿No era suficiente tener que extrañar a sus padres? ¿También estaba destinado a extrañar a Harry?

Y ni siquiera había sido tan terrible. De acuerdo, le había dolido como si hubiese tenido sexo con un Colacuerno Húngaro, pero no fue nada que dos simples hechizos no pudiesen resolver.

Intentó ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo. Harry había pensado con la polla, de acuerdo. Los hechizos lo habían curado, perfecto. Harry era un idiota, nada nuevo. Él quería a Harry, ¡maldición!

Rendido, decidió ir a hablar con el _'maldito, estúpido, infeliz, idiota, imbécil, sexy, no, no es sexy. Basta.'_

Harry estaba en la Sala de Música. Draco sabía que había ido varias veces para ver si lo podía encontrar.

—Te perdono, pero me las pagarás muy caro. Carísimo y con intereses —fue lo primero que dijo al ingresar a la sala.

El moreno dejó el sobre que tenía en la mano y volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. En un principio, no dijo nada. Era probable que hubiese pensado que era una broma. Sin embargo, luego le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Si no me besas antes de que cuente hasta tres, me arrepentiré.

El otro chico se puso de pie al instante y caminó rápidamente hacia él. Le sonrió y luego le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo besó. Draco le permitió acceso a su lengua y el beso se volvió desenfadadamente acalorado. Los labios de Harry se apoderaron de su expuesta garganta y Draco sintió ganas de golpearse por no haberlo perdonado antes. No, mejor ganas de insultarse o regañarse, nada de golpes por un buen tiempo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No sabes cuánto.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas? —Aferró la corbata del Gryffindor y lo condujo hacia los pianos—. Siéntate —. El chico le obedeció, mirándolo fijamente—. Muy bien. Lección número uno, nunca jamás harás algo sin que yo te de permiso —. Harry había abierto la boca para quejarse cuando fue interrumpido—. Silencio. Lección número dos, yo soy el que se aprovecha de ti, no al revés —. El moreno resopló y se cruzó de brazos—. Lección número tres, si quieres que te recuerde leer eso dentro de tres años —dijo, haciendo referencia al sobre cerrado que Harry había tenido en la mano y ahora estaba sobre el piano negro— tendré que estar contigo y para que eso pase, tendrás que mantenerme satisfecho —concluyó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Harry entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—A ti. Vamos, ¿tengo que explicártelo? Si vamos a estar juntos, no podemos permitir que yo me quede con tan triste recuerdo, ¿verdad? Es decir, en este instante, creo que prefiero acostarme con el Calamar Gigante antes que contigo. ¿No crees que tienes solucionar ese problema? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Tú quieres. No, no puede ser. ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

—¿Piensas que iré por el camino del celibato? Qué poco me conoces.

—¿Y qué pasó con todo eso de que yo era un pervertido que me había aprovechado de ti, pobre dulce y pura criatura?

Draco soltó una risita.

—Lo admito, exageré. Ya recuerdo lo que pasó y sé que fui yo el que hizo todo, como siempre. Es tan triste que tengas tan poca iniciativa —se lamentó—. Pero, como dije, te perdono. Mi alma caritativa no quiere que mueras virgen.

—Ya no soy virgen. No era lo que había pensado pero… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Llamas a eso sexo? Qué inocente. Eso no es sexo.

—¿No? ¿Y qué lo es?

El rubio levantó las cejas, enigmáticamente.

—Creo que seré tu Profesor y te daré algunas clases privadas. ¿Le parece que empecemos ahora, señor Potter?

—¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?

—Sí, ya mismo. Arriba del piano.

Harry entornó los ojos.

—Esta vez no tomaste nada, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy yo soy, muy caliente, pero si no quieres, está bien. Astoria siempre está disponible —. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. No logró dar cinco pasos sin que una mano lo aferrara del brazo y lo detuviera—. ¿Entonces sí quieres esa clase particular?

—Lo que quiero es que no sea desastroso y también quiero saber por qué estás haciendo esto —. Le soltó el brazo—. Hasta hace diez minutos no me hablabas y ahora quieres que te folle arriba de un piano. Quizás soy yo el loco, pero creo que eso no es normal.

El Slytherin se rió.

—Carpe diem. La vida es corta. Quizás me muera mañana y no me quiero ir de este mundo sin haber follado arriba de un piano. ¿Por qué tienes que complicar todo? ¿No puedes decir 'sí', sin hacer preguntas?

—No.

—Te detesto tanto. ¿Ves? Por eso me gusta Astoria. Ella no habla. Bien, de acuerdo, si tienes ganas de asesinar el momento, está bien. Estuve pensando mucho durante estos días y llegué a la conclusión de que sí es verdad que la vida es muy corta y que no me voy a privar de nada. Si quiero vestirme de pantera y desayunar un pato en el medio del Gran Comedor, lo haré y punto. Quiero follar arriba de un piano contigo porque quizás después no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Objeciones?

—¿No?

—Perfecto —. Acto seguido, empujó al moreno contra el piano y le quitó la túnica.

El otro chico aún estaba un poco conflictuado, pero se dejó llevar y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había sido despojado de toda su ropa.

—Tendríamos que apagar todas esas velas.

—¿Tímido? No te preocupes, yo te quitaré la timidez —le aseguró Draco, antes de lamerle un pezón.

—Esto es tan raro —susurró Harry, con una respiración que se volvía más agitada con cada segundo que pasaba.

Draco no le prestó la más mínima atención a lo que dijo y le mordió con suavidad el otro pezón, lo cual provocó que el chico se estremeciera.

Con una mano, le acercó el rostro para poder besarlo y con la otra, empezó a acariciarle la polla.

Esta vez no estaba bajo la influencia de ninguna poción extraña, así que, no se sentía tan cómodo con la idea de tener _eso_ adentro suyo, pero no tenía ganas de quedarse con el mal recuerdo. Con su varita en mano, comenzó a musitar varios hechizos y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, habló entrecortadamente:

—No tengo idea, pero, ¿no se supone que, ern, haya preparación o algo así?

—Si piensas que dejaré que tú metas tus horribles dedos adentro mío, estás muy equivocado. Todo eso es espantosamente Muggle. ¿Crees que no existen hechizos para hacer todo menos dolorosamente humillante? —Dijo un último encantamiento y el miembro del moreno se cubrió de lubricante.

Draco comenzó a quitarse la ropa y eso, de alguna forma, despertó la dormida libido del Gryffindor. Antes de que se deshiciera de todas las prendas, Draco se encontró a sí mismo de espaldas contra el piano; las posiciones se habían revertido.

Harry comenzó a besarle el pecho y su boca fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la tortuosamente rígida polla del rubio. Con un poco de aprensión, lamió la punta y siendo que no se desató el fin del mundo, se desinhibió un poco y la agarró con la mano derecha. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero no le importó. Sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba a abajo, se volvió a meter el miembro en la boca y lo acarició con la lengua. Realmente no fue tan desagradable como creyó que sería, de hecho, no fue para nada desagradable. Él también era un chico, entonces sabía lo que se sentía al tocar una polla y tenerla en la boca era sólo una variable. Por el contrario, estar con chicas sí era extraño.

El rubio estaba ahora jadeando sin decoro alguno y eso verdaderamente lo calentó a Harry. Con su otra mano, empezó a masturbarse y sintió que las manos de Draco lo agarraban del cabello.

—Si no lo haces ya, no aguantaré —le informó el Slytherin. Entonces, llegó el pánico que tanto se estaba haciendo esperar—. Ah, Dios. Qué inútil. Ven aquí —. Lo sujetó de un brazo e hizo que se pusiera de pie. El chico lucía un poco asustado, entonces, Draco le besó de lleno en la boca para quitarle el susto—. Sólo improvisa —le recomendó.

Draco se sentó arriba del piano y el moreno tragó saliva, muy nervioso.

—Bueno —le respondió con voz débil—. ¿Seguro que puedes sin-? Ern, ¿No te dolerá?

—Seguro.

Tomó aire y comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud.

—Dime si te duele —. Quería hundirse por completo en ese ardiente interior, pero creía que tenía que darle un poco de tiempo a Draco para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo adentro. Los músculos del chico no estaban relajados y eso hacía que la presión fuese aún mayor—. Draco —susurró, absortadamente. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente adentro, la mano del otro chico lo aferró con fuerza del hombro.

—¿Quién me mandó a mí a hacer esto? —se quejó Draco, con los ojos cerrados e intentando relajarse.

—Si quieres puedo-

—No, no pares. Hazlo.

Y Harry lo hizo, no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Empezó a moverse, primero con cautela y luego un poco más rápido. Realmente era mucho, muchísimo mejor que hacerse una paja. Por favor, que alguien le explicara por qué no lo había hecho antes. Demente infradotado…

Las piernas del rubio rodearon su cintura, provocando que se hincara aún más adentro.

Él ya no podía más de placer, su mente se había convertido en una burbuja blanca que gritaba '¡más!', pero quería que Draco también lo disfrutara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, duele un poco, pero está bien. Hazlo más rápido.

—Pero-

—Ya, Potter.

¿Era puro morbo o realmente sonaba extremadamente sexy que le dijera Potter en ese momento? No se detuvo a analizarlo y sus movimientos se tornaron más rápidos. No soportaría demasiado tiempo sin correrse.

—Habla.

Harry lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Ahora? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Dime lo que me estás haciendo.

—Ern…

El rostro de Draco se contorsionó de manera rara y su respiración se volvió más dificultosa. ¿Le estaba gustando?

—¡Ya!

—Te estoy follando.

—Sigue hablando —comandó Draco, a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas para crear más fricción entre su miembro y el estómago de Harry—. ¿Dónde me estás follando?

—Contra un piano —. Draco se mordió el labio inferior y Harry creyó que jamás había visto algo tan erótico en toda su vida—. Y tú estás gimiendo. Te gusta que te folle —. Que nadie le preguntara cómo era humanamente posible que le gustara eso, pero que le gustaba, sí, le gustaba. Punto.

—Sí, sigue haciendo eso. Justo ahí. Y háblame.

Harry siguió penetrándolo en ese ángulo y los gemidos de Draco se volvieron más altos—. Realmente te gusta —afirmó, sorprendido.

—¡Sí! Creo que es, sí, lo leí… ¡Dios! —Ahora, Draco, prácticamente estaba follándose a sí mismo en la polla de Harry. Se movía más y más rápido y Harry pensó que iba a morir de placer en cualquier instante—. Vamos contra la pared.

Eso tomó desprevenido.

—¿Qué?

—Pared. Ahora.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco había estado sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con los brazos, dado a que su trasero, definitivamente, ya no estaba apoyado sobre el piano. Lo abrazó y, aún dentro de él, lo llevó contra la pared más cercana.

Ahora sí, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas rodeando el cuerpo de Harry, Draco le dio rienda libre a su yo pornográfico para que se encargara de todo.

—Susúrrame al oído —le dijo a Harry.

—Tengo mi polla adentro tuyo y te encanta.

—¡Sí! —gritó Draco. ¿Dignidad? ¿Qué dignidad?— No pares.

Y no paró hasta que sintió que su polla se hinchaba hasta niveles insospechados y un familiar cosquilleo se adueñó de él.

—Me voy a- —No pudo terminar la frase porque Draco se corrió y su interior se contrajo, estimulando más de lo necesario. Y ese fue el límite. El orgasmo le llegó con fuerza y le costó mantenerse en pie.

Cuando finalmente pudo moverse y abrir los ojos, vio que Draco lo estaba observando con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Volviste o sigues en ese otro mundo? —le preguntó y Harry le respondió con un beso.

—Nos tendríamos que mover —sugirió el moreno, momentos más tarde—. Aunque no me molestaría quedarme así dos o tres siglos más.

Draco sonrió.

—Eres un pervertido, Potter.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, diciéndome esas palabras sucias al oído. ¿Qué diría Rita Skeeter? —Despacio, se separó de Harry y se sintió muy —húmedo. Estoy todo… Parezco una prostituta francesa.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¡Cállate! La próxima vez, tú serás Satine.

Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—No sé quién es Satine, pero si con eso te refieres a que yo te dejaré... —se rió—... No, no. Para nada.

Draco entornó los ojos.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Pero ahora estoy pegoteado y transpirado. Un asco. Y no puedo caminar bien. Quiero una tina con sales. Y la quiero ahora.

El moreno asintió, divertido.

—Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido.

—Sí, sí, bueno, más tina y menos habla. ¿Crees que seguirá bloqueada la Sala Multipropósito?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que es momento de averiguarlo.

—¿Y dónde voy a sacar mi tina con sales? —preguntó Draco, poniéndose el pantalón.

—Bueno, el Profesor Dumbledore tenía una.

El Slytherin sacó la lengua, disgustado.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué hacías tú en su tina?

—Nada. Sólo me contó una vez que le gustaban las tinas y tenía una. ¿Acabas de insinuar que yo me bañaba con Dumbledore?

—Claro, algo muy extraño había entre ustedes. Tantos años y nunca se casó. ¿Y qué hacían juntos durante tantas horas? Sospechoso, Potter, muy sospechoso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya deja de llamarme Potter. Y no vuelvas a decir eso sobre Dumbledore porque… Eres un asco. No puedes ser tan mal pensado.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo lo pensaba. Hasta Rita Skeeter se dio cuenta. En fin, no me importa su pedofilia. Vayamos a la oficina.

—Ahora es de Snape, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, ¿y?


	18. TIxCapítulo XVIxParte II

**Capítulo 16 - Parte 2**

—Y no sabemos la contraseña.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Es verdad. Bueno, vayamos al Baño de Prefectos. Quería algo más pequeño, pero eso funcionará.

Subieron un piso por las escalaras y llegaron a la estatua de Boris, el Desconcertado. Dieron unos cuantos pasos y se encontraron frente a la puerta del baño.

—Toallas suaves —murmuró Harry y la puerta se abrió.

—Extraño ser Prefecto —comentó Draco, al ver el lujoso mármol blanco y la majestuosa piscina.

—¿Estará Myrtle? —preguntó Harry, observando el lugar.

El rubio levantó una ceja.

—¿Trío? No, gracias —. Caminó hacia la piscina y empezó a abrir algunos grifos. Con sorprendente rapidez, el agua llenó la pileta y los chicos no tardaron en quitarse la ropa y sumergirse.

Harry cerró los ojos al sentir que la caliente y relajante agua llena de espumas envolvía su cuerpo en un aplacador abrazo. Draco, que estaba a su lado, le quitó las gafas.

—Esto se siente bien esto —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, hay muchas burbujas.

—No, eso no. Me refería a estar contigo. Te extrañé —reconoció el rubio, convenientemente desapareciendo bajo la espuma para que Harry no pudiera verle el rostro.

Cuando decidió re-aparecer (o se quedó sin oxígeno), Harry le dio un beso y se llenó la nariz de espuma.

—¿No es eso demasiado melodramático para tu gusto?

—Sí, pero ya no me importa. Te lo dije, voy a hacer todo lo que quiera. Jamás le dije a mi papá que lo quería. Nunca. Tenía miedo de que pensara que era un idiota. Siempre me decía que los sentimientos me hacían débil y que era mejor no demostrar nada. Y ahora nunca podré decírselo. No dejaré vuelva a pasar, con nadie ni con nada. No más máscaras —. Se acomodó el mojado cabello hacia atrás y suspiró—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que ya no eres puro e inmaculado?

El Gryffindor sonrió.

—Genial —. Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Me dejé el sobre en la Sala de Música.

—Qué desconsiderado. Luego lo iremos a buscar.

—Quiero dormirme aquí —comentó Harry—. ¿Por qué no puedo flotar?

—Dudas existenciales de Harry Potter —se burló Draco—. Puedes, pero necesitas las burbujas perfectas —. Abrió un grifo y de él salió una gran cantidad de espuma blanca como el hielo, que lucía lo suficientemente espesa como para soportar el peso de una persona. El chico se recostó sobre esa masa blanca y le hizo gestos a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.

Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos, desnudos y cuando Draco creyó que Harry estaba dormido, lo abrazó.

Pero Harry no estaba dormido y sonrió internamente.

* * *

—¡Ah! ¡Harry!

Harry abrió los ojos y, a pesar de ver todo borroso por no tener sus gafas, pudo divisar la figura de Hermione.

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Draco despertó y se llevó una mano a la cara.

—¿Granger? Voyeurismo a estas horas, no. Váyanse los dos y déjenme dormir —. Tomó a Harry por el cuello y lo volvió a acostar sobre la espuma para usarlo de almohada.

—¿Podrían vestirse? Cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que pasaría si Ron entrara?

—Me encantaría ver eso —comentó Draco, llevándose una mano a la boca para bostezar. El pánico se apoderó de Harry e hizo un ademán para moverse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió—. Tengo sueño. Quédate quieto, ¿quieres?

Harry se liberó y buscó sus gafas, que estaban al borde la piscina.

—Ern, ¿puedes darte vuelta así me visto?

—Pero si ya te vi. Eh, digo, sí, claro —. La castaña se dio vuelta, con el rostro muy colorado.

—La sangresucia quiere hacerte cosas malas.

—¡Cállate! —le dijeron los dos Gryffindors al mismo tiempo.

Harry se terminó de vestir y le dijo al chico que hiciera lo mismo.

—No quiero, tengo sueño —fue la respuesta.

—Pero puede entrar cualquiera. Si quieres dormir, está bien, pero duerme vestido.

—No me molestes tan temprano.

—Harry, vístelo tú y salgan de aquí antes de que llegue alguien —le dijo la chica—. Realmente, Draco. ¿No tienes nada de vergüenza?

Draco resopló.

—Draco es para mis amigos, no para ti. Y no, ni un poco. En realidad, sí, pero no me importa. Estar desnudo me pone feliz, así que, estaré desnudo.

—Ya puedes darte vuelta —le dijo el moreno a Hermione—. Parece que decidió hacer todo lo que quiere y no se va a privar de nada —le comentó con una mueca—. Supongo que no nos entrometeremos. Además, es muy temprano para molestarlo. Mejor nos vamos, ¿no?

La muchacha asintió.

—Sí, es verdad. No tiene sentido luchar contra sus ideales. Dejémoslo tranquilo. Seguramente alguna Prefecta de Hufflepuff lo encontrará.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, pero Draco les dijo que se detuvieran.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora voy, pero que sea la última vez que me despiertan tan temprano. Y tú no me mires —le ordenó a Granger, que volvió a darse vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis —respondió la muchacha.

—¡¿Las seis?! Quiero mi cama…

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora te llevo a tu cama. Deja de quejarte, pareces un niño.

—Tú no me hables —replicó el rubio y Harry suspiró, preguntándose qué había hecho ahora—. Tendrías que haber cerrado la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie me despertara.

Cuando finalmente terminó de cambiarse, Harry lo acompañó a su habitación, pero no pudo irse.

—Pero es mejor que vaya a mi cama —le dijo.

—No, no. Tú te quedas aquí —le contestó Draco.

—¿Nunca te cansas de dar órdenes? En serio, estoy sorprendido —comentó Harry, mientras se sacaba los zapatos para acostarse.

Draco sonrió, medio dormido.

—Es un talento innato.

Despertaron demasiado tarde y se perdieron la primera hora de 'Transformaciones'. McGonagall les dio una tarea extra como castigo y luego continuó con su clase, durante la cual practicaron la transfiguración de lombrices en cubiertos.

Llegó la hora de comer y llegaron al comedor, poco preparados para el espectáculo con el que iban a encontrarse.

Contra la pared de la derecha había un enorme lienzo y en él se reproducía, a modo de película, un fragmento de la noche anterior: Draco estaba contra la pared y Harry estaba dentro suyo, penetrándolo con rapidez y susurrándole al oído.

Todo el Gran Salón estaba sumergido en murmullos y cuando los vieron, no hubo una sola persona que no los señalara.

Llegó Snape y entornando los ojos, desintegró el lienzo con un hechizo.

—Potter, Malfoy. Mi oficina —. Se dio media vuelta y los chicos lo siguieron, cabizbajos y aún atónitos por lo ocurrido.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —le preguntó el hombre a Draco, una vez que hubieron llegado a su despacho. El chico no le respondió—. Tendrán detención hasta que terminen las clases. Y Potter, dile adiós al Quidditch.

—Pero- —empezó a decir Harry, sin poder concluir la frase.

—No fue su culpa —dijo el rubio—. Yo… le di una poción porque él no quería hacerlo y yo ya estaba un poco desesperado. Él no tiene nada que ver. No tienes que darle detención, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo del Quidditch.

—Gracias, pero no me ayudes —musitó Harry—. Los dos tuvimos la culpa, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo del Quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor no tiene nada que ver.

Impaciente, Snape los miró con los ojos entornados.

—No sé qué les dio la sensación de que íbamos a debatir el castigo. No me importa lo que piensen. Por culpa de ustedes, todo el alumnado deberá beber una poción desmemorizante, así que, todos los Miércoles, después del almuerzo, dos horas en el aula de Pociones y si vuelvo a verlos fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones en horarios poco prudentes, me encargaré personalmente de que tengan detención todos los días. ¿Está claro?

—Cristal —respondió Draco—. ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Nos castigas, pero no importa quién nos siguió y decidió dejar ese hermoso regalo en el comedor? ¿Tampoco importan las cartas, la lápida, los bombones? O sea, podemos morir hoy y no te va a importar, ¿verdad?

—Ya te dije qué debías hacer —respondió el hombre y tras eso, los condujo al aula de 'Pociones'.

Después de lavar calderos durante dos horas (extrañamente, todo lo que lavaban parecía ensuciarse de nuevo), los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Draco. Aún era un horario prudente, así que, Snape no les podía decir nada.

—Terminantemente, no sirvo para ser un libertino. Creo que mejor seré como siempre —exclamó el rubio y luego se acostó sobre la cama.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry, acostándose a su lado.

—Intenté cambiar para divertirme y distraerme. Creí que lograría no pensar en ellos. Supongo que ese tipo de locura no combina conmigo. ¿Tú cómo me prefieres?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustas de todas formas.

Draco sonrió.

—Sí, sé que siempre soy encantador, pero debes elegir.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que seas extraño, pero eso fue demasiado extraño. Creo que te prefiero como siempre.

—De todas las estupideces que dije e hice ayer, una fue en serio —. El moreno lo miró con curiosidad—. Es verdad que no quiero que me pase de nuevo lo mismo, por lo tanto, cuando quiera decirte algo, te lo diré. No esperes un Romeo, pero al menos, ya no negaré lo que siento por ti —. El pálido rostro se había puesto un poco sonrojado y Harry no pudo más que besarlo.

—Entonces, ¿ya no te sientes como prostituta francesa?

—Nunca me sentí como prostituta francesa, fue una manera de hablar. Y si quieres follar, sólo dilo en vez de hablar en clave —contestó el rubio, sonriéndole.

El Gryffindor abrió la boca, indignado.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no dije eso.

Draco movió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

—Sí, claro que lo dijiste. Quieres follarme, lo sé.

—No es cierto, no cambies mis palabras.

—¿Acaso no lo estabas pensando?

—No.

—¿No lo estás pensando ahora?

—¿No?

El rubio se rió y volvieron a besarse.

—Es genial que quieras hacerlo, pero no tiene que ser así todo el tiempo. Yo comprendo que me encuentres irresistible,pero controla tu libido, por favor.

—¡Pero si tú eres el que quiere sexo todo el tiempo!

Draco suspiró.

—Claro que no. Sólo quería que te desinhibieras conmigo y como ya sucedió, no es necesario que sigamos haciéndolo. Claro que lo haremos, pero no es por eso que quiero estar contigo. Si quisiera sexo, estaría con cualquiera y te aseguro que no desperdiciaría seis meses de mi preciada vida para conquistar a esa persona.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

El Slytherin giró la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—Un amigo, alguien que, hmm… se preocupe por mí.

Harry le posó una mano en el rostro y lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo me preocupo por ti. Y te quiero.

Creyendo que se había quedado sin aire, el otro chico le respondió:

—Soy muy frío y no sé cómo comportarme. Es que nunca quise a nadie y no soy demostrativo pero- —Realizó una pausa y aclaró sus pensamientos—. pero también te quiero y si dices algo al respecto, te mataré —. Harry se limitó a sonreírle—. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto, a hablar así. Es mucho más fácil escribirlo. Tal vez debamos regresar a la etapa de las cartas.

—No, prefiero darte tiempo para que puedas decirme todo sin papales de por medio.

—Me llevó medio año poder decirte que te quiero. Es mucho más de lo que podrías esperar —le contestó el rubio, sonriente, pero a la vez, muy avergonzado.

—Bueno, supongo que esperaré seis meses más para que me digas que no puedes vivir sin mí —agregó Harry, en tono de broma.

—Accio pergamino y pluma —. Los dos objetos llegaron hacia Draco y el chico escribió dos preguntas y se las entregó a Harry.

—_¿Debo decírtelo? ¿No es obvio, ya?_

Entonces, Harry lo besó—. ¿No te parece que pasó más tiempo?

Draco asintió.

—Sí, es como si siempre me hubiese sentido así.

—Todo parece tan lejano. No puedo creer que nos lleváramos mal. No puedo entender_ cómo_ nos llevábamos. No somos tan distintos.

—No, pero yo soy más lindo. De todas formas, fue toda tu culpa, como siempre. Yo sí quería ser tu amigo, pero tú preferiste a la peca andante.

Harry resopló.

—Su nombre es Ron y es mi amigo. No hables así.

—Sí, genial amigo. Ni siquiera te habla. Tú y tus amigos. Y Granger me vio desnudo. Creo que tendré que arrancarle los ojos.

—No, no le arrancarás nada a nadie. Fue tu culpa, tú eras que el que estaba feliz desnudo. Creo que tenemos que ir a buscar tu carta. ¿Vamos?

Se levantaron y fueron al cuarto piso, bajo la mirada de todos. Evidentemente, las pociones desmemorizantes aún no estaban listas. Al lado del piano, en el suelo, estaba el sobre verde con la carta que había escrito Draco.

—No lo leíste, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico en cuestión, un poco preocupado.

Harry lo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué escribiste?

—Lo leerás dentro de tres años.

—Sí, pero sólo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Estamos juntos?

—Claro, pero no me gusta cómo suena juntos y ni se te ocurra sugerir 'novios'. Amantes me gusta. Seamos amantes, suena sexy.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es todo lo mismo.

Draco miró el piano negro.

—Creo que deberíamos limpiarlo —. Tomó su varita y quitó todas las manchas sospechosas. Después se acercó al otro chico y le susurró al oído—: ¿Quieres que te toque algo?

—¿No dijiste que no era necesario tanto sexo? Pero, bueno, si quieres no te voy a detener…

El rubio se rió y lo besó.

—En el piano, Potter —. Harry puso una expresión graciosa y Draco sonrió—. Ah, la venganza es tan dulce.

—No lo es.

—¿Quieres o no? —Harry asintió y Draco se sentó frente al piano—. Supongo que no tienes un favorito, así que, Wolfie está bien. A nadie puede desagradarle.

—Ern, sí, está bien. ¿Y quién era Wolfie?

—Mozart...O al menos, un intento de.

Tras una interesante sesión de piano (real, no pornográfica), los chicos se fueron a cenar y luego se despidieron para ir a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Sala Común, se encontró con Hermione, quien no había bajado a comer.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar? ¿Has visto a Ron?

La chica suspiró.

—Estuve hablando con él. Fue uno de los primeros en ver el lienzo. Por supuesto, se fue y se encerró en la habitación. Estuve toda la tarde tratando de calmarlo. ¿Tú dónde estabas?

Sintiéndose muy culpable e incómodo, Harry murmuró:

—Con Draco. Estábamos con el piano.

—¿Otra vez? Harry, no sé qué te sucede, pero será mejor que te controles o Ron te asesinará. Tendrías que haberlo visto, estaba furioso. Y eso sin mencionar que te podrían haber expulsado.

—Espero, sólo quise decir que Draco estaba tocando el piano, ya sabes, con música y eso. ¿Tan enojado está?

Ella le respondió con la mirada.

—Ahora está dormido, pero mañana tendrás que hablar con él.

* * *

Llegó el Viernes diez de Abril y como estaba pronosticado, comenzó el Torneo de Duelo.

Ya estaban en el aula, divididos por equipos y Draco podía ver que Harry lucía deprimido. El clima del colegio seguía un poco tenso, pero al menos, ya no los señalaban tanto como lo hacían la semana anterior. A pesar de que ya nadie recordaba la escena en el piano, todos sabían qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos.

En realidad, no era tan terrible que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos, pero sí era molesto recibir dibujitos y notitas. Tras el décimo "marica" que recibió, Draco juró que mataría a sangre fía al culpable.

Harry, por su parte, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente pensara cualquier cosa sobre él y por eso la situación lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo que sí le quitaba el sueño era la Comadreja, que no sólo no le hablaba, sino que también solía mirarlos con repulsión, como si fuese un pecado que estuviesen juntos.

Ahora, Draco estaba a unos pasos del pelirrojo, ya que ambos pertenecían al Equipo Negro, y resistiendo la tentación de ahorcarlo.

—Bien, se da por iniciado el Torneo. Como ya saben, la final será el ocho de Mayo. El premio será este —dijo Weasley II, enseñándoles un trofeo dorado que, en su frente, mostraba dos varitas cruzadas.

La competencia fue muy peliaguda y hubo varios 'suspendidos' por excederse. Entre esos alumnos estuvieron Gregory, Jeff Fawcett, Parvati Patil y la pelirroja Weasley. Los cuatro tuvieron prohibido participar durante ese encuentro, lo cual les provocaría una gran pérdida de puntos, ya que nadie se iría de la competencia al perder un duelo sino hasta que llegara la semifinal. Cada vez que alguien ganaba, obtenía puntos. Durante el encuentro anterior a la final, los cuatro con mayores puntajes se enfrentarían y el campeón, justamente, sería quien más puntos acumulados tuviera. El duelo final daría un total de ciento cuenta puntos, al igual que en el Quidditch.

Draco opinaba que, salvo Gregory, ninguno había hecho nada grave y que las reglas eran una reverenda idiotez. Aún así, intentó por todos los medios no romperlas. Quería llegar a la final y quería que su rival fuese el moreno de ojos verdes que en ese momento estaba compitiendo con Neville Longbottom.

Cuando se aproximaba el final del encuentro y Draco estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de poder hacer un duelo con su amante sexy, Weasley II anunció que los próximos serían ellos.

Muerto de felicidad, caminó hacia el centro del aula y pudo percibir que todo el mundo se sumía en un letárgico silencio, sólo interrumpido por algunos aislados susurros.

Estuvieron frente a frente y el moreno le sonrió.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy?

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso quisieras —. Luego, bajó mucho la voz para que sólo Harry pudiera oírlo—. Si pierdes, tú serás Satine.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y luego se rió.

Nadie entendía qué sucedía y eso parecía irritarlos.

Los chicos alzaron sus varitas y luego se dieron vuelta y se alejaron.

—Uno, dos, ¡tres! —dijo el Profesor Flitwick y el duelo comenzó.

El rubio lanzó el primer hechizo, pero Harry lo bloqueó sin dificultad. Al Gryffindor no le preocupaba ser impactado por un hechizo sino que Draco lo desarmara porque eso lo convertiría de nuevo en el Amo de la Varita de Saúco y, por consiguiente, en el blanco seguro de quien la había robado.

Sin embargo, con o sin varita de por medio, tampoco quería perder, pero no soportaba la idea de lastimar a Draco. Qué dilema.

Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer un:

—¡Engorgio!

El hechizo golpeó en la mano derecha del rubio y la misma empezó a aumentar de tamaño. Se expandió tanto que no puedo sujetar la varita y ésta cayó al suelo.

El Profesor Flitwick declaró a Harry ganador del duelo y le otorgó cincuenta puntos.

Draco fue llevado a la Enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey solucionara su problema y cuando Harry fue a verlo, el chico no quiso hablarle.

—Vamos, no te enojes. Lo siento.

—No me hables. Te odio —. Harry lo abrazó y le pidió perdón unas cincuentas veces hasta que, por fin, fue misericordiosamente disculpado—. Pero te sigo odiando mucho, Potter.

* * *

Tres semanas después, la situación con Ron continuaba muy mal, pero con Draco era todo lo contrario. Hablar con él era genial, tener sexo con él en lugares extraños también era genial y hacer duelos con él era _demasiado_ genial. Lo excelente de los duelos era que terminaban peleados y no había nada mejor que reconciliarse con una buena follada.

Dentro de un rato comenzaría una nueva reunión del Torneo, pero los chicos ya estaban precalentando, por las dudas.

'_Draco, no sé hacer acento francés.'_

'_No soy Draco, soy Lestat. Haz lo que digo o te morderé, Louis.'_

Estaban en la sala de las columnas, la de la puerta roja y Draco quería que actuaran como los personajes de 'Las Crónicas Vampíricas'.

Él estaba vestido de azul y había obligado a Harry a vestirse de verde.

'_¿Realmente lo haremos así?'_ pensó Harry y al escuchar en su mente la respuesta del otro chico, decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar el momento y divertirse.

—Has sido un vampiro muy, muy malo, Lestat. Creo que tendré que castigarte.

—¿En serio, mon amie? —se burló el rubio, arrogantemente—. Mon Dieu, Louis! ¿Qué podrías tú hacerme a mí? ¿Olvidas que hablas con Lestat de Lioncourt, el indiscutible Rey de los Condenados?

'_No te cuesta mucho ser arrogante.'_

—Hay dos o tres cosas que no sabes sobre mí —. Los ojos verdes brillaron y sonrió, mostrando los falsos colmillos que Draco había logrado crear con un poco de transfiguración—. Has sido un mal creador y pagarás por ello —. Entonces, se lanzó al cuello de 'Lestat' y lo mordió con suavidad para no lastimarlo.

El rubio gimió y lo aferró de la cintura para acercarlo.

—¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Maharet te estuvo pervirtiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, haciendo referencia a una de las vampiresas de la saga—. Maldita pelirroja, le enseñaré a no tocar lo que es mío.

Los labios de Harry llegaron a los suyos y comenzaron a reír al percatarse de lo difícil que era besarse con esos colmillos. Como era una tarea demasiado ardua, el moreno decidió cambiar de plan y su boca empezó a descender hasta llegar al miembro del otro chico.

'_Si me muerdes, te arrancaré los ojos y haré que te los comas.'_

'_Siempre tan romántico.'_

Harry, por supuesto, no lo mordió, pero sí dejó que sus dientes rozaran la piel y eso pareció no molestarle demasiado al Slytherin. Sujetó la polla con una mano para hacerle una paja.

—¿Es suficiente esto? —le preguntó al otro chico.

—No, monsieur, nada suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó el moreno, que sabía perfectamente la respuesta—. Dímelo.

—Quiero que me la chupes —. En qué momento se habían revertido los roles de perversión, Draco no tenía idea ni le importaba. _'Louis no así, no te salgas de personaje.'_

Pero el otro chico poca atención le prestó e instantes después se metió la polla en la boca. Era increíble lo rápido que había perdido la vergüenza. Si en menos de un mes ya estaba así, Draco no quería saber cómo estaría al mes siguiente.

Lo que también era bastante impresionante era lo rápido que aprendía. La boca del moreno se abrió lo suficiente como para que casi toda la polla estuviese adentro. Aún no lograba tragarla toda, pero era cuestión de práctica.

El moreno le succionó la punta y Draco empezó a jadear. Cómo le encantaba que le hiciera eso. De a poco, Harry le quitó los pantalones y los boxers, al mismo tiempo que él se quitaba la camisa. Cuando estaba por quitarse la corbata, el moreno le agarró la mano.

'_No te la quites'._

'_¿Me quieres con la corbata puesta? Qué pervertido. Ah, sigue haciendo eso.'_

Antes de que Draco se corriera, Harry lo liberó y se lamió los labios. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo y Draco no necesitó más tiempo para recorrer el piso en busca de su varita.

—Impeco.

Harry sintió una extraña presión en su polla y creyó que se iba a correr. Cerró los ojos y jadeó. Se masturbó y si bien sentía que el orgasmo estaba ahí, nada pasó.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste?

—No vas a poder acabar hasta que yo te lo permita —respondió el rubio, sonriendo. A continuación, le quitó la ropa al chico, se aproximó a su polla y le lamió el glande, despiadadamente.

Ya había planeado todo cuidadosamente, así que, a pocos pasos de ellos había una silla y un enorme espejo, apoyado contra una columna. Colocó la silla frente al espejo e hizo que Harry se sentara sobre ella.

—No, por favor, déjame… No aguanto más —rogó Harry, pero Draco sólo se rió y tras decir dos hechizos, se sentó sobre su polla.

El súbito calor hizo que el moreno cerrara los ojos con fuerza y se mordiera un labio. Como tenía los colmillos transfigurados, se lastimó y comenzó a sangrar.

Draco sabía que era demasiado enfermizo, pero la sangre sobre los sensuales labios y la blanca piel fue una vista excitante y no pudo evitar lamer el salado líquido.

Cerró los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se movió de arriba abajo sobre el cuerpo del otro chico. _'Se siente tan bien tenerte adentro.'_

'_Te mataré, maldito sádico.'_

Draco quiso reírse, pero estaba tan sumergido en el placer que no pudo hacerlo. _'Abre los ojos y mira el espejo.'_

Con dificultad, el moreno le hizo caso y pudo verlos reflejados. Se veía con toda claridad cómo su polla desaparecía en el trasero del otro chico, que cada vez descendía con más rapidez y fuerza. Era demasiado. Quería correrse ya y no podía hacerlo. Estaba muriendo de desesperación.

_'Te juro que me las pagarás,'_ pensó y luego sujetó a Draco de la cintura y se lo quitó de encima. Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, lo agarró de un brazo y lo besó. Se fueron moviendo hacia delante, hasta la espalda del Slytherin tocó la fría superficie del vidrio. Rápidamente, Harry lo dio vuelta y lo penetró.

Draco se vio a sí mismo contorsionar la cara en una mezcla de placer y dolor. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, el pelo despeinado y lo excitaba aún más poder verse así.

Dejando a un lado las agitadas respiraciones y el sonido que hacían las caderas de Harry cuando golpeaban su trasero, Draco podía escuchar con toda claridad cómo el otro chico lo maldecía por no poder correrse.

Se llevó una mano a su polla y se masturbó con desesperación. También ya quería correrse, pero por otra parte, quería que durara más.

Mordiéndose los labios al punto de lastimarse, se corrió jadeantemente y su semen impregnó el espejo.

—Inpeco —murmuró y sin que pasara un solo segundo, Harry se vino adentro suyo, mordiéndole el cuello. Draco gritó de dolor, pero a la vez le gustó.

Estuvieron un rato sin moverse, intentando controlar sus respiraciones. Al rato, Harry le lamió el cuello, en el lugar donde lo había mordido.

—No quiero arruinar el momento y todavía quiero asesinarte, pero tenemos que ir al Torneo.

Draco asintió, un poco exhausto.

—Sí, vayamos a darnos una ducha rápida. No quiero llegar con tanta cara de que recién fui follado.

* * *

—Potter, Malfoy, llegan tarde —les comunicó la Profesora McGonagall—. Diez puntos menos para cada uno.

Los duelos ya habían empezado y en ese instante estaban compitiendo Longbottom y un chico de Hufflepuff. Instantes después, el primero recibió cincuenta puntos.

El primer duelo para Draco fue con Granger. La cara de 'no lastimes a mi chica' de Weasley fue sensacional.

—Uno, dos, tres —dijo Weasley II y Draco recibió un Confundus antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Harry lo tuvo que sujetar para que no se golpeara contra la pared.

La muchacha miró a su amigo e hizo una mueca. Harry se encogió de hombros y se quedó sentado al lado de Draco, hasta que fue su turno. Su rival era el pelirrojo y Harry se negó a pelear.

—No quiero. Denle los puntos a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no soy un rival digno? ¿Necesito ser un Mortífago como él? —inquirió el otro chico, furioso.

—Ron, no quiero pelear —advirtió Harry—. Puedes quedarte con los cincuenta puntos. Nos los quiero.

El pelirrojo se negó y las reglas decían que mientras que uno quisiera luchar, habría duelo. Harry suspiró y bloqueó el Tarantallegra que había sido enviado en su contra.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

Ron se quedó rígido y luego se fue jacia atrás. Cuando McGonagall dijo que había ganado los cincuenta puntos, Harry los rechazó y reiteró que no los quería.

De los ocho con mayores puntajes, sólo cuatro pasaron a la semifinal: Granger, Longbottom, Harry y Draco.

Los dos Weasleys, Gregory (que había sido finalmente descalificado por usar magia oscura) y el sujeto no identificado por Draco que tenía el emblema de Hufflepuff no obtuvieron la suficiente cantidad de puntos.

**xxx**

Una semana después, Draco logró ganarle a Longbottom luego de un largo duelo. ¿Cuándo demonios había aprendido el inútil ese a sujetar bien su varita?

Después de eso el regordete muchacho se enfrentó a Granger y la chica le ganó. Longbottom, entonces, ya no tenía posibilidades de estar en los primeros puestos porque ni ganando tendría más puntos que los otros tres. McGonagall le entregó una medalla por haber llegado a la semifinal y reconoció que estaba muy orgullosa de él.

Por otra parte, casi hubo fuegos artificiales cuando se enfrentaron Granger y Harry. Quizás sí fueron fuegos artificiales de verdad, después de todo. Mucho humo, muchos colores, pero ni una herida. Pura parafernalia, no se querían lastimar. Aburrido.

Finalmente, Harry ganó el duelo porque la chica pensaba demasiado antes de realizar sus movimientos; el moreno, en cambio, decía lo primero que le llegaba a la mente y actuaba por instinto, no por teoría.

A la chica le dieron una medalla por haber obtenido el tercer lugar y Harry la abrazó, seguramente, más para pedirle perdón que para felicitarla.

Draco entornó los ojos. Demasiado amor el aire. Basta. _'No lo toques, Granger,'_ pensó.

Instantes después se enfrentó con Harry y esta vez sí pudo ganarle.

Por el momento, Harry tenía más puntos, pero la final decidiría todo. Sólo faltaba una semana.

—Por favor, no llores cuando te gane el trofeo —le dijo al moreno, que puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Cuatro días después, Wood les informó que el martes siguiente irían a Londres Muggle para realizar el trabajo práctico final que consistía en vivir sin magia durante un día entero.

Los trabajos se realizarían en parejas y todos los alumnos llevarían una pequeña piedra localizadora colgada del cuello. Si alguno se perdía, sólo debía tocar la piedra y decir 'Redeo'. Instantáneamente, aparecería en el departamento en el que estarían Wood y Weasley II.

Esas piedras también servirían para que los dos profesores supieran dónde estaban.

La única condición era no salirse del radio establecido, no usar magia y no decir sus nombres verdaderos. Como precaución, todos tomarían las pociones que habían tomado para el Aniversario del colegio, así no podrían ser reconocidos por nadie.

—Tomen nota de lo que tendrán que hacer —les dijo Wood.

Tenían que viajar en, por lo menos, un transporte público, comer en algún restaurante Muggle, utilizar tres electrodomésticos, entablar dos conversaciones con personas no mágicas y, finalmente, pasar la noche en un ambiente desprovisto de magia. Por supuesto, después tenían que presentar un trabajo por escrito.

Un edificio completo había sido preparado para que los alumnos estuviesen en él.

A Harry y a Draco les tocó el piso dos, departamento cinco. Draco entornó los ojos y sospechó que Granger había tenido algo que ver con la organización.

—Tienen una semana entera para repasar todo lo que aprendieron durante el año.

Draco estaba furioso.

—¡No quiero hacer ese trabajo! —se quejó—. ¿Hablar con Muggles? ¿Para qué? ¿Y si son contagiosos?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

—No te harán nada —le dijo, al cabo de un rato.

* * *

_Ahora estoy escribiendo las primeras partes de la secuela, Palabras Prohibidas (o Puramente Pornográfico, como quieran) y la precuela ya está casi por la mitad :)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (27/10/09)_


	19. TIxCapítulo XVII

**Capítulo 17**

El Martes cinco de Mayo, todos los alumnos de Séptimo despertaron más temprano de lo habitual para dirigirse al Gran Salón con un pequeño bolso en mano.

Todos vestían ropas Muggles, que habían aparecido al lado de sus camas, y no paraban de repasar mentalmente todo lo que habían aprendido durante el año.

Soñolientos, pero entusiasmados, se dirigieron a los terrenos para que los Thestrals los llevaran a Hogsmeade.

Draco, por supuesto, quería regresar a su cama y no tenía nada de interés en pasar un día "rodeado de fenómenos."

Antes de subir al Expreso Hogwarts, le susurró a Harry que tendría que encontrar la manera de mantenerlo despierto durante el viaje, pero tristemente, Granger se empecinó con que quería viajar con ellos. El idiota de Potter, claro, no hizo nada para detenerla.

¿Y con quién quería viajar la chica, también? Con la Comadreja.

Nadie habló durante todo el viaje a Londres y la tensión fue punzantemente palpable. Cuando llegaron a la Estación King's Cross, Weasley II y Wood repartieron unas cadenitas plateadas con pequeñas piedras negras y les dijeron que debían colgárselas del cuello.

También, les dieron frascos con pociones. De a poco, todos fueron recobrando los aspectos que habían tenido durante el Aniversario de Hogwarts y Draco se encontró frente a un Harry bastante rubio y con menos cara de idiota.

Tomó la poción y tras el calor y el cosquilleo habituales, su cuerpo se vio modificado, dando paso a unos penetrantes ojos azules, acompañados por un cabello negro azabache. Que Harry lo mirara tan intensamente lo incomodaba y sintió ganas de esconderse bajo algo.

—El departamento está a dos cuadras de aquí, así que, caminaremos —comunicó Wood. El muchacho caminó a la cabeza del grupo y atrás de todo, los siguió Weasley II, vigilando que nadie se distrajera con nada.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, en la calle Northdown, muchos lucieron un tanto desilusionados, puesto que la fachada no indicaba demasiados lujos. Era una edificación blanca, pero se notaba que necesitaba que alguien la pintara de nuevo; tenía once pisos y las ventanas eran muy pequeñas. Al ingresar, comprobaron que las primeras apariencias no siempre eran las acertadas, pues el interior lucía muy confortable.

En esa planta baja había un mostrador a la derecha, pero nadie lo estaba vigilando y hacia la izquierda, tres sillones, al lado de una pequeña mesita con revistas. Frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme televisor, que estaba encendido.

En frente de la puerta principal había dos ascensores.

—Bien, suban de a seis por ascensor y vayan a sus habitaciones. Acomoden sus cosas, coman algo y duerman porque mañana deben despertarse temprano. Si necesitan algo, el Profesor Weasley y yo estaremos en el primer piso, departamento tres. Recuerden que pueden sujetar la piedra y decir 'Redeo' para aparecer en nuestro departamento —les explicó Wood, muy entusiasmado, con el aspecto que tenía siempre antes de empezar un partido de Quidditch—. Suerte a todos.

—Yo quiero la cama de la derecha —le dijo Draco a Harry, cuando aún estaban en el ascensor, junto a los dos indeseables y sus parejas de trabajo. Granger, ante ese comentario, suprimió una sonrisa y el rubio la miró, con los ojos entornados. Llegaron al piso dos y buscaron el departamento cinco.

—Creo que esos dos, si compartieran habitación, estarían ruidosos durante toda la noche —comentó el rubio cuando los otros dos se hubieron ido.

—No, Hermione me dijo que hay un hechizo en las habitaciones compartidas por chicos y chicas. No les permite ponerse demasiado íntimos. ¿Tú tienes la llave?

Draco estaba sonriendo como un tonto y no escuchó bien la pregunta.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, aquí —. Le entregó la llave dorada al moreno—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir? Chicos y chicas. Eres bastante femenino, pero la última vez que me fijé, no eras una chica —musitó, con una traviesa sonrisa.

—No soy femenino, tú lo eres —. Harry abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al departamento. La sala de estar tenía las paredes pintadas de un amarillo muy clarito y los muebles eran de una madera oscura. La alfombra era del mismo color que las paredes y los interruptores de luz estaban un poco escondidos, hecho que enfureció a Draco, al punto de querer "asesinarlos".

Hacia la derecha había una puerta y Harry fue a investigar a dónde llevaba. Draco, por su parte, caminó por el pasillo que quedaba enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Había dos puertas más; una era la del baño y la otra la de la habitación.

—Harry —dijo, alzando la voz—. Creo que esa Granger estuvo más involucrada de lo que te dijo.

Momentos después, el moreno llegó a su lado y ambos contemplaron la cama matrimonial que estaba en el lugar donde tendría que haber habido dos camas individuales.

—Es raro que Hermione haga algo así —comentó confundido—. En contra de las reglas… No lo sé, ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que siga así, es lo único útil que hizo en su vida. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que aprovechar esta cama.

—Sí, aprovechémosla… para dormir. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Potter, estoy caliente desde que salimos de Hogwarts. No voy a dejar que te duermas —advirtió el Slytherin.

—Pero tengo sueño.

—No me importa.

El Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hagamos un trato. Ahora dormimos y mañana lo hacemos todas las veces que quieras.

—Y donde yo quiera, también.

Ante eso, el otro chico entornó los ojos.

—Hmm, sé que me arrepentiré, pero bueno, está bien.

El rubio sonrió.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Se quitaron la ropa, hasta quedarse en boxers. Draco estaba muy evidentemente excitado, pero Harry se recordó a sí mismo que tenía sueño y lo ignoró. Tomaron Poción Multijugos para recuperar sus propios cuerpos y luego se acostaron en la cama, tras pelearse por las almohadas, claro, y Draco se quejó porque "tengo frío."

—Abrígate.

—No quiero.

La solución que encontró el Slytherin fue acostarse sobre el otro chico.

—¿Qué haces, Draco? Vamos, tengo sueño. ¿No puedes dormirte sin molestar?

—No. Y no me gusta este departamento. Es muy chiquito y las sábanas son feas.

Harry suspiró.

—Draco, en serio, estoy cansado. El viaje me hizo doler un poco la cabeza. ¿Podemos dormir?

—Bueno, está bien, pero ni siquiera es tarde y tengo hambre. Mañana tendrás que portarte muy bien conmigo para que te perdone.

Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos, pero Draco no se movió y se quedó arriba de Harry.

* * *

—¡Despierta! ¡Potter!... ¡Harry!

El moreno abrió los ojos, lentamente. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—Estuve leyendo lo que tenemos que hacer y tenemos que usar transportes públicos. Quiero que follemos en un metro. ¿Vamos?

Bueno, definitivamente, no era lo que Harry esperaba oír. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No, gracias. Eso es un microondas, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Haz que me divierta.

Harry sonrió.

—Sólo calienta la comida. ¿Por qué no miras la televisión, mientras yo hago unas tostadas?

Draco lo consideró por unos instantes.

—De acuerdo, me divertiré criticando a esos Muggles —. Caminó hacia al living y se sentó en un sillón, que tenía almohadones muy cómodos. Miró el aparato fijamente, analizando su próximo movimiento—. Préndete —. El televisor no obedeció y Draco entornó los ojos—. Te dije que te prendieras, chatarra del demonio —. El artefacto continuó apagado, entonces el chico se puso de pie—. Si no te prendes, te golpearé. Lo digo en serio.

El moreno, desde la cocina, podía oír todo y se estaba riendo en silencio.

—¡Préndete! Potter, esta basura no me hace caso…

—¡Soy Harry! —gritó el aludido, mientras buscaba un plato—. Busca un interruptor en el aparato o un control remoto. Es como una cajita negra, debe estar por ahí.

"_¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo, oh, misterioso, noctámbulo y guapo extraño?"_

"_No es necesario, tus lágrimas de gratitud son suficientes. Verás, antes yo era un malvado vampiro, pero el amor y una irritante maldición me cambiaron y ahora soy como un adorable cachorrito con inofensivos colmillos… No, no el pelo, nunca me toques el pelo."_

"_Pero debe haber alguna manera de agradecerte."_

"_¡No! Ayudar a los necesitados es mi trabajo… Y crear muchísima tensión sexual y caminar como un tremendo afeminado es suficiente."_

"_Entiendo. Yo tengo un sobrino que es gay, así que…"_

"_No digas más. El mal sigue ahí afuera y se me está por acabar el gel gay que tanto me gusta. ¡Rápido, al Angelmóbil! ¡Vamos!"_

—Harry, un rubio muy bajito está haciendo voces graciosas.

El Gryffindor terminó de hacer las tostadas y el té, entonces fue al living a sentarse con Draco.

—Debe ser alguna película, supongo. Ese me hace acordar a ti.

Draco resopló.

—Por favor, no insultes mi hermosamente natural cabello rubio. Y apúrate. Este lugar es muy chiquito, quiero salir de aquí y gastar todos los papelitos.

—Billetes.

—Sí, lo sé, es lo mismo. ¿Vamos?

Harry no había terminado de digerir las tostadas cuando fue vilmente atacado por un vaso de poción. En el segundo en que ambos cuerpos terminaron de transformarse, Draco lo arrastró fuera del edificio.

Caminaron tres cuadras y el rubio se frenó de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el otro chico.

—Mira esa ropa —. Harry volteó la cabeza y vio, en la vereda de frente, a un joven vestido de negro—. Tienes que ponértelo encima.

—¿Al chico? —preguntó Harry, un poco preocupado por la sanidad mental del otro muchacho.

—No, a su atuendo —. Cruzó la calle sin mirar si venían coches y, casi provocando un accidente que lo tuvo sin cuidado, se acercó al chico vestido de negro—. ¿Dónde conseguiste esta ropa? —dijo muy pausadamente, como si ser Muggle implicara no comprender el idioma o ser sordo.

—En la Senda Oscura. Es una tienda que está a dos cuadras de aquí, pero creo que te va más el estilo skater —le respondió el extraño, con una mueca—. Tú jamás podrías entender el poder de la oscuridad —agregó, acercándosele.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry, dile que se aleje o lo cruciaré.

—Creo que ya debemos irnos a esa… ern, Senda Oscura. Sí, gracias por la ayuda. Adiós —. Harry tomó a Draco de un brazo y lo alejó del Muggle que sí podía comprender el poder la oscuridad, lo que fuera que eso significara—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a esa tienda?

—¿Todos me hablarán así de cerca? No los quiero cerca, son muy extraños.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le preguntó a un hombre dónde se encontraba la Senda Oscura. Caminaron dos cuadras hacia delante y a mitad de cuadra vieron un local pintado de negro. Al ingresar, se encontraron con una vendedora llena de piercings. La cara de asco que le puso Draco hizo que Harry soltara una disimulada risita.

—Hola, sí, mi amigo está buscando una camisa negra y unos pantalones… negros, también —dijo el, ahora, rubio Gryffindor.

—¿Perdón? No, yo no estoy buscando nada, tú estás buscando. Señorita Muggle, tráigale a él lo que le pidió.

—Pero si yo no quiero esta ropa —se quejó Harry.

—Yo sí la quiero, pero en tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, te la quitaré con sorprendente rapidez.

Harry se puso todo colorado, pero la vendedora ni se inmutó.

—Entiendo, primera vez, ¿verdad? Sí, bueno, ya se acostumbrarán. ¿Qué látigos usan? Ayer entraron unos nuevos, por si quieren verlos.

—Ern, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir —musitó Harry, intentando sonreír.

—Yo no me moveré hasta que tu trasero esté en un pantalón como el del chico oscuro ese.

—¡No quiero ropa negra!

—Y yo sí la quiero. Señorita Muggle, tráigale la ropa —ordenó Draco, quitándose un cabello oscuro de la cara.

—No, no traigas nada —le pidió Harry.

La vendedora comenzó a jugar con el arito que tenía en la lengua y los observó con mirada aburrida.

—Si quieren les traigo la ropa a los dos, se la prueban y luego me dicen.

—No. ¡No quiero! —le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de discutir durante quince minutos, Harry accedió a comprarse la ropa, siempre y cuando Draco también la comprara. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, el ahora moreno aceptó y la vendedora fue a buscar las prendas.

Volvió con varias camisas negras y algunos pantalones de gabardina.

—Allí están los cambiadores —les indicó, señalando cuatro cubículos.

Draco se negó rotundamente a quedarse solo ("Soy demasiado lindo, aunque no tanto como siempre, pero los Muggles podrían querer secuestrarme."), así que, se cambiaron juntos. En el momento en que Harry se quitó su camiseta, el otro chico, prácticamente, le saltó encima para besarlo.

—Contrólate un poco, ¿quieres? —dijo el rubio, al sentir que la mano de Draco le rozaba la entrepierna.

El moreno sólo sonrió y la bajó la cremallera.

—¿Nunca quisiste hacer algo tan cliché como esto?

—No.

—Qué lástima porque yo sí —respondió el Slytherin, sujetando el miembro del otro chico con una mano, para luego metérselo en la boca.

Harry se mordió el labio para evitar hacer ruidos, pero a medida que la boca lo engullía más y más adentro, tal plan fue volviéndose cada vez más imposible.

—Draco, basta… Hay gente —rogó entre medio de jadeos y sintió que el chico intentaba reírse.

La lengua le acarició la punta y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse, Draco la mordió con suavidad. Para entonces, los ruidos provenientes del cambiador ya eran oídos por todas las personas que estaban en la tienda y el movimiento de las caderas de Harry era incontenible, parecía que se quería follar la boca del otro chico.

Sujetó la cortina roja del cubículo con fuerza y se corrió, sin advertencias.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que los labios de Draco lo besaban y una sustancia se introducía en su boca. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, se sorprendió, pero no le molestó, al contrario, lo calentó bastante. De acuerdo, ya era un caso perdido de perversión, obra maestra de Draco Malfoy.

Continuaron besándose durante un buen rato, hasta que se escuchó la voz de la vendedora.

—Tendrán que pagar todo lo que manchen —les informó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Se pusieron los pantalones y las camisas negras y salieron del cambiador.

Harry estaba sumamente ruborizado y no sólo por los talentos ocultos de la lengua de Draco.

Pagaron por la ropa y se la llevaron puesta.

—¿Dónde hay un metro? —preguntó el Slytherin.

—No sé. Espera, no podemos hacerlo ahí. Habrá gente.

—Pero tú me lo prometiste. Además, tenemos que viajar obligatoriamente.

—Sí, pero no para tocarnos —respondió Harry y, al ver la expresión del otro muchacho, agregó—: No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero hasta podrían llevarnos presos. Si quieres hacerlo, está bien, pero que sea en un lugar más discreto. ¿De acuerdo?

No, Draco no estaba de acuerdo y menos aún lo estuvo cuando Harry propuso ir al zoológico.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Este sector Muggle de Londres ya es un zoológico, no necesito otro.

Pero Harry insistió y después de preguntar cómo llegar, caminaron unas quince cuadras hasta Regent's Park y terminaron frente a la jaula de las hienas.

—Mi sangre mágica y yo nos aburrimos —farfulló el moreno, antes de escuchar una voz que insultaba. Frunciendo el ceño ante tamaña falta de educación, se dio vuelta pero no vio al maleducado.

—¿Lo escuchaste, también?

—Sí, habrá sido alguien enojado. Mira a ese hiena —respondió Harry, sin prestarle demasiada atención. La aguda voz volvió a hablar y a proferir un insulto. Ahora sí, el muchacho se dio vuelta—. Creo que vino de allá —dijo, señalando una jaula.

Draco se encaminó hacia ella y leyó el cartelito que indicaba qué especie se encontraba allí.

—Hurones irlandeses. ¿Desde cuándo se llaman así?

—Tonto —dijo la misteriosa voz y Draco inclinó la cabeza, sorprendido. Un gigantesco hurón le había hablado.

—Son Jarveys —le explicó el chico a Harry—. Por eso son tan enormes y los Muggles no los pueden oír.

El animal continuó insultándolo y pronto los demás Jarveys lo imitaron. Draco los amenazó y para tranquilizarlo, Harry se lo llevó al área de reptiles.

La zona era vidriada y el Slytherin lucía bastante entusiasta.

—Debemos entrar —comentó, haciendo referencia al lugar en donde se encontraban las serpientes—. Ahí —agregó, acercándose a una puerta metálica para uso exclusivo del personal que, por supuesto, estaba cerrada con llave.

Hizo una mueca y luego miró su reflejo en uno de los vidrios.

—La magia no es la varita —se dijo y luego musitó—: Alohomora —. Un poco desilusionado porque nada había pasado, miró a Harry—. Para variar, ¿podrías ser un poco más útil?

Harry, entonces, se resignó y comenzó a decir el encantamiento. Instantes después, se escuchó un click, pero ninguno de los dos supo quién había sido el responsable.

—Viene un guardia —exclamó el Gryffindor, indicando a un hombre alto que acababa de ingresar a la enorme sala. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco lo jaló de un brazo y lo hizo entrar a la zona del personal del zoológico—. Eres un idiota.

—Quiero que lo hagamos con una serpiente.

—¡No voy a tener sexo con una serpiente!

Draco se rió.

—Claro que no. Sólo quiero que ella nos mire —respondió, casualmente, como si fuera algo normal.

—Estás enfermo.

El Slytherin volvió a reírse descaradamente.

—No seas tan ingenuo. Ven —respondió, abriendo la puerta para entrar al lugar de las serpientes—. Es sexy que hables Pársel.

—Ya no sé hablar Pársel.

Entonces, la expresión de Draco cambió drásticamente y se alejó de todo ser viviente que tuviese piel verde y derivados.

—¡Debiste decirlo antes! ¡Podrían haberme mordido! ¡Podría estar muerto ahora!

—Creí que sabías que ya no podía hacerlo —reconoció Harry.

Caminaron de vuelta hacia la puerta metálica y salieron, disimuladamente.

—¿Por qué ya no puedes hacerlo? ¿Eres tan idiota que olvidaste cómo?

—No, ese no era un… ern, no era una habilidad mía. Ya es hora de almorzar. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Draco entornó los ojos.

—¿Y de quién era la habilidad?

—Vdmrt —musitó Harry muy rápidamente, queriendo olvidar el tema—. Tengo hambre. Creo que hay un local de comida rápida por aquí.

—¿Del Señor Oscuro? —preguntó el moreno, un poco sobresaltado.

—¿Podemos no hablar de esto e ir a comer?

El Slytherin se cruzó de brazos.

—No, tú nunca me cuentas nada. ¿Por qué tenías su habilidad? ¿Qué demonios le pasó al Weasley ese que se suicidó? ¿Por qué no estuviste en Hogwarts el año pasado? ¿Por qué no te mató la Maldición? ¿Por qué tenemos que comer vulgar comida rápida?

Harry suspiró.

—De acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero no ahora. ¿Está bien?

Caminaron una cuadra y llegaron a un McDonald's.

—Hola. Quiero un poco de pavita —le dijo Draco a la muchacha que se encontraba tras el largo mostrador.

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos pavita. El Vegetable Deluxe viene con trozos de pollo y la oferta del día es el BigMac, que viene con unas papas gratis. ¿Qué combo va a llevar?

Draco la estaba mirando como si fuese un bicho raro.

—Ern, dame ese… Big algo. Sí, ese.

—¿Quiere agrandar su combo por una libra y llevarse otra gaseosa?

—No, gracias.

—Si lleva dos BigMacs le regalamos un Sundae.

—No, quiero uno solo —contestó el chico, enfatizando cada una de las palabras.

—¿Quiere acompañar su combo con McNuggets?

El muchacho tomó aire.

—No, no quiero. ¡Quiero el Big ese y nada más!

—Son cuatro libras. ¿Quiere condimentos?

—¡No!

—¿Quiere donar su vuelto al Hogar de Niños de Ronald McDonald?

—¡Te mataré! A ti y a toda tu familia. ¡Me vengaré!

Harry impidió que se subiera arriba del mostrador y se lo llevó a una mesa bien alejada.

—Quédate aquí y yo ordenaré la comida.

—Fue su culpa, lo estaba haciendo a propósito —se quejó Draco.

—Es su trabajo. Tranquilízate un poco —. Varios minutos después regresó con un BigMac y un Cuarto de Libra sin queso.

Comenzaron a comer y Draco maldijo todo lo que se lo cruzó por la mente, y cuando un niñito de la mesa de al lado lo miró, le susurró que le arrancaría los ojos si volvía hacerlo.

Por supuesto, el nenito rompió en lágrimas y eso empeoró el humor del Slytherin.

—¿Por qué podías hablar Pársel y ahora no?

—Hmm, bueno… Volmodert, la noche en que mató a mis padres, intentó matarme, pero el hechizo rebotó y le pegó a él. Sin querer, un pedazo de su alma se metió en mi cuerpo.

Draco se atragantó con una papa frita y tuvo que tomar grandes cantidades de plebeya gaseosa.

—O sea, ¿qué tú lo tenías adentro? No, espera, eso suena espantoso…

—Era un fragmento de su alma y el año pasado, como estoy seguro tu mamá ya te contó, él volvió a hacer el hechizo, pero no me mató a mí, sino a su alma.

—¿Y por qué no se murió? —No era humanamente posible beber con esos malditos sorbetes.

—No te puedo hablar sobre eso. Dumbledore me pidió que no lo hiciera y ya te he contado demasiado. Ni siquiera tendría que haberte dicho lo de las Reliquias.

El otro chico bajó la vista.

—¿Tus amigos saben el porqué?

—Sí.

Draco comió en silencio. Luego se subieron al autobús 274 con rumbo a Lancaster Gate y se bajaron en la séptima parada, quedando a dos cuadras del departamento. El chico aún continuaba sin hablar.

Subieron por el ascensor y se cruzaron con Neville y Hannah Abbott.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry cuando Draco se sentó en un sillón del living, dispuesto a volver a pelearse con el televisor.

—Olvídalo. Trae las pociones, quiero mi hermoso cuerpo de regreso.

El Gryffindor se perdió de vista por un momento y luego regresó con dos frascos de Poción Multijugos. Suspiró y bebió de uno de ellos.

Draco dejó el control remoto a un lado y tomó el otro frasco.

—Espera, mi poción no era azul. Ésta es tu… ¡Eres un imbécil! Te tomaste mi poción.

La Poción Multijugos hizo su efecto y ahora había un rubio de ojos grises sentado en el sillón, pero no era Draco Malfoy.

—Estaba un poco distraído —se excusó Harry, mirándose las manos—. Tienes los dedos muy largos, ¿lo sabías?

—Pianista. Devuélveme mi cuerpo —ordenó el moreno, de mal humor. Las manos de Harry estaban recorriendo _su_ cuerpo y eso era extremadamente atractivo. Sin pensarlo, bebió la poción azul y adoptó el aspecto real del otro chico: estatura mediana, cabello negro azabache, ojos muy verdes y una vista del demonio.

—Dios, Potter. Estás ciego. No veo nada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quiero que te folles a ti mismo —respondió Draco, olvidando el enojo y reemplazándolo con calentura. Ahora que había descubierto lo que era el sexo con Harry Potter, quería tener un poco de él _todo el tiempo_. Empezó a desnudar al otro muchacho y suspiró—. Soy tan lindo.

Harry resopló e intentó ignorar lo muy incorrecta que era la situación.

Se besaron y fue una sensación de lo más extraña. Las lenguas estaban ardientes y juguetonas, pero, a la vez, un poco tímidas.

Draco, claro, perdió la timidez con sorprendente destreza y Harry sospechó que realmente le gustaba besarse. Pequeño pervertido…

Se pusieron de pie, sin dejar de tocarse y besarse, y llegaron a la cocina. Draco arrojó al suelo todo lo que estaba en la mesa y se desabrochó los pantalones.

—¿Qué esperas, Malfoy? —Se recostó de espaldas en la mesa y abrió las piernas.

El rubio se rió.

—Ah, encima tengo que actuar como tú… Bien, abre más las piernas, Potter. ¿Listo para dejar de ser un inocente niñito?

—No soy un niñito —se quejó Draco, imitando el tono de voz que solía usar Harry.

El Gryffindor, que ya estaba sin nada de ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo, se quitó el pantalón y los boxers.

—Ern, no podemos hacer los hechizos.

—No, no podemos usar las varitas. Sí podemos usar los hechizos.

—Podríamos hacerlo de la manera Muggle y-

—No, es asqueroso. Ni se te ocurra —ordenó Draco y, a continuación, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los hechizos, de la manera que les había enseñado Flitwick. Quizás el hombre era un buen profesor, quizás Draco era muy buen alumno, pero lo más probable era que estuviese tan desesperadamente caliente que la magia le brotaba por todas partes. Pero no interesaba, lo importante era que la magia sin varita había funcionado—. Bien, haz algo, Malfoy.

Harry estuvo quieto y en silencio durante unos momentos. Si Draco quería que él actuara, de acuerdo, lo haría, pero que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

—Ruégame. Dime lo que quieres y suplícame —le dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

Draco frunció los labios y se negó.

—Vamos, Potter, admite que te encanta tener mi polla adentro tuyo —susurró Harry, subiéndose arriba de su cuerpo y lamiéndole una oreja. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarle la camisa y Draco mismo se quitó los pantalones—. Quieres que te folle, que te penetre bien profundo.

El Slytherin jadeó cuando una mano le aferró un pezón con fuerza.

—Tienes la piel más sensible que yo —exclamó en un susurro—. Sí, vamos, fóllame, fuerte.

Harry sonrió, se alejó un poco y se puso de pie. Con las dos manos, arrastró el otro cuerpo hacia el borde de la mesa y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de… bueno, en su entrada. Lo introdujo considerablemente despacio y, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos. Se sentía como la primera vez que se lo había hecho Draco, igual de caliente y apretado.

—Maldito culo virgen —farfulló el moreno, apretando los puños con fuerza—. Es una tortura, hazlo más rápido.

—Te dolerá…

—¡Yo sé lo que me gusta! Vamos, rápido.

'_Pero no es tu cuerpo,'_ pensó Harry, sin embargo, obedeció y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Ahora, sí y aunque no tuviera mucho sentido, Draco empezó a jadear.

—Eres una zorra, Potter —le dijo el rubio, riéndose internamente. Era tan bizarro llamarse zorra a sí mismo, mientras se follaba—. Te encanta que te haga esto.

—Sí, me encanta. No pares… Sí, así. Eso —lanzó el Slytherin, agitado y mordiéndose el labio—. Te diré algo, cuando yo te lo haga, te va a encantar. Tu cuerpo es tan gay…

Harry sonrió y empezó a masturbarlo. Sabía exactamente lo que se sentía bien y eso hizo que Draco gritara de placer. Harry sabía que el chico era ruidoso, pero ahora ni siquiera había hechizos que amortiguaran los sonidos, así que, seguramente los estaba escuchando todo el mundo. De cierta manera, saber que todos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, lo calentó sobremanera y lo penetró con más fuerza. Por otra parte, era su voz la que se escuchaba…

—¡Sí, Draco! Fóllame fuerte. ¡¿Escuchas, Ron?! ¡Me encanta que me la meta Malfoy! —gritó el otro muchacho, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Iracundo, el Gryffindor pensó en cancelar la operación, pero estaba tan empalmado que le habría resultado físicamente imposible.

—Me las vas a pagar —le aseguró, liberando su erección.

—No —se quejó Draco—. Tócame.

—Tócate tú, idiota.

Draco se rió.

—Muy enojado, pero sigues adentro. Qué narcisista —. Abrió los ojos y se miró el miembro. Estaba realmente cerca de correrse y de la punta brotaba líquido preseminal. Embadurnó un dedo en él y lo luego lo lamió, provocando que Harry lo penetrara con más fuerza.

El rubio empezó a jadear y supo que se estaba por correr. Removió su miembro del interior de Draco y se lo masturbó con ímpetu hasta acabar sobre el estómago del chico.

Entonces, el moreno sólo necesitó unas meras caricias para llegar al clímax. Cuando aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintió que la lengua de Harry estaba lamiendo el semen y limpiando su piel. Por fin levantó los párpados y vio que un par de ojos grises lo observaban, con un travieso brillo en ellos.

—Potter, eres más depravado de lo que creía —admitió.

Un rato después, limpiaron el desastre que habían hecho y, después de tomar de manera correcta la Poción Multijugos, se fueron a dar una ducha, pero el problema fue que no había ducha, sino una bañera. Sin hacerse demasiado problema, se sentaron en la tina, entremedio de besos y caricias.

Media hora más tarde, se vistieron y se sentaron a mirar la televisión, pero no lograron su cometido porque sus bocas se encontraron y besaron, pero esta vez, cariñosamente.

Estaban acurrucados en el sillón, aún dándose ocasionales besos, cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—No vayas —pidió Draco.

—Ya vuelvo —respondió Harry y le dio un fugaz beso. Caminó hacia la puerta y preguntó—: ¿Quién es?

—Hermione.

El chico abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás pasando tu día Muggle?

—Bastante bien. Daphne y yo decidimos ir al cine porque ella nunca fue. Ya convencí a Ron y a Parvati para que nos acompañen. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

Harry se dio vuelta y miró a Draco.

—¿Quieres?

—Los cines son los que casi no tienen luces, ¿verdad? —Harry asintió—. Sí, vamos.

Buscaron un poco de dinero Muggle, tomaron las pociones, se colocaron las cadenitas con las piedras y fueron con Hermione a la planta baja a reunirse con los otros chicos. Neville, Luna, Seamus y Hannah también estaban allí y aún tenían sus cuerpos verdaderos.

—Les pedí que vinieran —explicó Parvati.

Ron y Draco se miraron mortíferamente y, luego, el rubio pasó un brazo por la cintura de Harry. El Gryffindor continuó hablando con Hermione, con normalidad.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos y se le pusieron coloradas las orejas. Draco sonrió, complacido.

Antes de salir del edificio, todos, excepto Harry y Draco, tomaron un poco de poción para cambiar sus aspectos. El cine Renoir estaba a unas quince o dieciséis cuadras, yendo por el camino Euston y luego por la calle Hunter.

Draco se negó a caminar tanto y él y Harry se tomaron un taxi. Como llegaron antes que los demás, estuvieron viendo qué películas estaban en cartel. Hacía cinco días se había estrenado 'Buscando a Eva' con un tal Brendan Fraser y Draco opinó que la protagonista femenina tenía el pelo como Claudia de 'Las Crónicas Vampíricas'.

Cuando el Slytherin vio que eran los últimos días de una película llamada 'Shakespeare Apasionado', se encaprichó con verla.

Llegaron los demás chicos y no hubo caso, tuvieron que ver esa película, sólo para dejar de escuchar las quejas de Draco.

Ya en la sala, el chico dijo que quería "eso que están comiendo los Muggles" y Harry tuvo que ir a comprarle un poco de palomitas de maíz. Cuando regresó, el moreno de ojos azules estaba sentado en la esquina de la fila de butacas y entre él y Ron había un asiento vacío. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó ahí.

Finalmente, las luces se atenuaron, comenzaron los trailers y Draco se entusiasmó con 'Matrix'. Llegó el trailer de 'Dogma' y todos coincidieron con gran asombro que ese Metatrón, la voz de Dios, era igual a Severus Snape.

Cuando llegó el trailer de 'Anna y el Rey', Draco entornó los ojos y miró curiosamente al nenito que interpretaba a Louis.

Y, entonces, la película empezó.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? —le susurró Draco al oído, un rato después de que empezara la proyección—. Es tan obvio que es ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la pantalla. Él tampoco había tenido el lujo de ir al cine. Los Dursley, por supuesto, jamás lo habían creído digno de semejante placer de Dioses, pensó con un dejo de rencor.

"_Oh, soy una marioneta del destino. Seré castigado por esto,"_ estaba diciendo Will Shakespeare cuando una mano se introdujo en los pantalones de Harry.

Volteó la cabeza y pudo divisar una sonrisa en los labios de Draco.

—No. Ron está aquí al lado —le susurró. La mano empezó a acariciarle el miembro y Harry cerró los ojos—. Por favor, no —le suplicó.

—No te preocupes, te va a gustar —le aseguró el chico, hablándole al oído—. Si intentas quitar mi mano, te haré una mamada en frente suyo y con las luces prendidas.

El rubio Gryffindor apretó los puños e intentó relajarse. De acuerdo, sólo necesitaba respirar correctamente, dejar los ojos fijos en la pantalla y asesinar a Draco, ni bien terminara la película.

"_¿Puedes amar a un tonto?"_

"_¿Puedes amar a una actriz?"_

En la película, Viola y William se besaron, pero Harry no pudo registrar los acontecimientos, su mente estaba en otra parte.

"_Sólo dime esto: ¿eres el autor de las obras de William Shakespeare?"_

"_Lo soy."_

"_Entonces bésame de nuevo, pues no estoy equivocada."_

Harry ya no podía controlar su respiración y cuando en la pantalla la mujer que se parecía a Dolores Umbridge empezó a hacer ruido, el muchacho se mordió el labio y no se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Ron, para comprobar que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Si fuera por mí, me sentaría arriba de tu polla en este instante —le susurró Draco, vilmente—. Te gusta que te diga estas cosas, ¿verdad? Eres un degenerado, Potter. Quieres tomarme a mí, pobre inocente, y follarme a la vista de todos. Quieres oírme gritar tu nombre cuando acabe en tus manos —. En ese momento, Harry se corrió, ahogando con todas sus fuerzas todo posible sonido sospechoso.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

—Te odio mucho.

—¿Sí? Qué lástima porque yo te quiero…

Harry levantó la cabeza y, olvidando que su amigo estaba a menos de un metro, besó al Slytherin.

—Bueno, ¡basta! —gritó Ron de pronto—. ¿No tienen nada de vergüenza? No puedo creer en lo que te ha convertido la basura esta —. Se puso de pie y salió, furioso, de la sala.

—Ron, espera —le pidió Harry, levantándose del asiento para seguirlo.

La gente que estaba mirando la película, susurró cosas, muy molesta.

Draco también salió de la sala y pudo ver que Hermione también lo había hecho.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó la chica, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos.

—Hmm, ¿honestamente o te puedo mentir un poco?

—La verdad.

—Le hice una paja a Harry y Weasley se dio cuenta.

Hermione, horrorizada, miró hacia otro lado.

—Debo encontrarlos. Ron lo matará…

Draco asintió y salieron a la puerta del cine. En la vereda, los dos chicos estaban discutiendo.

—Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme estar con él, Ron. Yo puedo estar con quien quiera.

—¡¿Y lo quieres a él?! ¿Por ese mortífago dejaste a mi hermana? —gritó Ron, apretando los puños.

Harry resopló, indignado.

—¿Dejarla? ¡Ella me dejó a mí!

—¡Basta! —gritó Hermione, interponiéndose entre ambos—. Dejen de pelear. ¡Basta, Ron!

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, mirando la pared.

—Lo siento —reconoció Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado. Intentó abrazarlo, pero Harry le quitó el brazo, bruscamente—. Pero tú lo dijiste, no es nadie para decir con quién debes estar. No tiene nada de malo que nosotros estemos juntos.

El moreno se quitó las gafas, las apoyó en la mesa de noche y se recostó.

—Te dije que lo sentía. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces dije eso en mi vida? Deberías agradecerme.

—No tengo por qué agradecer que hayas dejado tu arrogancia al lado por cinco segundos y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Tú y tu soberbia pueden ir a besarse al sillón. No me interesa —contestó Harry con tono cortante.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada más? —inquirió Draco, con voz débil—. De veras lo siento y sé que fue mi culpa. No quería lastimarte o… No me gusta verte triste. Yo- —Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados, completamente indiferente—. Yo te… te... amo y sé que es difícil convivir conmigo, pero me gustaría que lo intentaras. No te pido que nos casemos o cualquiera de esas idioteces, pero sí quiero estar contigo cuando terminemos el colegio.

El moreno no respondió y giró el cuerpo, dándole la espalda.

Draco se acostó, también, y cerró los ojos, a esperar las palabras que quería oír, pero éstas nunca llegaron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, partieron a la Estación King's Cross, con rumbo a Hogsmeade. Harry y Draco estaban juntos en un compartimiento del tren, pero sentados en asientos enfrentados.

Draco no iba a rogarle toda la vida, ni a rebajarse a suplicarle de rodillas, pero sí le dolía importarle tan poco al otro chico. Una pelea con Weasley había logrado separarlos con suma facilidad. Quizás realmente no se suponía que estuviesen juntos y eso fue lo que hizo que Harry se diera cuenta.

Pero al Slytherin no le importaba si se suponía o no que él estuviese con Harry, él simplemente quería estarlo. Y la noche anterior, sus palabras habían sido honestas. Nunca, hasta ese momento, se había permitido pensar que lo que sentía era amor, pero en ese instante todo había sido más que claro y creyó que si Harry sabía la verdad, lo iba a perdonar. Se había equivocado, como tantas otras veces.

Llegaron a destino y luego, los Thestrals los llevaron hacia el castillo.

Harry fue directamente a su habitación, sin decirle nada, sin siquiera mirarlo.

El otro chico también fue a acostarse, pero no pudo dormir. Quedaba un poco más de un mes de clases y luego todo acabaría. Y Harry ya no quería hablarle, ya no tenía a nadie. Sus padres y sus tíos estaban muertos, no tenía hermanos, ni mascotas, ni siquiera el maldito elfo estaba vivo.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

No tenía dinero, ni su Mansión, pero lo más importante de todo era que no tenía a Harry. Podía ser pobre y huérfano, siempre y cuando lo tuviera a él.

Estaba completamente solo en un mundo que lo odiaba, en el cual jamás conseguiría trabajo ni amigos por ser un Mortífago.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido en la ventana y la abrió. Hedwig estaba allí y tenía un sobre para él.

_Draco:_

_Necesito hablar contigo. Ven a la Sala de Espadas y Floretes._

_- Harry_

Una genuina sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y, prácticamente, corrió a la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando llegó a la Sala, vio que Harry ya estaba allí, esperándolo.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó el moreno.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Tú me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. Mandaste a Hedwig.

—No lo hice —respondió llanamente el otro chico y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, una fuerza lo impulsó contra una de las paredes de la sala y lo dejó inmóvil.

El Slytherin intentó tomar su varita de la túnica, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ésta voló a las manos de la persona que le estaba apuntando con la Varita de Saúco.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, lo último que vio Draco fue una cruel sonrisa y el cabello rojo de su atacante.

* * *

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/11/09)_


	20. TIxEpílogoxEl Pasado

**Epílogo – El Pasado**

– Ocho meses atrás: Miércoles tres de Septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y ocho –

Era simplemente increíble lo bajo que podía caer una persona. ¿Acaso no tenía nada de humanidad?

Caminó hacia a la Enfermería, colérica y lo vio recostado sobre una de las camas, haciéndose la pobre víctima, como siempre.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y la observó, un poco sorprendido, pero sin abandonar su cruel y clásica expresión.

—Eres una basura. Lo que le has hecho a Ron es despreciable, casi tanto como tú —le dijo ella, tratando de controlar su voz.

—Agradezco que hayas venido a insultarme, Granger, pero sinceramente, no estoy de humor —respondió el chico, con sarcasmo.

Hermione suspiró y sintió ganas de golpearlo.

—Harry estuvo en la Torre la noche que dejaste entrar a los Mortífagos y sabe que Voldemort iba a matar a tu familia. Imagina, por una milésima de segundo, cómo te sentirías si los hubiese matado. Así se siente Ron. Y no sólo deberías comportarte por respeto sino como muestra de agradecimiento. Sólo estás vivo gracias a él y a Harry. Yo te habría dejado morir.

No podría haber sido más honesta. Sí, ella tenía la habilidad de perdonar a las personas, pero no le salía con tanta sencillez como a Harry que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre podía ver bondad en los lugares más recónditos de la oscuridad.

Pero Malfoy era un caso aparte y por eso ninguno de ellos había logrado perdonarlo. Sin tan solo hubiese tenido la decencia de pedir perdón, quizás, las cosas habrían sido distintas.

Regresó a su habitación y se puso a leer el libro de texto de 'Pociones', pues al día siguiente, seguro, estudiarían la poción Anejax. Según el texto, ésta era un veneno indetectable y por eso mismo no había nada que indicara su presencia. Era infalible, concluyó, antes de proceder a leer sobre los orígenes de la sustancia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la clase de 'Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras', Harry les informó que Snape lo había convertido en el nuevo Guía de Malfoy.

La chica hizo una mueca y suspiró al imaginar todo lo que ocurriría. ¿Harry y Malfoy, juntos durante todo el día? Mala idea, muy mala idea. ¿Quería Snape que terminaran asesinándose?

El moreno, evidentemente, no estaba conforme con el cambio de planes, pero estaba aceptando la situación con más madurez que Ron:

—Si quiere molestarme, que lo haga, pero él saldrá perdiendo —. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no estaba enojado… o feliz, o lo que fuera. Hacía mucho que no actuaba como un chico más, como un ser humano. El final de la guerra lo había dejado bastante deprimido y era bueno que al menos Malfoy pudiera hacerlo reaccionar, aunque no fuese por las razones correctas.

Entonces, le sonrió y lo abrazó. Harry era como un hermano para ella y si no podía lograr que Ron volviese a la normalidad, se conformaría con tener a su otro amigo de regreso. Pero claro, el pelirrojo no era muy partidario de que ella abrazara a otras personas, así que, soltó al moreno y se dedicó a comer en silencio, sin mirar a nadie, por las dudas.

Estaba pensando acerca de Ron cuando notó que Harry se levantaba de su asiento. Alzó la vista y frunció el ceño: Harry estaba caminando hacia Malfoy, seguramente para decirle que era su nuevo Guía… o para golpearlo.

Por suerte, no sucedió nada y el Viernes llegaron los dos sanos y salvos a la clase especial de la Profesora McGonagall.

Ya había leído el capítulo que le interesaba, de hecho, había leído todos, pero le había surgido un interrogante:

—Profesora, he leído el séptimo capítulo, pero tengo dudas en cuanto a la Ley de Rafling. El libro dice que, a veces, se la puede ignorar, pero no dice en qué casos.

—Las leyes se crean para no ser ignoradas, pero sí, es cierto que hay casos especiales… Uno de ellos está sentado en el aula —contestó la mujer, haciendo referencia a Harry, quien claramente no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

La Profesora explicó en qué consistía la Ley y dijo que no se había aplicado en el muchacho, debido a que la Maldición de Muerte no había logrado acabar con su vida.

'_Debí imaginarlo,'_ pensó Hermione, queriendo golpearse la frente. Era tan claro que esa era la excepción.

* * *

La segunda semana de clases fue un tanto más tranquila que la anterior, dado a que Harry y Malfoy estaban logrando controlarse considerablemente. Aunque había algo raro en el asunto. Durante las clases, no se dirigían la palabra ni se miraban, al menos, no de manera directa, sino furtivamente. Y Harry lucía preocupado, era como si estuviese pensando todo el tiempo en el otro chico. Cada vez que ella le mencionaba el tema, él se ponía a hablar sobre otra cosa y la ignoraba.

Por otra parte, Ron estaba muy mal y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Hablarle no funcionaba, no hablarle tampoco lo hacía. Realmente había veces en las que deseaba saber qué pensaba el chico.

Pero no había regresado a Hogwarts para distraerse. Sí, sus amigos eran importantes y mucho más que cualquier examen, sin embargo, este séptimo año era crucial y debía esforzarse más que nunca para aprobar los exámenes.

Cuando llegó el Sábado, la chica decidió tomarse un respiro de los libros, pero instantes después se arrepintió y fue a la biblioteca a terminar el ensayo sobre pociones africanas para reducir cabezas. Sin lugar a dudas, era un tema fascinante y le extrañaba que Snape hubiese decidido contemplarlo.

Pero era humanamente imposible concentrarse si Harry no se quedaba quieto.

—Habla, Harry. ¿Qué sucede? —Cerró el libro y miró al muchacho. Desde que habían llegado, éste no había cesado de mirar a cuanta persona rubia entraba al lugar.

—¿Qué sucede con qué? —inquirió el chico, con el tono inocente que solía utilizar cuando se sentía culpable.

—Con Malfoy. Los has estado buscando con la mirada durante toda la semana y cuando tú no te das cuenta, él te mira a ti con mirada pensativa. No se hablan, no pelean y tú pareces estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo, como en sexto… —No creía que Malfoy estuviese tramando algo, pero tal vez así Harry sí le diría algo con respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

—No creo que esté tramando nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. De todas formas, no me creerías.

¿Había sido eso un comentario irónico? De acuerdo, sí, ella debió haberle creído que Malfoy había estado tramando algo en sexto, pero, siendo honestos, Harry siempre había estado bastante obsesionado con el otro muchacho y no había sido una completa locura pensar que, después de todo, había estado alterando inconscientemente la poca información que tenía—. Eso fue antes; ahora sí sé de lo que es capaz esa alimaña.

—No es tan así, él nunca quiso hacer esas cosas realmente. No lo justifica, pero creo que está arrepentido de verdad, aunque es demasiado arrogante como para admitirlo —respondió el muchacho, rápidamente.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué lo defendía? Quiso seguir hablando, pero Harry se negó.

Realmente había algo muy extraño entre ellos dos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a visitar a Hagrid bastante temprano y luego, después de almorzar, ella decidió ir a hacer la tarea de 'Runas Antiguas' en la biblioteca.

La tarea consistía en escribir tres nombres de personas conocidas, elegir un papel de manera aleatoria y luego una runa.

Hermione escribió los nombres y el que escogió fue el de Harry. A continuación, eligió una de sus pequeñas runas de madera con los ojos cerrados y sonrió al ver que le había tocado 'Dagaz'.

Tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

_Dagaz simboliza la luz, el día. De cierta forma, hace un paralelo entre el día y la noche._

_Esta runa señala una modificación, un cambio drástico, pero no logra predecir si ese hecho conlleva, a la vez, un cambio de posesiones terrenales._

_Lo que sí es seguro es que la alteración es benéfica. Siendo que esta runa se relaciona específicamente con las personas de Leo, aquéllas son quienes más beneficiadas se ven._

Después de terminar el ensayo, procedió a traducirlo a lenguaje rúnico y satisfecha con el trabajo final, regresó a su habitación. Lavender, Parvati, Soha y Odila ya estaban profundamente dormidas, así que, intentando no hacer demasiado mucho ruido, depositó sus libros sobre el escritorio. No tenía mucho sueño, pero a la mañana siguiente debía despertarse temprano, por lo cual, se cambió y caminó hacia su cama.

Levantó las cobijas para acostarse, pero de pronto, una potente luz iluminó la habitación. Se dio vuelta, sobresaltada, y tuvo que entornar los ojos para que los brillantes rayos blancos y amarillos que provenían de una esquina no la dejaran ciega.

Cuando la luz desapareció, pudo ver con toda claridad a Draco Malfoy, que le estaba sonriendo.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí… y qué te sucedió? —preguntó, percatándose de lo distinto que lucía el muchacho. Su cabello continuaba tan rubio como siempre, pero ahora lo tenía un poco más largo y bastante despeinado, vestía de negro, tenía un colgante plateado y le estaba sonriendo. ¿Malfoy le estaba sonriendo?— ¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió la muchacha.

—Soy Hiro Nakamura. Soy del futuro. Tengo un mensaje para ti.

La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado.

—¿Qué?

El muchacho, simplemente se rió.

—Lo siento, es que siempre quise hacer eso —. Caminó hacia la cama de Parvati y se sentó—. Ah, no te preocupes, no van a despertar —. Miró la expresión de la chica y agregó—: No, no están muertas. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Además de extremadamente confundida? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué fue… eso?

—Ah, sí, ¿no es genial? Te marea un poco, pero es divertido.

La joven continuó mirándolo, un poco confundida.

—Eso que tienes en el cuello, ¿qué es? —No, no era posible que Malfoy tuviese uno.

—¿El Gniv? Sí, muere de envidia —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hermione sintió ganas de resoplar. ¿Draco Malfoy, con un Gniv? Era ridículo. Terminantemente, no podía haber una sola persona en el Ministerio que confiara en él.

—No te creo. Los Inefables cuentan con la aprobación del Ministro de la Magia —le dijo, sabiendo de qué hablaba, pues había leído decenas de libros sobre trabajos en el Ministerio. ¿Creyó que iba a engañarla?

—Bravo, Hermy —musitó el chico, levantando una ceja y fingiendo un aplauso—. Sí, es verdad, pero Harry se encargó de eso. Ya sabes, un poco de 'yo soy el Salvador del Mundo y gobernaré la galaxia junto a Darthy' fue suficiente —. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró—. Cómo odio que lo traten como a un maldito Rey. Estúpido Gryffindor.

No podía ser cierto. Harry **jamás** hablaría con Kingsley Shakelbolt a favor de Malfoy. '_Ya lo hizo una vez,'_ pensó. De acuerdo, sí había evitado que el Ministerio lo condenara, pero esto era distinto.

—¿Desde cuando es Harry?

—Desde hace mucho, pero, entre nos, le calienta que le diga Potter.

Hermione abrió los ojos de manera ridícula.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, deseando haber oído mal.

—En realidad no vine para esto, pero ver tu expresión hace que la pérdida de tiempo valga la pena. Harry y yo estamos juntos.

La última frase retumbó en la cabeza de la castaña varias veces antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—No te creo —exclamó en un susurro. No había posibilidad alguna de que a Harry le atrajera Malfoy… ¿No?

—En serio, pero no importa. Estoy aquí porque tengo algo para ti. Como ya habrás notado, soy del futuro.

La muchacha aún seguía confundida, pero pudo asentir, lentamente.

Malfoy tomó un paquete de su bolsillo y lo agrandó, sin la necesidad de usar una varita.

—Necesito que me prestes atención, así que, deja de pensar en lo muy sexy que lucimos Harry y yo cuando nos besamos.

—¡Yo no estoy pensando eso, Malfoy!

—¡Malfoy!" repitió el muchacho, divertido—. Hace tanto que no lo escucho. Bueno, lo haremos a tu manera, _Granger_. Presta atención —. Le entregó el paquete—. Ábrelo.

Bajo el verde papel se encontraba un libro.

—¿'Viajes con los vampiros'? Ya lo tengo.

—Sí, pero esa es una edición muy especial. Necesito que lo leas cuidadosamente. Como ya sabes, Lockhart no hizo nada, pero todo eso sí sucedió. Tienes que leerlo a fondo y familiarizarte con cada locación, cada término, cada gota de sangre derramada. Todo.

—¿Para qué?

—Dentro de varios años sucederá algo y las respuestas están ahí. Cuando llegue el momento, el texto se decodificará y sabrás qué hacer, pero cuando ese momento llegue, no tendrás tiempo de leer mil veces el libro, ya tendrás que tenerlo leído y memorizado —contestó Malfoy, muy serio—. Sé que no confías en mí y por eso regresaré dentro de unos días.

Hermione abrió el libro y vio que en la primera página, que tendría que haber estado en blanco, había un breve texto.

_Hermione:_

_Sí, lo sé, suena todo muy extraño, pero debes confiar en Draco._

_Cuídate,_

_- Harry_

—Es su letra —murmuró, distraídamente—. No te creo nada. Pruébame que algo de lo que dijiste es cierto.

—Estaba rogando que dijeras eso —reconoció el rubio y, a continuación, tomó su varita y apuntó hacia una de las paredes—. En honor a la zanahoria maldita —comentó, antes de hacer aparecer un lienzo.

Hermione pudo ver, un tanto atónita, cómo se desarrollaba una pequeña escena sobre la tela: Harry estaba sentado sobre una cama, dibujando, y Malfoy estaba detrás, besándole el cuello. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Harry abandonó sus papeles y se dio vuelta para besar en la boca al otro chico. Pronto, las camisetas desaparecieron y las manos del moreno se dirigieron al pantalón del otro muchacho.

—Suficiente, ¿no?

El lienzo se desintegró, pero Hermione no movió la mirada de la pared y se preguntó qué le había pasado a su habilidad de pestañar. No era posible. ¿Y por qué sentía tanto calor?...

—Está bien, supongamos que te creo —. Realizó una pausa y volteó la cabeza para mirar al chico—. ¿Qué sucederá?

—No puedo decírtelo y ya debo irme, pero volveré.

—Espera. ¿Y Ron? ¿Qué piensa sobre… ustedes?

—Weasley está muerto —. Ante el horror de la muchacha, se compadeció y agregó—: No, no es cierto, pero no vine a hablar sobre él.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando Harry —murmuró la muchacha, casi para sí misma.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Bueno, los Dos y los Cincos son compatibles.

Hermione entornó los ojos y antes de que pudiera replicar, la habitación volvió a sumirse en un espectáculo de luces blancas y amarillas.

* * *

Se abrigó y fue a la biblioteca, temiendo que alguien la encontrara, pero muerta de curiosidad por saber qué pensaban los expertos acerca del 'asunto'.

En una de las estanterías había varios libros sobre convivencia, tolerancia, competencia y temas similares. Un volumen escrito por H. Dax, llamado 'Familia, amigos y amor' le atrajo la atención y miró el índice. Rápidamente, comenzó a leer la página veintitrés.

"_Que los polos opuestos se atraen es un hecho, pero también lo es que se repelen. Puede que lo que en un primer lugar nos cautivó, ahora nos perturbe diariamente y genere conflicto. Por ejemplo, la persona que se basa principalmente en sus pensamientos se siente cautivada por la persona que actúa en base a sus sentimientos._

_La razón es muy sencilla y, a la vez, extremadamente compleja. Cuando personas tan opuestas se unen, lo hacen por la necesidad de complementarse. _

_Existen tres diferentes tipos de "idiomas" o funciones:_

_**Introversión vs. Extroversión:**__ Básicamente, es la manera de canalizar energías. Quienes canalizan esa energía hacia fuera son personas que hablan mucho y de todos temas, tienen facilidad para conocer a otras personas, les gusta hablar sobre sus vidas y puede costarles escuchar a los demás. En muchas ocasiones son considerados egocéntricos, imprudentes y arrogantes._

_En el otro lado del espectro se encuentran las personas que canalizan su energía hacia adentro. Por lo general son reservadas, solitarias, les gusta más trabajar con poca gente o a solas, no hablan mucho y se rigen por leyes individuales. Les gusta la privacidad y suelen ser acusadas de ser acomplejadas, presumidas, ineptas socialmente e intolerantes._

_**Sensación vs. Intuición:**__ Algunas personas tienen más desarrollada la función de la sensación y ven el mundo a través de los cinco sentidos, por lo cual, lo que éstos no captan, no existe. Confían en lo concreto y lo objetivo, se guían por los hechos y son descalificados por rígidos y obsesivos. _

_Pero también existen las personas que se guían por la intuición. Ellos perciben el mundo por medio de un "sexto sentido", pueden ver más allá de lo obvio, no siguen un plan establecido y se dice que son fantasiosos, caóticos, subjetivos, desordenados._

_**Pensamiento vs. Sentimiento:**__ Quienes se rigen por el pensamiento son personas muy lógicas y analíticas. Son considerados fríos, inhumanos, materialistas e irónicos._

_Los que se rigen por el sentimiento evalúan al mundo por lo que les gusta o les disgusta, valoran lo bonito o lo feo, les es muy difícil analizar las cosas -les gusta o no les gusta-. A veces, algo les duele y muchas veces no saben por qué y no lo entienden o les encanta y tampoco entienden la razón. Son descalificados por ser ilógicos, irracionales, influenciables o sentimentales._

_En una pareja, ambos miembros pueden regirse por la misma función, pero en diferentes grados: por ejemplo, una pareja en la que los dos son introvertidos es probable que se aburran, por lo que uno tendrá que aprender a ser más extrovertido (el que esté más próximo al centro). _

_Una pareja en la que los dos son extrovertidos, por su parte, puede llegar a ser caótica, entonces alguno de los dos tendrá que aprender a ser más introvertido para evitar conflictos._

Hermione cerró el libro y se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos. Bueno, eso era… una teoría. Seguramente habría muchas otras.

Caminó a la sección de Astronomía y se estrujó el cerebro pensando en la fecha de nacimiento de Malfoy. Ella la sabía debido al examen de Aparición… Era en Junio. Sí, de eso estaba segura. ¿Cinco? ¿Quince? ¿Veinticinco?

"_Bueno, los Dos y los Cincos son compatibles."_

Cinco. Además, iba de acuerdo con la personalidad del Slytherin.

Abrió uno de los libros y empezó a leer sobre Géminis, el signo del zodíaco.

_**Su lado positivo:**__ Adaptabilidad y versatilidad. El Géminis es intelectual, elocuente, cariñoso, comunicativo e inteligente. Tiene mucha energía y vitalidad. _

_**Su lado negativo:**__ Superficialidad e inconstancia. El Géminis tiene tendencia a estar a veces nervioso y tenso y puede llegar a ser calculador y exigente._

_**Le gusta:**__ Hablar, leer, el arte, hacer varias cosas a la vez. Disfruta con lo inusual y la novedad. Cuánto más variedad en su vida, mejor. _

_**No le gusta:**__ La soledad, sentirse limitado o atado a una situación o un sitio. _

_**Descripción:**__ Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio. Por un lado es versátil, pero por el otro puede ser insincero. Suele tener elegancia y caer en los errores de los jóvenes. Tiene la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación y la inquietud de los niños. Empieza nuevas actividades y retos con entusiasmo, pero muchas veces le falta la constancia para realizarlos. Considera que la vida es como un juego y busca la diversión y nuevas situaciones._

_A veces utiliza sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y es capaz de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Se desanima con facilidad (como los niños) cuando no consigue lo que desea y le gusta recibir atención, regalos y halagos. Tiene que esforzarse para no desanimarse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles._

_La inteligencia y capacidad mental del Géminis hacen que le encanten retos cerebrales y nuevos conocimientos, aunque el proceso de aprendizaje tiende a aburrirle. Tiene gran capacidad analítica._

_En el amor, los Géminis vuelven a demostrar su doble naturaleza. Tienen un lado que se entrega emocionalmente, pero otro que rechaza el romanticismo. Tienden a tener relaciones de pareja cortas porque les puede llegar a aburrir la estabilidad de una pareja una vez conquistada. Suelen tener muchos amigos de adorno y pocos verdaderos amigos._

No conocía mucho a Malfoy, así que, no podía evaluar la calidad del escrito. Para confirmar sus sospechas, leyó la información sobre Leo.

_**Su lado positivo:**__ Generoso y bondadoso, fiel y cariñoso. Un Leo es creativo y entusiasta y comprensivo con los demás. _

_**Su lado negativo:**__ Prepotente y mandón. Puede ser intolerante y dogmático. Tiende a interferir cuando no debe._

_**Le gusta:**__ La aventura, los niños, el teatro y las fiestas. También le motiva el riesgo. _

_**No le gusta:**__ Las personas egoístas y mal pensadas, la rutina o la seguridad._

_**Descripción:**__ Leo es el signo más dominante del zodiaco. Los Leo son los reyes entre los humanos, de la misma forma que los leones son los reyes en el reino animal. Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades. No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Son líderes sin complicaciones - saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo. No temen a los obstáculos - más bien crecen ante ellos._

_En general son buenos, idealistas e inteligentes. Pueden llegar a ser tercos en sus creencias, pero siempre desde una fe y sinceridad absolutas. _

_Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y un Leo excesivamente negativo puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio. _

_En sus relaciones personales el Leo es abierto, confiado y sincero. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable. Le cuesta acertar con las personas y muchas veces tiende a confiar demasiado en parejas que no merecen tanta confianza. Es sincero con su pareja y le gusta su hogar, pero no es el signo más fiel del zodiaco._

No había dudas de que el signo de Harry lo definía casi a la perfección. _'A los Leo no les gustan las personas egoístas.'_ ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar con Malfoy? ¿Existía una persona más egoísta que él?

Volteó algunas páginas y llegó a una que le interesó.

_La compatibilidad entre Leo y Géminis es bastante alta._

_Tanto a Géminis como a Leo les encanta divertirse. Los dos tienen una naturaleza aventurera y disfrutan de la vida. Se encontrarán mutuamente fascinantes y disfrutarán en compañía del otro. _

_Gran parte de las combinaciones de aire y fuego tienen mucho a su favor y la de Géminis y Leo no es una excepción. _

_Leo es más capaz de formar uniones de larga duración que Géminis y tiende a apegarse a la gente y las cosas que le gustan. Esto puede chocar con la tendencia de Géminis a avanzar continuamente. A Géminis le gustan diversos temas y actividades, y saltará de una a otra. Leo es más inflexible y decidido, y podría no adaptarse bien a los ejercicios mentales de Géminis. _

_A Leo le gusta dominar la situación y puede ejercer un poco de fuerza. Ambos signos buscan atención, pudiendo llegar a chocar en este campo. Por otro lado, si ambos permiten que las necesidades del otro ocupen el escenario central de su vida, se complementarán mutuamente. _

_Géminis y Leo pueden ser grandes amigos y, aunque la situación no vaya más allá, pueden disfrutar de muchos buenos momentos juntos. En una relación de amistad, Géminis satisfará las necesidades intelectuales y sociales de Leo y, de un modo más amplio, también sus necesidades emocionales; y viceversa. El cálido y entusiasta fuego de Leo estimulará definitivamente a Géminis y le hará sentir que sus talentos son apreciados. _

_La afilada lengua de Géminis puede dañar el frágil ego de Leo, pudiendo traer algunos problemas de compatibilidad a la combinación de pareja. No obstante, afortunadamente los Leo perdonan con facilidad. Los Géminis hacen que los Leo se relajen y éstos últimos, a su vez, enseñan a Géminis generosidad y cariño. _

_En materia de amor y afecto, Géminis y Leo experimentarán momentos de pasión desenfrenada que pueden dar lugar a experiencias memorables y apasionantes para ambos. Esta relación tiene muchas probabilidades de éxito en estos campos._

'_¡Basta!'_ gritó mentalmente. ¿En qué mundo bizarro había despertado? Harry y Malfoy jamás podrían llevarse bien. Nunca. Los libros siempre tenían las respuestas, pero, en esta ocasión, esas respuestas no eran lo que ella esperaba.

Quizás las teorías eran correctas, sin embargo, éstas no contemplaban el pasado de los chicos. Sí, tal vez sus signos eran complementarios; sí, tal vez eran polos opuestos… Pero también eran Harry y Malfoy. Sin importar qué tan Leo fuese Harry, él jamás podría perdonar todo lo que había hecho el Slytherin. Era algo que iba más allá de los signos o de las teorías, era sentido común, era memoria. ¿Cómo perdonar a quien le había hecho la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo?

Además, Malfoy odiaba a Harry y eso estaba más que claro. _'Pero, ¿realmente lo odia?'_, al rato, dudó la muchacha. Bueno, quizás no era verdadero odio, pero, sin lugar a dudas, le tenía muy poca simpatía. Harry siempre había sido famoso y mejor en el Quidditch. Al parecer, el rubio no podía perdonárselo y prefería odiarlo antes que respetarlo o admirarlo. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Harry tuviese talento para volar? ¿No podía Malfoy apreciar esa habilidad? No, claro que no, era Malfoy y el otro chico en cuestión era Harry. Aprecio, respecto y admiración no eran palabras compatibles con la relación que esos dos mantenían.

Lo que sucedía era sencillo: Malfoy era un maldito niño consentido que no podía tolerar la idea de no ser el mejor en todo. Egoísta, arrogante, altanero… Todo lo contrario a Harry.

¿Qué importaba lo que esos expertos creyeran? Evidentemente, jamás habían estudiado este caso en particular, ya que si lo hubiesen hecho, no habrían escrito tales barbaridades. ¿Harry y Malfoy, complementarios? ¡Por favor!

Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Pero esas personas eran expertas por algo.

¡Neville! Él también era de Leo y eso no significaba que estaba destinado a estar con Malfoy.

Y lo de opuestos… Si, bueno, Harry y Voldemort no habrían durado mucho, sin importar qué tan diferente pensaran. Era imposible y punto. ¡Y punto! Ella misma se había sentido un poco identificada con algo que había leído: "_Confían en lo concreto y lo objetivo, se guían por los hechos." _Eso no significaba que sería la perfecta pareja para Harry. ¡Alucinaciones!

Todo esto era una completa locura. Observó los estantes repletos de libros y meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro. Resignada y con mucho sueño, comenzó a devolver los libros a sus respectivos lugares. Fue cuando acomodó el último libro que vio un volumen llamado 'Atracción irrefrenablemente mágica y tentadoramente irresistible'. Nùme Goro, el autor, era sumamente respetado en el Mundo Mágico debido a sus teorías de Aritmancia y de las relaciones entre las personas opuestas y complementarias. ¿Qué hacía ese libro en la sección de Astronomía? Seguro que alguien se había equivocado de lugar. Tomó el volúmen y empezó a caminar hacia la sección de Numerología.

'_¡Eso es!'_ La Numerología nunca le había fallado y no por nada era una de sus materias preferidas. Decidida, regresó a su habitación y empezó a plasmar todos sus conocimientos en una hoja. No necesitaba ningún libro que la guiara, pues esa rutina era fascinante y ya había leído muchísimo sobre ella.

Escribió el nombre de su amigo y casi sonrió al percatarse de que era un Dos. Harry era **tan** Dos. Y Malfoy, un Cinco, inestable, engreído, caprichoso. ¿Quién podría haberlo dudado?

'Dos y Cinco,' pensó de pronto, horrorizada. Dos y Cinco daba, y toda la vida daría, como resultado Siete: el Número Mágico.

Eso era terrible, hasta la Numerología estaba en su contra.

Hizo una anotación en el pergamino para luego no olvidar leer el libro de Nùme Goro y tras eso se acostó a dormir. Por supuesto, tardó muchísimo en conciliar el sueño y antes de cerrar los ojos, vislumbró el libro de Lockhart que había dejado apoyado sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Despertó con los pensamientos aclarados y mucho más tranquila que hacía unas horas atrás. Todo apuntaba a que Malfoy podía ser algo bueno en la vida de Harry. ¿Y si las teorías tenían razón? De ninguna manera iba ella a aceptar semejante idea, pero sí podía, al menos, considerarla.

Harry siempre había estado obsesionado con Malfoy. Siempre.

Malfoy siempre había estado obsesionado con Harry. Siempre.

Quizás, tras esa fachada había algo más profundo.

Durante las vacaciones, Harry casi no había hablado. Obviamente, el suicidio de George había influido muchísimo, pero incluso antes de esa tragedia, él ya había estado silencioso, recluido. Nadie podía culparlo, sin embargo, ella había estado preocupada, había temido que el chico jamás se recuperara.

Llegó el treinta y uno de Julio y todo continuó igual. No, en realidad, todo estaba peor porque Ginny lo había dejado, con toda la razón del mundo, y él se había deprimido aún más. Ron, por su parte, ya estaba mal por lo de sus hermanos y todo era desastroso.

Pero llegó el primero de Septiembre y algo ocurrió: Malfoy. Desde la primera mirada, los ojos de Harry brillaron con enojo, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho cuando le envió una lechuza al muchacho para devolverle su varita, varias semanas atrás. Había algo en el Slytherin que lo enfurecía y lo hacía reaccionar, como nada ni nadie más podía hacerlo.

Y ahora Harry era su Guía. No se había quejado, pero sí le molestaba y eso había hecho que despertara de ese letargo en el que había estado sumido. Era el Guía de Malfoy y eso implicaba estar con él durante una considerable parte del día. No, no se llevaban bien, pero algo había cambiado. Dos días atrás, en la biblioteca mientras hacían la tarea de Snape, ella le preguntó qué sucedía y Harry defendió a Malfoy.

En ese momento no había tenido nada de sentido, pero, ¿ahora sí lo tenía? Quizás. Tal vez todo se resumía a que durante esos días que pasaron juntos, Harry descubrió cosas que desconocía sobre el chico.

Para ella, no podía haber demasiadas cosas maravillosas por descubrir sobre Malfoy, pero podía estar equivocada. Ella misma les había borrado la memoria a sus padres, les había hecho creer que no tenían una hija. ¿En qué país podía ser eso legal? ¿En qué mundo? Había obrado mal y a conciencia, pero para protegerlos, porque los amaba y no quería que saliesen lastimados.

Malfoy había dejado entrar Mortífagos en el colegio para salvar la vida de sus padres. El precio había sido demasiado alto, pero para un hijo que amaba a sus padres, a veces, el fin justificaba los medios. ¿Qué podía importar la muerte de un Hufflepuff de Quinto Año cuando Narcissa Malfoy estaba en riesgo de muerte? ¿Qué podía importar el destino de Harry si podía no llegar a ver a su padre nunca más en su vida?

Draco Malfoy era un ser egoísta, elitista y arrogante, pero para él, el amor era más importante que cualquier regla, que su propia vida. ¿Acaso no temió que Dumbledore descubriera todo? ¿Realmente pensó que podía matarlo y vivir para contar la historia? Si por lo menos una de sus neuronas había estado en funcionamiento, lo más probable era que hubiese sabido que podía morir. Entonces, ¿para qué siquiera intentarlo? _'Sus padres.'_

Valiente y heroico eran dos palabras que jamás estarían en el legajo del chico, pero nadie podía negar que tenía una gran capacidad para amar y, ¿no era eso lo más importante según Dumbledore?

Harry podía no haberse dado cuenta, pero ella sí había leído entre líneas. Dumbledore había sentido algo por Gellert Grindelwald y no se necesitaba una mente retorcida como la de Rita Skeeter para darse cuenta, sino poder contemplar la posibilidad de que no todas las personas podían ni debían tener un amor al estilo de cuento de hadas.

Ron en ese momento le habría dicho que estaba loca, Harry no habría sabido qué decir y Malfoy se le habría reído en la cara. Sí, era una locura, pero, ¿no se suponía que el amor lo fuera? Ella jamás sería amante de los días de San Valentín ni partidaria del rumor que decía que "cuando uno se enamora, se vuelve idiota." El amor no volvía idiota a nadie, todo el mundo era idiota y el amor simplemente los dejaba en evidencia. Y si alguien lo sabía, ese alguien era ella.

Dumbledore había sido una persona brillante y ambiciosa. Seguramente, Gellert Grindelwald no había estado en sus planes y lo más probable era que jamás hubiese admitido lo que sentía, pero los sentimientos había estado ahí, en cada una de sus acciones, en las palabras que nunca había dicho.

¿Y por qué demorar un duelo durante tantos años? La respuesta era tan sencilla.

De la misma manera que era tan sencillo querer a Ron. Era tan, tan absurdo quererlo, pero no podía negar que era sencillo, que era una atracción tentadoramente irresistible. Ron era mal hablado, temperamental, mal alumno, demasiado bromista, celoso, posesivo, infantil…

Era Ron y era perfecto. ¿Y qué si no tenían ni una sola cosa en común? Ella ya había pasado por esto mil y una veces. No había nada que la vinculara intelectualmente con el muchacho y había sido tildada de fría en tantas ocasiones que ya había perdido la cuenta. Ella misma se había tildado de fría al no poder actuar en base a sus sentimientos cada vez que veía al chico con Lavender. Era absolutamente irracional lo que le sucedía. ¡Era Ron! Ron Weasley, el fanático de los Chudley Cannons que no tenía nada común con ella, que era su completo opuesto, que no podía cesar de irritarla, que la enloquecía y le atraía a más no poder.

Si era posible que ella perdiera toda la cordura, entonces, ¿por qué no era posible que Harry hiciese lo mismo?

'_Malfoy no es Ron.'_ No, gracias a Merlín, no. Pero Harry tampoco era ella y si él podía ser feliz con el idiota Slytherin, ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo?

Llegó a la clase de 'Pociones' y volvió a notar que Harry y Malfoy no se hablaban, pero la tensión estaba ahí, táctil como pocas veces lo había estado.

Ni una palabra durante toda la clase, pero el silencio gritaba que querían decirse mil cosas a la vez, sí, y también querían golpearse e insultarse hasta morir de cansancio, pero lo importante era que querían hacerlo, que no podían parar de pensar el uno en el otro.

La clase finalizó y ella se dirigió al aula de 'Runas Antiguas'. Tuvieron que traducir un poema medieval y tenía tanto sueño que tardó casi quince minutos. Definitivamente, tendría que haber dormido más.

A la hora de 'Aritmancia', sus párpados estaban tan pesados que a duras penas pudo mantenerlos levantados. Nunca antes una clase de esa materia le había resultado aburrida, pero ahora sólo deseaba su almohada y no podía concentrarse. Bostezó un centenar de veces, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de irse y guardó todas sus pertenencias con apuro para poder ir a descansar un rato.

Llegó a su habitación, dejó la mochila al lado de la cama y se recostó durante una hora. Cuando despertó, ya un poco más lúcida, decidió ir a buscar el libro de Nùme Goro. Buscó los apuntes que había hecho y desesperó al descubrir que éstos ya no estaban con el resto de sus pergaminos. Revisó toda la habitación, todos los libros, pero no había rastro alguno de la hoja de Numerología.

Un poco exaltada, tomó aire. Si alguien había encontrado la hoja, seguramente esa persona pensaba que era una simple broma. Sí, seguro que sí. ¿O no? _Tenía _que encontrar esa hoja.

Abrió por enésima vez un cajón, cuando la habitación se iluminó de manera exagerada y volvió a aparecer Draco Malfoy.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —le preguntó el chico, con una burlona sonrisa.

—Tú, maldita cucaracha. Todo esto es tu culpa. Si Harry encuentra esa hoja… O peor, Ron —. Estaba hiperventilando.

—Yo la encontré.

—¿Tú? —inquirió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Malfoy asintió.

—Y, honestamente, debería darte las gracias. Tu pequeño análisis me ayudó a resolver algunos problemas internos —. Caminó hacia una de las camas y se sentó, con mucha confianza—. Imagino que no has leído el libro.

La joven hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, tienes tiempo. ¿Ahora me crees?

—Yo… No sé. Puede ser.

El chico sonrió y luego hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita. A continuación, una especie de holograma gigante apareció en la habitación. Hermione observó, muy sorprendida, cómo un Harry casi fantasmagórico caminaba hacia una cama igual de traslúcida. Era como si una escena casi transparente se estuviese reproduciendo en la habitación de la chica.

Ese Harry se acostó sobre la cama y se quitó los anteojos. Instantes más tarde, se escuchó un 'plop' y apareció Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces ahí a esta hora? —preguntó.

—No me siento bien —respondió Harry, casi en un susurro—. Creo que me engripé.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, quizás gracias a tu brillante idea de hacerlo en la piscina de Ron y Hermione a las cuatro de la mañana. Dios, no sé por qué te hago caso.

El Slytherin sonrió y caminó hacia la cama.

—Porque te mueres de amor por mí —. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios—. ¿Quieres un té o alguna otra cosa que no requiera en gran desgaste de mi parte?

Harry curvó una leve sonrisa.

—Siempre tan amable… Un té estará bien. Gracias.

—¿Gracias? No, Potter. Me lo tendrás que pagar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Además de casarme así te puedo matar y quedarme con tu fortuna? —preguntó Malfoy, bromeando—. Quiero que nos vayamos de vacaciones a América. Quiero una playa exótica.

—Sí, bueno, lo quieras, pero ahora no. Sólo quiero descansar. Mira Supernatural, así te quedas callado un rato.

—¿No quieres oír mi hermosa voz? No te traigo el té.

—Draco… En serio, me siento mal.

Algo en el tono de voz del moreno hizo que la expresión del otro chico cambiara. Se puso de pie y desapareció de vista. Momentos más tarde, regresó con una taza verde. Se sentó en la cama y ayudó al otro chico a incorporarse un poco para poder beber.

Cuando Harry terminó el té, Malfoy hizo que la taza desapareciera y se acostó en la cama, abrazando al moreno.

—¿Mejor?

El otro muchacho intentó sonreír.

—Sí, gracias —. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido. Malfoy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego cerró los ojos.

—Qué melosos que somos. Qué vergüenza —dijo el Malfoy real y simultáneamente, la traslúcida escena se desvaneció.

—No estoy convencida y no confío en ti, pero creo lo que dijiste sobre tú y Harry.

—Claro que sí. Tú lo creíste antes de que yo lo creyera —afirmó el muchacho.

—¿De qué año eres?

—Dos mil siete.

La chica asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Luces más joven. Creí que tenías veinte o veintiuno.

—Los Malfoy somos hermosos y eternos —respondió el rubio, levantando las cejas.

—¿Hace mucho que Harry y tú están juntos?

—Más o menos, casi cuatro años.

Hermione se sorprendió. Cuatro años era muchísimo tiempo, especialmente para Harry, quien no lograba tener relaciones demasiado duraderas.

—¿Es Auror?

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Claro que sí, ya sabes cómo es, siempre queriendo hacerse el héroe, maldito idiota.

—Y tú eres un Inefable. Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? Tu Gniv es plateado.

—Hace menos de un año que me recibí, pero no está en mis planes quedarme con el plateado. Ya tendré el dorado y te morirás de envidia —contestó él, divertidamente—. En realidad no te molesta, pero sí te sorprende que yo haya terminado la carrera. Creo que no soportas la idea de que haya otra persona inteligente y lo entiendo, toda tu vida con Harry y Weasley te malacostumbró.

—Ellos también son inteligentes —los defendió la muchacha—. A Ron no le interesa mucho el estudio y Harry nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo para estudiar. Siempre estaba preocupado por otras cosas.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Esto año no será diferente —. La chica lo miró, preocupada—. No, no es Voldemort, pero Harry sí estará concentrado en otros asuntos. Unos asuntos inmaculadamente rubios, simpáticos, inteligentes, divertidos, talentosos-

—Arrogantes…

—Cállate —le dijo Malfoy con los ojos entornados.

Durante la siguiente hora, hablaron sobre Harry, y el Sábado, cuando Malfoy regresó, hicieron lo mismo. El chico, además, le confesó que después del partido de Quidditch que había terminado hacía unas horas, su "yo" de mil novecientos noventa y ocho había besado a Harry.

Hermione, claro, se sorprendió y le pidió que le contara cómo había reaccionado su amigo, pero el rubio se negó a ahondar en detalles.

Ya estaban en Octubre y a Hermione no se le pasaba por alto el hecho de que casi no veía a Harry, pues éste estaba siempre con Malfoy. Decían que estaban estudiando, pero ella estaba segura de que no era cierto.

Cuando llegó Halloween, acompañado por el Aniversario de Hogwarts, los dos chicos estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo. Reconocerlos había sido sencillo, ya que, Malfoy tenía una túnica negra con un dragón blanco y Harry actuaba como siempre lo hacia, mirando hacia el suelo y tocándose el pelo cuando estaba nervioso. De vez en cuando se llevaba una mano en la cara para acomodarse las gafas, pero éstas no estaban ahí. Era tan obvio que era él.

Y luego empezaron las cartas. El Malfoy del futuro trajo una con él y se la mostró. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarlo escribiendo semejantes palabras 'melosas', como siempre decía el muchacho. Realmente tenía que dejar de pensar que era un muchacho, ya era un hombre, no un chico, pero que luciera tan joven era bastante confuso.

—Le gusta dibujar. Él dice que es terrible, pero en realidad es muy bueno aunque le da un poco de vergüenza mostrar sus dibujos —le contó el Slytherin un día y no mucho tiempo después, la chica confirmó que eso era cierto porque Harry le pidió permiso para dibujarla y, para ser uno de sus primeros dibujos, sí era espectacular.

En Enero, Draco no volvió a visitarla y ella estaba teniendo algunos problemas al recordar que el Draco del presente aún la detestaba. A veces, cuando el chico la insultaba, ella simplemente se quedaba mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Si ese Draco hubiese sabido que pocos años después sería su amigo, seguramente se habría suicidado.

A mediados del mes, el chico oficializó con Astoria Greengrass y los celos de Harry eran palpables.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó ella varias veces y el chico no le respondió, sin embargo, la respuesta siempre era muy clara: "Me gusta Draco y me muero de celos porque está con Astoria."

Pasó un mes y medio y la persona que le escribía cartas a Harry le robó su Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador. Luego descubrieron que la Varita de Saúco tampoco estaba en su lugar.

Ella llegó a la conclusión de que quien era el culpable era alguien cercano a Harry, pero no se atrevía a pensar quién podía serlo.

El primero de Abril a la mañana, Ron estuvo muy deprimido porque no sólo era el Día de los Inocentes, sino que también habría sido el cumpleaños de Fred y George. Su depresión se vio agravada cuando un lienzo apareció en el Gran Comedor, tal como meses atrás, lo había hecho en su propia habitación.

Esta vez, la escena era otra y Ron casi se murió de un paro cardíaco al verla.

Comenzó el Torneo de Duelo y las cosas entre Harry y Ron estaban en pésimo estado. El pelirrojo no quería saber nada con el otro chico y éste ni siquiera se esforzaba por ser perdonado porque lo único que parecía poder hacer era tener sexo con Malfoy.

Al menos, podrían haber sido más discretos.

El Martes cinco de Mayo partieron a Londres y durante el Miércoles, vivieron su Día Muggle.

Ninguno de ellos creyó que al regresar a Hogwarts la situación terminaría tan mal.

* * *

_El texto sobre los opuestos es una modificación de un ensayo escrito por Laura Valenzuela, una Psicóloga que seguramente moriría de un infarto al ver para qué utilicé su análisis xD._

_Nota: hasta los Psicólogos respaldan el Drarry. Ah, es tan obvio. No existís Ginny, no existís :p_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_- Inefable_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/11/09)_


	21. TIxEpílogoxEl Presente

**Epílogo – El Presente**

—Bien, ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó a Draco.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Tú me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. Mandaste a Hedwig.

¿A Hedwig? ¿Qué?

—No lo hice —respondió, un poco alarmado. Ellos no se habían escrito, todo era una trampa. Antes de que pudiera decirle a Draco que debían irse, se vio impulsado contra una de las paredes de la sala. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo y al levantar la vista, se quedó sin aire.

Draco había intentado defenderse, pero ahora, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo y su varita estaba en las manos de… ¿Ginny?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, no sin dejar de intentar liberarse.

La chica no le respondió y con la Varita de Saúco, levitó a Draco hacia una de las sillas que había en el lugar.

—Incarcerous.

Varias cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y ataron el cuerpo del muchacho a la silla. Éste, de a poco abrió los ojos, confundido.

—Déjalo en paz. Lo que sea que quieras, arréglalo conmigo —dijo Harry y, entonces, la chica lo miró y le apuntó con la Varita—. No me matará y lo sabes.

Ginny hizo una mueca y Harry no supo si estaba a punto de reír o de llorar.

—¿Matarte? No quiero matarte. La muerte es la tranquilidad, el final o el principio, pero los vivos la sufrimos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue entrar en esa habitación y encontrarlo así? No estaba frío, pero sus ojos me miraban fijamente sin mirarme. Matarte, no. Sólo quiero que entiendas y que sientas lo que yo sentí.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Draco.

La muchacha lo miró con desprecio.

—Ah, ¿no te lo dijo? ¿No te dijo que dejó que mi hermano se muriera? —Volvió a mirar a Harry, con los ojos llorosos—. Estaba igual que Fred y yo estaba destrozada. Solamente necesitaba un abrazo, una palabra. Quería oírte, quería que me dijeras que me amabas, pero no lo hiciste.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

—Estaba dispuesta a perdonarte, todo pero no me dijiste nada, nunca, ni una sola vez. Yo te necesitaba, te quería. Mamá lloraba todo el tiempo y tú le decías que todo iba a estar bien. ¡No lo está! Nunca lo estará porque ellos ya no están. Tantas veces te escuché, te contuve, estuve contigo cuando me necesitaste… Yo te necesitaba y no estabas conmigo —. Las palabras eran entrecortadas y las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de la chica—. Tú sólo me decías que te sentías solo, que no tenías a tu padres ni a Sirius. ¡Me tenías a mí! ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta? Siempre me tuviste, desde el primer día.

Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y normalizó su respiración.

—Yo habría pasado el resto de mi vida contigo. Quería tener hijos, formar una familia, pero tú me quitaste la esperanza, de la misma manera que me quitaste a mis hermanos.

Harry tenía los ojos llorosos y no se atrevía a decir nada. Él sabía que la chica tenía razón y que él era el culpable.

—Esa noche te buscaban a ti y Fred murió por tu culpa. No me malinterpretes, yo no quería que te pasara nada, pero, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no te fuiste? Arriesgaste la vida de todos y ni siquiera te despediste. Viniste, dejaste que todos murieran y te fuiste sin siquiera darme un beso —. Ahora estaba llorando otra vez—. Y todo el año pasó. Nunca me escribiste. Ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo o muerto. ¿Tan poco te importaba? Y no me dejaste ir contigo, no confiaste en mí.

—No quería que te pasara nada…

"¿Y a Ron, sí? ¿A Hermione? No te molestó estar con ella durante todos eses meses. Claro, seguramente necesitabas a alguien inteligente y no a tu tonta novia. ¿Para qué podías llegar a quererme? ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Tu plan era bueno, resolver todo y cuando te aburrieras de estar solo y quisieras regresar conmigo, yo debía correr a tus pies y cumplir tus órdenes. Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Casados, con hijos y felices, pero siempre haciendo lo que tú quieres. Ni siquiera me dejarías elegir los nombres de los chicos, ¿verdad? Bueno, no soy tu marioneta, no soy de piedra. Yo te extrañaba y estaba preocupada por ti. Quédate quieto.

Draco estaba aprovechando el momento de distracción para intentar liberarse, pero la chica se dio cuenta.

—¿Y por qué él? —le preguntó a Harry, aún entre lágrimas—. Yo siempre te quise, siempre estuve a tu lado y me has reemplazado con Malfoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo hice para merecer tan poco interés? Todos estos meses sin Fred y George fueron terribles. Tuve pesadillas todas las noches, pero, ¿sabes qué? Si tú hubieses estado conmigo, esas pesadillas no habrían existido. Esto ya no tiene que ver con ellos. Los extraño y los necesito, pero eres tú a quien quiero. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito, si tú estás dispuesto a estar conmigo, a ayudarme cuando te necesite, yo te perdonaré. No hay nada que no haría por ti y si es necesario perdonarte, lo haré.

Harry observó a Draco y luego a Ginny.

—Lo siento. Sé que estuve mal y que debí estar contigo, ayudarte y… perdón. No puedo estar contigo y lo siento, de verdad, pero Draco no tiene la culpa de nada. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjalo ir.

—¿Habrías dicho lo mismo por mí? No, ¿verdad? Yo nunca te importé tanto —. Levantó la Varita y la apuntó hacia la cabeza del Slytherin.

—¡No! Ginny, por favor, te lo ruego, no lo lastimes. Si lo matas, tú-

—No, no lo mataré. Te lo dije, la muerte es la paz y él no la merece. Si muere, su sufrimiento se acaba muy pronto. ¡Bill sigue sufriendo por su culpa! Sólo dime por qué. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué, Harry? Nos hizo la vida imposible durante años y odia a tus amigos. Cómo quería que Snape los castigara, pero Hermione, inteligente como siempre, descubrió el mecanismo y siempre se quedó cerca de ustedes. Yo no podía enviar a Snape si estaba ella. Es mi amiga y Ron es mi hermano, no podía castigarlos por tu culpa.

Draco tenía los puños apretados y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy? —le preguntó la chica—. ¡Anima Somnus!

Los ojos del chico se cerraron, su cabeza no pudo mantenerse erguida y se inclinó hacia delante. Lucía dormido.

Harry no podía hablar, sólo quería moverse y ver qué le había ocurrido a Draco.

—No te preocupes, no está muerto, pero deseará estarlo. Y tú también lo harás porque él jamás despertará y te sentirás solo, muy solo, como yo me siento sin ti y sin ellos —. Alzó la varita y la apuntó hacia Harry.

—¡No! Ginny, basta —dijo una voz, a las espaldas de la chica.

Ron estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con el Mapa del Merodeador en una mano y su varita en la otra.

—Sal de aquí, Ron —musitó Ginny, sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarlo—. Sólo estoy haciendo que pague por lo que hizo y por todo lo que tendría que haber hecho.

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia delante.

—Déjalo ir. Hermione fue a buscar a Snape. Estarán aquí en unos minutos y… Basta, por favor.

Entonces, la chica sí se dio vuelta.

—Fred se murió por su culpa, no salvó a George, no estuvo con nosotros cuando lo necesitamos —susurró la chica—. No es un buen novio ni un buen amigo.

—Tienes razón, no es un buen amigo, es el mejor de todos —. Ron levantó su varita y rápidamente, dijo—: ¡Stupefy!

Ginny cayó al suelo inconsciente y Ron se acercó para quitarle la varita. Tras un Finite Incantatem, Harry quedó libre de la fuerza que lo mantenía inmóvil contra la pared y corrió hacia la silla donde estaba Draco.

Cuando Hermione y Snape llegaron, el rubio aún continuaba dormido y no había manera de despertarlo.

* * *

Los Sanadores de St. Mungo's iban y venían por los pasillos, accionar que estaba desesperando a Harry.

Hacía dos horas que estaba en el hospital y Ron estaba sentado a su lado en la sala de espera, mientras que Hermione estaba con Snape, hablando con los Sanadores.

De improvisto, Ron le habló:

—Lo siento. Debí saber que… él era tan importante para ti.

Harry asintió.

—¿Cómo sabías que estábamos allí? ¿Dónde encontraste el Mapa?

—Hermione fue a hablar con ella y cuando entró a la habitación encontró a una de las chicas con un pergamino en blanco en la mano. La chica dijo que Ginny había salido muy apurada y se le había caído.

El moreno volvió a asentir.

—Gracias.

Hermione y Snape regresaron y los dos chicos se pusieron de pie.

—Siéntense —ordenó el hombre—. Narcissa Malfoy me escribió hace varios meses y me dijo que esto ocurriría.

Harry abrió la boca y tardó varios segundos en poder hablar.

—¿Por qué no lo detuvo, entonces?

—Sabía que algo le ocurriría a Malfoy si estaba contigo, Potter, pero no sabía qué ni cuándo. Debo irme. No se muevan de aquí —. El hombre se dio media vuelta y se fue por uno de los pasillos.

—No despertará, eso es lo que dicen —les contó Hermione—. Aún no están seguros, pero creen que puede ser un caso de los Sueños del Alma.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una leyenda muy antigua. Ha habido muchos casos, pero ninguno se resolvió y por eso se considera un mito. A veces, cuando una persona sufre una pérdida muy grande, la mente queda tan traumada que abandona el cuerpo —explicó la chica.

Ron hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo va a abandonar el cuerpo?

—No lo abandona físicamente. Es como… un plano astral. La mente queda separada del cuerpo, la esencia de la persona ya no está en un plano corpóreo. El plano astral es real, existe, pero los Sueños del Alma no son exactamente eso. La mente abandona el cuerpo, pero viaja a otras realidades paralelas. Ya no existe en este mundo y… no manera de hacerla regresar.

—Entonces, ¿él está consciente pero… en otro mundo? —inquirió Harry.

—No, no realmente. No sé de qué estoy hablando y los Sanadores tampoco. Hablar de realidades paralelas es algo demasiado avanzado y no tiene nada que ver con problemas de salud. Además, ni siquiera es un caso como todos los demás, esta vez no fue un trauma sino un hechizo lo que causó ese estado. Los Sanadores no pueden hacer nada pero… Draco estará bien, no sé cómo, pero lo estará —aseguró Hermione, completamente convencida de lo que decía—. Creo que sé dónde está la respuesta al problema, pero no logro entender cómo… El libro de Lockhart, 'Viajes con los vampiros', tiene una pista que nos va a ayudar con algo, pero, según tengo entendido, ese algo sucederá dentro de varios años, no ahora.

Se sentó al lado del moreno y lo miró.

—No sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Si lo hubiese sabido, te lo habría dicho. He… hablado con Draco y por eso sé que él estará bien, sin embargo, no sé cómo, no sé qué debemos hacer. Las dimensiones son complicadas y nadie sabe nada sobre ellas, excepto los… ¡los Inefables! Debo irme —. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos.

—¿Y esa qué le pasa, ahora? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, ni que pensar, ni que hacer. Sin Draco ya no quedaba nada.

* * *

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/11/09)_


	22. TIxEpílogoxEl Futuro

**Epílogo – El Futuro**

– Sábado catorce de Marzo de dos mil dos –

Seis meses después de lo ocurrido, había hablado con el Ministro para poder comprar la Mansión Malfoy. Los Sanadores decían que ellos no conocían la manera de despertar a Draco y que lo mejor sería que estuviese cómodo y no en un hospital.

Harry no sabía cuánto costaba la Mansión, si estaba a la venta o si tenía el dinero suficiente, pero no le importaba y tampoco fue necesario que supiera porque el Ministerio de la Magia decidió otorgarle la Mansión sin nada a cambio. Harry se opuso y quiso pagar, pero no se lo permitieron, era una manera de agradecerle lo que había hecho por el Mundo Mágico.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años y Draco continuaba dormido. Harry estaba por terminar el entrenamiento para ser Auror y jamás había perdido las esperanzas de poder despertarlo.

Hoy era catorce de Marzo y tres años atrás, Draco le había pedido que le escribiera una carta.

Regresó a la Mansión a las seis de la tarde y fue directo a su habitación para buscar el sobre verde, que se encontraba en una pequeña caja, junto a todas las otras cartas que le había escrito el chico.

Con el sobre en la mano, abrió la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Draco y caminó a sentarse en la cama del chico.

—Hola —le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente—. Ya pasaron tres años, así que, leeré tu carta —. Abrió el sobre y se encontró con la hermosa caligrafía que tanto conocía.

_Harry:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que no hay nadie en este mundo más perfecto para ti y por eso continúas deleitándote con mi exquisita compañía._

_Sé que esta petición fue un poco extraña, pero creo que nos reiremos bastante gracias a ella._

_Bien, supongo que te contaré todo con lujo de detalles. Vivimos juntos en mi Mansión y ambos estamos estudiando las carreras que nos gustan. Yo, por supuesto, tengo las más altas calificaciones y a ti no te va nada mal. _

_Mamá y Papá ya están bien y viven con nosotros. Tú no te llevas bien con él y tratan de evitarse lo máximo posible, sin embargo, sí te llevas muy bien con mi mamá._

_Pansy y Blaise regresaron a Inglaterra y se casaron. Tus amigos esos también están juntos. _

_Yo estoy escribiendo un libro y hace poco me compré un nuevo piano (¿alguna vez te dije lo muy enamorado que estoy de tu dinero? Te lo repito: lo amo con todo mi corazón). Tú continúas con tus dibujos y cada día son mejores._

_Nos divertimos mucho juntos y también nos peleamos bastante, pero sin esas discusiones sería todo tan aburrido. _

_Anoche estuve escribiendo algo para ti, pero si quieres que te lo muestre, tendrás que sobornarme con una exorbitante cantidad de besos y de dulces. _

_Antes de conocerte (ya sabes, de verdad) no creía que algún día mi vida podía llegar a ser así. Siempre creí que me casaría con alguna chica rica y sería un mini-Lucius, pero no fue así y me alegro; me alegra que estés conmigo porque nuestra vida juntos es genial y cada día te quiero más; me alegra que puedas soportar todos mis caprichos, como yo soporto tu falta de modales a la hora de comer; me alegra que ya pueda ser tan empalagoso y meloso como tenga ganas sin sentir miedo de parecer un idiota._

_Y, ¿sabes qué? Me alegra mucho poder decir las palabras prohibidas sin vacilar: te amo._

_Por supuesto, tú también me amas porque soy simplemente adorable y somos muy felices juntos. _

_Ah, y la semana pasada, lo hicimos en el Departamento de Misterios. Fue genial._

_Esta carta quedó mucho más delicada, ridícula y melodramática de lo que había esperado, pero no me importa porque estoy feliz y no le cambiaría absolutamente nada (En realidad, le agregaría varias descripciones muy gráficas de todas las barbaridades que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo, pero sería un poco vulgar… Creo que prefiero que repitamos todas las barbaridades)._

_Te quiero muchísimo,_

_- Draco_

Las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por su rostro y Harry no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por contenerlas. Hacía semanas que había estado pensando en la carta y había estado seguro de que lloraría al leerla.

Era tan injusto que Draco tuviese que pagar por lo que él había hecho.

Apoyó el pergamino sobre la mesa de luz y aferró una de las manos del chico.

—Lo siento —le dijo con voz débil—. Lamento no haberte dicho lo que sentía cuando pude hacerlo —. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y susurró—: Yo también te amo —. Lo abrazó—. Me gustaría saber si puedes escucharme.

Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormido y cuando despertó se sobresaltó al ver un dragón pintado en la pared. Era el mismo dragón que Draco había usado en su túnica. Al lado del dibujo había un sobre verde levitando.

Se puso de pie y lo agarró. Adentro de él, había una fotografía que hizo que se le parara el corazón.

La imagen lo mostraba a Draco y a él en una playa y un texto en verde indicaba que la imagen era del dos mil siete. Dio vuelta el papel y se encontró con otro texto:

_Harry:_

_Ve a ese McDonald's de Londres, el Miércoles cinco de Mayo, a las siete de la tarde._

_- Draco_

* * *

_**Fotografía:** h t t p : / / 209 . 85 . 62 . 24 / 38 / 139 / 0 / p247235 / Drarry . j p g  
__(Quitar los espacios y pegar en la barra de direcciones)_

Historia complementaria que pueden leer si quieren: TIxUn Recuerdo del Futuro.

_Se terminó el fic, pero no la historia. La continuación, 'Palabras Prohibidas', la empezaré a publicar el Miércoles 14 de Mayo._

_La extensión del fic será similar a la de éste y cuando lo termine, publicaré la precuela de 'Tentadoramente Irresistible': 'Sueños del Alma'._

_Bueno, pasaron casi tres meses y me divertí muchísimo escribiendo :)_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia. _

_Espero que no se hayan aburrido __demasiado con la parte de Hermione y que quieran leer el próximo fic._

_¡Besos!_

_- Inefable  
_

_xxx_

_Capítulo beteado (22/11/09)_


End file.
